Karma has a what?
by animeandmangafangirl
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day but a sudden appearance caused the class to be shocked. What happened? Who is that girl? Why does Karma-kun seem to know her...Woah woah hold up a second! KARMA-KUN HAS A WHAT? 3 chapter intro and then events from the series that include my OC. Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom
1. Karma-kun has a what?

**_Hey guys! Animeandmangafangirl here writing a new story. So I became obsessed with this story. ._. no I am so serious. I read all 132 chapters within 2 days and read the new updates when I heard they were out. So while looking through all the fanfics about the story, I came up with this little idea. No idea where I am going with this story but oh well. _**

**_Warning: Major OC for some characters. And I am not sure about how to write everyone's personality and the fighting scenes as well so bear with me please _****m(_ _)m**

**Chapter 1**

In the forest:

Irina Jelavić aka Bitch-sensei was walking down the road when she heard footsteps near the forest along with the occasional weeping.

_"__Someone is being awfully loud"… _Irina thought. As a professional hitwoman, she got a gun ready to shoot and took a few steps towards the noises.

What she didn't expect is what was in front of her. "_Now what do we have here" _she thought as she carefully put the gun away to not scare the person in front of her.

Class 3-E :

"This lesson is now over. Please stand" Korosensei said. Everyone in the class but Karma stood.

"Bow"

"FIRE" yelled Nagisa as the class quickly took out their guns and fired at the octopus.

"-sigh- Oh my, you already tried this trick before." Korosensei said as he effortlessly dodged the BB bullets.

Suddenly the bullets started to hit each other cause and unpredictable path. The students went under the desk to avoid injuries yet kept firing. A smoke bomb was near Korosensei tentacles and exploded with a sticky substance.

"Not enough to assassinate me" Korosnesei mocked as his face was striped.

Waterguns were pulled out and shot. The floor became wet and the walls also became wet. "Hmmm hehe a lot has been put to use today" Korosenei said.

Then everything stopped. They ran out of ammo and water. "Darn I thought we had him" a student said. "Not enough ammo and water." Nagisa said.

"Nice try though class. You have a lot to improve though. " Korosensei said as he advised the class on what to do. "Now clean up the ammo and try and mop up the water. Your English lesson is next"

"We'll get him next time!" Kayano said. Murmurs of agreement followed. They continued to clean up the classroom.

"Bitch-sensei is coming. Just in time too" Rio said.

The door slid open and walked in Bitch-sensei. "Morning brats"

"Good Morning Bitch-sensei!" yelled the class. Irina grew a tick mark. "Don't call me that!"

"Anyway, we will have a guest today. Come in sweetie. If they hurt you, tell me so I can punish them properly alright" Irina smiled sweetly much to the class confusion and horror.

_What!? Bitch-sensei is being nice!?_

_Who is the guest!?_

_Bitch-sensei is acting weird!_

Small, quiet footsteps were heard and walked into the classroom with the face hidden. The small girl had bright red hair tied into pigtails held by white ribbons. She latched onto Bitch-sensei leg and hid behind her.

"Come on sweetie, introduce yourself. Then you can sit on my chair and stay there for the lesson." Bitch-sensei said shocking her students who never saw this side of her. Karma was watching the girl with eyes narrowed.

"Um…." A quiet voice was heard behind the teacher's leg. "M-my name is…" A red face peeked out and a loud sound was heard from the back of the class.

"Huh!? Kiyoko!?" Karma shouted as was standing from his desk. His face shocked.

"ONII-CHAN!" yelled the red hair girl as she ran out of Bitch-sensei legs and hugged Karma. Her height only allowed her to reach to his waist.

Total silence…

"EHHHHHH!?" yelled the classroom.

Outside of the classroom:

"What a turn of events" said Korosensei as he sipped his tea that he got from America.

**_That's it for today! Tell me how you thought of this weird story xD_**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Welcome Kiyoko-chan!

**_NEW CHAPTER! Like I said before, no idea where this story is going towards. I plan on writing this chapter and the next one with the introduction of Kiyoko to the class. After that I think I am doing one-shots._**

**_Edit: I just made a few changes. Nothing major just a few words that were misspelled and yea.._**

**Chapter 2**

Classroom 3-E

**_LAST TIME_**

"Huh!? Kiyoko!?" Karma shouted as was standing from his desk. His face shocked.

"ONII-CHAN!" yelled the red hair girl as she ran out of Bitch-sensei legs and hugged Karma. Her height only allowed her to reach to his waist.

Total silence…

"EHHHHHH!?" yelled the classroom.

**_NOW_**

"Wait Karma-kun, what do you mean she is your sister!?" says Nagisa looking quite shocked. After knowing him for 2 years, you think he would know that his best friend has a little sister.

Karma just patted Kiyoko's head. Kiyoko just smiled. "Heeeh~ It means just that. She is my little sister." Kiyoko was wearing a light blue shirt with puffed up sleeves. A sailor collar with a white bow was around her neck. She had a black skirt with suspenders to hold it up in place. **_(The cover picture)_**

"I see the similarities but I just didn't think you would have a little sister." Said Nagisa.

"What!? She is a precious angel! How does she have someone as you as her brother!?" Bitch-sensei said shocked as the angel of a girl's brother is the class's prankster. Not to mention it is her brother's fault that everyone calls her "Bitch-sensei."

"I don't know. You can talk to our parents about that." Karma said as sticking his tongue out.

"Hey Onii-chan.." Said Kiyoko.

"Hm?" Karma said staring down at her. Kiyoko just raised her arms. Karma just picked her up and set her on his hip as she hugged him. "Oi Kiyoko, you never finished your introduction."

"Oh ok Onii-chan" Kiyoko stared at the class. "My name is Kiyoko Akabane and I am 5 years old. I like Onii-chan, candy, sleeping, music, and animals. It is nice to meet you" she ended with a smile.

The class stared at her while Karma just sat down at his desk with his sister sitting on his lap.

"KAWAII!" the girls screamed. The boys just stared at her shocked at her cuteness and innocence. _How is she, his little sister? _The class thought.

"Hey what are you learning?" said Kiyoko

"Heeeh~ You want to try and learn English Kiyoko?" Karma said.

"Yea!"

"Alright, I'll teach you the basics."

"Yay! Arigato Onii-chan"

The class just stared in shock as the soft side of Karma showed.

"Well let's start the lesson" Bitch-sensei said in a trance like way as the class just nodded. They tried to ignore how Karma was teaching Kiyoko the alphabet. It was an adorable scene where she tried to pronounce the letters. She still didn't quite get it right but it was still cute.

"Well, this class has ended. Time for lunch. After that you will have to work on your assassination skills. Bye bye Kiyoko-chan" said Bitch-sensei as she smiled.

"Bye bye Pretty Lady" said Kiyoko smiled and waved as she looked up from her alphabet. Bitch-sensei just smiled happily. Finally someone understands her beauty. She ran to the back where she stood in front of the siblings. She picked Kiyoko up from Karma's lap and hugged/squeezed her to death her. "Oooh! Kiyoko-chan! You are too cute!" said Bitch-sensei.

"Oi Kiyoko, she ain't pretty. She's ugly. Now get your hands off my sister Bitch-sensei!" Karma said as he forcefully separated his teacher from his sister. "Brat! Shut your mouth!" Bitch-sensei said as she left the class mumbling how an Angel such as Kiyoko is related to a demon like person, Karma.

The class packed up and started heading out to go get lunch.

"Karma let's go out to eat lunch outside." Nagisa said as he came up to the siblings.

"Kiyoko, wanna stay with me for the rest of the day?" asked Karma. "YEA!" yelled Kiyoko. The girls who were still in the classroom was aww-ing at her.

"Ne ne Kiyoko-chan, want some sweets?" Rio said as she showed the girl some gumdrops.

"Yes please" Kiyoko said as she reached for a few gumdrops. She popped them into her mouth before she said thank you.

"Want some chocolate cake Kiyoko-chan? I can bake you some!" said Hara (She is that girl who makes really good food and eats fast. Yea that girl).

"Ehh~ Honto?" She said as she tilted her head a bit in a cute manner. "Yea! Ne ne Onii-chan! Guess what! She is making me a cake!" As she pulled on her brother's pant leg.

"Heeeh~ Alright I get some cake for lunch then!" Karma smirked.

"No! It's mine! My cake! Get your own Onii-chan!" Kiyoko said as she pouted.

"Why if I can take some from you?" Karma teased.

"No! My cake!" Kiyoko said.

"Well I'll start making the cake then. Oh yea! My name is Hara and this is Rio and Kayano" she said pointing to the girls respectively.

"Hey!" said Rio

"Wah you are so cute Kiyoko-chan" said Kayano.

"See you later Kiyoko-chan, Karma-kun." Said as Hara left with Rio and Kayano.

"Your sister is getting really popular with the class Karma-kun" Nagisa said.

"Well, she gets it after me!" Smirked Karma

"Hey Kiyoko-chan. I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Nagisa, nice to meet you."

"Yea nice to meet you too!" Said Kiyoko.

"Let's get going. I am getting hungry and we are getting a cake later." Karma said as he took his sister's hand and his lunch and walked out the front door with Nagisa following them.

**_(Ok so I forgot. Do they bring their own lunches in the series? Or do they buy lunch in the cafeteria? For this, I'm am just going to say they brought their own lunches..)_**

Under a big tree with lots of shade:

The trio were sitting down under a large Sakura Tree. Kiyoko was sitting in between her brother's legs while Karma was leaning against the trunk and Nagisa was just sitting next to Karma. Since Kiyoko didn't bring food with her and the girls were still making a cake for her, Nagisa and Karma were just giving her food from their own lunches. It was peaceful and quiet.

"Oi Kiyoko." Karma said gaining his sister's attention who was nibbling on a rice ball given to her by Nagisa. Kiyoko just tilted her head showing she was listening. "How did you get here?"

She finished eating her rice ball before answering. "I get lonely Onii-chan! You aren't home and Okaa-san is always busy to play with me. Tou-san is working but I remember you showing me where your school was. I snuck out of the house when Okaa-san was doing laundry and cleaning the house. I got lost in the big, scary forest!" She said tightening her grip on her skirt. "But but but! The Pretty Lady found me!" She smiled at the boys. "She didn't want me to be alone with that sensei with the black hair and scary face! So she took me with her since she said she has a class to teach. Scary-sensei said to leave me in the room since he said I could be a bother but Pretty Lady said she wanted me to be near her. Then I found you Onii-chan!" Kiyoko ended her story.

"Shouldn't your mom be worried about you Kiyoko-chan? You did sneak out." Worried Nagisa. "I'll call Okaa-san and tell her that Kiyoko is with me. I can convince her to let her stay with me for the rest of the school day." Said Karma as he plucked Kiyoko out of his lap and plopped her down onto Nagisa's lap. Karma walked away from the tree to make a call on his cell.

"Hey! Nagisa-nii-chan!" Kiyoko said as she got comfortable on Nagisa's lap.

"Yea?" Said Nagisa in a slight surprise to be addressed like that.

"We're twins!" exclaimed Kiyoko indicating their pigtails.

"Hehe I guess we are!" Nagisa said as he tightened the ribbons in her hair.

"Onii-chan usually does my hair like this! Demo, keep that a secret ok!" Kiyoko said as she held a finger to her lips. "Okay Kiyoko-chan. The secret is safe with me."

"Onii-chan seems to trust you a lot, so I trust you too!" Kiyoko said happily.

"Eh? How can you tell" questioned the blue haired boy. Kiyoko looked at her brother who seemed to be having a deep discussion with Okaa-san. "Cause Onii-chan put me in your lap. He doesn't like giving me away to people. Pretty Lady hugged me and Onii-chan didn't like that so he pulled me away. But I like the Pretty Lady so I don't care if she hugs me."

That silenced Nagisa. "Heh. You really are your brother's little sister. Not only do you both have red hair and yellow eyes, you guys are both observant." Nagisa said.

"What does that mean?" asked Kiyoko.

"Both are you are smart" Nagisa said as he gave her an egg roll from his bento.

"Yay! I'm like Onii-chan!" Kiyoko smiled as she ate the egg roll.

"You two got comfortable." Karma said as he appeared in front of them with his hands in his pockets. "Kiyoko you can stay with me. Okaa-san said it was okay as long as the teachers are okay with it and you are not bothering anyone."

"Yay! I can stay with Onii-chan, Nagisa-nii-chan, and the Pretty Lady" yelled Kiyoko happily.

"Heeeh, don't be near the ugly hag Kiyoko." Said Karma. Kiyoko just pouted but didn't say anything.

"Well I don't mind her staying in my classes Karma-kun! And neither will Irina! I am not sure about Karasuma but he only teaches your assassinations skills outside so Irina can keep an eye on her!" Korosensei said as he scared the students and 5-year-old. Kiyoko started to tremble as she clutched onto Nagisa's shirt since she was still in his lap. She was scared of the huge, yellow octopus looking thing.

"Oi Octopus! You're scaring Kiyoko!" yelled Karma, mad since Korosensei was scaring his sister.

"A-ah gomen gomen Kiyoko-chan!" Korosensei said. "I'm Korosensei! Your brother's homeroom teacher!"

"H-h-hi s-sensei. I-I'm Ki-ki-yoko-ko." Kiyoko stuttered still frightened from the scare. She might be Karma's little sister and used to him popping out of nowhere but still, it's her brother who she trusted and NOT some huge, yellow octopus that magically appeared!

Korosensei appeared sad that he still scared the little girl. "Your P.E. class is starting soon so you should change into your gym clothes." He left to grade some papers/ look at magazines filled with big chested girls.

Karma just picked up Kiyoko as she buried her head into his chest still getting rid of the shock. "Oi Nagisa let's go"

"I'm coming Karma-kun" Nagisa said as he cleaned up the bentos.

When they reached the school again, Kiyoko, finally getting over the shock looked up to the boys.

"Ne ne, where is my chocolate cake?" she asked as the boys just sweatdropped at her behavior.

**_OMG this is the longest chapter I have ever written! I haven't finished my math homework ._. _**

**_Well the next chapter I should be wrapping up the introduction. If you have an idea for a one-shot or just want to request something, just put it in a review and I will most likely do it! Since I have read the manga, there can be spoilers too but I will give you warnings too. What else….I guess that's it for tonight.._**

**_Please leave a review! I am very happy on how much attention this story is getting in the short time it has been published. _**

**_Thanks to Mikila94, SilverSapphire34523, and TheRoseShadow21_****_ for the reviews!_**


	3. Kiyoko is so Karma's little sister

**_HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! So this is the final Kiyoko Introduction. I will write one-shots after this. If you have any ideas or request, gimme gimme gimme! _**

**_Warning: Kiyoko is still an Akabane even if she is a "total angel." She does have her Karma moments like what will happen in this chapter! But she will still be a kawaii angel! _**

Guest:

OMG,she is cute,is this a nagisaxkayano fic because i like them

**_OMG when I first read this review I honestly read, Nagisa x Kiyoko and I was like ._. The girl is 5 years old! Anyway probably not since I will focus on Kiyoko a lot. Gomen about that m(_ _)m I also want this to be close to the original story as possible. Any NagisaxKayano moments _****_SPOILER ALERT:_****_ didn't happen until really later into the manga. Even then it was Nagisa just trying to snap Kayano into some control. Kayano still blushed ^/^_**

Guest:

This is soooo cute! Kiyoko is adorable! /  
Please continue this!

**_I am glad you are enjoying this! ^^_**

**_OKAY ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! OH WAIT!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom. I only own kawaii Kiyoko. _**

**Chapter 3:**

**_Last time:_**

When they reached the school again, Kiyoko, finally getting over the shock looked up to the boys.

"Ne ne, where is my chocolate cake?" she asked as the boys just sweatdropped at her behavior.

**_NOW:_**

"The girls should be finishing it up soon Kiyoko-chan" said Nagisa. "Oh ok I'll wait Nagisa-nii-chan" Kiyoko said.

"P.E. is starting so let's change" Karma says as they walk towards the boy's changing rooms. "Kiyoko stay here ok." Karma says to his sister as he puts her on the ground.

"Hai Onii-chan"

As Kiyoko waited, Karasuma-sensei appeared. "You are Akabane Karma's little sister, Kiyoko right?"

Kiyoko nodded scared that the man will separate her and her brother and also to her, he is Scary-sensei. Not like she would ever say that to his face. "Onii-chan has P.E. next. Can I watch sensei?" Kiyoko said giving him the puppy eyes that surprised Karasuma-sensei yet stood firm.

"Do you know what makes Class 3-E special?" he asked.

"If onii-chan or I guess anyone in his class completes the secret mission, they would be heroes. Onii-chan told me that. He couldn't give me the exact details but he said it was something like that. Is it dangerous sensei? Being a hero is hard work and bringing in danger right? Does it include the yellow octopus teacher?" Kiyoko asked.

"…You are quite observant Kiyoko." Karasuma-sensei said. _If she wasn't so young, she could be in the program as well. Maybe we can use her skills to aid us… the Akabanes are quite talented._

"You didn't answer my questions sensei" Kiyoko said as she glared but since she is 5 years old and adorable, it was an ineffective glare. It just made her look even more adorable.

"Your brother is correct in what he told you. Since you are not a member of the class, you may not know what makes this class special. But you can stay since you can aid your brother and his classmates."

"I won't get hurt?" Kiyoko asked.

"Highly unlikely."

"So can I be with Onii-chan during his P.E lesson? Okaa-san said if it's okay with the teachers I can stay. You are the teacher for P.E. so can I?"

"No."

Kiyoko pouted. _Scary-sensei is so mean._

"Kiyoko-chan!" We both turned our heads to see the girls carrying a chocolate cake. "It is finally finished. Here you go Kiyoko-chan" Hara said as she placed a plate of chocolate cake that is decorated by variety of fruit. "We have to go now, tell me how it was okay!"

"You bet!" beamed Kiyoko. "Thank you!" The girls ran to change into their gym clothes.

"…You are quite popular aren't you." Karasuma-sensei said.

"So I have been told" Kiyoko answered.

"Kiyoko-chan! You precious angel!" Bitch-sensei called out.

"Hi Pretty Lady!"

"She won't be able to attend your lesson I presume?" Bitch-sensei asked Karasuma-sensei. "Correct. She should stay with you until the lesson is over." Answered the man.

"Kiyoko-chan, you and me will spend some time together!" Bitch-sensei replied.

"So she isn't allowed to be in P.E. class?" asked a voice behind.

Karma was at the doorway of the boy's changing room. The boys behind him were watching the scene. Karma had a neutral expression on his face.

"No but Irina will be more than happy to look after her."

"Isn't she a bad influence to her"

"You brat! You are the bad influence!"

"Not really Bitch-sensei"

"You just called me a bitch! In front of a child! What's wrong with you!?"

"Kiyoko what does bitch mean." Karma asked as he stared at his sister who started eating the cake.

"Female dog right?" she said innocently.

"Hehe yea." Her brother said as he stared at Bitch-sensei who looked like she wanted to strangle him.

"Enough! Class is starting. Let's go outside." Karasuma-sensei ordered.

"Well I'll be back soon Kiyoko." Karma said as the boys started to leave. "But first.." he swiped the cake and took a few bites while dodging Kiyoko's weak kicks.

"Onii-chan! That's mine!"

"Hai hai" as he returned the cake and left. "Be a _good girl _Kiyoko"

Kiyoko just pouted as Bitch-sensei took her hand and the plate and led her to the staff room. It was peaceful for a while since Kiyoko was just eating and Bitch-sensei was reading a magazine in her lap.

Kiyoko started to get sleepy since she ate so much. Bitch-sensei noticed and walked up to her. Kiyoko thought about what her brother said. "_Be a _good girl _Kiyoko". _Karma wanted her to be mischievous towards the nice lady. Hopefully Pretty Lady would still like her after this is all over.

Kiyoko made it look like she fell asleep and her head fell on the cake. Her face got sticky and gooey. "Kiyoko-chan get up, let's wash your precious face." Kiyoko heard the Pretty Lady. Kiyoko raised her arms indicating to the woman to carry her.

Too cute to resist her, Bitch-sensei forgot about the cake on her face since Kiyoko's bangs hid the mess, and set the girl on her hip. Kiyoko then pretended to be sleepy, which was not hard since she really was, and laid her face on the teacher's shoulder. This made her jacket messy.

Kiyoko could feel the lady stiffen in disgust. The little Akabane is saddened and scared that the Pretty Lady might hate her for this. Kiyoko lifted her head with tearing eyes. "Gomen gomen Pretty Lady!" She then started to try cleaning the chocolate mess from Bitch-sensei's jacket. "Wahh! I can't do it! –crying noises-" Kiyoko's face had tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. _Onii-chan better give me a reward for this…_

"Shhh it's okay my little Kiyoko! It was just an accident." Bitch-sensei said as she bounced the girl in her hip. The crying kept going. The hitwoman took her to the sink and set her on the counter. She then took out a handkerchief and wet it under the warm running water. Bitch-sensei started to clean the young girl's face. Kiyoko was sniffling after the cleaning. The girl took the handkerchief from the teacher's hand and cleaned it with the water. Bitch-sensei was wondering what she was doing. She was shocked that the young girl then started to clean the chocolate stain on her shoulder as best as she possibly can. Though it didn't get all the stain out, who cares!? Kiyoko just looked so cute at that moment!

"….You really are Karma-kun's little sister…" Korosensei said behind the girls shocking them.

"-crying noises- th-that's the sec-second time! –crying noises-" Kiyoko started to weep again. _I guess he knew I was pretending most of the time. He really is strong…I guess he really is part of that secret mission…_

"Oi! You made the precious angel cry! What do you mean second time!? You made her cry before!? What's wrong with you!?" Bitch-sensei yelled at Korosensei as she held Kiyoko to her chest.

"It was an accident! You seemed busy so I didn't interrupt! That's all!" Korosensei said as he tried to defend himself. "Ne ne Kiyoko-chan! You can come back to class anytime you want okay! Besides any field trips we might have, you can stay here with your brother!"

"Re-really? Honto? You-you mean that?" Kiyoko said peeking out of Bitch-sensei chest.

"Yeah yeah! Just come when you want! You are part of this "secret mission". Just have your brother explain to you the details. You may now know the secret. But ask your parents first when coming to class! No need for you to sneak out like today right~"

"HAI!" Kiyoko smiled. _Yay more time with Onii-chan! Now I can be part of this secret mission! This is going to be fun!_

The bell rang at that moment.

"Well school is now over~ **_(So I do not know the exact schedule they have but oh well. I know they supposed another class after P.E. but you know what, I say the school day is over!) _**Everyone will be changing and getting their things from the homeroom. Let's get going Kiyoko-chan!" Korosensei said as he started walking out.

"Let's get going Kiyoko-chan! Don't worry about the jacket! It's just an accident. I am not mad at you" Bitch-sensei added when Kiyoko looked like she was about to cry again.

"You sure?" the angel asked.

"Hai hai! Now let's get you all cleaned up you cute precious Angel!" The lady said as she cleaned Kiyoko's face from tear stains. Kiyoko was then carried to homeroom where students were picking up….BB pellets?

"Try harder next time~" Korosensei said as his face had green striped.

"Hai Korosensei" chorused the class as they were finishing up their cleaning. Kiyoko was put down. "See you later Pretty Lady" said Kiyoko as she waved. "Ah! Yes do come back soon! It is so much better with you around!" Bitch-sensei said as Kiyoko turned around and ran towards Karma.

Karma took a glance towards Bitch-sensei who still had a faint chocolate stain on her jacket. The prankster smirked as he rubbed Kiyoko's head which meant she did a good job. The girl pouted and glared which she was trying to say "_You better reward me big for this Onii-chan"_

"Let's go home Kiyoko" Karma said as he took her hand and heading out the door.

"Bye bye Kiyoko-chan" was heard as she was leaving. "Ja ne mina-san!" replied Kiyoko as she left with her brother.

**A few minutes later:**

The siblings started to walk down the main road away from the school.

"Ne Onii-chan…"

"Hm?"

"I want ice cream, candy, stuffed bunny plushie"

"You just ate not that long ago Kiyoko…"

"Fine. Candy to eat later and the stuffed bunny plushie"

"…"

"You need to reward me Onii-chan!"

"-sigh- Fine let's go to get you your things you spoiled princess" Karma said as he picked his sister up and placed her on his shoulder. Kiyoko smiled and laugh as she rested on her brother's head. They then started heading towards the shopping districts.

"Your class is fun Onii-chan"

"Yea there is rarely a dull moment"

"Your teachers said I can come back. Scary-sensei even agreed"

"Heeh~ You even got him to agree. Good job Kiyoko! Now we can do a lot of fun pranks together"

"Yay!"

"So what did you do with Bitch-sensei? I saw chocolate stains on her jacket."

"Mean Onii-chan! Making me bad things to the Pretty Lady. I started to get sleepy and put my face in the chocolate cake. Then she carried me and I put my face in her shoulder"

"Not bad Kiyoko!"

"Onii-chan, I think the Octopus man noticed I was faking it…"

"It's alright. He won't do a thing."

"What is the secret mission? Octopus said I should ask you."

"...That Octopus is the target. My classmates and I are being trained by the teachers and the Octopus himself to kill the target. This is because Octopus will destroy the Earth if we don't kill him by March."

"...Oh"

"Scary-sensei I have a highly unlikely chance of being hurt..."

"That is nothing to be afraid of Kiyoko. I would protect you and you know that. He was thinking of using your observations skills huh"

"Yea..."

"You and Nagisa would be the perfect team them hehe"

"Onii-chan! Here is the candy store! There is the toy store! Let's go!"

"Ugh fine." _At least she forgot about this conversion...for now..._

Karma bought his sister her bag of candy and the toy and headed home. Karma put her rewards in his backpack because their mother would not approve of buying her things when she snuck out of the house. After the scolding Kiyoko received, the siblings went to Karma's room. Kiyoko sat on her brother's lap as he started to do homework while she sucked on a lollipop. After a while, Kiyoko started to get sleepy once again since she never actually took a nap in the staff room. Karma noticed this and started to carry her towards the bed. He took out the rabbit plushie he bought her and took the lollipop stick out of her mouth.

"Night Kiyoko" he said as he ruffled her hair.

"Night Onii-chan..." Karma gave a small smile as he turned around and continued with finishing his homework, occasionally turning to check on his beloved little sister.

**_That's it for Kiyoko's introduction! Whoo! Next up are one-shots! Review if you have any requests! Thank you for all who reviewed! I am so happy from all the positive feedback and reviews I am getting :D you guys are the best! _**

**_Thanks to Mikila94, SilverSapphire34523, Autistic-Grizzly, jasdevi's secret sissy , MisukiTheOtaku_****_ , _****_n1ghtdr34m3r and guests_****_for reviewing! _**

**_See you guys for the next chapter! _**


	4. It's fun to shock Onii-chan's classmates

**_Hey guys! I am back with a one-shot! This idea was mixture between SilverSapphire34523 and I! So this is dedicated to you! ^^ _**

**_N1ghtdr34m3r_****_'_****_s request was also mixed in so here you go! I had something else planned and most likely will still do the original one but for now I hope you enjoy this mini one. This chapter is also dedicated to you! ^^_**

**_Oh yea, Rika Chino also belongs to SilverSapphire34523_**

**_SPOILER ALERT: The scene of the vending machine, the first part with the bullies, its straight from the manga. Also a new character from the manga who hasn't yet been shown for those who are watching the anime. _**

Harumitsu:

Another nice chapter ! Can you make a karmanami chapter pls owo

**_Thank you! ^^ I actually plan a moment between them in a future one-shot. Kiyoko will ask something of Manami and she and Karma will have a moment ^^ That is the most I can do _****_J_**

**_Chapter 4 / One-shot 1_**

"Onii-chan! SURPRISE!"

Kiyoko called out as she entered classroom 3-E. She surprised the students who were not expecting her back so soon. **_(Yea! Were you guys expecting an update so soon?)_**

"Oh Kiyoko-chan nice to see you again~!" Korosensei said.

"Hi Octopus-sensei!" greeted Kiyoko as she ran up to him.

"Just like her big brother but in a more polite way" said Rio as several classmates agreed with her. Karma looked proud of his sister.

Korosensei ignored it as he felt happy that Kiyoko was not afraid of him anymore. He reached out to pet her head. What happened next shocked everyone.

Kiyoko pulled out a smaller version of the classroom's Anti-Sensei guns which was hidden under her sleeve. She then shot the tentacle that was about to pet her and the tentacle exploded.

Korosensei surprised jumped backwards to get some distance from the smiling little girl.

"Hehh~ Octopus-sensei! You are super-duper-fast!" Kiyoko said as she watched the tentacle regenerate itself. "Oh well" she said as she ran towards Karma who was shocked that his baby sister just shot a gun.

Seeing how her brother is shocked, she just tried to climb on his lap. Karma getting out of his shock lifted Kiyoko up and settled her on his lap.

"EHH!?" The class and Korosensei shouted as they stared at the girl who was sitting happily on Karma's lap.

"Kiyoko-chan! Where did you get the gun!?" Asked Kayano.

"P.E.-sensei. I saw him before I came here. He gave me this small gun and said if I can shoot Octopus-sensei, then I get more privileges and rewards. He said I can maybe be in field trips. He also will give me ice cream." Kiyoko smiled as she said the last bit about ice cream.

Karma just face palms as he heard the last bit.

"Like brother, like sister I guess" Nagisa said. Classmates all agreed. Karma was the first to hit the target and now his sister!? What about together!? Best not to think about that yet. Though they do realize it is a great big help for them for their mission.

"Oi Kiyoko why are you here? Isn't Rika supposed to be taking care of you?" Karma asked.

Her babysitter, rising super star Rika Chino got a call to do a commercial. Rika was babysitting Kiyoko since she is childhood friends with Karma and Karma trusts her to babysit his sister. It took a while to convince Rika to leave her at her brother's school but luckily for Kiyoko, Rika was on a tight schedule and left Kiyoko at the gate of the middle school. Rika said the commercial shouldn't take too long and will pick her up in about 3 hours. She was going to text Karma's cell when she is outside of the school.

"She got a call to do a commercial. She said she will be able to pick me up in 3 hours though. She will text you when she is here to pick me up"

"Hold on, Rika? As in Rika Chino?!" asked Terasaka.

"Yea! She's my babysitter!" Kiyoko said. The class looked in awe. Knowing a rising super star? How awesome is that?

"Now now class! Settle down!" Korosensei said as he got over the shock of Kiyoko shooting him. "Let's get back to the lesson."

"Hai sensei" The class said but Karma and Kiyoko. Karma just started writing down some prank ideas and assassination ideas as Kiyoko also put in a few of her own ideas. Let's just say the class just got a few shivers down their spines.

After the math lesson was over, the class then had history class and then had a free period. Some students went outside to explore the mountain, a few girls went to find Bitch-sensei to ask a few stories, and others left to practice their shootings and assassination skills. The rest decided to play Hide and Seek in the mountains.

"Onii-chan, I'm thirsty…I want juice" Kiyoko said as she pulled on her brother's sleeve. Nagisa just sat down on the desk in front of them.

"Nagisa-kun can you take her to the vending machine? I think the one near our class is broken. You will have to take this spoiled princess to the main campus." Said Karma as he took out some money from his pocket and handed it to the blue haired boy. "I want to do something first" Karma grinned as he planned something in his head.

"Sure thing Karma-kun. Let's go Kiyoko-chan" Nagisa said as he held out his hand.

"Hai! Arigato Nagisa-nii-chan! See you later Onii-chan!" Kiyoko said as she held Nagisa's hand and left with him.

**10 minutes later:**

"This way Kiyoko-chan" Nagisa said as he led the girl towards the main campus. "The vending machine is around this corner."

"Hai Nagisa-nii-chan!" Kiyoko said.

"What kind of juice do you want by the way"

"Does it have orange juice? Or apple juice?"

"It has both"

"Then I guess…APPLE JUICE"

"Hehe hai hai"

They reached the vending machine and Nagisa pushed the money in the slot and pressed the button for apple juice. When the juice box fell from the rack, Kiyoko bend down to reach down to grab it but before she could grab it…

"Oi! Nagisa! What are you E-loser doing here!?" said a voice a few feet behind them.

Two students that were students from the main campus approached Nagisa. They haven't seen Kiyoko as she hid behind Nagisa's legs from the threat.

"…Just getting some juice" Nagisa said as he tried to back up and hide Kiyoko from the bullies. Nagisa made a few hand motions with his hand which Kiyoko then sneaked behind the vending machine to hide.

"You shouldn't even be here!" Student one said.

"Yea losers like you should just not come here" Student two said as he lifted Nagisa to the wall of the vending machine.

"Say something Class E!" Student one yelled. "I'll kill you!"

"Stop it!" Kiyoko said as she ran in between them. "Leave him alone!" Kiyoko started to glare leaking a bit of bloodlust which made the 2 students twitch.

"Oi Chibi Brat get out of the way!" Student two yelled as went to kick Kiyoko.

A leg sprung out to deflect the kick. "-chuckle- and yet it looks like you've never killed someone before. Don't touch the girl…" Nagisa said as his bloodlust was let loose.

Student two pulled his arms away and took a few steps back as his fellow bully did the same.

"Trust me, if her older brother finds out about this, which I'm sure he will, you sure will regret about this…" Nagisa said as Kiyoko went behind him.

"Let's go Kiyoko…" Nagisa said as the girl quickly grabbed her apple juice that was still in the machine. "Hai Nagisa-nii-chan"

The two then started to walk off as the two bullies started at them.

"What happened here" a voice said behind them making all four of them turn back.

Gakushū Asano was looking over them with a frown. Gakushū is the chairman's son and he is also in Classroom 3-A. Not only is he the Student Council President, he is also the Top Student.

"A-a-ah Asano-sama!" The bullies stuttered.

"Nagisa-nii-chan? Is he someone important?" Kiyoko whispered to Nagisa.

"…He is the Student Council President Kiyoko-chan." Nagisa replied.

"I asked a question and I expect a reply." Gakushū said in a superior tone.

"We were just teaching this 3-E loser his place." Student one said.

"The Chibi Brat was also in the way so we also had to show her her place." Student two said. Kiyoko glared at him for calling her Chibi Brat.

"You two are dismissed" said Gakushū said as the bullies just smiled at Kiyoko and Nagisa.

"Who are you? Asked Gakushū to Kiyoko.

"….Kiyoko….Kiyoko Akabane"

Gakushū was a bit shocked hearing this. Who would of thought the well-known Karma Akabane had a little sister."…What are you doing here? I doubt you have any business here."

Kiyoko just tilted her head as she went behind Nagisa's legs again. "Getting apple juice is a bad thing?" She asked. Nagisa held in a fit of laughter. Gakushū just looked a bit shocked and then he rephrased the question.

"Oh~ My babysitter had something important to do but she will be back soon. She dropped me off here since Onii-chan's senseis allowed me to come back." She said frowning a little. "Is that so wrong" She then gave Gakushū the puppy eyes.

"You are just a disturbance in the classroom and just wasting everyone's time." Gakushū replied in a cold tone. Nagisa thought, "_Strange, usually that tone is much colder. Guess Kiyoko-chan is warming him up"_

"No I just sit quietly in class like a good girl and draw on spare papers! They teachers don't mind me since I don't disturb the class and they also like me! Especially the Pretty Lady!" Kiyoko said.

_"__Draw? More like come up with ideas with Karma-kun for pranks and assassination plans…" _Nagisa thought and then smiled.

"Nagisa-nii-chan! He doesn't seem to like me! Why doesn't he like me!? Kiyoko is a good girl right?!" Kiyoko said as she started to tear up. Nagisa lifted her up and placed her on his hip.

"Shh it's okay Kiyoko-chan" Nagisa soothed the now crying girl. _"Maybe hanging around an actress like Rika Chino improves her acting skills…"_

"Please stop crying, it makes your face hideous" Gakushū said his face hidden behind his hand. You can see him bushing though.

"Now he is calling me ugly!" Kiyoko cried. Nagisa then started to bounce her on his hip trying to calm her down. He also patted her back and whispering soothing things. "It's okay Kiyoko-chan. You're not hideous. Remember? The class thought of you adorable. Even Bit- um Jelavić-sensei thought of you as a precious angel."

"Please stop crying. I apologize for making you cry." Gakushū said trying to stop Kiyoko from making a huge scene. It was also making him uncomfortable.

**In the classroom 3-E:**

Karma came back from stealing Korosensei's Italy ice cream from the staff room and then started thinking," _What's taking them so long?...Hm better go check on them. Knowing Kiyoko, she might be pulling a prank or something. _Karma grinned at the thought of this sister pulling a prank on a student from the main campus. She makes him proud. "_But being in the main campus…Nagisa-kun will be targeted by the bullies…Yea let's go check on them._

Karma then started heading out. Then then saw Karasuma-sensei walking down the hall.

"Hey sensei!" Karma greeted. Karasuma-sensei gave a nod.

"Sooo, I heard _**(AHHHH EARTHQUAKE!...okay now it's over… back to story)**_ that you made a deal with Kiyoko. You will give her ice cream if she was able to shoot at Octopus." Karma leaned in. "Here is a piece of advice. She will hold it against you until you give in and makes you buy extra things."

"I heard she actually did manage to land a shot" Karasuma-sensei said.

"Yea. Gave us a shock when she whipped out the gun. She hid her bloodlust well. So she is coming to the upcoming trip?" Karma asked.

"Her chances of going increases. She may or may not go. It also depends if your parents let her. What flavor of ice cream should I get her?"

"Well be prepared for her upcoming attacks. She will do anything to go." Karma then kept walking. "She likes Chocolate and cookies n cream"

Karasuma-sensei let out a sigh.

**Back to Kiyoko and Nagisa:**

Kiyoko finally quieted down. "I apologize alright" Gakushū said.

Kiyoko just nodded and turned to Nagisa. "Ne ne Nagisa-nii-chan! Let's go back to class. Onii-chan is most likely worried and gonna walk here. Bye bye mister"

"Alright. Drink your apple juice too" Nagisa said as he started to walk to class.

Gakushū just left thinking _"What just happened?"_

Nagisa put Kiyoko down as she walked next to him drinking her apple juice. "Coming here is always fun!" Kiyoko said.

"I guess. Let's hurry before your brother starts to worry Kiyoko-chan"

"It's okay! I said it before with the mister, Onii-chan is most likely coming here! LOOK LOOK! There is onii-chan! ONII-CHAN!" Kiyoko started to run up to Karma who was starting to come into view.

"Heeeh~ you guys took forever. I started to think someone kidnap you guys." Karma said as Kiyoko tackled his legs.

"Knowing how the students are like here, that is a possibility." Nagisa said in a slight nervous tone. Karma was going to have a few victims to torment when he squeeze the information out of Nagisa on who bullied them.

Karma just narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yea…"

"Students here in the campus are rude Onii-chan." Kiyoko said with a deadpan expression that just wants to make you laugh. She then started to finish up her apple juice.

"Hahaha. Yea I know. Let's go back." Karma's cell then just beeped.

"Is it Rika-nee-chan?!" Kiyoko asked excitedly.

"Jeez wanting to leave us so soon Kiyoko? I'm hurt" mocked Karma. "Nagisa-kun! Kiyoko wants to leave us! Make her stop" the prankster said as he shook Nagisa's shoulder.

Kiyoko just stuck her tongue out since she knew Karma was just teasing her. "Read the message Onii-chan!"

"Hai hai" Karma said as he took out his phone and read the text. _Hey Karma-kun! Gomen about leaving Kiyoko-chan with you on such a short notice! m(_ _)m I finished the commercial shoot. I'm at the gate of your school. Just drop off Kiyoko-chan here at the front when you have a chance. I'm going to take Kiyoko-chan to the park! –Rika_

"Well let's drop you off to Rika Kiyoko." Karma said as he started heading towards the gate.

"Let's go Nagisa-nii-chan!" Kiyoko said as she threw the juice box to the trash can.

"Hai hai" Naisa said as he walked with them.

Once the trio reached the gates, a few students from the main campus was surrounding a girl with pale skin, green eyes, and long brown hair. The girl was Rika Chino. Students were asking for autographs and asking her questions. Rika was giving out autographs until she saw the trio.

"Ah! Karma-kun! Kiyoko-chan!" Rika yelled out walking out of the ring of students.

The students from the main campus were shocked on how Rika knew students from Class E. Among those students were the ones who bullied Nagisa and Kiyoko earlier.

"Yo Rika." Karma greeted. "This is Nagisa-kun from my class. Nagisa-kun, this is my childhood friend Rika."

"Nice to meet you" Nagisa said.

"Nice to meet you too Nagisa-san!" Rika said.

"Rika-nee-chan!" Kiyoko then ran up to her.

"Kiyoko-chan!" Rika said as she hugged the girl. She then looked up to Karma ,"I'm guessing it was okay then?"

"Yea no problem. The teachers didn't mind, especially since it was only 2 classes." Karma said.

"Well that's good. I'll drop her off at your place around 4"

"Sure. See you later Kiyoko"

"Bye Onii-chan! Bye Nagisa-nii-chan!" Kiyoko said.

"Ja ne Kiyoko-chan." Nagisa said.

Rika and Kiyoko then went in the car and left to go to the park.

"Well that's done. Let's go Nagisa-kun." Karma said.

"Coming" Nagisa said leaving the students still shocked beyond belief.

As the boys started to near the classroom, Karma turned to Nagisa. "Soooo what did happen Nagisa-kun?" Karma's face had an evil smirk.

"…Um…" Nagisa stuttered. Let's just say at the end of the school day, Karma got two target practices.

**In the car with Rika and Kiyoko:**

"So Kiyoko-chan, how was it?" Rika asked.

"…Giving Onii-chan's classmates shocks are fun" Kiyoko answered cheerfully.

Rika sweatdrops. She knows Karma's pranking personality is rubbing off to Kiyoko.

"Nee Rika-nee-chan! Can we go get bread to feed the ducks" Kiyoko asks happily.

"Hahaha! Sure Kiyoko-chan!" Rika answers hugging the girl._ At least she isn't completely influenced by Karma-kun!_

_**WHOO! Done! Took me 2 and half days to complete it! Finally done! If you haven't read Lights, Camera, Action, you should read it soon!**_

_**Thanks to **_**_Mikila94, SilverSapphire34523_****_, _****_Autistic-Grizzly_****_, _****_n1ghtdr34m3r_****_, TheRoseShadow21, Tsume Sakamea,_****_and guest for reviewing!_**

**_Guys, I'm noticing that my chapters are getting longer ._. Like this chapter is over 3,000 words. Like OMG that is a lot of words! o.o _**


	5. Author's plans

HEY GUYS!

So this is not a new one-shot but an update on what I am planing to do. So like future plans and ideas and where am i going so far. Announcements and a few changes too.

**Spoiler alert! A FEW ONE-SHOTS WILL BE STRAIGHT FROM THE MANGA THAT HASN'T BEEN ON THE ANIME YET! I don't watch the anime so I don't know what is not spoilers and what is...sorry. SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS...then...don't continue reading these future events! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Guest:

Kiyoko is so adorable, also asano reaction is funny,Will you do a field trip or the transfer student one shot.

_Thank you! Keep reading if you want to know ;)_

Hazard:

The E class doesn't have a cafeteria since they're all the way in the mountain.

Alright, thank you for answering my question!

**my one-shots that I plan to do:**

-When the class is preparing for midterms and then the midterms itself. (For the actual midterms, it would be very brief)_Currently being written_

-the field trip **(Guest's request)**

-getting kidnapped

-Meeting Ritsu! **(Guest's request)**

-Lovro-san makes an entrance (Very brief)

-Itona comes into the story (Going to try and make this quick and straight to the point) **(Guest's request)**

-The baseball game (which I think will be 2 one-shots. who knows.)

-Henna Tattoo

-Meeting Takaoka Akira sensei (This will be very brief though)

-SUMMER TIME! Korosensei's weakness!

-Kiyoko's official assassination attempt/prank **(**Mikila94 and n1ghtdr34m3r requests)

**The order might slightly change. But this is the order from the manga that I plan to do.**

**Gosh I am going to put so much stress on my shoulders. ANYWAY! Thank you for all those who reviewed. I noticed that I haven't been thanking those who followed or favorite my story. **

**-bows- Thank you taking the time out to read my story and following it and adding it to your favorites. **

**I will update in hopefully a week give or take. It might be during the weekend...I need another week of Spring Break T~T**


	6. Midterms are evil!

**So I forgot to add in the notes that please forget about the water guns from the first chapter. I was typing that chapter up within an hour and it was midnight and school and ughhh. Just needed the idea of this story to get out of my head, **

I12Bfree:

I like your story so much!  
I think Karma should really have a sister  
It suits him. I think even an older sister would be nice too

**Thanks for liking my story! ^^ Karma really should have a sister! That's why I created this story hehe. Older sister would be interesting too. Right now I am focusing on a little sister. **

**_Walking to school:_**

Kiyoko and her older brother Karma were walking towards school. Rika was auditioning for a part for a movie while their parents were kept busy with work. They decided that since Kiyoko was behaving very well with Karma's classmates and teachers, it was okay. They haven't heard a complaint about it.

"Ne Onii-chan, what are you guys going to be doing today?" Kiyoko asked.

"Hmmm I guess since midterms are coming, we will be studying for some time now." Karma replied.

"Boring. What will I be doing?"

"Take Nagisa-kun's notes and make a few assassination plans to keep yourself busy. Draw pictures. Nap."

"Hai Onii-chan. Let's get some juice from the vending machine" she asked and smiled. Karma agreed since the students in the main campus know not to mess with him.

When the siblings entered the main campus, Karma let Kiyoko walk ahead further. A few students recognized her from the Rika incident and started gossiping to their nearby friends. Kiyoko had brought her bunny backpack that had a few supplies to keep herself busy. Karma had given her money before so she had money to buy herself some orange juice.

When she got to the vending machine, she was too short to insert the money. She would have asked a nearby person to insert the money for her if…

"Huh? What do we have here?" said a voice behind Kiyoko.

"Eh?" Kiyoko turned around to see four guys behind her. _They look to be around Onii-chan's age…they look smart…maybe the top students from the campus?_

"What is a kid doing here?" asked a crazy looking guy from the group. What Kiyoko didn't know was that these four guys were the Virtuosos.

"…I'm buying juice. Is that so wrong?" Kiyoko said.

"No kid I mean _what _are you doing _here?" _asked the guy in glasses.

"Oh… Well I'm thirsty and I want juice so I come here since the other vending machine is broken. I just come here if Onii-chan lets me."

"Sweet little one, you are so adorable." Said the boy with the slick back hair. He reached towards Kiyoko and took the money from her hand and insert it into the slot. He then picked up Kiyoko in which she stiffened. "Which type of juice you want? Afterwards, let me take you to our class! It will be fun! Besides, what kind of brother will leave his precious baby sister alone?"

"Hahaha you're funny!" said a familiar voice from behind. Everyone turned around to see Karma smiling but you could just tell that he was ticked off. Kiyoko relaxed knowing she will be fine. He walked straight to the one who was holding Kiyoko. "Don't go picking up little girls Virtuoso. People might think of you as a pedophile." Karma then quickly snatched up Kiyoko and set her down. "No way in Hell I'm letting her enter your classroom filled with stuck up snobs and idiots. It might rub off on her."

Kiyoko didn't say anything. She knew her brother is still ranging so she continued to get her orange juice. Might as well let her brother let off some steam before she did anything. Well, guess no more vending machine for her. Boo~

"Akabane Karma…" the group of students whispered. They are wary of him because of his violent nature and looks like he is about to murder someone. Kiyoko finishing up getting her juice, which she put inside her bunny backpack, thought it was time to go. She then tugged on his pants leg getting his attention momentarily. "Onii-chan…I'm done here. Let's go…" she said with a worried expression.

The Virtuosos were shocked. "Onii-chan!?" they yelled out.

Karma just sighed. He then picked Kiyoko up and settled her on his hip. "Pfft! For someone who is supposed to be at the top, you sure are idiots. I mean come on, of course she is related to me." Karma then positioned Kiyoko's face next to his's. "We both have red hair and gold eyes. What more proof you need" Karma snickered.

"Mister Student President already knows about me…" Kiyoko said shocking the guys around her. Karma narrowed his eyes a bit. "_Nagisa-kun didn't tell me that…"_

"Well we better get going Kiyoko" said Karma as he walked away from the shocked students.

"…No more vending machine?" Kiyoko asked.

"Nope! You cause too much trouble when you're there" Karma replied causing Kiyoko to pout. "…So Kiyoko you meant the Student President huh~"

"Yea. He wanted to know what I was doing here. Then I pretended to cry to avoid further questions he might ask."

"Haha! Did it work? His reaction?"

"Yea! He seemed confused and uncomfortable."

"Good girl Kiyoko!" Karma smiled and moved her towards his back to let her hang from his neck. His hands were now in his pocket but ready to support her if her grip on his neck was loosening.

"Onii-chan…Octopus-sensei likes sweets huh?"

"Yea. You want his snacks?"

"Not yet. What happens if his eats the anti-sensei bullets?"

"Heeeh~ That's a good question Kiyoko. We should ask Okuda-san to make something that will make the bullets taste sweet and also smell sweet."

"Yay! Then we can cut the bullets enough to be powder and sprinkle it on sweets."

"This is going to be a fun day huh. That is if we have any spare time for it. Most likely the Octopus will make us study for the exams." Karma scowled.

"O-hi-yo Karma-kun, Kiyoko-chan"

The siblings turned around to see Okuda Manami smiling shyly behind them.

"Okuda-nee-chan!" Kiyoko said surprising the braided hair girl. "Can you make things taste sweet and smell sweet?"

"Eh?" asked the confused girl.

"She wants to grind up anti-sensei bullets into powder and put it in the Octopus's snacks." Karma clarified. The group started walking towards their class.

"Ahh~ That's a good idea Kiyoko-chan! I'll be happy to help. It will take some time for me to make the potion but it shouldn't be too difficult. Do you any specific flavor you want me to do?" Okuda asked.

"Nope!" Kiyoko said cheerfully.

"Maybe chocolate or strawberry…those would be the simpler flavors…"

The girls continue to talk and Karma will chime in once in a while.

"Oi we're here." Karma said snapping the girl's attention to him. They were standing in front of their classroom.

"Well I will give you the potion when I have completed it alright" Okuda said.

"Hai~" Kiyoko said as Karma crouched down so she can jump off.

"Thanks Okuda-san" Karma said.

"No problem" she said as she walked to her seat. Karma and Kiyoko also walked to Karma's seat. After Karma settled his sister onto his lap, he took out his video game and Kiyoko just watched him play. They were only interrupted when Korosensei came into the classroom.

"Well now, shall we begin?" Korosensei asked. Only disturbing thing was that there were 6 Korosenseis. The class just sweatdropped and thought the same thing "_…Begin what?"_

Karma was right. The period was a high speed study session and the Korosensei duplicates were each teaching a student their weakest subject. Soon each student had a duplicate. Kiyoko decided to sit in the seat that was unoccupied. It was next to Karma's seat so he didn't mind. Kiyoko just started to draw doodles.

Karma tried to assassinate Korosensei but the Octopus just curved his face which affected the rest of the duplicates.

"Karma-kun please do not try to assassinate me! It affects my afterimages." Korosensei said. Karma just stuck his tongue out.

When they finally received a break from studying, everyone was tired. Apparently Korosensei's goal is to have them score within the top 50 so he was making them study hard. Only Karma seemed to have energy left while his classmates were looking at Kiyoko with envy. At some point she must have fallen asleep. She had her bunny backpack on the table which she was using as a pillow.

The same thing happened tomorrow but Korosensei had each student have 3 duplicates instead of one. Karma was ignoring Korosensei's studies. He was instead helping Kiyoko who was playing a trivia game on his phone.

On the day of the midterm, Kiyoko had to stay behind with Bitch-sensei much to Karma's displeasure. The students were taking it on the main campus and Kiyoko was pestering Karasuma-sensei about the upcoming field trip while Bitch-sensei was laughing. Korosensei was in France to eat lunch.

"Let me come with you guys to the trip please?"

"No."

"Demo Okaa-san and Tou-san are in India. Rika-nee-chan is most likely going to be in a movie so she is going to be too busy for me. I wanna be with Onii-chan!"

"No"

"…Nee sensei. Where is my ice cream you promised me?" Kiyoko asked.

"…In the store"

"Pretty Lady!" Kiyoko ran to Bitch-sensei who was still laughing. "He is so mean to me! First he wants me to be by myself and then he forgot his promise!"

"There there Kiyoko-chan" Bitch-sensei said as she hugged Kiyoko. "I'll make sure you come! No way are you going to be alone" Kiyoko just gave Karasuma-sensei a trumping glance. The male teacher just sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Fine. If you can complete this simple mission, I'll have the ice cream and you can come to the trip. "said Karasuma-sensei.

Bitch-sensei looked confused but also is worried for Kiyoko. "What do I have to do" asked Kiyoko.

"What do you think is happening to the class?"

"Taking their exam…"

"Keep thinking Kiyoko" Karasuma-sensei said/ordered.

"They are in the main building…and you, Korosensei, or Pretty Lady aren't there…so they will be alone with people who don't like them"

"Good. Anything else?"

"…The teachers will try and make them fail?" Kiyoko asked.

"Exactly. So you will try and lessen that. I will send you to their exam room with an excuse. You will try and prevent discrimination."

"HAI SENSEI!" Kiyoko said. Shen then proceeded to pack anything she thinks she will need in the bunny backpack she has been bringing. She has some snacks, paper, pencils, pens, and crayons.

"What are you going to do with that Kiyoko-chan?" Bitch-sensei asked.

"Not sure demo I can keep the teacher busy by making him play with me a few games or ask him to help me with my writing. That way he is distracted." Kiyoko replied.

The two professional assassins nodded. They look proud of her.

"Oh yea…Sensei!" Kiyoko said as she walked to Karasuma-sensei. "I'm going to need these chemicals. For Okuda-nee-chan! She is going to make me a potion!" She then proceeded to take out a strip of blue paper from the backpack and handed it to the teacher.

"A potion for what Kiyoko-chan?" Bitch-sensei asked.

"To make Anti-sensei bullets taste and smell like chocolate or strawberries." Kiyoko said happily. "Octopus-sensei always has snacks so I was thinking maybe have the bullets turned into powder and put it in his snacks."

"Not a bad idea Kiyoko-chan" said Bitch-sensei as she patted the girl's head. "Tell me the results alright, you little Angel"

"Hai!" Kiyoko beamed.

Karasuma-sensei just tucked the paper in a pocket as he nodded. He then took out a sheet of paper and began writing. "Kiyoko come here" he said.

Kiyoko obeyed and walked towards him. "Here is where they are, they are in this classroom and this" he said as he waved a sheet of paper, "is your excuse." Kiyoko looked up from the map he pulled out and saw the paper that had the excuse. She then nodded.

Bitch-sensei just told her to be careful and then Kiyoko quickly left to the main campus.

Bitch-sensei then looked at Karasuma-sensei and said, "You sure are getting attached to her huh"

"I just needed her to leave while I go get the ice cream. Besides, she is not getting the practice like the other students. We will have to improvise for her. She will be a good use in the future."

"So young and already starting to come to our world." Bitch-sensei said. She looked like she was in a daze.

"…" Karasuma-sensei didn't say anything.

**Main Building:**

Kiyoko reached the main building and proceeded inside. She quickly went to find the classroom where Class E was. Once she found the classroom, she quietly and respectfully knocked. A teacher opened the door and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kiyoko quietly handed over the paper with the excuse.

The teacher read the paper and reluctantly let her in. The class looked at her with bit of confusion and shocked. She just secretly smiled and winked. The class just went back looking at the teacher. Karma just looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow. Kiyoko shrugged.

The teacher gave her a chair to sit behind his desk. The teacher sat on a chair besides the desk and started tapping really loud. "You Class E lot better not cheat or anything like that. Cause we main building teachers are watching you really closely." The class seemed annoyed at the tapping so Kiyoko just set her hand on the teacher's hand stopping the taping.

"Shh they're taking a test" Kiyoko said with a finger to her lips. Class E just smirked while they continued their "battle" with their exam. Karma just quietly chuckled. The teacher looked embarrassed at being told by a 5 year old girl. The teacher looked at the class and saw how fast they were working on it. He was speechless.

Kiyoko took out a sheet of paper and 2 pencils from her backpack. She puts a pencil on the teacher's hand and began drawing the outline of Tic-tac-toe. She tilted her head as to say "Play with me?" The teacher sighed and played with her. The class smiled, grateful that Kiyoko had stop the teacher from disrupting their concentration.

**The next day:**

Kiyoko was sitting on Karma's lap while eating ice cream that she received from Karasuma-sensei. Finally.

The students look upset. They had their results back and they didn't reached their goal. Karasuma-sensei was talking on the phone on what had happened since Korosensei made sure they were ready. Apparently the school had changed their exams at the last minute and it had nearly high-school level content. Only the students in the main campus had learned these lesson and thus the Class E students were left behind…again.

"…This is my fault…I took the school's system too lightly." Korosensei started. He had his back turned, facing the students. Kiyoko stopped eating and Karma paid attention to his words. "I can't bring myself to face you"

Suddenly Korosensei had to dodge a knife and a few bullets. When the class turned, they saw Karma who was standing. Kiyoko was sitting on his shoulders and was holding a gun.

"You suuure?" Karma said as he set his sister on the floor. "If you couldn't face us, then you wouldn't be able to see us coming to kill you." Kiyoko just giggled.

"Karma-kun! Kiyoko-chan! Sensei is feeling very depressed right now!" Korosensei said as Karma just tossed a few papers at him.

Korosensei just caught the papers and looked surprised at the extremely high scored Karma received from his midterm.

"Even if the questions change, it doesn't make a difference to me." Karma stated. "Onii-chan apparently is ranked 4" Kiyoko said happily. The class seemed amazed at his high scores.

"Judging by my results, it is because you taught at an unnecessary level. But I have no intention to leave this class. I rather be here than my previous class. Assassination is much more fun." "Nene Octopus-sensei! Whatcha gonna do now since not everyone made it into the Top 50?" Kiyoko asked. "Are you going to run away with your tail between your legs like you said you would? When it all comes down, aren't you just afraid of being killed? Karma said with a knife near Korosensei's face.

Everyone in the class also started saying if their teacher was afraid to be killed. Soon Korosensei had enough and yelled out, "I am not afraid and I will not turn my back! I'll pay you back at the end of the term exam!"

Everyone started laughing. All in all it was a good day. In the back of Kiyoko's mind though…she was thinking about a certain upcoming trip. "_It's going to be a fun trip!"_

**I am doneeee! WHEEEEE! I'm kinda excited cause I will be shopping for my prom dress tomorrow and yea. So I typed this chapter since I had some time. I just watched a few episodes on Assassination Classroom, they are really similar. Not a lot that missed out. The newly released episode is about chapter 40ish in the manga. Because of this, I will start mixing the anime and manga together. A bit form this and a bit from that, hope it will work out in the end. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited and followed! You guys the best ^^**

**I will try update within a week. The max is two weeks unless something comes up k. Most likely laziness but you never know.**

**OH YEA! So i'm really tired right now so I didnt go back and revise so if you see any errors, please let me know. I will fix them later. **


	7. I just wanted a fun trip

_**Alright new chapter! This is one I'm really excited writing about! A lot of you guys have been waiting for this chapter so I worked hard on it ^^**_

_**I'm also updating on my birthday! ^^ Thought I should spread joy around! **_

Guest 18

It was great oh and what do u think if nagisa had a twin sister or brother that was supposed to be dead or something

_**Twin sister would make a little more sense/fun since people can be like NAGISA! WHY ARE YOU IN A DRESS? And yea. Also it would make more sense on why Nagisa's mom is like sooo addicted in him being a girl because her actual daughter "died". Thanks for liking my story ^^**_

I love the karmaxoc fanfiction but your fanfiction is unique. I can actually imagine Karma as a big brother. I think he should had a little sis' in the manga/anime.  
Kiyoko is soooo cute, adorable, smart and every good thing. Her relation with Karma is perfect, I mean I love it

_**Thanks for the compliment! ^^ I thought the same thing too but there wasn't any Karma's little sister fanfic so I'm like…oh well better write one! xD I try my best. You are going to love this chapter! ^^**_

**In classroom 3-E**

It was soon time to go to Kyoto trip and everyone was excited. Korosensei was especially happy. He had a huge bag and everything.

Karma and Kiyoko were by the window talking about the prank Kiyoko planned. Okuda-san said the potion is almost complete and they can't wait!

"Karma-kun! Want to be in the same group as me?" asked Nagisa. The siblings turned around. Nagisa was waiting for Karma's response and Sugino and Kayano were standing by the blue haired boy.

"Hm. Okay~" Karma agreed and Kiyoko was smiling.

"Ehhh, are you going to be alright Karma?" Sugino asked. "While we're traveling, it will be a problem if you go picking fights."

"No problem~" Karma said as he handed them a picture. "I always make sure eye witnesses stay hush hush. So it will never become public knowledge." Karma said as devil horns and tail sprouted out. It looked funny since Kiyoko was standing next to him looking like an Angel. The picture had Karma and two other students. One was beaten up and the other looked miserable. Karma was in the middle and had his arms wrapped around the duo smiling. The two students had their ID clearly shown.

Sugino took Nagisa aside and whispered harshly, "Oi…it's like what I thought! Let's not ask him to be in our group!" Nagisa just said in a defeated voice, "Erm…I know why he is like that…"

Nagisa then looked at Kiyoko. "Ne Kiyoko-chan, are you coming to the trip too?"

Kiyoko smiled and said, "Yea! I finally got permission from P.E.-sensei!" Karma just chuckled. He could just imagine what Kiyoko did to make him finally agree.

"So who do we have…Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Kayano-chan, Kiyoko, and…" Karma said.

"I invited Okuda-san to join us too!" Kayano said.

"So we need to have 6 people per group and Kiyoko doesn't count. We need one more girl" Karma said.

"No worries! I had this planned long time ago! I invited Kanzaki-san!" Sugino said blushing. Kayano happily agreed.

"Please take care of me Nagisa-kun" Kanzaki said bowing respectfully.

"Alright! Now let's figure where we'll be going" The group said happily.

Bitch-sensei was saying how this trip is nothing since she has traveled all over the world. Students said to take care of things while they were gone and water the flowerbeds. Bitch-sensei just wanted to go but was too embarrassed to say anything.

Korosensei came in with huge dictionary like books to be passed around to the students. The class was shocked to hear that those dictionaries were actually their guidebooks. Korosensei emphasized that he going to enjoy this trip that usually takes him a minute, because he will be spending it with the class.

"Onii-chan…" Kiyoko said trying to lift the guidebook.

"Hm…?" Karma said as looked down at his sister while his hands were in his pockets.

"I think these guidebooks weigh the same as me…" she said looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Nah~" Karma said as he lifted Kiyoko up. "You weigh much more!"

"No I don't!" Kiyoko said as she banged her small fists repeatedly on her brother's chest. Karma just laughed.

Afterwards, Kiyoko was sitting on Karma's lap listening to her group plan their trip. She only cared if she was with them and if they go the candy store.

**The next day:**

Kiyoko was wearing a white, baggy, bunny sweater that had the ears and a tail. It looked like a dress on her. She also had an over the shoulder bag. Karma was carrying two bags, one that contains his belonging and the other bag was containing his sister's belongings.

Students of Class-E were being made fun of for having the second class carts on the train while Classes A-D had first class.

Kiyoko understood why they were being made fun of but Class A-D are idiots. Class E has second class while other schools couldn't even compete with that. Oh well.

"Good day students! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Bitch-sensei said as she arrived with a Hollywood getup. "Pretty Lady! You look really pretty!" Kiyoko said making Class-E look at her weirdly. "Aw Kiyoko-chan! Thank you so much!" She then proceeded to pick up Kiyoko and hug her while Karma was glaring at his teacher. "Kyaa! Kiyoko-chan! You are sooo cute! You are basically a stuffed toy in this sweater!" Bitch-sensei said as she rubbed her face against Kiyoko who was happily laughing.

A student asked what's with the getup and Bitch-sensei replied, "Fu fu fu, when you're an assassin, it's only natural to take the advantage of being a woman. If he becomes disillusions by the unfashionable clothes you are wearing, you just lost a chance. A good woman pays attention to her travelling style."

Karasuma-sensei who arrived just replied, "Change your clothes, it is not the clothes a supervising teacher should wear. You too Kiyoko. That sweater is drawing too much attention."

Kiyoko just glared and pouted while Bitch-sensei replied, "Don't be such a party pooper Karasuma. Kiyoko is adorable with her sweater and I'm teaching these brats the road of becoming an adult…"

Karasuma looked like the demon himself when he said, "Take it off. Get changed." Kiyoko and Bitch-sensei just looked scared.

In the end, Bitch-sensei changed into her sleepwear and was sobbing quietly in her seat. Kiyoko wasn't wearing her sweater and crying loudly into Karma's shirt. "Scary-sensei is so mean!" she said to her brother who has rubbing her back to calm her down.

The train departed and Sugino asked, "Where is Korosensei? The train just departed…" Nagisa looked at the window and screamed. Korosensei was right outside the window!

The Octopus was buying sweets and missed the train. So now he is stuck camouflaging himself, which only looks like clothes and a huge backpack are outside the train, until the next station.

The students were talking how troublesome he is. Korosensei's fake nose started to slip but Sugaya made him a new nose that fitted well with his disguise.

Kanzaki had asked the group if they would like some juice.

Okuda said, "Ah! I'll go too!" and Kayano also wanted to go. Kiyoko, by this time had calmed down, wanted to go get juice too. Karma replied, "Okuda-san, can you take care of Kiyoko? She wants to go with you guys."

"Sure! No problem." Okuda said as she lifted Kiyoko onto her hip. The girls then left the boys to go get the juice.

The girls walked and Kanzaki bumped into older students. "Ah. Excuse me." She said and the girls followed. The girls were chatting and getting juice but Kiyoko was staring at the man and his group Kanzaki bumped into. Kiyoko didn't like them so she continued to stare at them from behind Okuda's shoulder until they got uncomfortable her unblinking eyes. The girls never saw this as they focused on the juice. Kiyoko did see them talking but wasn't able to hear them.

Once the girls went back to the boys, they gave them their drinks. Kiyoko sat down on Karma's lap drinking her berry juice. She placed her hand on Karma's leg and tapped it a bit which got his attention. Kiyoko then started to trace words on his leg so the others didn't see what she was doing. _Bad guys on the train. I don't like them. Danger. _

Karma narrowed his eyes a bit. Kiyoko was good at telling if a person's intentions was good or not. She was warning him about the people she saw. Karma then rubbed her head. He was going to keep his guard up. Kiyoko nodded and continued drinking her juice. "_I just wanted a fun trip…" _She thought. After drinking her juice, Kiyoko fell asleep on Karma's shoulder.

**The next day:**

The group was walking around in Kyoto. The girls were walking in front with the exception of Kiyoko who was on Karma's back.

"You know…once we reached Kyoto, I forgot all about assassinations. It is a great change in scenery. It is completely unrelated to assassinations too" Sugino said.

Nagisa replied, "In reality, it is quite the opposite. Here I'll show you. Let's head over there near the convenience store. Nagisa then led the group away and towards…

"Ah it's Sayamoto Ryoma." Okuda said as the group stared at a monument.

"Ooh~" Karma said. "It's where that famous assassination was taken place in 1867."

"Yea and if we go up ahead a bit, there is even more famous assassinations. Overall, this area was well-known for the assassinations that took place here in the 1800s. It was the assassination holy ground." Nagisa said.

"So~ Kyoto is the perfect place to kill Octopus-sensei Nagisa-nii-chan?" Kiyoko asked behind Karma's shoulders.

"I guess Kiyoko-chan." Nagisa said.

"Let's go to Yasaka Shrine next guys!" Kayano suggested. "Eh, let's stop and rest already. I want to drink Kyoto sugary sweet coffee." Karma said. His sister pouted since Karma wasn't going to let her drink the coffee.

Kiyoko then looked behind her. _"Thought I saw something…"_

**Sometime later:**

The group was in an unpopulated area. "Heeh~ There's really is no sign of life." Kayano said.

"I thought this would be the perfect place for an assassination." Kanzaki said.

"You really are good at planning these types of things Kanzaki-san!" Kayano said.

"Let's have our assassination here then!" Sugino said.

Kiyoko felt they were being watched. She turned around and saw the men she saw yesterday. "Onii-chan!" Kiyoko yelled out surprising the group.

Karma and the rest turned around and saw the high school students who just reeked of trouble.

Kiyoko noticed that one of them was missing. The one who Kanzaki-nee bumped into. She quickly and quietly whispered into Karma's ear, "One of them is missing…" Karma nodded and quickly set Kiyoko down and glared at the newcomers. Kayano took ahold of Kiyoko and placed the younger girl besides her side.

"Perfect is the right word. Now why would you walk into this area? It is a great place for an abduction." Said one of the older students.

"…What's up? It seems like you aren't here for sightseeing" Karma said as his bloodlust was leaking. A murderous look was appearing in his face.

"Well all you boys have to do is leave the women here and go home" said another student.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Karma was in front of the student with his hand on his face pushing him back. Then Karma grabbed his face brutally, his fingers were in the eye sockets and mouth, and slammed him on the pole that was conveniently nearby. All while smiling.

"See Nagisa-kun? If there aren't any witnesses, then there is no problem if I fight." Karma said as he smiled like a sadist.

"ONII-CHAN!" Kiyoko yelled out as high school students were holding her, Kayano and Kanzaki. Then man holding her tried to shut her up but covering her mouth which resulted him being bitten. Hard. The girls were also struggling to break free.

Karma turned around to rescue his sister but he was hit over the head, with a pipe, by the leader himself who was hiding. The one Kiyoko warned him about. "No no no. No can do. Hurry up fellas. Grab the girls, even the Chibi, and let's scram." the leader said as the rest of the high school students took care of Nagisa and Sugino. The last thing Karma saw was his sister crying and being taken away along with Kanzaki and Kayano.

**With the girls:**

Kiyoko was sitting in-between Kanzaki and Kayano. The girls were tied with rope and were scared. The guys on the other hand were celebrating.

"That was such an easy win" one said as he laughed. "I told you guys! The brats were nothing but book smarts. No match for our strength" the leader said as he glanced back at Kanzaki and Kayano. Kiyoko had tears rolling down her cheeks and was shaking. She couldn't yell out loud since the boys might hurt her for it. The one who she bit was still nursing his wound.

Kayano said, "It's a crime you know…what you guys are doing."

The one who Kiyoko bit turned around replied, "We were just bored with our trip. I'm pretty sure you two are bored with it as well. Why don't we all do ourselves a favor and have fun together."

"I knew I have seen you before" said the leader looking at Kanzaki. He pulled out his phone and showed the girls a picture of a girl who looked a lot like Kanzaki but with clothes they never expect her to wear. "It's you right?"

Kanzaki didn't say anything. "I'd planned to kidnap you a long time ago but you disappeared. Who knew that you were a student of Kunugigaoka. But I understand. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Screwing things up is fun you know." The leader said with his face too close to Kanzaki. "Now until nightfall, I will teach you about screwing things up."

"_Nagisa…please hurry" _thought Kayano as Kanzaki was sitting there shocked.

"_Onii-chan…I'm scared…where are you?" _Kiyoko thought crying harder but silently.

**Back to Nagisa and the others:**

"Mina! Are you guys okay?!" Okuda said as she ran towards the guys. Sugino was clutching his stomach and Nagisa was struggling to get up.

"…I'm glad that you're safe Okuda-san" Nagisa said.

"Gomen…I hid right from the start…"Okuda said sadden that she could help.

"…No it's okay. You did the right thing" Karma said rubbing the back of his head. "…The bastards committed crimes before. They had this planned from the start" Karma then got up and growled. A pissed off looking Karma was ready to go shed blood. "Even if we report this to the police, it wouldn't be settled immediately. …Let me deal with their execution…personally" Karma said as he punched the pole which left a huge dent. Blood started to pour from his hand.

"Karma-kun!" Okuda said worrying about his hand. She took out a handkerchief and started to clean the wound. Karma just lowered his head as he let Okuda clean his hand. "_Goddamit…Kiyoko…please be safe…Ima make those bastards pay dearly …Onii-chan is coming. Just hold on…"_

_**And I'm done! Yippee! I think this is the first cliffhanger I left for you guys! Right? Anyway, next chapter will continue the school trip and it should be the last of it.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews makes me happy and just want to write the next chapter quickly! Thanks to those who followed and favorited! **_


	8. To the rescue!

**_I'm back~ I like how during my English class, the teacher gives us time to do our essay and here I am writing fanfiction xD It's also cool when I don't feel like doing my math homework and work on this too xD_**

Guest 18

I kinda fell sorry for Kiyoko that she got kidnapped and stuff but it was great and it was just an idea so yeah you can use it cuz I tried to write it but didn't really end well so hope you can update soon I wanna see how you get the girls save and Kiyoko's reaction too

**_Thanks for reviewing! One day I'll try it. But for now, just going to write about Kiyoko. And soon have to finish the spin off of this story ^^_**

Yes you were right. I totally love this chapter. She as cute as always or more. It's a very good chapter :)

**_Thank you~ :D_**

Guest

Yay,the school trip scene is one of my favourite. Wow,those high-school boys even kidnap kiyoko,karma you must KILL all of you add kiyoko in the boy's favourite girl poll and add some karma x manami moment or nagikae moment plz _.

**_Thanks for reviewing! For the poll, it was something like they romantically like right? The guys don't like romantically like Kiyoko. They think of her as a sweet kid who has her Karma-like moments. For those moments, I have some plans for them, mostly for KarmaxManami! But that wouldn't happen until the pool is built. I got permission from an amazing writer to use a one-shot of hers for this story ^^ I hope you'll like it! _**

**_Oh yea…Okuda Manami. Which is her first name? I read some as Okuda and some as Manami so I get confused. _**

**With the kidnaped girls:**

Kiyoko and the girls were tied up in ropes. They arrived in an abandoned looking bar. The older girls had Kiyoko between them as if protecting her as long as they can. The girls were huddled near an old sofa.

"Even if you scream and cry, no one will come" the leader said.

"Even if we do, you'll hit us" Kiyoko said as she glared at them. She had tear stains on her cheeks and was still slightly trembling.

"You're a smart Chibi. We won't hurt the prizes…but you…" he said as he reached towards them trying to grab Kiyoko's hair. Kanzaki and Kayano were leaning in closer to Kiyoko so the hand won't reach between them. "-sigh- you two are troublesome. But still. You Chibi are just an extra."

"If we're gonna play, it's best to have a huge audience don't you agree" The leader continued. "We're calling our buddies to also have some fun. We'll even have a professional setting for we can film. Then we can have a real fun time messing shit up"

The assassins-in-training were disgusted and scared. Kiyoko, being young, didn't know what they exactly meant but she knew it was trouble for them. Especially Kanzaki and Kayano. **_(I realized that all 3 girl's name start with a K so im like typing Kiyoko instead of Kayano and so on…/-\\)_**

**With the Rescue Team:**

Nagisa remembered that he had the guidebook and apparently, they had instructions on what to do for their situation.

"What to do when a classmate has been kidnapped…" Sugino read from the guidebook. "Man Korosensei really wrote everything for the trip. From souvenirs to seeing lovey dovey couples…"

"It is Korosensei so he is amazing when it comes to these types of things…"Nagisa said.

"Now we know what we can do…" Okuda said.

"Yeah. We calmed down too. We can probably save the girls with this guidebook. Let's go!" Nagisa said.

Karma started cracking his knuckles. "_Onii-chan is coming Kiyoko…"_ he thought as the rest of the group started to back away from the scary aura that appeared around him. The devil appeared. "_Watch out bastards…I'm going to beat you until you are an inch from death" _Karma thought as he grinned.

"_I kinda want to feel sorry for the high school students now…"_ Okuda, Nagisa, and Sugino thought as they saw Karma grinning. Those high school people better run for their lives. The devil is coming after them.

**With the kidnap girls:**

Kayano was talking to Kanzaki. "I didn't know you had a phase like that. It was a bit surprising."

"…Yeah. My father was really strict and demanded that I have a good education and a good title. …I wanted to run away from it even if it is for a little while. So I disguised myself and went to play in places no one would recognize me." Kanzaki shared her story. "And it's thanks to that…that I got into Class E. I'm such an idiot…"

"Demo…" Kiyoko started, "You are with us…You don't like Class E?"

"I love the people of Class E." Kanzaki said. "But I also don't know my place…"

"Why don't you become one of our comrades then" the leader asked. "We believe in our belief "The elites and all can go and die!"

The girls looked at him crazily.

"Mess with the elites and pull them down. To our level! We bring successful and powerful women down. We kidnap her and leave wounds that will mentally and physically never heal." The middle school girls look like they were ready to kill him. "Call us missionaries of ruination."

"…awful…" Kayano muttered which resulted her to be slapped hard by the leader.

"Kayano-nee!" Kiyoko yelled out which resulted her getting hit in the head. The hit was hard enough to give her a getting a swollen bump. Kiyoko then started crying silently again.

"SHUT UP CHIBI!" the leader yelled in front of her face then he turned to Kayano and started chocking her.

"What's with you looking down on us elites!? We will drag you on our level!" the leader yelled. He then threw her harder on the sofa.

"Listen up! You gals will keep around 10 of us company until nightfall. When you return to your classmates, you will tell them that you had fun doing karaoke. If you do that, then nooooobody gets hurt." The leader said.

"When we return to Tokyo, let's meet up again! And take a look at our videos!" the leader said as lust clouded his mind and face.

Just then the door opened.

"Ah guess our photographers have arrived~."

A man appeared looking like he was someone's punching bag. He had a bruised cheek, bloodied nose, swollen and black eyes, and was on the verge of passing out.

The high school students in the room looked shocked as their fallen comrade was thrown onto the floor, in front of them. The girls on the other hand breathed in a sigh of relief. They were saved.

"School trip guidebook page 1243, what to do when a classmate has been kidnap. If you have no leads then figure out or they are a local or not. This can be find out by the accent, clothes, etc. If they are not a local and wearing a school uniform, turn to page 1244. As your opponents are likely to be students on a school trip. They are likely to be a group who causes trouble during travels." Nagisa read form the book as Karma, Sugino, and Okuda was behind him.

"You guys!" Kayano yelled out happily. Karma's eye twitched at the sight of Kiyoko's tears.

"Y-you bastards! How the hell you find us!?" the leader demanded. His group of troublemakers started to get ready to fight.

"That sort of group will not be able to travel far from the crime scene. They would have looked for the nearest shelter away from prying eyes. Turn to appendix 134 for a map of shelters they might have gone into." Nagisa read from the huge guidebook.

"Man this guidebook is amazing!" Sugino said.

"Korosensei really thought of everything…" Okuda said.

The high school students **_(I'm sorry is I keep repeating this word. They never mentioned any name so I have to work with what I have m (_ _) m) looked_** shocked. Of course there is no guidebooks like that...unless you have an Octopus for a teacher.

"So guys…what will we do now?" Karma said as he walked in front of Nagisa. Each step he walked, the scarier his face got. "Seeing as you went this far…guess you will be spending the rest of your trip…in the hospital's emergency room…"

"…Hmph…don't try and look cool you middle school brats." The leader said. He then heard a distant sound of footsteps running. He smirked. "My buddies are coming. Soon you will have to deal with a total of 10. You will be surrounded too. Good little kiddies like you have never seen bad punks like us."

Nagisa and the rest tense, ready to fight but it never came. The people who came were high school students beaten already, held by tentacle.

"No bad punks here. Don't mind me, I have already taken care of them." Korosensei said. He was wearing a veil that slightly cover his face.

"Forgive me for being late. I was searching the other places as well." Korosensei said as he dropped the students he beat up.

"Korosensei what's with the veil?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh I had to resort to violence and I didn't want my face to be remembered as that violent teacher. With this we learned another weakness of him: Worried about his appearance.

"Since Nagisa-kun remembered his copy of the guidebook, I was able to bring all of you a copy as well" Korosensei said as he handed out the guidebooks to his students.

"You are a teacher!?" The leader yelled out. "Quit screwing with us you bastards!" He and his friends started running towards them but got slapped in the face with a tentacle.

"Quit screwing around? That's _my_ line." Korosensei's face was turning pitch black. He was pissed off. "Touching my precious students with those filthy hands of yours. And your speed. Close to a fly. Don't make me laugh."

"So the teachers of an elite school, are also elite too…" the leader said as he and his friends started getting up. Ready to fight again. "Don't look down on us…making fun of us as if we are dumbasses…" he said as he took out a knife.

"You are dumbasses…" Kiyoko piped from the sofa. Her face had a neutral expression as she held her chin up like her brother does.

The high school looked ready to kill her but their attention focused on the teacher as he said something they did not expect.

"We are not elites. It is true that they are in a notable school but they are treated as the leftovers. This class is targeted to discrimination. Yet they do not drag people to the mud like you do" Korosensei said as he started beating them up. "School and status doesn't mean a thing. A fish born in the river or in a muddy ditch. As long it swims forwards, it can grow up beautifully." Kanzaki was listening as he said this. "Now my students! Let's teach them about the basics of our school trip."

Karma, Nagisa, Sugino, and Okuda were behind the high school students and hit them over the head with the guidebooks. Hard.

The troublemakers were then unconsciousness on the dirty ground. They messed with the wrong group.

The kidnapped girls were smiling happy. Sugino untied Kanzaki while Nagisa untied Kayano. Karma untied his sister who he then started checking for bruises. Kiyoko twitched in pain when he touched the bump on her head. Karma growled at the thought of the troublemakers harming Kiyoko. Kiyoko jumped into his arms catching him off guard for a second. She buried herself into his chest and started trembling. Karma silently wrapped his arms protectively around her. The group then start heading out the door.

"Arigato mina for saving us" Kayano said.

"Thank you" Kiyoko said as she lifted her head from Karma's chest. Karma adjusted Kiyoko so she can be on his hip.

"Hai. Thank you so much everyone" Kanzaki said as she bowed.

"No problem guys!" Sugino said blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You alright Kanzaki? It is understandable to be shaken up from a traumatizing event." Korosensei said as he patted Kiyoko's head. His tentacle was slapped away by Karma's hand. "But you seemed as if a giant weight has been lifted form your shoulders."

"You're right Korosensei. Thank you very much" Kanzaki said.

"Hehehe no problem. Now let's finish this trip!" Korosensei yelled out.

"Can we go get candy? We never went to the shop!" Kiyoko complained.

"Sure! I agree with Kiyoko-chan!" Korosensei happily agreeing to Kiyoko's request.

The group agreed and went to the candy shop first. By the time they returned to the hotel, Kiyoko was sucking on a lollipop.

The group separated and Kiyoko followed Okuda. Rio called all the girls to the girl's dorm for something important.

"So Rio-nee~ the important meeting is to talk about boys" Kiyoko asked. Her face was looking like this: -_- Kiyoko was sitting next to Okuda.

"Hai Kiyoko-chan! And don't look at me like that" Rio said as she pinched Kiyoko's cheeks. "It is what big girls talk during trips like these~"

"Isogai and Maehara are alright. Maehara is in the field though…and Isogai is the class president too to boot."

"Really you think so" Megu said not really caring.

"Karma-kun would win on good looks alone." Toka said. Kiyoko was paying attention now.

"If only he was better behaved…" some girls muttered and all agreed.

"Hmm…He's really not that scary though." Okuda said smiling. Kiyoko was smiling because Okuda-nee-chan though of her brother not scary.

"Yea he is usually quite" Kayano said.

"What is he? A wild animal" Hayami said.

"Yea! Onii-chan is not scary!" Kiyoko yelled out. "Onii-chan is like a big teddy bear" Kiyoko said laughing. The girls also joining in. Karma? A teddy bear? Pfft~

"What about you Kanzaki?" Kayano asked her. "You are the most popular girl in our class. So who do you like~"

"Eh? I don't like anyone at the moment" the class beauty answered.

"No way!"

Kayano and Rio started tickling her to get answers but was interrupted when Bitch-sensei came in.

"Oi children~ I'm here to more or less tell you that lights out and go to sleep." Bitch-sensei said as she was holding a box of beer.

"More or less?" Kanzaki asked from the floor.

"Yea. It is not like you would listen to me and go to sleep. You girls will keep on talking. So talk quietly alright."

"Bitch-sensei~ tell us some grown-up stories please!" a few girls asked.

Toka came from behind the young woman and led her in.

After a while, the girls learned that their English teacher was only 20.

"Wow I did not expect that." The girls said.

"Mina, I'm going to take Kiyoko-chan back to Karma-kun alright" Okuda said standing up. Kiyoko also stood up.

"Yea good choice. Kiyoko is too young to hear all this." Megu said.

"Good night mina!" Kiyoko said cheerfully while running to the door.

"Good night Kiyoko-chan!" the girls cried out.

Okuda walked Kiyoko to the boy's dorm. The chemistry loving girl knows that Kiyoko still hasn't got over the whole kidnapping situation and wanted to be by Karma's side. When the girls reached the boy's dorm, the boys were hiding something behind their backs looking nervous.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Okuda said bowing. "I just brought Kiyoko-chan over."

"I'll keep an eye on her" Nagisa said as Kiyoko walked over to him.

"Good night" Okuda then left.

"Ne! Whatcha doing" Kiyoko asked as she sat down on Nagisa's lap.

"It's a secret Kiyoko-chan" said Sugino.

"Is it the same as girl talk?" Kiyoko said gaining the boys attention. The boys realized that Kiyoko can tell them what happened during that time. SCORE!

"A bit" Nagisa said petting Kiyoko, careful to not touch her injury.

"Just talking about who is the best girl in the class" said Maehara.

"So same thing as girl talk" Kiyoko said.

The boys just sweatdrop.

Just then Karma came in drinking some soda.

"Ooh. Looks like you guys are doing something interesting." Karma said before his legs were tackled.

"Hi Onii-chan!" Kiyoko said. Karma just patted her head and gave her his soda, which she started to drink. The boys thought, "_Kiyoko-chan eats a lot doesn't she..."_

"Nice timing Karma" said Isogai.

"So any girls you are interested? We all said ours so you can't back out." Said Okakima.

"Hmm…" Karma said as he took the paper. Kiyoko was looking up at him paying attention. "Okuda-san maybe…"

"Ooh! Interesting! Why" said Mimura.

"Because she seems like the one to whip up some shady medicine, sketchy drugs, chloroform, and stuff like that. Takes my pranks up a notch right?" Karma said smirking. Kiyoko was laughing happily.

"…I'm never allowing you two to hook up…" said Maehara.

"Onii-chan!"

"Hm?" Karma said looking down at his sister.

"In the girl talk…" Kiyoko said gaining the attention of the rest of the boys. "The girls said you were the best looking guy in the class!"

The boys groan as Karma was laughing.

"Well let's keep this a secret guys. No one should know about this. The girls and teachers should never…" Isogai said before he stared at Korosensei who was peeking in the room. He was writing in a book titled "Class E boys book 3" and then left.

It was dead silence.

"HE WROTE IT DOWN AND ESCAPED!"

"KILL HIM!"

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"GET HIM!"

The boys ran outside holding their anti-sensei knives and guns. Kiyoko was holding on tightly to Karma's legs as the boys ran out. The only ones left in the room was Nagisa, Kiyoko, and Karma.

In the distant, they also heard the girls crying out the same thing.

"This trip turned out to be an assassination after all" said Nagisa as he and the siblings walked out of the room to join in.

Kayano also meet up with them.

"This trip was soo much fun! I got to see a lot of different sides of everyone." Kayano said.

"Nagisa-nii-chan…you okay?" Kiyoko said, her face showing concern.

"I'm okay Kiyoko-chan. Just thinking." The blue haired boy said.

"About…" asked Karma.

"How this trip is ending soon. And our assassination just begun but will end in March. I still want to continue learning new sides of everyone and keep trying to kill Korosensei, and do more." Said Nagisa.

"We should have another school trip at least. One more time" said Kayano.

"Yeah…" said Nagisa.

Karma and Kiyoko were just standing there quietly thinking over things. Karma was just planning for something. Kiyoko was still kinda scarred from the incident but yeah…another trip sounds fun too.

"_Oh yea…didn't Pretty Lady said we are going to have a new student soon" _Kiyoko thought.

**Finished! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! See you next time! The next update should be around Sunday…Plus it should be kinda of a short one-shot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That night:**

Kiyoko was sleeping by her brother's side. She refused to leave his side longer than an hour because of the kidnapping. The boys didn't mind having her over their room and even if they did, well…Karma would have changed their minds.

Kiyoko was sleeping peacefully inside Karma's futon. Karma made sure she wouldn't wake up anytime soon and nudged Nagisa awake.

"Nagisa-kun…do me a favor and sleep next to Kiyoko for a while. I want her to think I am still next to her…I have unfinished business." Karma muttered to Nagisa's ear.

Nagisa, knowing what he was going to do, nodded sleepily and switched placed with Karma. The red haired boy nodded gratefully and grabbed a bag that he packed earlier and quietly snuck out of the hotel.

Karma then walked to where the girls were kidnapped. Luckily for him, the high school students were still knocked out.

Karma evilly smiled and took some rope out of his bag. The students were now tied up. They had the worst luck wakening at that moment. When they realized they were tied up, the devil himself was smiling down at them.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauties! Have a nice nap?" Karma asked.

The tied up men were trembling seeing how they were so screwed at that moment. Karma looked ready to murder them.

"Well…let's have some fun~" Karma said glaring at them. The bag fell open and it showed torture instruments inside gleaming in the moonlight.

…

The high school students had scars that will never heal physically. That night continued to haunt them in their dreams. They were never the same around red heads.

When Karma finished his business, he walked back to the hotel. Nagisa was awake and waiting for him. "You didn't go too far right Karma-kun" Nagisa whispered.

"Not at all Nagisa-kun. Thanks for keeping an eye on Kiyoko" Karma muttered. Nagisa sighed and switched places with Karma.

"Good night Karma-kun" Nagisa said as he fell asleep.

"Good night" Karma said as he brought Kiyoko to his chest when he noticed she started to tremble a bit. Karma stroked her hair gently calming her down. Karma then fell asleep assured that Kiyoko was fine.

**I would never leave you guys hanging XD yea so I wasn't sure what Karma would do but I'll leave it up to your imagination! But yea, I would say Karma went back to get his revenge since Korosensei wouldn't allow it at the time.**


	9. Kiyoko meets Ritsu!

**Hey guys! So sorry if this seems short/rushed. May 1****st**** is National Decision day and I'm here on my laptop signing my future away to college. I hope I make it through college T~T I'm so scared and moving away from my parent's home which is like o.o So I have been stressed this week and I also have been sick which I am still recovering. **

I12Bfree

This chapter was awesome!

**Thanks! ^^**

Guest

As usual Karma always gets his revenge. I can't wait to read another chapter and one more thing are you gonna update the other one.

Ps. You are the best

**Thanks for waiting! I have yet to finish the spin off. I was thinking just a one-shot but if people really want more, then I'll guess I'll write another one. It depends. LOL no I'm not the best xD but thanks though ****^/^**

Guest 18

Hahaha the part where Karma went back and haunt them was funny also the part where they got knock out by giant books oh and can give me advice because when I try to think of a story 1. Don't know where to stop 2. Don't know how to write 3. Can mostly think of unfinished stories

**Yeah glad you enjoyed it! ^^ For advice…1. I am not one of those people who plan ahead. I just write whats on my mind soo yea..I guess stop when your will to keep continuing the story is fading. Or when you can't write no more if you lost your inspiration and discontinue it. For this story, like for example, I have no idea where to stop. But the reviews keeps me going so as long as I get reviews, I'll write. 2. I don't know how to write. What you are reading is how I write my essays for class xD I guess…try and stick true and logical to the story? Just do your best when you are writing. That's all I can say. 3. OMG if you do that you better be extremely committed to it. Like love it with all your heart. Like a wedding vow. I have an unfinished story that I loved and based off of it and now…I lost my inspiration to write. I want to keep going but I'm like –rolls on bed- but that's my experience. But I would say, in my experience, a good first try on Fanfiction. **

piggyninja

Great story I love it!  
Can you have Kiyoko realize instinctively that Takaoka is a bad person and hide behind Karma or Karasuma sensei. or Have her bond a bit with Karasuma sensei.

**Thank you! ^^ I already have that one-shot planned out****;)**** you got it! I haven't thought about the bonding…I'm so going to be planning that! **

**Ok so reviews done! Now for this one-shot!**

**Dsclaimer: I do not own Assassination classroom. I keep forgetting to say this. Oh yea. Most lines I use for dialogue is straight from the translated manga or I just shorten it. **

******KIYOKO MEETS RITSU!**

Kiyoko and Karma were walking towards the classroom. Though they were the first ones to arrive in the classroom, they were surprised to see something was in it.

"Onii-chan…what's that" Kiyoko asked.

"No idea" Karma answered his sister.

They walked closer to the strange black rectangular thing. A few classmates entered the classroom.

"What's that" asked Nagisa

Just then the machine came to life. It showed the face of a girl, the new student.

"Good morning. As of today, I will be attending this school. I am the ""Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily."" It is a pleasure to meet you." Then the machine went to power save mode.

The class stood in shocked and confusion.

"…What was her name again" Kiyoko asked. The name was too complicated for her to remember.

The machine lit up again. "It's "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily." Then shut down again.

"…Thank you?" Kiyoko said still confused.

The class started and Karasuma-sensei was introducing the machine to the class. The class could tell that he was not happy with the situation. Korosensei was laughing in the sidelines and Bitch-sensei was grumbling as well. Apparently the machine came from Norway and is part

of the military's defense. She was the latest in technology and came to Class 3-E to be tested.

Karasuma-sensei was explaining to the class that the machine was a student so Korosensei could not touch her. Using his own words against him. That is what the government were doing.

Korosensei started teaching the class about story. The students near the machine were nervous. Who can blame them? The machine was designed to kill their homeroom teacher.

Just then, guns appeared. They were hidden inside "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" and were aimed at Korosensei. The moment Kiyoko saw the guns appear, she ran to be underneath her brother's desk for her safety. Then the guns were fired and thousands of Anti-sensei bullets were hurdling to the Octopus.

Korosensei elegantly dodged all of them. He flicked one of the bullets with a piece of chalk. The students were surprised at the sudden attack and were pelted with bullets that bounced back. Some protected their faces with their arms while others used their books. Finally it was over.

"A heavy barrage. Too bad that is quite common here. The students use it as a daily basis. Also, firing guns during lessons is prohibited." Korosensei said as he scolded the machine.

The machine was quiet and her weapons went back being inside the box.

"Kiyoko, you ok?" Karma muttered looking at the machine.

"Hai Onii-chan" Kiyoko said peeking out under the desk. Kiyoko went to his right side. Away from the machine and near her brother. The siblings were probably the safest out of everyone in the class. They were sitting on the same row as "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" but were sitting the farthest desk from her.

"I will keep that in mind. Continue while I adjust my attack" said "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily". The machine started to glow. "Recalculating trajectory. Switching to self-evolving phase 5-28-02"

"Is she like a Pokemon? Getting stronger? Is that what she meant by evolving" Kiyoko muttered holding onto Karma's sleeve. Karma in response nodded.

"You don't learn from experience" said Korosensei as more guns emerged from "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" and launched the bullets. Korosensei dodged again and flicked another bullet.

-Splatter- A tentacle was blown up.

Apparently "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" hid a bullet behind a bullet. A blind spot!

"Right fingertip destroyed. Effectives of expanded secondary gun confirmed." Said "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily."

"Onii-chan, the gun on the left side has another tube" Kiyoko muttered. **(She doesn't know it is called xD)**

Karma didn't say anything as he pushed Kiyoko closer to him. "Autonomously Thinking Fixed artily" continued her talking.

"The killing probability of the next shot is less than 0.001%. The killing probably of the next shot after that is less than 0.003%. The probability that I'll be able to kill you by graduation…is more than 90%." "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" smiled and said, "I look forward to learning from you. Please continue with the lesson while I adjust my attack.'

The rest of the day was the day was the same. She would randomly attack but at least once in every period. Finally, the school day was over.

The students looked at the ground. The floor was littered with Anti-sensei bullets. The students were kinda mad. They had to clean the mess up. The transfer students didn't respond when asked if she has a cleaning mode. They were forced to clean up after the machine. No one was happy.

Kiyoko snuck out and went into the staff room. She went through a drawer until she found what she was looking for. She gave Terasaka a roll of duct tape and left without saying anything.

The next day, "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" was surprised to see she couldn't take out her guns. She had duct tape around her. She blamed it on Korosensei but Terasaka said it all him. Kiyoko was giggling from her spot on Karma's lap. The students around her assured she will no longer have the tape around her at the end of the day. "Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artily" was not happy.

The next day! Kiyoko was walking between Karma and Nagisa. Sugino was walking next to Nagisa.

"I wonder if that thing is still there" Sugino said.

"Probably" Nagisa said. Kiyoko's face was like this: -_- at his response. "Boo~" Kiyoko said.

"Let's just complain to Karasuma-sensei that we can't focus on our studies with that thing in there.

The group walked into the classroom. "Did she get bigger" asked Sugino. "Autonomously Thinking Fixed artily" seemed a bit bigger. Just then her screen showed her face…and new body?

"Good morning! Nagisa-san, Sugino-san, Karma-san, Kiyoko-chan!" said the machine.

"In order for her to be familiar around here, I used a full screen LCD that is programmed to show her entire body and the uniform. She also has many new upgrades" Korosensei said from behind them. He had to dodge the knife Karma swung at him.

"Now all that is left in my wallet is…5 yen!" the octopus said. "Hehe! Octopus-sensei is poor!" Kiyoko laughed.

The students arriving in the class were shocked on the transfer students' new appearance. Everyone started warming up to her except Terasaka. Terasaka started insulting the machine which made her cry and the girls glare at him.

Korosensei explained that she would be a great alley for the assassination which everyone agreed. During the lesson she helped students who didn't pay attention to class much to Korosensei's displeasure.

"Autonomously Thinking Fixed artily" demonstrated that she can create objects from her body. Apparently there was a plastic mold in her that she can create anything but guns as long as she had the data.

"Can you make flowers" Toka asked.

"Alright. I'll make preparations for it. Oh. Checkmate Chiba-kun" "Autonomously Thinking Fixed artily" said.

"Everyone is liking her." Kiyoko said. Currently she was sitting with Okuda who was perfecting the potion for the food.

"Oops" Korosensei said. He got jealous of the robot who took the spotlight from him. He then started to show off which ended up being creepy as heck.

While Korosensei sulked and cried on his desk, Megu decided to give "Autonomously Thinking Fixed artily" a nickname since her name is a mouthful. Everyone agreed and it was the nickname Ritsu who won. Everyone loved it and so did the newly named Ritsu.

Kiyoko saw Onii-chan and Nagisa-nii-chan talking. _"Wonder what they are talking about…"_

"Kiyoko-chan. Try this strawberry pocky. If it works, it should taste like chocolate. But just in case anything goes wrong, I have a medicine that will help with any dangers or tastes." Okuda said as she fed Kiyoko pocky. Kiyoko happily munched on the pocky.

"It's taste like chocolate Okuda-nee-chan!" Kiyoko said happily. Her face went from :D to :| "Oh wait…it started to taste like strawberry at the end."

"So the aftertaste is the problem…do you feel sick or anything? Bad taste? Stomach hurting? Throat swollen?" Okuda said writing down on a notepad.

"No I feel fine." Kiyoko said still munching on the pocky. She then took 2 sticks and walked towards the boys. Nagisa lifted her up. "Kiyoko what do you have" Karma asked. Kiyoko just put one of the pocky sticks into his mouth and the other stick in Nagisa's mouth.

"What do you think it is?" Kiyoko asked.

"Chocolate pocky" the boys said. Then the aftertaste kicked in. "What the" Nagisa said. "Okuda-san made this Kiyoko?" Karma asked.

"Hai!" Kiyoko said and ran back to Okuda's side again. "Ne ne Okuda-nee-chan! Nagisa-nii-chan and Onii-chan had the same reaction as me.

"Oh ok" Okuda said as she mixed tubes of chemicals together in a beaker. Kiyoko continued to watch her experiment with the potion.

The next day Ritsu went back to her old form. Everyone was disappointment and was wondering if it was going to be the same when she first got here. Ughh they do NOT want to be cleaning after her again.

Karasuma-sensei was standing in front of the classroom. He said that even though upgrading is not harming Ritsu, it will now be against the contract. And no student is allowed to harm her in any shape or form.

"I prefer the student's feelings over the parent's" said Korosensei as he started class. Ritsu was already getting ready for an attack which put the class on edge. Kiyoko was sitting on Karma's lap staring at Ritsu.

Ritsu was lighting up which the class responded with duck and cover. Instead of guns…flowers appeared?

"I promised to present flowers" said Ritsu. "Korosensei made 925 modifications on my body which my masters deemed most as unreasonable for assassinations. Yet I _personally _decided that cooperation is key. So I hid the data in a corner of my memory bank before it was deleted."

"Splendid Ritsu! So you…" Korosensei started.

"Hai! With my own will, I went against my master's decision." Ritsu said. "Does this mean I'm in my rebellious stage Korosensei? Is Ritsu a bad girl?"

"Of course not. It is perfectly acceptable for a 3rd year junior high student" said Korosensei with a red circle on his face.

"Onii-chan" Kiyoko said as she tilted her head back to face her brother.

"Hm?"

"So now we have 27 people to complete the mission?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yup~" Karma said bumping his head on her head.

"Ow" Kiyoko said as she rubbed her head and stuck her tongue at Karma who just laughed.

**Wow you can tell I rushed with this one huh. Oops. **

**Well next chapter is Kiyoko meets the hitman dealer! I expect it to be very short. Most likely that scene of Bitch-sensei and Karasuma fighting or something. Just the scene of trying to assassinate Karasuma. Yea. **

**Please Review! They keep me going! Thank you to all those who review! Thanks for sticking with me! ^^**


	10. Author's plans again! An update!

HEY GUYS!

So this is another update on what I am thinking and done and the future plans.

***So for the spin-off of this story, I'm thinking of posting what I have right now and instead of one-shot, it is 2 shots. How does that sound?***

_**REVIEWS BEING ANSWERED!~**_

Guest 

OMGGG Kiyoko chan is so cute. Ugh I have the weirdest mind and it's thinking that Karma has a twin brother but with different colors, blue hair and silver eyes is that weird?

Ps. STILL THE BEST OMG

**Karma having a twin brother LOL the school already deals with one Karma now two XD lol they be thinking like "What did we do to deserve this?" ok so i dont think its weird. there are two different types of twins. the identical and the other one that arent identical. Forgot what is it called but yea. You going to write a fanfic about that? I would sooo read it! ^^ **

**LOL nooooo I am not XD I am an inexperienced writer who just got a ton of love lol. Love you! Love all my readers! Love those who reviewed! Love Fanfiction!**

Homuhomu

Loving the little karmanami moments in this fanfic  
Btw I hope you'll get accepted to college :)

**Glad you are liking it! There will be a whole one-shot dedicated to the pairing because of the high demands! I already got accepted to college, I just dont want to leave my high school. I want to stay a little girl forever DX I AM NOT READY FOR THE ADULT WORLD! T~T**

Guest 18

Kikoyo reaction is funny when she met Ritsu what is her reaction to Itona especially the part where they were like BBBBBBBROTHER!. Tnx for advice and good luck in college and it's not that bad to stay away from your parents house cause sooner or later your gonna leave for like your own house for example beside your not going to leave forever your going back probably afterwards or breaks.

**No problem! ^^ Yea Kiyoko's reaction will be COMPLETELY different for Itona. XD Still aint ready to be dependent DX I want to visit during weekends or something to eat my mommy's food XD I lose a lot of weight if I dont get fed by her. **

Piggyninja

Thanks for responding and great chapter! you were right about it being rushed but it was still good anyway! I can't wait for the bonding experiences.

**I'll always respond! :D It will be fast when I can respond to reviews. Like if you have a profile then yes. Guests however have to wait for the next chapter since I cant respond fast to my liking T^T Thanks for liking it even though it was rushed ^^; I have a few ideas for bonding but its not that big so im like -think brain-**

Guest

You know I look forward to the episode where they meet Itona  
I wonder if they will get along

**Well that chapter will be posted by Monday the latest and Friday the earliest xD I still need to start writing it lol Karma will be like "Get the hell away from my sister" especially after that duel between the two "brothers." Maybe they will get along later in the series. ;)**

**my one-shots that I plan/hope to d****o:**

-When the class is preparing for midterms and then the midterms itself. (For the actual midterms, it would be very brief) **DONE**

-the field trip **(Guest's request) DONE**

-getting kidnapped **DONE**

-Meeting Ritsu! **(Guest's request) DONE**

-Lovro-san makes an entrance

-Itona comes into the story **(Guest's request)**

-The baseball game

-The game Part 2 (If needed)

-Henna Tattoo

-Meeting Takaoka Akira sensei

-SUMMER TIME! Korosensei's weakness!

-SUMMER TIME part 2 (if needed)

-The long awaited KARMAXMANAMI ONESHOT **(Requested by like 80% of my reviewers)**

-Kiyoko's official assassination attempt/prank (Mikila94 and n1ghtdr34m3r requests) (Oh yea the food thing was something I came up along the way. No idea where im going with it but will be included here as well along with the original idea.)

-The end of semester final exam! (Maybe 2 parts)

**AFTER THIS, THIS IS FROM THE MANGA THAT THE ANIME HAS NOT CAUGHT UP TO YET. AT LEAST WHEN I POST THIS. **

-2ND FIELD TRIP! Korosensei's ultimate form?

-Onii-chan I don't feel so good...

-Test of courage! Helping Octopus-sensei is fun!

-Pretty Lady and P.E.-sensei set up!

-Festival time!

-Akabanes are so possessive of each other~ **(Ok so I just want to do this scene that happened in the manga but it will be wayyyy later and I just like ugh NO I WANT TO DO IT SOON! and yea... Hope you guys dont mind this. This scene happened before an exam so I might post this after Kiyoko's official assassination/prank. Maybe. It depends. What do you guys think? Yes or no?)**

**OK so that's my plans! Review if you have any requests, suggestions, etc. Reviews=love to me guys. **

**Ok so I should get back on doing my homework ._. ugh I hate doing math. **


	11. Pretty Lady's Master!

**WHOOO NEW CHAPTER. I have to say this was a bit harder to type up. I got bitten and scratch by a cat at an animal hospital I work as an intern and the doctors bandaged it up. Now I have a bandaged hand and typing is hard. Guys prom is next Friday! So excited for the food! Hope it is delicious! So next week chapter will be delayed. I should have it up by….Thursday May 21? Not sure. **

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Where I am, it it is Sunday so~…yeah. If that day already passed for you guys…then I hope you had a great day!**

**REVIEWS~**

Guest 18

I like the plans and its ok you just need time to get adjusted to the adult world we all will get there when time comes so your not alone when you experience it and hope you get accepted :D

**THANK YOU~ **

Guest

Ok I need advice about writing a fanfic. Remember Karma's twin with the blue hair well I'm kinda starting it and well its kind of a sad story because the bluehead is always sick so his dream is to go to school with his brother for pranks and stuff like thats so Karma is kind of a softie in it.

PS. Love the fic bruh

**Thanks for the love. Advice on how to start the story? Um cause what I can think of on the top of my head is maybe the boys had a plan to do something like playing a tournament in video games and Karma backed out saying he had something to do which was important and left. Then the boys followed them with a few girls and then while trying to find Karma, they meet the twin. Then Karma comes in saying something about like oh he is my twin. Another idea is when the class had a sick student and were planning to visit that student but accidently found Karma's twin. I don't know. I like your idea so far! Can't wait to see it when it is published :D**

Guest

Just out of curiosty will you update also the fic with Karma older sister

**Well I uploaded part 1 recently :D part two? Who knows XD and then someone asked what about Karma's female twin, and im like…I should do all these stories XD why am I being requested by so many family Karmas. I feel the love :D I get so many ideas too. **

Guest

Hum if Nagisa had a twin sister who  
is a total tomboy or you know crossdresses to look like guy  
her mother gave up on her so she turned to her brother instead

**That would also make sense! I honestly see it happening xD Are you going to write it or are you requesting me to write it? I don't mind. I just wish I have the gift of controlling time XD that would be so cool :D**

Guest

You know I think that it whould be funny if somehow kiyoko  
one dday got so angry that she made a diabolic plan and had a scary face  
to use on that gym teacher that comes later  
you know the asshole who tried to replace Karasuma

**LOL yea! xD someone requested Kiyoko to instantly know that the asshole is bad so now with this….the gears in my head are turning :D Kiyoko the sniper? Maybe? Not sure. Kiyoko will be always near Karma so since he ditched the class, Kiyoko will be with him so that chapter will be very short. Sorry if I don't decide Kiyoko to pull a prank on the asshole…**

**OKAY STORY TIME~**

Kiyoko was sitting Karasuma-sensei in the staff room. She wanted to be with Onii-chan and his classmates during the English lesson with the Pretty Lady but Karma made her stay with P.E.-sensei for reasons unknown.

Kiyoko had her head down on the desk. She was bored. Karasuma was sitting on his desk in front of her while typing on the computer.

"Why can't I be with the Pretty Lady?" Kiyoko asked, her head still on the table.

"You are too young" Karasuma-sensei said as he was thinking how inappropriate her lessons were.

"But I want to learn English with the class" Kiyoko whined.

"What have you learned?" Karasuma-sensei asked as he glanced at her from his laptop screen.

"I was learning my ABCs, like how to write them and say them. And was beginning to know the colors." Kiyoko asked raising her head from the desk. "_P.E.-sensei is going to play with me?"_

"For your age, that's incredible." Karasuma-sensei commented as he rummaged one of his desk drawer looking for something.

Kiyoko smiled with pride. Karasuma-sensei took out a whiteboard, markers, and an eraser. He then shut down his laptop.

"You want to me to practice?" Kiyoko asked.

Karasuma just nodded while writing a letter "C" on the board.

"What do I get if I do a good job? Will you buy me ice-cream? " Kiyoko asked with a closed eye smile. Karasuma just twitched in annoyance. "Hehe! Kidding~" Kiyoko said as she jumped off the chair. She walked to Karasuma's side and started to climb onto his lap.

Karasuma just sat there surprised that the little girl wanted to be near him. When Kiyoko finally got comfortable, she looked at the board.

"C!" Kiyoko said happily. **(_Anything underlined means it is said in English)_**

"Good." Karasuma said as he erased it and drew another letter, "Y."

"Y!"

The game continued. Karasuma continued to expand her vocabulary. Kiyoko learned basic words such as "cat", "food", etc.

"Aw that is cute~" said Korosensei as he appeared in front of them eating some snacks. He was enjoying the scene where Scary Karasuma had Kiyoko on his lap drawing letters. Too bad he had to dodge a few Anti-Sensei knives.

"Eeep! So mean!" Korosensei said. Kiyoko was giggling. Kiyoko was then handed a workbook by Korosensei.

"What's this?" she asked as she was flipping through the pages.

"Just a workbook that you can do. It has Elementary school level lessons for math, science, and language arts. Something to do besides sleeping in class." Korosensei said.

"Arigato Octopus-sensei!" Kiyoko said.

The door was slammed open and Bitch-sensei entered the room. She looked stressed and annoyed.

"Pretty Lady…Are you okay?" Kiyoko asked. Bitch-sensei then went to pick her up and then sat her down on her lap while she sat down on her chair.

"Oh Kiyoko-chan! You are one of my favorite students!" Bitch-sensei said hugging her if she was a stuffed bear. "Those brats are annoying and lessons are a pain in the ass!"

"…You seem to be unexpectedly popular with the students though." Karasuma said as he cleaned up the whiteboard and put them away.

"…That's nothing to brag about. I am a professional. I'm here to kill that octopus WHO IS OGGLING MY BREASTS WHILE GRACEFULLY SIPPING TEA!" Bitch-sensei screamed. Kiyoko jumped off of her lap as the woman was trying to stab the pervert.

"Don't let him get to you, that is the kind of target he is" Karasuma said as he noticed Kiyoko was getting her workbook. "You became a teacher to get an opportunity to strike didn't you?"

"How long will that take!?" Bitch-sensei said as she stormed off.

"She seems to be on edge" Korosensei said.

"It's your fault Octopus-sensei. You made the Pretty Lady mad. You are so mean." Kiyoko said. She then turned to Karasuma. "Arigato for the lessons. I'm going to find Onii-chan"

Karasuma nodded. "Be safe."

"I will" said the girl as she walked out of the room.

While she was heading towards the classroom where Class-3-E was, she saw the Pretty Lady by the window of an empty classroom. She was about to enter but the woman was caught in a wire trap. Kiyoko hid because if there was a wire trap, the one who created it will be near. So the 5 year old hid by the door where she was out of sight but was able to hear everything.

She was proven correct when she heard an older man's voice.

"I had quite the surprise, Irina. Seeing you serve as a teacher. Playing at lessons with children and saying farewells. It was as if…I was watching a comedic bit."

"…Master" said the Pretty Lady in English.

Kiyoko eyes widened. "_English!?"_

Kiyoko then saw Karasuma-sensei walking.

Karasuma put his finger to his lip. A silent command to stay quiet while he take care of this. Kiyoko hesitantly nodded.

"What are you doing? Put her down. That isn't a technique for stringing woman up."

"…Don't worry. She has been taught on how to protect herself against these kinds of traps" said a deep voice. It was then followed a thump.

"_Was the Pretty Lady loose?" _Thought Kiyoko.

"Who are you, luckily I know English" Said Karasuma.

"My apologies, I can speak fluently in Japanese so no need for anymore English.. I am not a suspicious person." Said the voice. "I am the one who contacted your government about Irina. I expect you to understand now,"

"…"

"By the way where is this Korosensei" said the man.

"…He left to get almond jelly. That was 30 minutes ago. He should be back soon." Said Karasuma.

"Heh, he is just like the monster I have heard. This is good. My answer is simple. This is too hard for you Irina. You will withdraw." Said Pretty Lady's boss.

Kiyoko eyes widened. She didn't want the Pretty Lady to leave.

"That was certainly quick. Are you sure? You are the one to recommend her after all." Said Karasuma sternly.

"Now that I have seen this with my own eyes, I can see she is unfit for the job. Once the true colors are shown, the assassination skills decreases drastically. You are a disgrace Irina. I didn't teach you to become something like this. "

"That's not it! I can surely kill him master. I can use my skills-" The Pretty Lady started to say before she was cut off and was choking.

"Can you pull off a move like this Irina" said the man. "There are plenty of jobs more suitable for you. It is not good to cling to jobs. It is a waste of time and money. There are more suitable assassins for this mission such as the new transfer students."

"…"

_"Pretty Lady….what are you thinking" _Kiyoko thought. "_Are you going to leave us?"_ Kiyoko started to tear up a bit. Just then she felt someone petting her head and a flash of yellow.

"Not everyone is suited for the same things. Earlier you were teaching pronunciations but this is not like your lessons Irina.

"You are half incorrect and half correct" said Korosensei.

"What are you doing here" said Karasuma-sensei.

"How rude. Please call me Korosensei already"

"Now about assassinations, she is certainly far from frighteneing. She is shit." Korosensei said bluntly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHIT!?" shrieked the woman.

"But as an assassin, she is more suited for this classroom." Said Korosensei. "Right Kiyoko-chan!"

Kiyoko took this as her cue and ran into the room tackling the woman. "PRETTY LADY DON'T LEAVE!" she then started to cry.

Bitch-sensei then picked her up and hugged Kiyoko. "I won't." She then hugged the child tightly. The crying lessened. Kiyoko wrapped her arms around the young woman's neck.

"If you try and compare your assassinations, you will see who is inferior. "said Korosensei.

Everyone in the room looked at Korosensei.

** The Next Day: P.E. Lesson**

Karasuma finally allowed Kiyoko to be outside during P.E. class. Not like he had a choice. Bitch-sensei and the Octopus were too busy with the new guest. So now Kiyoko was sitting on the sandbox **(The one that kept Korosensei busy during P.E. Classes) **playing while the students were practicing their balance.

Karasuma was explaining to the class why Bitch-sensei, Korosensei, and Bitch-sensei's boss, Lovro was in the bushes looking at him with bloodlust. Karasuma was the target of a mock assassination between Bitch-sensei and Lovro. If Bitch-sensei wins, she can stay and if she loses, she will have to leave.

"But do not let this be a distraction to you" Karasuma ordered. "Continue as you should normally do."

By the time class ended, Kiyoko finished making a sand bunny. Kiyoko took a white ribbon from her hair and was about to tie it around the bunny's neck but the Pretty Lady made an appearance.

"Karasuma-sensei~ Thank you for your hard work! Have a cold drink" while handing out a suspicious container.

Everyone sweatdropped. Karma made way towards Kiyoko and retied her ribbon on her hair.

"Come on! It's delicious! Drink up, drink up!" the woman said.

"Kiyoko let's go home. I don't want to see this sad assassination." Karma said.

"Aww alright Onii-chan." She then dusted herself and the siblings went home, not even glancing back.

**The Next Day: Lunch Time:**

The students were eating lunch in their classroom. Karma was sitting by the window eating his lunch. Kiyoko was eating besides him and Nagisa was in front of them eating.

"Look at that…" Karma said glancing at the window. Karasuma was eating his lunch by the tree.

Kayano came up to them saying how that is normal who their P.E. teacher.

"There is the Pretty Lady!" Kiyoko said pointing at Bitch-sensei who was walking towards Karasuma-sensei with the Anti-sensei knife is plain view.

"The lone woman is approaching…" Karma commented. "Bitch-sensei sure has commitment"

Everyone started to move towards the window to watch their teachers fight. Karma had to carry Kiyoko since there was not enough room for everyone to see the fight clearly.

The students then watched as their English teacher took of her jacket. A few groaned seeing it was a seduction move. Same old Bitch-sensei.

"Shiny…?" Kiyoko said gaining the attention of a few students around her.

"…_What's shining?..."_ A few students thought. Some were thinking wrong and some were confused.

Bitch-sensei then started to move behind the tree while slightly waving the knife. Karasuma seemed tired and ignored the seduction.

Bitch-sensei smiled and then pulled on her jacket making Karasuma loose his balance.

"Shiny!" Kiyoko said. "Yay!"

After his loss of balance, Karasuma found himself on the ground with Bitch-sensei on top of him ready to stab him.

The students were cheering for their English teacher but at that moment, Karasuma got a hold of the knife. Just inches away from his face.

Bitch-sensei then started saying something which made Karasuma mad. Karasuma just sighed and let go on his hold on the knife which stabbed him (but it didn't hurt). The students were cheering loudly.

"Onii-chan! Let me see! I can't see it!" yelled Kiyoko. Karma had covered her eyes when things got too…intense? Karma didn't say anything and took a rice ball from his lunch and put it in his sister's mouth to keep her busy. It worked because Kiyoko started eating the rice ball and calmed down. Karma then took his hand off her eyes. Kiyoko just glared at him while she continued to eat the rice ball.

Bitch-sensei looked extremely happy that she had landed her hit. Her master then walked up to her. They exchanged a few words and after a while, Bitch-sensei looked very happy and glowed with pride.

"So Pretty Lady is not leaving then" Kiyoko said. "Yay~"

The class then rushed out of the classroom and surrounded their English teacher. She seemed surprise by the sheer amount of attention but glowed with pride again.

**Not sure how to end this chapter so this was the best I can think of…yea bad ending I know. –sigh- **

**Whats the next chapter? –checks my plans- OH YEA**

**SO ITONA APPEARANCE COMES NEXT! **

**So again. The next chapter will be delayed since I will be busy this week.**

**m(_ _)m sorry**


	12. Meeting Itona part 1

**Whooo~ the chapter that a lot have been waiting! Ok so like the first quarter-ish of this was done while riding on a bus XD It was funny to me. So It will not be exact (the conservations) since it is coming from my memory.**

**REVIEWS~**

Piggyninja

Yippee karasuma and kiyoko are bonding I hope they bond some more. Perhaps in the next chapter since she will most likely realize the new teachers a psycho before anyone else does

**I will try! Oh she will xD but that chapter will be very short. I will probably combine it with the henna tattoo scene or something.**

Guest 18

Yay~ Kiyoko learned more English at first I was wondering who will appear since it didn't really happen in the manga then it that part where Lorvo comes oh and it's cool having a tomboyish twin thing it going to be funny if she goes to class E in the swimming pool part  
Cuz there like "Your a GIRL!" Haha oh and have fun in Mother's Day cuz our was yesterday.

**I will actually write something like that. It will be a mixture of yours and LeoniaOtaku's request. So basically Kiyoko (who will have something that will turn her into a teenager) will pretend to be Karma's twin while trying to find a way to return to normal. **

Guest

Thanks for the advice now my head is being weird again this time there is magic.  
Karma is fire while Shino is water. Im calling him Shino its a funny name.

Ps. Your the best and food is always the best distraction

**Magic is soooo fun! I see it happening. Shino! Yay~ lol I am not the best. Food is love and anime is life! 3 **

I12Bfree

This chapter was just so funny!  
and i could almost hear fangirls screaming in jealousy when Kiyoko sat on Karasuma-Sensei's lap!

**Glad to see it made you laugh! Lol! Kiyoko just smiles evilly xD**

Today it was raining cats and dogs! Kiyoko was wearing a cosplay raincoat. It was Yoshino's raincoat from the anime Date-A-Live. She even had the boots too. Kiyoko never watched the anime because Karma never allowed her too but she did find one of the character's clothes super cute. She was super-duper happy when she received the coat and boots in the mail and ran all around the house while wearing it. **(Because that is exactly what I will be doing if I ever got that raincoat)  
**

"Onii-chan the transfer student is coming today?" said Kiyoko as she looked at him under her rabbit hood. They both were walking to the classroom quickly.

"That's right."

"Hope he or she is nice."

"It will be someone who was chosen for the mission so that person will be strong." Karma said.

"Oh…" Kiyoko said.

**The Classroom:**

It was chaos when the siblings entered the classroom. Most of the girls fell in love at the sight of Kiyoko wearing the rabbit raincoat. Karma teased Kiyoko by leaving her alone with the wolves –cough I mean the girls cough-. So now Kiyoko was being carried by the girls who were hugging her as well as taking pictures. As much as Kiyoko liked the girls, this was way too much attention.

So now Karma was sitting in his desk with his cosplayed little sister on his lap who was working on the workbook Korosensei gave her. The classroom had buckets and bowls around the room to catch the drops of water that leaked in.

"Good morning class!" said Korosensei as he entered the classroom.

"Good morning Korosensei!" Replied the class but the Akabane siblings.

"I trust that Karasuma-sensei told you about the new arrival of the second transfer student"

"Hai!"

"Good good"

"Ne ne Ritsu, do you know who is the new student?" Asked Sugino.

"Yes I do. We were supposed to assassinate Korosensei together." Ritsu replied.

"Were?" Nagisa asked.

"Hai. Then original plan was canceled due to two reasons. First, his preparations took longer than expected. Second ...I was far inferior to him." Ritsu said.

The class was dead silence. Ritsu is pretty strong but the transfer student was stronger? Scary.

"It was decided that I couldn't be his support anymore" continued Ritsu.

Just then the door opened and everyone looked at who was coming with shocked faces.

A man covered in a white rob entered the room. He then took out his hand which the students were paying very close attention. With a swish of his hand, a dove appeared, which made the students flinch.

"Sorry that I have frightened you. I am not the transfer student but I am his guardian. And since I am dressed in white, please call me Shiro." Said the now named Shiro.

"I didn't know Korosensei can melt!" Kiyoko piped up staring at the ceiling while also pointing at the corner.

Sure enough, Korosensei was in his liquid form and was in the corner hiding.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO SCARED KOROSENSEI!?" said a student.

"AND ENOUGH TO SHOW YOUR SECRET TENQUIQUE!" said another student.

"…W-well, with what Ritsu said, it was frightening." Replied their scared teacher. He then went back into his normal form and stranded in front of the guest. "Well it is very nice to meet you Shiro-san"

"Pleasure to meet you Korosensei" said Shiro handing him a present, which was a huge bar of sweet. "I will be a precaution for the student since he has a bit of a personality issue. I will introduce him to the class"

Karasuma was standing at the window watching the scene play out to him. Shiro then glanced at Nagisa and then quickly glanced away.

"Is something wrong?" asked Korosensei.

"No, you all seem like good children. It will be much easier to befriend the new student. Why is there a little girl dressed as a rabbit though?" asked Shiro.

"Oh~ Kiyoko-chan comes to visit us once in a while~ She looks adorable in her raincoat." explained Korosensei. Kiyoko just waved hello and the rabbit ears on the hood followed the motion.

"Alright. That seat over there," said Shiro pointing at a desk next to Ritsu, "is open right?

"Yes it is free…" said Korosensei hesitantly.

"Perfect! I shall began the introductions now. HEY ITONA! COME ON IN!" called Shiro.

The class was looking nervously and expectantly at the door.

Suddenly, the wall behind the designated desk for the transfer student was destroyed as a boy their age walked in without a care in the world. He just walked through the wall!

"KYA!" Kiyoko yelled out in surprised and held onto Karma. Karma held her more securely as everyone in the classroom was looking at the new student. Their jaws dropped and thought the same thing, _"Use the damn door!"_

"I am victorious. I have proven myself stronger than the classroom walls. That alone is enough. That alone…is enough…" the boy said to himself.

No one knew what to say and even Korosensei was confused. He was making a weird face too!

Kiyoko pulled on Karma's jacket and quietly muttered, "Onii-chan…he's dry…"

"This is Horibe Itona. Please call him Itona. Oh also, I spoiled him a bit so please allow me to watch over him." Requested Shiro.

The students were looking him wearily. Great, another super powered person.

"Hey Itona-kun, it's been bugging me for a while now but…" Karma started, Itona gave no indication he was listening, "You weren't carrying anything with you when you came in just now right?"

"Why aren't you wet Itona-nii? It's raining hard outside…" Kiyoko continued for her brother. She was looking at him with wide, innocent-looking eyes while tilting her head trying to figure him out.

Itona didn't say anything for a bit and glanced around the classroom. He then stood up and started walking towards the siblings.

"You…are probably the strongest one in this classroom…" Itona said. Karma just had an emotionless face. Kiyoko was still looking at the older boy with her wide-innocent eyes. "But don't worry. You're weaker than me so..." He then started rubbing Karma's head. "I won't kill you" Karma just stared at him underneath his bangs.

"And I also won't kill the rabbit" Itona then started petting Kiyoko's rabbit hood. "She is too cute to be killed. Also too weak."

"Hoe…" **(LOL Cardcaptor Sakura reference xD) **said Kiyoko. Karma tightened his grip on his sister's waist.

Itona then started walking to the front of the classroom. Kiyoko was patting down Karma's hair which stood up from the hard rubbing.

"I think I only want to kill who is stronger than me. In this classroom, that means only you Korosensei…" said Itona pointing at their teacher. Said teacher who was eating his gift from Shiro.

"When you say "strong" and "weak" does that refer to fighting Itona-kun? In a contest of strength, we are in a whole different level." Said Korosensei.

"I can. Because we are brothers related by blood" said Itona also taking out a bar of sweets, the same thing Korosensei was eating.

"!?" went the class. "_What!? Brothers!? This guy and the Octopus!?" _thought the class. Korosensei just sweat dropped and was confused.

"As we are siblings, there is no need for petty tricks. Nii-san, I will kill you and validate my strength. The time will be after school. We'll have a match in this classroom." Itona stated. "Today will be your final class. Say your farewells to them now." Itona then left the classroom through the hole he created earlier.

The second he left, the students were bombing Korosensei with questions.

"Hey! What does he mean!?"

"You guys are brothers?!"

"N-n-no no! Definitely not!" yelled Korosensei.

"He is human and you are an octopus!"

"Korosensei! Explain it to us!"

"Onii-chan, Shiro-san is gone…" Kiyoko said to Karma. Karma glanced at the place Shiro was last seen. The white robbed man was gone. "They're both weird." Kiyoko said making her brother nod his head in agreement.

"Geez I don't know anything about this! I was born and raised as an only child!" ranted Korosensei. "If I have asked my parents for a younger brother that would have gotten awkward!"

"If they are brothers, does that mean they have things in common? Like with us and our red hair, Onii-chan?" Kiyoko asked.

Karma was looking thoughtful. "Maybe…" "_If they don't have anything in outer appearances, maybe personality-wise…If this brother-thing is true…which I doubt."_

"Hoe…" Kiyoko said.

**Lunch time!**

The students were looking at Itona and Korosensei. Itona had a mini mountain of sweets on his desk. Korosensei also had the same mountain of sweets on his desk.

"Wow, he has a huge sweet tooth…" said Sugino.

"Yeah…plus both their expressions are hard to read…" said Isogai.

"You two are certainly comparing the two of us. Even when the sibling thing is under suspicion. It is quite irritating." Said Korosensei.

"Some reading will calm me down" said the Octopus as he took out a magazine. "One that is for adults."

Itona also had the same magazine. "_Same liking towards big boobs!" _the class thought.

"I can see them in a new light!" announced the class's pervert, Okajima.

"Is…Is that so Okajima-kun…" said Nagisa.

"YOU BET! We are three brothers who share the love of big boobs!" said Okajima.

Kiyoko then walked in holding a bag and went straight to Karma. "You got it Kiyoko?" asked Karma as he lifted her to his lap. "Hai Onii-chan! I got the Pretty Lady to buy me food from –insert random fast food place-!" She then took out burgers, fries, and soda from the bag. **(Sorry I'm like hungry right now and I'm in class that allows no eating -) **

Nagisa who was sitting near Karma raised his eyebrow. "That's why you weren't eating Karma-kun. You just sent your sister to get yourselves lunch?"

"Yea~" snickered Karma. "Kiyoko can just do a puppy dog face to Bitch-sensei and she is wrapped around Kiyoko's little finger." Said the prankster as he rubbed his sister's head with pride.

"Pretty Lady really liked my raincoat! Ne Nagisa-nii-chan, have some fries" said Kiyoko as she pushed some fries to the blue haired boy.

"Arigato Kiyoko-chan. So how did you do it?" asked Nagisa.

"Well…" started Kiyoko.

_Flashback~_

_"__Ne Kiyoko" said Karma. Korosensei has teaching math and it's not like Karma need tutoring in math._

_Kiyoko looked at him._

_"__Do you want to eat burgers for lunch?" asked Karma who was smiling mischievously. _

_ "__Yea! I want a cheeseburger Onii-chan" said Kiyoko who was now fully paying attention to him._

_"__Alright, go to the staff room 20 minutes before lunch starts and get Bitch-sensei to buy us lunch alright." Whispered Karma._

_Kiyoko's eyes twinkled in joy. "Hai~" She then looked at the clock. Just 5 more minutes until she has to go. Her head is swimming with ideas on how to get the Pretty Lady to buy her and her brother lunch. Finally, it was time._

_Kiyoko was set down on the floor and walked out the classroom door and started heading towards the staff room. She still hasn't taken off the raincoat. Despite its appearance, the raincoat keeps her pretty warm from the cold temperatures. She made sure the hood was up and the ears were arranged perfectly._

_Kiyoko entered the staff room and was surprised to find Shiro in there with the Pretty Lady and Karasuma-sensei. The room felt stuffy from the tension between the adults. _

_"__Pretty Lady?" called out Kiyoko. The woman in question turned her head fast to the voice. Next thing Kiyoko knew, she has being held against a chest. _

_"__Kiyoko-chan! You look so kawaii in that raincoat!" squealed the woman. _

_ "__Irina, let her down, you are choking Kiyoko" said Karasuma. Pouting, the woman stopped hugging the poor girl but still had her in her arms. _

_"__You are no fun" said Irina. _

_"__The little child is back" said Shiro gaining the attention from the adults._

_"…__H-hello again Shiro-san." Kiyoko said hesitantly. _

_Shiro nodded his head and said, "Hello again. If you can excuse me, I must give Itona his lunch." Then the white robbed man left._

_"__I don't like him…" Kiyoko said as he left. Karasuma and Irina nodded. That man hides too many secrets of his own and Itona._

_"__Is there anything you need Kiyoko?" asked Karasuma. Kiyoko shook her head._

_ "__Nope. I got bored and wanted to play."_

_"__I'm too busy. I have to go to a meeting soon. I'm just about to leave as well." Karasuma said. Kiyoko just pouted which made Karasuma quickly add, "I'll be back afterschool though"_

_"__Fine…" Kiyoko said gloomy. She watched him leave making him feel a twinge of guilt._

_"__Haha! Karasuma sure is getting soft with you, my little angel!" Bitch-sensei said as she hugged the girl again. _

_Kiyoko was laughing and then her eyes had a glimmer of mischief. It's time. Kiyoko wants burgers for lunch. _

_She looked up to the woman who had her eyes closed and had a huge smile on her face. "Ne Pretty Lady?" _

_"__What is it Kiyoko-chan?" said Bitch-sensei._

_"__Can we go get food? I'm getting hungry…" Kiyoko said pouting. _

_"__Eh? Lunch time is about to start. I'm sure the brat brought you lunch as well…" the woman started but was cut off when Kiyoko pulled out her trump card, the puppy-dog eyes. _

_ "__Pwease Pretty Lady?" said Kiyoko as she widened her eyes a bit. "I want the Pretty Lady to get me food. Onigai?"_

_"…" __Bitch-sensei was trying to resist the eyes...it was hard since Kiyoko was near her face as well. _

_Two minutes later, Kiyoko found herself in the back of Bitch-sensei's car getting food for her, the Pretty Lady, and for Onii-chan. It took a while to convince her to get food for her brother but it didn't last as Kiyoko unleashed the power of her puppy eyes again._

_Flashback ends~_

"So that's how it went" Kiyoko said munching on fries. Karma was snickering and Nagisa smiled and sweatdropped.

**AFTERSCHOOL!**

The classroom was assembled to have a ring of desks and Itona and Korosensei was standing in the ring.

Karasuma came back from the meeting and was watching the scene play out with Bitch-sensei.

"You must be tired of the same type of assassinations Korosensei. Let's have one rule." Shiro said patting Itona's shoulder. "If you take one step out of the ring, you will be executed on the spot!"

"…What the heck…who would follow a rule like that" said Sugino.

"…No…If he violates a rule like that in front of everyone, then his creditability as a teacher will decrease." Karma said.

"Octopus-sensei has his tentacles tied…" Kiyoko said holding onto Karma's pant leg.

"Nurufufufu well then, I will also add a rule. If anyone outside of the ring is hurt, the one who caused it will also be disqualified." Said Korosensei.

Itona just nodded. Shiro steeped up and raised his hand. "Ready? ….Assassination…START!"

Quickly, a tentacle was cut off from Korosensei.

Jaws dropped and eyes were widened at disbelief. It wasn't the tentacle that was on the ground.

No. It was Itona whose hair became tentacles…

**So I will complete part 2 later! I just wanted to stop for now. Ok have to go now! Class is starting wahhhh have to present! Ugh. **


	13. Meeting Itona part 2

**PART TWO IS OUT! Sorry for the delay. This week of school was hell. Last day to turn in projects and stuff. So being the lazy person I am, I rushed everything. I did well on my Anatomy final. YAY! I will not fail that class now~**

**REVIEWS~**

Guest

the Hoe thing was cute  
but question will Karma get revenge on the guy  
that tried to replace Karamsuma if he hurt Kiyoko

**Thanks! I just thought of Sakura when it happened. Of course Karma will get his revenge, I mean look at what happened with the high schoolers XD anyway I already have that chapter planned out ^^ Just need to write the chapters before it.**

Guest 18

The puppy eyes was epic and funny when bitch sensei was trying to resist but failed probably cold hearted people can resist also the mix or our ideas is cool

**Lol thanks~ That chapter/request will be like an Omake (did I spell that right?) **

I12Bfree

Kawaii~!

**Thanks~**

**Wow I had fewer reviewers for the previous chapter…I should have continued it huh? Like not make it two parts? I'm sorry! I didn't have time T~T**

**Meeting Itona Part 2**

Shiro steeped up and raised his hand. "Ready? ….Assassination…START!"

Quickly, a tentacle was cut off from Korosensei.

Jaws dropped and eyes were widened at disbelief. It wasn't the tentacle that was on the ground.

No. It was Itona whose hair became tentacles…

**NOW~**

Itona's tentacles were still swishing wildly around him. The students were still in shock.

"…Ere…" Korosensei started. Both Nagisa and Kiyoko got a shiver down their spine. Veins started appearing at the back of the teacher's head. It was steadily growing. His face turned pitch black. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE TENTACLES!?"

Kiyoko was startled by the new side of the teacher. She hid behind Karma and started holding one of his hands.

Shiro said, "We have no obligation to tell you Korosensei. All you need to know is that he had different parents and was raised differently, but…indeed you and Itona are brothers. Still, that is quite the interesting face are you making. Is it bringing up unpleasant memories?"

The pitch-black face Korosensei was silent for a moment. "…It would seem, I will need to ask you some questions." His tentacle then regenerated.

"You won't be able to, since you will be already dead" said Shiro holding up an arm. Then a light shone from his sleeve.

Korosensei froze and look weakened. He seemed like he had a hard time moving.

"When you are exposed to this beam, your body will go rigid. " Shiro said. "We know every single one of your weaknesses."

"Nii-san, die." Itona bluntly said then started attacking him. Itona managed to land multiple hits shocking everyone. Karma and Ritsu were able to hit minimal damage to the octopus. Itona is on a whole different level than them.

"Ne Onii-chan…Isn't that cheating though…Shiro-san helping him?" Kiyoko muttered behind him.

Itona landed a huge hit which made a dust cloud.

"Is-is he dead?"

"Did Itona-kun killed him?"

"…No. Look up." Terasaka said. Korosensei was hanging from a ceiling light. Technically he is not out of the ring. Apparently he shed his skin.

"More or less Kiyoko. It was not stated in the rules" Karma muttered.

"Hm. molting eh. You did have that trick as well." Said Shiro.

Korosensei's hidden technique! To be able to use it so quickly… Itona is strong.

"We also know that molting also has its weakness" Shiro said as Itona attacked Korosensei. "It consumes energy and your speed is decreased. To an ordinary person, it will not make a difference but between a battles of tentacles, it makes such a huge difference."

He was right. Korosensei was getting even more damages from Itona. "Also, the time after regeneration, will affect your speed." Shiro said. "You are now about Itona's speed. "

Itona kept attacking, he had a look of bloodlust in his eyes.

"Also, your tentacles are effected by your mental state, no room to think correct? No time to collect your thoughts." Shiro said.

Korosenei's weakness #2: He is surprisingly quick to panic.

"It must be painfully clear on who is the strongest one here." Shiro said.

"H-hey…He is not really going to be killed like this right?" voiced Sugino.

"He is also getting support from Shiro-san too…" said Hinata.

Korosensei was getting weaker and suddenly another two tentacles were lost.

"!" the students went. Kiyoko ran towards where Nagisa was. She tugged on his pant leg to indicate she wants him to bend down.

"Hehe, you now must regenerate your legs." Shiro said. Nagisa crouched down and Kiyoko leaned her head towards his ear.

"Be at ease now Nii-san. I am much stronger than you." Said Itona.

"They both have tentacles so couldn't our anti-sensei stuff work on Itona-nii too?" Kiyoko whispered into the blue haired boy's ear. Nagisa's eyes widen. It can be true. It is very possible…

"You can be right. Here is the plan, go around and tell the students the same thing you said to me. Then say, "Go for the kill when you see an opening." Think you can handle that Kiyoko-chan" whispered Nagisa.

"Hai Nagisa-nii-chan" said Kiyoko and went to Karma and said the same thing. Then she went around telling the rest of the students.

"Now it seems that your legs have finished regenerating themselves. Now can you handle this rush of attacks?" said Shiro.

"…It seems that I have been driven into a corner. Congratulations. You are the first to do this to me." Korosensei had stars in his eyes and was smiling wide. "I must get some answers from you two, but the only way to do that is to win the assassination." He then started cracking his tentacles.

"Do you honestly believe you can still win Korosensei?"

"Shiro-san, you must have made a mistake in your calculations…" said Korosensei.

By now the students have heard of the plan and had a grip on either a knife or a gun. The teachers raised an eyebrow. They noticed their change in their students and Kiyoko walking around the ring.

"Absolutely not, my calculations are perfect. Itona! Finish him!" ordered Shiro.

Itona then went to strike Korosensei who barely dodged it. The impact was massive and chips of wood scattered to the students.

When Itona lifted his tentacles off the ground, it was melting. An anti-sensei knife was on the floor. The students took the opportunity of Itona's shocked expression and went for the kill. Itona had to dodge Anti-sensei bullets and knives that were being thrown. Korosensei took the chance to wrap busied Itona with his molten skin and threw him out the wall.

"Ne Sensei," Kiyoko said tugging on his leg. "Is Itona-nii hurt?"

"No. The molten skin protects him so if there is any damage, it is very minimal." Replied Karasuma.

"What were you telling the students Kiyoko-chan?" said Bitch-sensei lifting Kiyoko and settling her on the young woman's hip.

"I asked Nagisa-nii-chan if the Anti-sensei stuff works on Itona-nii since they both have tentacles." Said Kiyoko. "Then he told me to tell everyone about it and tell them, "Go for the kill when you see an opening"."

Itona looked surprised that his feet are out of the circle meaning he is defeated.

"You are out of the ring meaning you have lost." Mocked Korosensei, his face striped with green. "According to the rules, you have received the death penalty"

Itona looked ticked off.

"If you wish to live, please stay and continue your schooling here. Join us Itona-kun, join Class 3-E. If you stay here, you can learn more of my weaknesses."

Itona looked scarier as time passed. "Not strong" he muttered in disbelief. "…Cant win?...I…am weak?"

Tentacles then sprouted more from his hair, but it was pitched black. Itona was beyond mad, he was ticked off like crazy.

"Holy crap, he is losing it!" Maehara said. Kiyoko had a tight grip on Bitch-sensei. Itona is scary…

Itona then jumped on the ledge and he saw red. "I'm strong. No one is stronger than me with these tentacles. No one!" declared the crazed boy.

Korosensei didn't say anything and then Itona lunged at him. Itona was then shot in the neck and collapsed on the floor.

"I apologize for his behavior" Shiro said with his arm raised. In his arm you could see a gun. "It would seem this boy is unable to keep attending school even though it is first day. He would take a brief absence of school for now." Shiro then hauled Itona onto his shoulder and turned to leave. But Korosensei stopped him…

"Hold on a moment!" Korosensei called out. "As his homeroom teacher, I cannot allow that. He is under my care until he graduates. That aside Shiro-san…I have some questions for you."

"No way, we're leaving" Shiro said in a deadpan manner. "Do you intend to stop me using force"?

Korosensei grew a tickmark and reached out to grab him. The second the tentacle touched the robe, his tentacle exploded. Korosensei quickly pulled back his tentacle.

"Anti-sensei fabric" Shiro announced. "No way can you touch me. Don't worry about Itona though, he will be allowed back to your classroom soon. March is right around the corner…" Shiro then headed towards the hole in the wall. "I will take it upon myself to be his home tutor until then" Then he left.

"Pretty Lady, is he not going to clean up the mess he made?" Kiyoko asked making everyone sweatdrop.

**After Korosensei cleaned up the mess…**

The students were packing up their bags and Korosensei was up front holding his tentacles to his face.

"What are you doing Korosensei" asked Megu.

"He has been doing that for some time" said Hinata.

"But it's embarrassing to be in a situation that serious though" Korosensei crying. "I'm more of a gag character!"

"YOU ARE BEING SELF-CONSCIOUS!" his students yelled.

"But you pretty cool. Yelling out "Where did you get those tentacles?!" said Hazama.

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T SAY THOSE LINES HAZAMA-SAN! IF I'LL HEAR THEM AGAIN, I'LL WANT TO RUN AWAY!" Korosensei yelled out.

"...But the real surprise…" Bitch-sensei said getting everyone's attention. "Was the fact he had tentacles. To think that Itona-kid had them…" she said. Both adults were thinking hard about the situation.

"Octopus-sensei…tell us what's going on" Kiyoko said from Karma's desk she is currently sitting upon.

"Yea…Give us an explanation" asked Sugino

"What is your connection with those two?" said Okajima.

The students then kept asking more questions. They demanded answers.

"…Fine…It really is unavoidable isn't it. The thing is…" The students leaned in anticipation. "The thing is…I'm…THE THING IS THAT IM ACTUALLY AN ARTFICALLY-CREATED CREATURE!" Korosensei confessed.

The class was silent.

"Well duh. And?" Megu said with her face looking like this: ._. Her classmates mirrored that expression as well.

"W-What a weak reaction! Even after I told you something big like that!" Korosensei said.

"But you know," Okajima said "There aren't any creatures that are able to run at Mach 20"

"If you are not an alien that will be another possibility. Said Hara.

"So since Itona said he was your younger brother, we figured he was created after you." Said Isogai.

Korosensei looked shocked that his students were so sharp.

"But was the most interesting is the part that came before all of it. Korosensei why did you get angry earlier? When you saw Itona-kun's tentacles." Asked Nagisa, his face, full of pure curiosity.

Korosensei looked surprised for a moment.

"Why were you born" Nagisa continued. "What lead you to become our homeroom teacher?"

Korosensei's face turned black and was silent for some time before he responded. "Unfortunately talking about that is meaningless. After all, if I blow up the Earth, everything you come to know and love will be reduced to dust."

Kiyoko found herself in the arms of Karma who was glaring at his teacher while he was gripping her tight.

"But if you manage to save the Earth, you will learn the truth that you all desired." Continued Korosensei. "You all know what to do. Assassinate me. Try to kill me. If you want answers, all you have to do is successfully assassinate me." Korosensei smiled then turned to head out the door. "No more questions until tomorrow." He paused and placed his tentacles to his face. He was embarrassed again.

"Karma-kun?" muttered Okuda to the red head. "I think Kiyoko-chan is getting uncomfortable…"

Karma looked down and saw Kiyoko squirming. He quickly loosened his grip. "My bad." Karma said simply. Kiyoko just pouted at him. She then climbed onto his back, she wants a piggyback ride. Karma sighed and got up so Kiyoko was more comfortable. Okuda just smiled happily at their interaction between them.

The students then left to find Karasuma-sensei.

Isogai and Megu lead the group. They found their P.E. teacher commanding some workers that seem to be building a new training ground.

"Karasuma-sensei!" called out Isogai.

"…Oh it's you lot." Replied Karasuma as he turned to face them. "What's the matter? Coming in such a large group."

"Um…Would you teach us more? Assassination techniques?"

"…? More than what you already know?" asked the teacher.

"Until now…We figured that "eventually someone is bound to kill him" as if it didn't involve us…" Toka said.

"Yea and watching Itona made is realize something." Maehara continued. "We want it to by our own hands, not by someone else."

"We want to kill…" started Megu.

"Our homeroom teacher. With our own hands and get the answers we want" ended Isogai.

Karasuma smiled approvingly. "Alright then. After school, I will be holding supplementary lessons to those who want more practice. It will be harsher than usual though."

The students happily replied with "RIGHT!"

"Well then, without further delay, you will start by climbing up and down these 20 meter ropes. BEGIN!" Karasuma said evilly.

"THAT'S HARSH!" his students said but followed orders. They took turns. When it was Karma's turn, he impressed them all by doing the exercise easily, and with Kiyoko on his back to boot. Kiyoko was happily laughing which made Karma smirk.

It was around 6 P.M. that the students left. Karma walked home with Nagisa. Kiyoko had her Yoshino raincoat still on and had the hood up to keep her warm. She was asleep on Karma's back, tired from earlier today.

"Chaotic day huh Karma-kun" Nagisa said breaking the silence.

"Heh~ You can say that again." Answered Karma. "We learned a lot of his weaknesses today. Can't wait for my next prank~" Karma had an evil smirk on his face and devil horns appeared on his head.

Nagisa sweatdrop. Same old Karma. "It was pretty surprising to see Korosensei to have a brother."

"Hmm."

"Makes you wonder what other secrets he has."

"We just have to assassinate him plain and simple" Karma said. "Then we can get our answers."

Kiyoko started shifting a bit.

"Eh?" Nagisa said glancing at her.

"Eh don't worry. She is a heavy sleeper. She won't wake up soon." Answered Karma.

"Must be tired from all the drama today."

"Yup. She is going to bed on an empty stomach though. She'll most likely wake up in the middle of the night to eat some food" chucked Karma.

"She has done that before?"

"Sometimes. She'll wake me up so I can make her something to eat. "said Karma remembering the times he found himself making rice balls for his sister to eat in the middle of the night.

"Must be harsh" commented Nagisa. They neared the blue haired boy's house.

"Just annoying at times." Said Karma. "Well see you later Nagisa-kun"

"Bye Karma-kun" said Nagisa as he entered his home.

Karma kept walking to his house with Kiyoko on his hip so he can open the door when he arrives.

When Karma entered the home, he found a note from his parents that they were working late and dinner is in the fridge.

He then tucked his sister to bed and left the door opened slightly for the light to shine in. He then started playing video games to pass the time until he decided to do his homework and eat dinner. After that, he then headed to bed after a tiring day at school.

**OMG FINALLY DONE! I got lazy halfway and procrastinated but I got it done :D**

**Whoo~ **

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Thanks to those who recently favorited my story and the spin off. I should start working on the next chapter…Ok see ya later!**

**Reviews=love**

**It makes the author happy.**

**(\\_/)**

**(=^.^=)**

**(")_(")**

**2 AM: Karma's room**

Karma was soundly sleeping when he suddenly felt alert. He noticed a presence in his room. He still had his eyes closed and slightly opened them. Karma took a glance at his clock by his bed.

"_Must be Kiyoko" _he thought.

He was proven correct when he felt his blanket being tugged.

"Onii-chan…I'm hungry…" Kiyoko whispered.

Karma groaned. "_Why didn't I wake her up earlier to eat dinner? Oh yeah, she slept like a log." _

"Please Onii-chan?" Kiyoko said pulling the puppy dog eyes. "Onegai?"

"Fine…" Karma dragged himself out of bed and followed Kiyoko into the kitchen where he heated up Kiyoko's share of dinner.

"Arigato Onii-chan." Kiyoko said feeling guilty. Not her fault she is too short to reach the microwave.

Karma just patted her head while he yawned. He sat down with her on the table when the food was ready. While Kiyoko was eating, Karma had his cheek resting on his hand while he watched her eat.

After she ate, he led her to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. He then headed towards his room since she was near her own room, when he felt a tug on his pants leg.

"…Ne Onii-chan, can I sleep with you?" Kiyoko asked.

"Sure" Karma replied.

Kiyoko smiled and they headed towards Karma's room where Kiyoko jumped onto the bed. Karma then slipped into bed and his sister snuggled to his chest.

"Good night Onii-chan" Kiyoko said gripping his shirt.

"Night Kiyoko." Karma said.

"_No way am I letting that Octopus blow the Earth up. Kiyoko still has a future ahead of her…I will protect her. I will be the one to assassinate him," _Kiyoko fell asleep and Karma gently smiled and fell asleep soundly with her in his arms.

**Just thought of something extra. Hope you enjoyed it! ^^**


	14. Tattoos and pranks!

**HEY GUYS! HI! So I am going out of order a bit cause I am lazy to do the baseball scene right now. I want to write the Henna Tattoo one so here ya go~**

**The omake is actually inspired by TheRoseShadow21 fanfiction "It's for her sake." I would have never thought of that if she never have written that story. :D so guys if you haven't read that story…you should! It's really good and sweet. It is AU of this story. **

**HAVE YOU GUYS READ THE LATEST CHAPTER OF THE SERIES!? PLEASE TELL ME I WAS NOT THE ONLY ONE CRYING! T~T**

**OH! So this happened in the manga but never in the anime T~T**

Guest

Kiyoko is so smart also the deadpaned face everyone made when Koro sensei said I'm artificially made but –**removed the spoiler**\- and it's funny when Kiyoko woke karma up at 2 am for food and its supa sweet when Karma thought " no way am I letting Octopus blow up the earth ..." and stuff and you spelled Omake right

**LOL yea XP I removed the spoiler for those who didn't want the spoiler. I am caught up in the manga so I know all that xP lol That is actually me. I used to wake up in the night but my mom works early so most of the time when I get up, she is eating so I join her XD YAY~**

homuhomu

hggnnnh that extra scene was just too cute fgahbcnkskwjh ..oh and if sometimes your chapter doesn't get many reviews, don't worry that's just a normal thing~ sometimes ppl are kinda lazy :3

**Thanks for liking it! Lol XD **

I12Bfree

Hope Karma's wish comes true!

**Hopefully~ :P lol XD**

Guest

That last scene was touching and gives Karma more motive  
to destroy Octi teacher  
and I liked how Kiyoko got more involved in this chapter.  
p.s if Kiyoko whould be hitt with something that will make her grow  
into a teenager whould she look hot

**Yup! Yea I will be trying to do that. LOL I know xP she is after all, the hottest guy little sis XD**

Guest

Hehe waking up early in the morning to get food. She sounds like me I have my stash Lol  
I need more I guess you could I need ideas I was wondering where you get ideas for your story. Can share some ideas.

Ps. Kiyoko is KAWAII and your the best.  
PPS. It's that girl who started a twin story

**Yay~ I need to stock up on my stash XD**

**My ideas? ….um…I don't know XD I really like those little sister stories and stuff…maybe that's why…I just come up with it when im writing it. Thanks for liking Kiyoko. LOL not the best. AND WOW YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I WAS FEELING WHEN I FOUND YOUR STORY ON WATTPAD! XD I WAS READING THE SUMMARY AND….BLUE HAIR…KARMA'S TWIN….OMFG ITS THAT GUEST PERSON STORY AHHHHHHH! xD**

**Akabane Household**

"Oi. Kiyoko wake up." Karma said shaking his sister awake from her slumber.

Earlier that week, their parents went on a business trip and will be gone for 4 days. That meant that Karma will be taking his sister with him to school, which he didn't really mind.

Karma shook Kiyoko again. "Oi. Breakfast is ready." Now Karma was poking her cheek.

Kiyoko groaned. "Mmm…Nii-cha…5 mor…min…"

"Nope~" said Karma as he took the blanket off of her.

Kiyoko jumped from the lack of warmth. "Onii-chan!" she yelled.

"What?" Karma said shrugging. "Breakfast is ready."

"Haaaaiiii" Kiyoko said forcing herself out of bed. She then hugged his leg and glued herself to it. "Take me there."

Karma knew it was no use to talk her out of it so he walked to the table with Kiyoko on his leg. "What's for breakfast Onii-chan?" Kiyoko said from her spot.

"Mm, just some cereal"

"Okay"

The siblings sat at the table eating their cereal. Kiyoko was chatting happily about a dream she had where there was these 2 wizards trying to find a magic pearl so that they can pass a magical exam.

"Then then a girl accidentally swallowed the pearl because she thought it was candy since the pearl was on a slice of cake" blabbed Kiyoko. Karma just sat there eating and half listening to his sister.

"Then the two wizards have to protect the girl since other wizards want her since she has the pearl in her tummy" continued the girl. **(If you know what I'm talking about lol xP)**

"Hai hai. Kiyoko you still need to get dressed and brush your hair and teeth. You still want to go to the store before going to school right?" Karma asked.

"YEAH!" she then finished up her cereal and ran to her room to get changed and brush her hair. By the time she finished, Karma was finishing up washing the dishes.

"Onii-chan!" Kiyoko yelled out getting her brother's attention.

"What?"

Kiyoko held out hair ties and ribbons.

Karma took it and tied his sister's hair to its usual style.

"Done."

"Yay! Arigato!" Kiyoko ran to get her bunny backpack and get her shoes on while Karma calmly walked to get his bag, jack and put on his shoes.

"Let's go Kiyoko~" called Karma.

"Coming~" Kiyoko called out coming into his view.

"Let's go Onii-chan!" she said as she ran out of the house. "It's hoooottt"

"You were the one who was excited Kiyoko" said Karma chuckling.

"But not this heat!" she complained.

"The class is going to be Hell if it gets any hotter." commented Karma as they started walking towards the store.

"I'm going to be under your desk in the shade" said Kiyoko.

"Why not the Octopus's desk? It has much more shade and plus you can try and shoot him from under~" suggested Karma with a smirk.

"Hai~!" said Kiyoko mirroring his smirk.

**At the store**

Kiyoko started wondering around the store getting snacks, candy, and looking for something. Karma was behind her getting his share of snacks along the way. Kiyoko was walking down a lane when she spotted something.

"Onii-chan, I found it!" she said picking up the item and showing it to Karma with a grin. "Can we get it?"

Karma read the name and grinned. "Take 3. We are going to have fun today~"

"Hehehe hai~" she then grabbed 2 more and the siblings went towards the cashier.

Class 3-E all got a chill down their spines. Something bad was going to happen….

**Classroom 3-E**

"Karma-kun, why is Kiyoko-chan running around the classroom?" asked Nagisa as he watched the 5-year-old running around the desks.

"Oh that." Karma calmly said while sipping strawberry milk. "She just had too much sugar, that's it. She'll tire herself out and nap. Eventually." The siblings came to school pretty early- in Karma's opinion. They still had 10 minutes before class starts.

Korosensei and the class simply watched the girl and suddenly Kiyoko accidently ran into the teacher's desk.

**BAM!**

It was silent for a split second before she started wailing in pain.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Korosensei freaked out since he wasn't able to stop the collision and went to get a first aid kit. Karma was on his feet in an instant and the class had their hands covering their ears. Kiyoko CAN scream.

Korosensei held her up and started patching her up but the girl still was crying. The octopus started rocking her back and forth. Kiyoko had tears running down her face. Her forehead had a patch and a bandage across her nose.

"Wah! Kiyoko-chan! Please stop crying! There, there!" he said trying to calm her down.

Karma reached the pair and once Kiyoko noticed him, she reached out to him.

"Wahh! Onii-chan!" she cried out. Karma took her into his arms as Kiyoko cried into his chest. Her cries lessened and the class were able to remove their hands from their ears.

"Baka Kiyoko. Just sleep alright" said Karma as he walked to his desk and sat down. Kiyoko whimpered for a bit before she fell finally fell took a nap.

Silence…

"AW! Karma-kun you are such a good older brother" said Korosensei smirking.

Karma threw an anti-sensei knife at him. "And you suck at calming down children." Said Karma twirling another knife indicating to the class to shut their mouths.

The class just went on with their own business until class starts. Okajima was commenting that skin was his favorite color.

"If you say so Okajima-kun…" commented Nagisa at the pervert's actions. He was drooling and looking at their female classmates' skin.

"That won't do at all." Said Korosensei with a straight face. "You must not let the season of exposed bodies distract you" all while reading a magazine that clearly shows girls in bikinis.

"LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK YOU PERVY OCTOPUS!" yelled the class.

Class was settling down until they heard a familiar voice outside the door,

"…Oh…I hadn't taken accounted for the fact that we will be wearing short sleeves today…" and the door opened.

"!?" The class went into shock! Their faces went like: D8 Even Korosensei was freaking out.

There in the hallway was their classmate, Sugaya, with a tattooed arm. "I didn't want this left arm which was sealed by the Gods to be revealed"

_"__WHAT DID YOU DO SUGAYA!?"_The class thought.

…

The class calmed down once they found out it wasn't a real tattoo.

"It's called Henna Tattoo. Once you set the pigment, it won't come off for about a week" said Sugaya.

"Oooh, that's what they do in India, right?" asked Karma. Kiyoko was sleeping in Okuda's arms.

"You know about it Karma-kun?" asked the class's Otaku, Fuwa.

"My parents are crazy about them and when they travel to India, they come back with Henna Tattoos." Explained Karma.

"O-O-oh good! Sensei is glad that no one is turning into delinquent!" said Korosensei surrounded by parenting books.

"…You sure are a chicken about this kind of stuff" deadpanned Kayano.

"If you like, I can draw on you Korosensei" said Sugaya holding up the Henna Tattoo ink.

"NYAA! Would you really?!" fangirled Korosensei.

"Huh, it's just like drawing with melted hot chocolate" commented Rio as Sugaya was preparing to tattoo Korosensei.

"I'm really looking forward to it!" commented Korosensei as Sugaya had drew a line on his face. "I always wanted to try and get a tattoo like this." He had a happy aura around him.

But this is Assassination Classroom so…there is always something around the corner…

"GYAAAA" yelled Korosensei as he had some of skin melted. He was freaking out.

"GYAA!" his students screamed as the face he was making.

The screams woke up Kiyoko was napping peacefully until now.

"Huh!?" Kiyoko was looking around frantically. She noticed that she wasn't being carried by her brother.

"C-Calm down Kiyoko-chan" said a voice. Kiyoko looked up and saw the worried expression of Okuda.

"Okuda-nee-chan!" said Kiyoko. "What's going on? My face hurts" she whined.

Korosensei ran out the room still screaming. The students were discussing what happened. Sugaya explained that he grounded the bullets into fine powder and inserted into the ink.

"Are you feeling better Kiyoko-chan?" asked Okuda.

"A bit." She answered then whispered, "Okuda-nee-chan, Sugaya-nii is a copycat" she pouted. "He copied my idea."

"Not really Kiyoko-chan" whispered the chemistry-loving girl. "He tried the skin. Which didn't prove to be very effective" she said as Korosensei was saying it was a great idea but effective as a pinprick. "Maybe in his body, it will be more effective" she whispered.

"Hai~" Kiyoko said.

"…But I want you to draw a real cool one on me normally" sobbed Korosensei making the artist feeling guilty.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll draw you a tattoo with normal Henna!" he said.

…

Bitch-sensei came in with a bang, "Revel in my charms boys! Good MorGYAAA!" she yelled out. She was freaking out over the students who now had Henna Tattoos on their arms.

"WH-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL WEARING MONSTER MAKEUP!?" she demanded/asked.

"Ah…Everyone seemed to have wanted one after seeing mine" said Sugaya.

"He said the pigment will set in after we remove the paint." Said Korosensei in a happy daze. "I'm so excited that I can't focus on class."

"YOU ARE THEIR HOMEROOM TEACHER DAMMIT!" yelled out Bitch-sensei.

"Hi Pretty Lady!" said Kiyoko as she waved her hand and ran up to the woman.

"KIYOKO-CHAN NOT YOU TOO!? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PRECIOUS FACE!?" shrieked the woman staring at Kiyoko's wrist and bandaged face.

"Sugaya-nii drew it on me. It's pretty isn't it?" Kiyoko said happily. On her wrist was a flower like bracelet tattoo. **(I honestly don't know if little kids can get Henna Tattoos. Not an expert on this kind of stuff…) **"I got hurt earlier. My face is sore…"

While Bitch-sensei was busy with Kiyoko, Sugaya and Korosensei were discussing on a competition between them.

"But we don't have any blank canvases…" said the artist. "I also would't want to use Kiyoko...She is the closest one we got..."

"Like Hell I would let you go near Kiyoko-chan with that monster makeup!" said Bitch-sensei hugging the 5-year-old protectively.

"…But we now have a larger canvas Korosensei…" said Sugaya staring at Bitch-sensei's blank arms.

"W-wait…QUIT SCREWING AROUND!" Bitch-sensei covered her arms and backed up only to slip on Henna Ink and knock into the wall where she went unconscious.

"Bitch-sensei ended up passing out on her own…"

"Let's let her rest…"

"And she is supposed to be a professional?"

Kiyoko on the meantime patted Bitch-sensei's head. "Good night Pretty Lady…"

"While she is resting, I take the left arm and you can take the right arm" said Korosensei.

"OOOH planning to compete with me Korosensei?" said Sugaya.

"OOOO. You guys are going to get in big trouble when Pretty Lady wakes up…" said Kiyoko as she left to be with Nagisa and the others.

Sugaya finished his side and the class was awing at it. It was a beautiful heart like design. Korosensei's side on the other hand…why is it manga?

Sugaya did his magic again and both sides matched. Now both of them went too far covering Bitch-sensei's body with Henna Tattoos and also using cardboard as a samurai hat.

"We went too far" commented Sugaya. "And removing the paint is a pain."

"There is a chance where might like it…" said a worried Octopus.

At that moment, the woman woke up and looked at herself and left in silence.

"You think she liked it?" asked a student. Some students backed away and went near their desks just in case something happened. Karma took Kiyoko into his arms and walked at the back of the classroom. He then patted her head.

Maehara went out to check and yelled out "SHE ABSOLUTELY HATED IT! THOSE ARE REAL GUNS!"

"DIE! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER THE LOT OF YOU!" yelled the outraged woman firing REAL bullets at Korosensei. The students all went to duck and cover.

"I'M SORRY!" yelled Korosensei over the noise as he managed to block the bullets from causing any damage. "WE GOT REALLY INTO IT! PLEASE STOP! THE CLASSROOM WILL BE DAMAGED EVEN MORE!"

A few students tried to stop their rampaging teacher and others took cover. While all this chaos was happening, no one noticed Kiyoko walking around and switching something out in a few students' desks.

"MY LONG AWAITED SUMMER DEBUT HAS BEEN RUINED!" yelled Bitch-sensei as Sugino was trying to hold her down.

Finally, Karasuma-sensei came in the classroom to stop the two bickering teachers.

"I've finished Onii-chan" muttered Kiyoko while smirking.

"Good~" said a snickering Karma.

**During P.E.**

Karasuma was having his students practice their shooting skills. Most students were taking it seriously and some weren't –cough Terasaka and his group cough cough-

Kiyoko was by the sandbox eating sweets and Korosensei was making a sandcastle for her to play in.

Karma was skipping the training session and was in the forest. He was in a tree branch sitting and watching his classmates and Kiyoko. His position made it hard for others to see him but easy for him to see what was going on.

When Terasaka and his group came up to start shooting, they were surprised that it did not go as they thought it would.

**BAM**

Glitter and flowers rained down the trio. The trio had a variety of colored glitter on their clothes, face, and hair. Small paper flowers were also mixed in the chaos making it even funnier.

Kiyoko was laughing her guts out and the rest of the students were trying not to laugh. Karasuma looked like he was so done with today and Korosensei was hiding his giggles.

Terasaka was ready to murder someone and his friends were just embarrassed. "It was you wasn't Kiyoko!" he said.

"Maybe~" Kiyoko said making everyone remind of Karma. Those two are just….wow.

"I'm going to get you! You little brat!" said Terasaka as he ran to get Kiyoko.

Kiyoko just laughed as she ran away. The sugar she ate earlier was giving her more energy. She ran into the forest with Terasaka behind her.

Kiyoko ran to where Karma was. Karma, who was smirking, was hanging upside down on the branch with his arms in front of him. Kiyoko ran towards him and Karma lifted both of them up on the branch and hid. They both were chuckling quietly as Terasaka ran passed by them.

What an eventful day.

**OMG I FINALLY DID YOUR REQUEST ****Mikila94****! TOOK LIKE 2 MONTHS BUT I GOT IT DONE! Thanks for being patient with me ^^;**

**Okay next chapter is the baseball. Any ideas on what Kiyoko should do? Any requests? I need help! Help this author please. It also has to make sense and be logical like Kiyoko cant participate in the game and yea…**

**Thanks to Guests (x3), ****homuhomu****, ****I12Bfree****, ****Autistic-Grizzly****, Pleasereadmything, and NeitherSaneNorInsane for reviewing!**

**Thanks for reading my story! Also, I will be working on "Karma has another one!?" so this story will be not get an update for like 2 weeks. **

**What else…um…I think…I'm done here…Oh! Autistic-Grizzly****! Hope you enjoyed the Big Brother Karma scenes :D**

**Ok I'm done now.**

**If you see any grammar errors, please let me know so I can fix them!**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY MY READERS!**


	15. Preparation time!

**Hey guys~ If you read the spin-off of this story,...um...I'm working on it! I currently have like 800 words! That's something right? ^^; I was going to have this up late since I wanted to focus on the spin-off but...stuff happens and yea...here is the baseball event~**

Guest

Maybe you can let kiyoko be the class E mascot or cheerleader something like that?This chapter kiyoko show some of her devil pranks with karma,i literally laugh until i roll off my chair.

**Thanks for the idea! It's been put into good use! Thanks! LOL yea XD I'm happy it made you laugh XD**

Guest

Can I ask you something? What did you think of the twins?  
Not wanting to be mean but it might be an idea where there having the festival and Kiyoko was wandering around some found he cute and were curious on she was then suddenly she got bullied by some students and its before they found out the horrible truth of her being Karma's Lil sis.

PS. You make Kiyoko Chan so cute OMG, still the best duh.  
PPS. This is an important question 'Is forever real?'

**I thought it was sweet. A little bit borderline yaoi in my opinion. But I still like it! I seriously need a WattPad account ._. but im afraid to get addicted to it like I was on FanFiction and Quotev XD Yup I'll accept your request! Kiyoko is like me if I have a big brother which I don't ._. "Is forever real?" Hmmmm One would hope so but in my view, it can last for a long time but it will not last forever. Why?**

Guest

What did they buy in the store? And poor Kiyoko she hit her kawaii face and Koro sensei really sucks at calming down children. The glitters, flowers and paper flowers was funny to imagine, also are you going to do the part where Takaoka comes and Nagisa beats him and is awesome?

**They bought the glitter guns~ LOL XD of course I'm going to do that scene :D I got it all planned out and if you read the fanfiction "To Reach You" that author will be helping me out which I'm sooo thankful for ^^**

Guest

Love your stories and the ideas you mentioned writing about. Do try to write the earlier idea about Kiyoko turning into a hot teenager.

**Thanks! I will try but I have plans at the moment and 2 special chapters to write! AHH Can't wait for you guys to read them ^^ So Kiyoko being a teenage won't come out for at least...2 months? Who knows. Im guessing. **

Guest

Kiyoko is cute but deadly  
a dangerous combo  
humm I wonder if she whould ever get so mad  
that she whould do a diobolical plan that  
scared everyone even Karma

**LOL Someone ate her food. ._. Someone will die ._. LOL JK THATS ME XD Hmmm that's an interesting one. I'll think about it~**

I12Bfree

This chapter was so awesome!  
I loved how Kiyoko played a prank on Terasaka and his gang and my fav part was when Kiyoko ran to Karma and he lifted her up and both hid!

**Thanks~ Yea I was smiling like the whole time when I wrote that~ ^u^**

Elaine02

Pfft as expected from the Akabanes siblings! Perhaps Karma's parents are also as mischievous as Karma?lol and I like how Karma is patient(even I'm not THAT patient so I admire him for that) and brotherly towards Kiyoko and all...haha

**Who knows? I don't know XD I feel like Karma had learned to be patient cause a baby sibling is like ._.""**

**Lol yea XD Thanks for liking it!**

**After school**

Kiyoko was walking back home with Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino. The day was warm and beautiful.

"This is the season for outdoors! We should go play out in the open air." suggested Sugino.

"Ooh! That sounds like fun. What can we do." asked Nagisa.

"Oooh~ How about fishing?" suggested Karma.

"Nice! What can we catch this time of the year?" asked Nagisa.

"Summer time is the best time to catch Yankees" said Karma with devil horns and tail."They will be lured at the thought of stealing money from Nagisa-kun, our bait, but we'll fish them and then we'll steal THEIR money."

"...Is there really a season for yankee fishing?" asked a disturbed Nagisa.

"If Onii-chan says yes, then yes!" said Kiyoko. Karma just grinned.

Sugino looked at the main campus where students were playing baseball.

A student just thrown a baseball with a huge force which made the ball soar through the field in lightning speed.

"Nice pitch captain" said a student in the distance.

The captain smiled in satisfaction causing his fan club squealing. He then noticed Sugino and called out to him.

"Well if it isn't Sugino! Long time no see!" he said.

"...Yea" Sugino said walked towards him. Other members of the baseball team started talking to him too.

Karma and Nagisa looked from the sidelines. Kiyoko pulled on Karma's pants to get his attention.

"What is it Kiyoko?" Karma asked.

"Who is that...I don't like him..." she said hiding behind his leg.

"...Shindou Kazutaka, leader of the baseball club." Karma answered frowning.

They then heard the members of the club making fun of Sugino because he is in Class E.

But it was Shindou who stopped them. "Drop it. You are making him feel bad. He isn't one to be chosen so there is no need to balance academics and club activities." He said it with a smile and a Godly aura around him.

Kiyoko was like: ._.

Karma responded, "Hmm~ Amazing. You act as if you lot were the chosen ones." He was clearly mocking them.

Shindou responded with "Yup. That's right."

The entire team went behind him as he continued, "Don't like it? Deal with it at next week's game. The huge gap between the chosen ones and the ones that aren't. Who stand above mankind and everyone else."

The boys and Kiyoko were just staring at him.

**NEXT DAY~**

Korosensei was looking over the baseball and basketball games.

"Where is our class on this paper?" he asked.

"We are not allowed in the main tournament and having an odd amount of classes is the perfect excuse. It is basically a show to them when we compete with the leading team." answered Rio.

"With the entire student body watching, its a forced battle. Plus it shows how embarrassing to be in Class E." continued Megu.

"...Is this an usual occurrence?" asked Korosensei.

"Yup!" said Megu. "But don't worry Korosensei! With our assassination training, we are better than ever! We'll have a good match and knock down the entire school a peg or more down! Right everyone!" she asked the girls.

"YEAH!" answered the girls.

"We had enough of this crap. You guys do whatever you want" said Terasaka while walking away with his crew.

"Aww...I wanted to play with them again..." said Kiyoko making everyone sweatdrop and Karma laugh.

"If it's baseball, we can only rely on Sugino. Do we have any special plan?" asked Maehara.

Sugino thought about it for a few moments before he responded, "It's impossible, we have no experience and against people who have 3 years of training. We don't have a chance." Korosensei was watching him closely.

"But..I want to win. Even if it's impossible..." he said smiling sheepish.

Korosensei was wearing a baseball uniform and had variety of equipment with him.

"...You want to play huh Korosensei. "said Sugino.

"Nurufufufu, I always wanted to be a coach! But no matter what the obstacle you face is, Sensei will help you along the way." said Korosensei.

"Hey! We need a moral support person!" said Rio smiling mischievously.

"Who will that be?" asked Kanzaki.

Rio just pointed at Kiyoko who was playing a game on Karma's 3DS.

"Hoe?" she said when she noticed she was the center of attention.

"I GOT THE PERFECT OUTFIT!" said Fuwa. "Ritsu! I need to give you the data and Kiyoko, what are your 3 sizes!?"

"Hai Fuwa-san" answered Ritsu.

"...What?" asked a confused Kiyoko.

"Hinata-chan! I'm going to need you!" ordered Rio.

"Hai?" said Hinata.

"This is going to be sooo cute! Kayano-chan! I need you to put Kiyoko's hair into your hairstyle ASAP!" ordered Rio.

"H-hai!" said Kayano taking out some hair ties.

Rio started rubbing her hands. "This will be my best plan yet."

Karma just raised his eyebrow, he knew the girls won't harm Kiyoko, but like...what are they planning to do?

"Um..Rio-nee...what are you going to do?" answered a nervous Kiyoko.

"Just wait Kiyoko-chan. Just wait..." said Rio with a determine aura around her.

**NEXT DAY~**

Today was the day. The day of the match between Class 3-E and the Baseball club. The two teams were lined up and ready. The girls and Bitch-sensei was in the gym playing against the Basketball club. Karasuma and Kiyoko were cheering for the boys.

Karmasuma raised an eyebrow at Kiyoko's getup. Kiyoko simply answered,"It was Rio-nee's idea."

_Flashback~~~~_

_The Rio kicked the boys and Korosensei out. Fuwa got a manga out and showed it to the remaining girls. The manga was "Lucky Star" and the picture consisted the main characters in cheer leading outfits. _

_"Kiyoko should wear an outfit like this and the star should be replaced with a 3-E don't you think" said Fuwa._

_"I like it!" said Rio. Girls were muttering to themselves liking the idea. _

_"Yeah! I like it!" said a bouncing Kiyoko. _

_"Ritsu, can you pull up the video of Lucky Star dance?" said Rio._

_"Hai! One moment please" said Ritsu before her screen was showing the Lucky Star cheer leading dance. _

_"Y-you want Kiyoko-chan t-to perfo-form that dance?" asked Okuda._

_"Yup!" said Rio. "She'll look adorable and blow everyone away! The student body will never expect us to have a cute weapon. Her cuteness can distract the Baseball club and give our boys and advantage."_

_"...I think they already have an advantage since Octopus-sensei is their coach..." said Kiyoko. _

_"Shushh!" said Rio. The blonde just wants Kiyoko to be a cheerleader. _

_"Hinata, you are her coach and Fuwa can make sure she is doing the dance right!" said Rio._

_"Hai!" said the girls._

_"Ritsu! Please have an outfit made!" said Rio. _

_"Hai!" said Ritsu appearing on the screen. "Just need her measurements and I just received data from the video."_

_Rio took out a measuring tape and started measuring the future Cheerleader. _

_After a while, Rio wrote down the measurements and gave it to Ritsu who quickly processed the data and started making the outfit. _

_"Kayano-chan! Start working on Kiyoko's hair!" said Rio and Kayano quickly undid Kiyoko's hair. When Kayano finished, Kiyoko looked like she had bear ears on her. "Perfect!" said Rio._

_Kanzaki and the others thought it was soo adorable that some took pictures._

_"Rio it is done." said Ritsu holding up the cosplay._

_"OOOOOO" the girls said in awe._

_Rio took it and handed it to Kiyoko. _

_"Arigato Ritsu-nee!" said Kiyoko holding the cosplay close to her. _

_"No problem" said a blushing Ritsu._

_"Now go and change into it! Hinata! Prepare your lessons and Fuwa get ready to be a coach!" said Rio._

_"Hai!" said the girls._

_The rest f the girls went out to practice for their upcoming match._

_Kiyoko, Fuwa, and Hinata then went over the routine. _

_Bitch-sensei came in at some point and filmed Kiyoko's performance while squealing like a fangirl._

_Flashback ends~~_

Karasuma sweatdropped at Kiyoko's response. "You also made a sign?"

"Hai! I worked on it at home!" Kiyoko said holding up a sign that read "Go Class 3-E" with different colors. The sign also had hand prints in different colors as well.

The boys were on their side getting ready to play.

"Sensei?" asked Kiyoko.

"Yes?"

"Is that...Octopus-sensei?" she then pointed at a corner where baseballs were littered and one seemed abnormal.

"Yes. He will communicate by changing the colors of his face...like that" he said.

The two were watching the baseball turn different colors.

The boys seem to understand what he is saying.

The two then heard the boys shout,"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" "YEAH!"

Kiyoko then held up her sign. "Yay! Go Class-3-E!" she screamed getting attention from the students near her and Karasuma.

"Who the heck is that?"

"She's supporting the losers?"

"Wah! So kawaii!"

"What's a little girl doing here?"

Murmurs began to spread and soon everyone noticed Kiyoko in her cheer leader outfit.

Chiba noticed her and started getting the attention of the boys. He then pointed at Kiyoko who was waving the sign around. The boys then waved back at her in thanks.

"**Class E is batting! First up is the third baseman Kimura-kun" **says the announcer.

The game/battle has begun...

**HEY GUYS! LOL so so so...this was updated eariler than planned...so um the spin off...im fininshing that up...and...OH so I will be busy finishing that up, writing the next chapter of this, and 2 special chapters! ^^ can't wait to start on them! it will be a surprise! SPECIAL GUEST TOO! WHEEEE!**

**Okay see ya next time whenever I update this! I am out of school. So I know that should mean that I have more time to update but reality, it is not. My parents think, "Oh no school, you don't have to be on laptop." Im here thinking "_Fanfiction, Quotev, anime, manga, stories, social medias..."_**

**so yea...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**


	16. Sorry sorry sorry

**Hey! It's been a long time huh. 1st. IM SORRY! I just have been busy and stress and college and limited computer and yeah. I'm almost done with a special chapter that involves someone's OC~ You guys will love it if you know the OC XD Anyway...So I will try and have the part 2 of the baseball scene next week. As an apology, I will soon post one of my artwork of Kiyoko in her cheer outfit on Quotev! Warning: I do not like how I colored in the hair and stuff ._. so not my best work but it's something. I worked really hard on it. I will inform you guys when I upload it. I will also upload another pic of Kiyoko in a witch outfit cause...I was in a witch obsession and yeah...BUT IT CAME OUT ADORABLE! Just need to color it in. Okay! REVIEWS**

Guest

I am so happy you use my idea for is so kawaii!LOL I knew it will be Rio suggest this idea.

**Thank you so much for the idea! I could not have done that chapter without your suggestion! Rio is the female prankster XD**

I12Bfree

I really want to see Kiyoko in that outfit!  
It must be so cute!

**You'll get your wish soon ;) It was your review that made me draw it~**

JayForDJ

That is soo KAWAII OMG I can imagine her wearing the costume.  
That was mean though just because class e is at the bottom that doesn't mean they are losers that is just saying Kiyoko is a loser.  
When they find out who there big brother is they are solo dead.

PS. Your the best.:-D  
PPS. That is my name.

**You will see it soon~ Eh you know those main campus students-shrugs- they would say stuff like that soo...yeah... lol yeah they're dead if they try and throw trash at her. Not just by Karma but by Class-3-E too XD even Bitch-sensei~ Shtappp XD not the best. Still a newbie here. I figured XD I was going to call you that on the last chap but I was like...nah cause maybe you dont want to be called that here and yeah. **

Guest

So cute  
and thankfully shes just a kid  
cause I get the feeling if she did that when a teenager  
then alot of guys whould be falling into a come  
from Karma hitting them.  
No one messes with his sister even if she is hot.  
p.s please make that principal jerk be uncomfortable with Kiyoko  
like you did before, cause its fun to see a jerk like him squirm :3

**Lol hell yeah XD Karma will be like "Nope!" and yeah like glare at all the males XD -salutes- You got it boss ^^ Like father like son!**

Guest

For some reason when I read this  
that scene from kick ass poped up  
where that guy said he whould wait for hitgirl  
to grow up cause shes just 12 years  
It whould be both creepy and funny if one guy  
is like I will wait for her to grow up.

**I feel like I know what you are talking about but my memory is fuzzy. Anyway! Yeah that will be creepy and funny and that dude will have to face Karma XD**

Guest

It cute she uses hoe like she did when they first meet Itona  
It can one of her signiture stuff

**It's getting there XD I have been adding it a lot more lately XD so yeah it will be XD**

**The special chapter/story will be HOPEFULLY upload tomorrow. I will most likely post it as a new story though.**


	17. Pictures are now on Quotev!

Hey guys! So I uploaded the cheeroutfit on Quotev!

Quotev . com story /6322685 /Karma-has-a-what /17/

Just remove those spaces and yeah!

BONUS! I also uploaded a picture of Kiyoko as a teenager! It's in the next chapter of the link :)


	18. Let's start the battle! (Part 1)

**Hey guys! Whoo so here is the next chapter! So I don't know much about baseball…or sports in general. Maybe ice skating but that's it. So I am very confused on this game and stuff like names and rules and all that. I'm soo sorry if there are errors, which I'm pretty sure there is. **

**Review!**

I12Bfree

I can't find it~*sob*

**That's weird…I copied and paste the link to the story…Try to search "Karma has a what Quotev" and it's the second to last chapter that has the picture of Kiyoko as a cheerleader. **

**Now onto the story~ **

**OH and anything bolded in the story means it's the announcer. **

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

**BASEBALL~**

Kimura was doing some warm up stretches and he got ready to play. He went to his position while the Baseball Club Captain got ready to pitch. Shindou's pitch was so fast that it zipped passed Kimura.

**"****Just the sort of fastball you expect of the amazing pitcher Shindou-kun! Class E Kimura is just standing there! If you don't swing the bat a little, you look really lame~"** said the announcer making the crowd giggle.

"Go Kimura-nii!" cheered Kiyoko jumping and shaking her yellow pompoms.

"Karma-kun, Kiyoko-chan watched the anime "Lucky Star"? Asked Nagisa to the red head who was playing his 3DS on the bench.

"Hmm I don't think so. Also, I never bought her that cosplay so it must been the girls who had her wear it. Ritsu probably made the outfit. Knowing Nakamura-san, she would have Kiyoko replicate a cheer routine as well. My my Kiyoko must have been busy while we were prepping for the game." Said Karma not looking up from the screen.

"Well with Nakamura-san, you can't escape when she thinks up a plan…" said Nagisa as he remembered the times when the blond made him wear dresses. "Even Kayano-chan was involved." He stared at the bear like ears on Kiyoko's head.

"That's true." Said Karma. "_She better not expect me to replicate that style"_ thought Karma.

Kimura was sneakily looking at Korosensei as he changed the colors of his face.

**"****Here comes Shindou's second pitch…." **Announced the announcer as Shinou was getting ready to pitch. "**AND THERE IT GOES"**

Kimura angled the bat so when the ball hit it…

"WHAT!?" yelled out Shindou

**"****AAAND IT'S A BUNT!"**

The ball was rolling and bouncing that the players were having a hard time getting it. Kimura reached first base without any problems! Kiyoko was cheering loudly with Class E and Karasuma was clapping.

**"****Batting second is Shiouta Nagisa-san."**

Nagisa also did a bunt and ran! He reached first base while Kimura reached second base. The others players tried to stop it but couldn't.

"Yay! Nagisa-nii-chan!" cheered Kiyoko as she jumped in the air and did a horizontal split while raising her hands up in a "V" shape. She almost kicked Karasuma in the face **(I had to XD). **In the benches, you can see Karma laughing at his P.E. teacher almost getting hit in the face by his little sister.

"…You're getting flexible" said Karasuma.

"Mmh! Hinata-nee-chan taught me a lot!" she said happily.

**"****Up next is Isogai-san"**

Isogai was able to blunt the ball and run making all Class-E guys at each base.

**"****T-The bases….they are loaded! Cou..Could something be off with Shindou-kun!?"**

Sugino was the next one up. Kiyoko was cheering happily. The main campus students were waiting for their baseball club to demolish Class 3-E.

"P.E.-sensei, Octopus-sensei is changing colors again. This is going to be fun!" she said to the assassin.

"Do you know the rules Kiyoko?"

"Nope!" That made the teacher sweatdrop a bit.

Sugino smirked as he held that bat in a bunt position.

"Shindou-nii-san seems scared P.E.-sensei." Said Kiyoko.

"He must be feeling the bloodlust. This is not a normal baseball game." He answered.

Shindou was getting angry that he and his team are not winning like they're supposed too. Adding that Sugino was the next one to bat was not helping. He threw his signature fastball hoping it would get a strike. What they didn't expect was that Sugino quickly changed how he held the bat into a normal position and hit it with a force that the ball flew across the field.

**"****HE HIT IT! It's heading deep into the outfield!"**

"Yatta!" cheered Kiyoko. Karasuma-sensei was clapping while main campus students were gaping in shock!

**"****It's a bases clearing triple! W-what the hell this is unexpected…Class E has taken the lead by 3 points!"**

Kiyoko started doing the "Lucky Star Dance" (**Is that the official name? I never watched the anime…)** to celebrate for their lead. She was in the middle of jumping on one foot and rotating her arms when she noticed a man appeared by the Baseball Club benches.

"P.E.-sensei, who is that?" asked Kiyoko looking at the man who held a dangerous auroa.

Karasuma looked at where she was looking. "Gakuhō Asano, the principle of this school."

"…Does he know what we do?"

"He does. And he makes sure to get every advantage for it." The man grumbled.

"…The final boss in this game huh."

"Yes."

The girls came back from their own battle. They lost to the Basketball Club but nearly won surprising the students.

Hayami went up to the boys who weren't in the game yet, "So, how is your game going?"

The boys said their greetings before the girls noticed they were in the lead.

"!"

"WOAH!"

"They're winning against the baseball club!"

The girls were praising at the boys.

"Thanks….but…the last boss made his appearance right in the first inning." Said the boys in a worried tone.

"Now the real challenge begins." Said Karasuma to Kiyoko who was staring at the principle trying to figure him out. "Not only will this be a battle between the students…but also the instructors…"

"Hai.." muttered a worried Kiyoko.

**This is sooo short and I'm so sorry about it! Not getting enough computer time for this! I literally wait until my parents are gone and go on my laptop. I'll try and make the next one longer! Hopefully I'll finish this event and move on to the next event!**

**Edit: Thank you Dr-J33 for pointing out my epic fail. Hopefully I got them all.**


	19. Let's start the battle! (Part 2)

**I'm back! Happy 4****th**** of July that already passed! So sorry this is late! Also I wont be updating this week for several reasons. College prep. Studying. Placement exams. Laziness. Tumblr. Reading fanfiction. Life. Yeah…**

**Special announcement at the end~**

**Reviews!**

Abhieghail

aww. kiyoko must do the cheer again later because she didn't get to finish TT

**I'm sorry, did I never reply to you? I felt like I did but when I checked, I didn't! –bows down- IM SORRY! And of course she'll finish it! If it's not from the game, the girls will make her do it and record it and post it on every social media they have XD**

I12Bfree

I saw the pics!(Kiyoko in a cheer outfit and Kiyoko as a teenager)  
Kiyoko u rock~

**Glad you were able to see them! I will post another one soon. Her in a witch outfit! Kiyoko: Hoe, thanks! –smiles cheerfully-**

Guest

The principal of the school is the final boss  
and Karma the warrior along with his black mage Nagisa  
and white mage sister Kiyoko must defeat him

**Hahahahaha nice idea~ I'll do it! Cant wait until I have time!**

**New chap~**

A teacher came up to the announcer and whispered into his ear.

**"****According to the information I just received, the Baseball Club Advisor, Terai-sensei, fell seriously ill before this match…and the club members were worried about him to even think about playing. UNABLE TO STAND IDLY BY, THE BOARD CHAIRMAN HURRIED TO TAKE TE REINS!"**

The crowd cheered at the news. Kiyoko looked at Karasuma, "That's a lie huh."

"Yes." He nodded. The baseball club were looking confused but no one in the main class campus seems to notice.

"Let's see, I will have to restart the atmosphere for you." The chairman said.

Shindou nervously said, "Board chairman, thank you very much."

"It seems that Sugino-kun, who was no longer able to participate in club activities, has joined the city's local club team. He is certainty putting effort, in his own way." **(Seriously, how did he know this? Stalker…)**

That made the club members feel bad. He has been putting in a lot of effort, and they…well, not so much.

"But what of it?" the chairman continued making the club members' head rise. "Anyone can put in a little effort. Chosen ones like all of you are destined for greatness. In your life from here on and out, you will need to trample over hundreds of thousands of opponents like these, in order to continue onward" the man preached. "You shouldn't think of it as playing "baseball." This is the "process" of trampling a mere ten people among the thousands. Now huddle up, let's teach them how the process works." He then had the members huddle and he worked his magic.

By this time, the girls and Bitch-sensei went to where Karasuma and Kiyoko were.

"Hi guys, Pretty Lady!" said Kiyoko waving with a pompom.

"So cute Kiyoko-chan!" said the girls pulling out their phones and taking a quick picture.

"I did well!" said Rio, also snapping a picture.

Kiyoko was smiling and laughing.

**"****After giving a few instructions, the Board Chairman left the field! Let's see how they're…"**

The Class 3-E boys twitched. The club members look confident and they were near Maehara who was reach to hit the ball.

**"****Wh-what's this!? The entire team has gathered in the infield! I have never seen such a defense!"**

"P.E-sensei, isn't that cheating?" asked Kiyoko. She didn't ask Bitch-sensei since she had a book explaining the rules of baseball.

"-sigh- Technically no since it is up to them how they want to defend. Umpires can change that. If they feel like it is distracting the person who will hit the ball, they will say it is not acceptable. But, in this case,"

"The umpire man is on the bad side" finished Kiyoko understanding.

"Hai."

With the boys, they were discouraged since the enemy found that a majority of them can only to bunts.

Maehara readied himself for the fastball Shindou threw. He did a bunt and the ball flew only to be caught.

"Looks like the pressure from the infield has scared Class's E #5 Maehara! He hit the ball right overhead them, for one out!

The player who caught the bunts threw it back to Shindou who looked pretty scary at the moment.

Up next was Okajima and he desperately looked at Korosensei for instructions. Korosensei's face didn't change. Even he didn't know what to do and there was no way around it.

**"****And just like that, it's 3 outs! The third base runner wasn't able to move an inch! Shindou-kun is back in perfect form!"**

Kiyoko was being carried by Bitch-sensei as they both read the rulebook. Karasuma was looking at how the chairman prep-talked the student.

_"__That man is an accomplished educator. He has a great memory for the student's face and their abilities. His motivation skills are amazing." _Karasuma thought. _"Him and the target's way of doing are very similar. And yet…how can they be so different? I am…somewhat interested on this outcome."_

In the background you can hear Bitch-sensei telling Karasuma some rules.

Sugino was ready to pitch. He threw the ball and the batter swung the bat…and…THE BALL CURVED!

Kiyoko jumped down from Bitch-sensei's hip and cheered.

"Great job Sugino! Don't let them hit one!" said Sugaya.

"Gotcha~" said Sugino catching the ball.

**"****T-That's two strikes!"**

You can hear the girls and Kiyoko cheering.

"Still Sugino sure is something. At this rate, we might actually win" said Isogai.

"…I'm not sure about that." Said Maehara. "Look at the baseball club's bench." He then pointed at the bench where you can see the principal prep-talking Shindou.

**"****It's the top of the second! And they're going with the same iron wall of wheel play!"**

"Hey! Look it's Onii-chan!" said Kiyoko happily.

The umpire looked at the redhead confused. "What's the matter? Go on and step on the plate."

Karma just stood there. He then looked at the board chairman. "Heeey, isn't this unfair, board chairman?" The man in question slightly smirked. "You're defending by letting them get away with this and yet the umpire isn't paying attention to it by one bit. Don't the rest of you find that strange?" He looked at the crowd. "Oh that's right~ you're all idiots~ stuff about defending go over your heads!"

That made the crowd tremble in rage.

"Quit bitching about the small stuff!"

"If you got a problem, then why don't YOU show some results?"

"Don't go complaining about defense!"

Karma stuck his tongue out as the crowd threw trash at him.

**"****AND NOW FOR THE BOTTOM SECOND! IN EXCELETNT FORM, SHINDOU-SAN'S FORM IS PERFECT AND ON FIRE! CLASS E BAD DEFENSE IS PULVORIZED!"**

Mimura was unable to catch the ball.

"Gomen Sugino" said Mimura.

"Don't worry about it. We only practiced with bunts" said Sugino.

"**NOW THE SCORE IS 3-2! THE CLUB IS CATCHING UP!"**

"Ne, do you think the guys will win" asked Rio.

"We lost in ours, but I'm hoping they can win" Said Yada.

"Wonder what Karma-kun was doing?" asked Kayano.

"I think he was planning something or it was Octopus-sensei's plan…" said Kiyoko.

"You can never know with that red-head" said Rio.

The girls nodded in agreement. Their chat was cut off when they heard…

"**WHAT'S THIS?! A BUNT!? IT'S CLASS E'S TURN TO SEE HELL!"**

A batter was holding his bat in a position where he can easily bunt. Class E started having trouble keeping up with the bunts. They are starting to lose!

"Go Class E!" cheered Kiyoko. The girls were also cheering for them.

"Hey let's do a small cheering!" suggested Hinata. "Two girls can lift me up into the air and I'll do a split while yelling out 'Class E!' Kiyoko should also be lifted. Then the two girls will catch us."

"I like it!" said Rio. "Megu and Hara can lift you, Hinata-chan! Fuwa and I can lift Kiyoko-chan!"

"HAI!"

A few of the girls got their phones out to record it. Karasuma and Bitch-sensei were making sure everything will end well. Karasuma was also giving out tips so they won't injure themselves,

Hinata has a foot on Megu's and Hara's hands ready to jump. Kiyoko was balancing on Rio's and Fuwa's palms with her knees bent.

"Ready girls?" asked Kanzaki.

**"****The runner takes the bases with ease! HEY CLASS E! THAT'S HOW YOU DO A BUNT!"**

"Hai!" answered the girls, determine to cheer their classmates.

"Now!"

Hinata and Kiyoko flew into the air catching the attention of the crowd and the players. They both did the split while yelling out, "GO CLASS E!" The girls started falling and were caught by those who threw them up.

**"****It seems that Class E has some cheerleaders."**

"Ahahaha that was fun! Again!" said Kiyoko smiling to Rio.

**"****In hardly anytime, the bases are loaded! Same situation with Class E but the greatest difference is...THAT THE BATTER IS OUR SUPERSTAR SHINDOU!"**

Shindou looks ready to pulverize everyone.

"Sugino…I'm going to crush you…" said the superstar.

Sugino looked nervous but determine.

"Go Sugino-nii!" cheered Kiyoko. The girls were also cheering.

**"****These two originally competed within the same club! Sugino was dropped to Class E making him unable to participate in club activities! Is a loss fated here as well!?"**

Karma walked up to Isogai whispering. The two then stepped towards Shindou.

**"****This is…This position is!"**

"We're obviously ruining with his concentration! But the other side did the same thing and you didn't say a thing. Neither the umpire nor the audience who went along with it." Karma said.

"Onii-chan is so smart" commented Kiyoko. She was smiling at her brother.

The chairman smirked. "Feel free to do so. Those who have been chosen won't let something like this get to them."

Isogai sighed and Karma smiled evilly. "Huh…you went and said it. Well don't mind us~"

The crowd looked shocked while our belvolved Class E just smirked.

"Th-they're real close!"

Karma slouched, mocking him. Isogai was ready.

**"****They're playing so far in that there is no distance between them! They are sure to be hit!"**

"Yeah right!" said the Class E girls to themselves.

"As if that will hit them!"

"…Wha?" Shindou's concertation was completely broken.

"Don't mind us superstar~ We're not in your way." Mocked Karma.

"Fufu, what absurd fluff." Said the chairman. "Pay them no mind and swing as usual Shindou-san. Even if you break their bones, only Class E will be hindered by it."

Sugino threw the ball and Shindou swung his bat. Karma and Isogai hardly moved as they dodged the bat. That made Shindou falter and earned a strike.

"Time for another cheer~" said Rio as Kiyoko and Hinata got ready.

"Ready?"

"HAI!"

"Go!" said Rio and the girls soared to the sky.

Hinata did a flip while Kiyoko raised a leg. "Go Class E!"

That made the crowd twitch in annoyance. Even the principle seemed ready to kill a person.

"…A slow swing like that won't cut it. Next time, try and swing with an intent to kill…" Karma said.

"We don't want to disappoint the girls." Said Isogai.

Shindou gritted his teeth as Sugino threw the ball.

"I-It's a swinging bunt!"

Karma jumped up and caught the ball. "Nagisa-kun! CATCH!" he said as he threw the ball to the blue-hair boy.

Nagisa caught the ball in his glove. Isogai and Sugino then started to give out intructions to their team.

"T-The batters and runners are out…It's a triple play…" said the umpire.

**"****G-Game over! Somehow, Class E had ended up winning the game! Our baseball club lost!"**

"YATTA! THEY WON!" the girls cheered!

"They beat the club!"

"That's our boys!"

"You guys are awesome!"

"Yay!" cheered Kiyoko. She then started to do the Lucky Star Dance. The girls and Bitch-sensei whipped out their phones and recorded it.

The main campus group looked mad and left in a hurry. You can hear their comments about how this was a fluke.

By the time Kiyoko finished the dance, the boys reached where their classmates were.

"Congrats guys!" said the girls. Congratulations were passed by. Too bad the celebration was cut short by the Devil.

"Pardon the intrusion." Said Gakuho Asano, the chairman of the school. "I am wondering why there is a non-student on my campus?" he continued staring at Kiyoko.

Everyone tensed up.

Kiyoko was on Karma's shoulders when she intelligently answered, "Hoe…?"

**OK I AM GOING TO GET CHEWED OUT BY THAT CLIFFHANGER. **

**Sorry about that, I got lazy and this chapter is already late.**

**Ok so special announcement. The teenager Kiyoko is currently being written and will be published before Takaoka comes to the story. **

**As an apology, here is a sneak preview –cough what this lazy author already has and only has cough-**

"ONII-CHAN!"

Karma woke up from his sleep, with a start. He ran out of his room to his sister's room. He barged the door open, "Kiyoko?!"

Instead of a small, little girl on the bed, it was a teenager.

"Onii-chan! What happened to me!?" the teenager asked looking at her hands in confusion with a trace of fear laced into it.

"…Huh? …Kiyoko?" said a confused Karma.

The teenager looked up. "Yeah."

The girl had long, red hair that reached to her waist. She had a few traces of baby fat on her face but she did have high cheekbones. Her bright, golden eyes were narrowed in confusion. She had long legs and a slender body. Her long nightgown that used to reach her ankles, now covered her thighs.

"Kiyoko…you're a teenager now…" said a stunned Karma.

**That's it! ^^ Please tell me if I went to far with the details of teenager Kiyoko. I felt like I did...**

**Also because I won't be able to update for a week, here is something else~ Kiyoko's first steps! **

**WARNING: Cuteness ahead~**

_Ten-month-old Kiyoko was sitting on the ground while her parents were in front of her._

_"Come here Kiyoko! Come to Papa!"_

_"Kiyoko-chan, don't go to Papa! Come here to Mama instead!"_

_While they try to get their baby daughter to walk over them, no one noticed Karma coming home from school. _

_Karma walked towards them looking at what he was seeing. His parents were acting stupid and his baby sister was looking at them weirdly._

_"I'm home~" he announced. _

_Kiyoko turned around to look at him since he was behind her. The girl smiled and shakily got up from her sitting position. Their parents were still bickering in the background and only Karma noticed what was happening. Kiyoko was shaking as she tried to balance herself. When she found her balance, she smiled and shakily took a step to Karma, making the boy's eyes widen. Her arms were reaching towards him as she took another step. Their parents took notice that their daughter was taking her first steps._

_"Karma! How could you steal the moment!" said their mother playfully as the family watched the youngest member taking another shaky step._

_"My baby girl is taking her first steps! Gotta record this!" said the father as he whipped out his phone to record his daughter walking towards her older brother. _

_Kiyoko was making happy baby noises as she took another step. Karma smirked and crouched down to her height. "Come here Kiyoko~ Come over here~" he said. That made Little Kiyoko happy._

_"…Karma you're just mocking us aren't you…" said his mother._

_Karma just laughed as his sister reached him and started tugging on his sleeve. She looked at him with her big, innocent eyes and she smiled at her accomplishment. Karma just picked her up, as he also lifted himself from the ground, and settled her onto his hip. Kiyoko started making happy baby noises again and the parents of the siblings smiled at their interaction. _

**Ahahahaha that was cute~ There is more little shots like those but they will be in the teenager chapter. **

**Yeah so sorry about the late update and the bad news of not updating for this week. **

**Have a nice day! Okay now back to studying…**

-Cries hundreds of tears-


	20. Edited Update!

**EDITED VERSION! This author was getting way ahead of herself. I blame the math. **

So another author TheFlowersWeSawThatDay (bless this girl!) will be editing the Takaoka chapter. She is extremely busy so I want to give her a lot of time. So the teenager chapter will be before the Takaoka chapter. I will also try and update the spin-off so TheFlowersWeSawThatDay can have even more time if she needs it.

Ok so this week is like test week for college so I will be busy. Also guys, College for me is starting late August so updates will be who knows. Just letting you know...

**my one-shots that I plan/hope to d****o:**

-The end of the baseball event! finally!

-Kiyoko...you're a teenager!? (AU)

-Meeting Takaoka Akira sensei

-SUMMER TIME! Korosensei's weakness!

-SUMMER TIME part 2 (if needed which knowing my habits, hell yeah)

-The long awaited KARMAXMANAMI ONESHOT **(Requested by like 80% of my reviewers)**

-Kiyoko's official assassination attempt (n1ghtdr34m3r request) (Oh yea the food thing was something I came up along the way. No idea where im going with it but will be included here as well along with the original idea.)

-The end of semester final exam! (Maybe 2 parts)

-2ND FIELD TRIP! Korosensei's ultimate form?

-Onii-chan I don't feel so good...

-Karma as a warrior, Kiyoko and Nagisa as mages and Asano (principal) is the final boss (a request by guest!) I will try and do this. seems fun!

**AFTER THIS, THIS IS FROM THE MANGA**

-Test of courage! Helping Octopus-sensei is fun!

-Pretty Lady and P.E.-sensei set up!

-Festival time!

-Eh!? You're leaving us!?

**OK so that's my plans! Review if you have any requests, suggestions, etc. Reviews=love to me guys.**


	21. Class E fun file AU

**This is originally Austistic-Grizzly idea. I got permission to add my OC, Kiyoko here. So to see the original one, go to his fanfic! It's awesome!**

**Oh yeah, this AU has nothing to do with the original story. It was to help lower my stress and nervousness from my exam. It was fun to add Kiyoko though! ^^**

"Ah this is just what I needed" Hayami said sinking into the hot water of the natural hot spring she and the girls were currently relaxing in. It had been a long day for them.

"Seriously you think the guys would give up on Koro-sensei and just focus on us" Kaede said

"But all they think of is ways to assassinate our teacher." Fuwa said "At least they're sweet and allowed us to go and relax while they continue fighting against our target."

"Honey, I don't about you but I think nothing will kill that dude" Rio said making all the girls sigh in frustration.

They watched Kiyoko floating in the water, smiling. She was wearing a dark blue one-piece bathing suit. A tutu like skirt in light blue was around the waist of the bathing suit.

"The water is so warm~" she said as she floated towards Hayami.

The girls laughed at her peaceful expression.

"I'm surprised you could be here Kiyoko-chan" commented Fuwa.

"Ehehe. I'm with you guys so it's okay. Okuda-nee-chan can take me home. But I think Onii-chan will pick me up. He said he will be the guys for a meet up or something like that."

"Must be planning an assassination or something" said Okuda with a thoughtful expression.

"Oi oi oi, no thinking about that stuff. We're here to relax~" said Rio.

"Hai~" said Kiyoko as she pushed herself to float in another direction.

"Can I ask if any of your guys have stopped their annoying habits, like with me Hiroto has stopped flirting with girls. What more when that B-Class bitch came sniffing back to him the most endearing thing happened. He seemly pushed her aside and picked him up in his arms and carried me for awhile like I was a princess. It was so romantic." Okano said laying back into the water.

"Princess Okano-nee-chan~" said Kiyoko earning a laugh from the gymnast. "I can see you as a princess. Demo I don't see Maehara-nii as a prince…" Somewhere, Maehara felt a stab of pain in his chest. "He looked better in the bearsuit." A major hit in Maehara's pride.

"Well I noticed that Taiga hasn't been such a perv lately, ever since the time he comforted me after I found his school stash. He is so sweet, after class that day he took me dress shopping, I got a couple of nice dresses and he paid for them all. I think he still has some perverted stashes around the woods" Hinano said leaning on the outside of the spring. "What about Justice?" she asked while Yada sat on the edge looking towards the other.

"Not since the time we played around by the river, he found out I was ticklish and made me squeal. But afterwards we went out for dinner and then he carried me home on his back. He's such a gentleman" Yada sighed.

"How about Terasaka?" Nakamura asked

"Hm" Hazama shrugged closing her eyes and relaxing.

"I wanna give Terasaka-nii cupcakes…" said Kiyoko. That made the girls look at her. Kiyoko usually likes to prank Terasaka. "I want to see how he'll like Wasabi Cupcakes. Onii-chan got a lot of wasabi recently."

"Ah" said the girls. They knew there was a catch.

"Well as long as Suguya is by my side I have no problems what he does" Nakamura said.

"Vain as always" Okano said.

"Well, Karma is nice to me" Okuda said.

"Okuda, you are the only person to turn him into an angel. And Kiyoko as well." Kataoka said "Now Isogai, he's probably the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, he's sweet, a perfect gentleman and he just makes me melt whenever I'm in his arms. Paradise is probably the best way to put that feeling." she sighed "And he's family are super nice."

"At least someone's family is nice to their partner, Sugino and dad still don't get along; At least dad doesn't know about Tomohita walking in on me in when I was in my panties" Kanzaki blushed.

"Wow, you must be the only one to have their seem them like that" Nakamura said, "the only risqué thing Sosuke's seen me in is my bikini top and shorts"

"Maid outfit, and bikini" Katoka said

"Jogging outfit" Yada cheered

"Topless, with a skirt" Kurahashi blushed.

Then they realize they shouldn't be saying this in front of Kiyoko. They turned their heads to find Kiyoko was being kept busy by Okuda who was playing a hand game with her (Like Lemonade and Slide). Okuda nodded towards them. Kiyoko didn't pay attention to them. They were safe.

"Wow that must be nice, to have something to show off" Kayano sighed looking at her chest.

"You're just a late bloomer" Kanzaki said comforting the green haired girl. This made the green haired girl smile.

"I know, I'm just bummed I can't do anything like that for Nagisa."

"Hey there will be plenty of time" Yada said "Don't get discouraged okay."

"Okay, but I wonder what I did to have Nagisa as my boyfriend. He's my knight in shining armor, he's there when I'm having a bout of depression just holding me while a cry my soul out, he cheers me up when I'm nervous or worried. He has the most infectious laugh. But more importantly even though he has his own trouble he'll put them aside to help those who needs it." Kaede said blushing.

"I once made Nagisa-nii-chan play princess with me. It was fun." Kiyoko said looking at them. "I think Onii-chan still has the pictures."

Everyone sweatdropped at the comment. Poor Nagisa.

"Have you met his mum yet?" Hayami said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, in fact she was surprised, at first I thought Nagisa was embarrassed. What it really was it was because he didn't know how his mother would handle the situation.

"So do tell, how did you two hook up?" Okano said

"One day I'll tell you, after Nagisa has found all of the pairing files" Kaede said.

"Can't believe he made two, and neither of them have been destroyed" Hayami said.

"Nagisa's still got them and hid them somewhere out of sensei's reach" Kaede said.

"Where?" the girls asked.

"I have no idea, he didn't tell me" Kaede said making the girls groan.

"On the plus side Nagisa has it and not Karma, Okajima or Koro-sensei" Kataoka said making them all nod in agreement, Okuda looked around.

"Where do you think the boys are right now?" she asked.

"Who knows" Nakamura said cupping her hands in the water before tipping over her head. "Kiyoko-chan said they are in a meet up. Probably planting a trip for the octopus."

"Or maybe their back at the cabins playing games" Kurahashi said.

"Or possibly using our guns for a round or two of paintball" Kaede said.

"Hoe…" Kiyoko said. She swam towards her bag and took out a watergun. She then started filling it with the water.

...

What the guys were actually doing were peeping on the girls bathing with sniper scopes.

"Man I think my girl has the best bod" Kimura said.

"Not arguing there, but my girl is probably more flexible" Maehara grinned. "Plus she not that bad looks wise."

"Admit it you want her to have a bigger cup size," Karma said "Like Forever 0" he smirked.

"Don't let Nagisa hear you insult Kaede, last time that happened. Well he was lucky he only glared at the guy who did" Sugino said.

"That guy has way too much luck" Maehara said. "Your sister, Karma. She wounded me. Kiyoko-chan doesn't think I'm a prince…" He had a gloomy aura around him.

"Ahahaha, I raised her well~" Karma smirked.

"She thinks you look better in a bearsuit." stated Chiba who was in the trees.

"You're still pissed about the bearsuit and Kiyoko-chan's comment" Isogai said as he watched the waters.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here before they see us" Terasaka said. "And Karma, stop buying Wasabi! Wasabi Cupcakes? Really!?"

"You scared?" Karma taunted. "I'm all in for wasabi cupcakes~ that sounds like a great idea."

"You asshole! And yeah, of the bitch when she catches us!" Terasaka said.

"Whatever. We only have to run if we're busted by Karasuma or the octopus" Suguya said "Venus has nothing on Rio."

"Yeah she does, being the freakin roman goddess of love and beauty" Sugino said

"Whatever, I'm heading back" Terasaka said.

"Dude Splashfight" Okajima said making the guys zero in on the girls.

"I can sit here all day" Isogai said

"AGREED!" the other guys said.

"Hey where's Nagisa?" Sugino asked. This got the guys curious looking around the area until they found him, a couple of meters above the hot spring, near the end where Kaede was relaxing in.

"Lucky bastard" Maehara said

"How can he get that close?" Isogai asked.

...

Nagisa was crouching down to decrease his visibility while he was spying on the girls. Heck he knew he could simply walk in there with his hair down but decided not to as Kaede would spill the beans. Plus co-ed bathing was tomorrow night so he could wait another day to go in with the girl he loved. Deciding he had done enough snooping, he was about to walk off. Too bad he found himself being stared at by golden eyes.

"Ah! It's Nagisa-nii-chan!" Kiyoko said pointing at his hiding spot.

It went deathly quiet.

The boys were praying for his soul to have some mercy.

The girls looked at where Kiyoko was pointing and indeed, Nagisa was there. Kiyoko started waving hi. "Hi Nagisa-nii-chan! Do you wanna play!?" she asked while raising the watergun now filled with water.

"Ahahaha not now Kiyoko-chan. Hey guys, nice night for a walk huh?" he asked nervously smiling before sighing "I'll be leaving now" he said as he started to try and back away from the pissed off girls and pouting Kiyoko-chan.

"No why don't you stay Na-gi-sa-kun~" said Kaede in a sweet tone.

"Don't worry~ You won't be alone~!" Yada said standing up, towel draped over the front of her body.

Kiyoko took that as her cue. She aimed the watergun to where the boys were at and fired.

The boys were soaked in….light green liquid?

"OI! CHIBI! What the Hell was in the gun!?" yelled Terasaka before remembering they were supposed to be silent.

"Terasaka you idiot" muttered Karma.

"Wasabi! And water mixed it!" Kiyoko said cheerfully.

"…I taught her too well" Karma commented.

"Let's play!" said Kiyoko. The girls were smiling evilly. Even Okuda! (cause why not –shrugs-)

"Hi Honey~" Yada shouted while waving.

"Did you guys honestly think we didn't know you were there?" Nakamura smirked.

"It's about time we get out of the water anyway," said Hayami.

The girls took out anti-sensei knives and guns. "Yeah boys. Let's _play"_ Rio said.

The girls then each chased down their boyfriends. Kiyoko also ran around playing "tag" and shooting the boys with the wasabi mixture.

The boys were thinking that it was kinda worth it cause their girlfriends are chasing them draped in only a towel. That though quickly vanished if they got hit by the wasabi water mixture.

What an eventful night~


	22. Not an updateSNEAK PEEK

**Okay hey guys~**

**Long time to see~**

**So I don't have an update -dodges weapons thrown at me- IM SORRY! I actually have been working on a one-shot with another writer that you might know ;) Its a special one-shot that is just sooo much fun to write~ It is almost done, just missing a few scenes and then that's it~ It should be out by this week. I think? Not much is missing...**

**So because of that one-shot, I have been busy that I havent even started on the next chapter. So instead, I'll give you a sneak peek of the teenager chapter in this chapter. Also something else~**

**I need suggestions! I am writing a chapter on how Kiyoko interacts with each student. So I need some suggestions. I already have Hara, Okajima, Hayami and Chiba down. I need more~ Please help me.**

REVIEWSSSS

Guest

So cute the baby Kiyoko  
and man I look forward to the teenage Kiyoko thing  
And also I was wondering if Koro sensei whould  
bond with Kiyoko cause it seems in the fanfic  
he doesnt seem to bond with the oc charecters

**Thanks! A lot of people are! ^^ I'm happy. Well in the special one-shot that I'm collaborating, she does bond with Korosensei~ AHAHAHAHA they have so much fun XD**

I12Bfree

So hilarious~! What does AU mean by the way?

**Thanks~ Yay~ AU means alternative Universe, so I have been told. **

**OK so sneak peek time~**

_"__Karma, we have something to tell you."_

_Nine-year-old Karma looked at his mother and glanced at his father, who was behind his wife. _

_"__You're going to become an older brother" announced his mother._

_That shocked the little boy. He thought it about it for a minute. A little brother or sister. He can have someone to play with. He is mostly alone since both his parents are always working, leaving him alone most of the time. If it's a boy, he can teach his brother about pranks. The chaos they'll cause together! If it's a girl, she wouldn't be much into pranks. That will suck. But he'll protect his sister from boys. Karma knew he is considered handsome and if he has a little sister, she will be very beautiful…Well! He will be punching guys who will have crushes on his sister. _

_Karma looked at his parents and nodded. His parents sighed in relief. Their son accepted the news._

_"__You want to name your sibling, Karma?" asked his father._

_"__Eh?"_

_"__That's a wonderful idea, dear!" exclaimed his mother. "Go ahead and come up with names Karma!"_

_Karma though hard about it. _

_"__Hmm… If it is a girl, Kiyoko since it means 'pure child.' 'Kiyoshi' also means pure but it's a boy's name. Or maybe Kenji because it means intelligent second son and it also means strong and victorious. "_

_His parents nodded. "They are wonderful names Karma" said his mother. _

_Karma nodded. "Yeah."_

_…__._

_Karma was sitting outside of a room. His mother's yells were heard and doctors telling her to "Push!" His mother was giving birth to his new sibling. They have not yet told him the gender of his sibling, saying it will be a surprise. Suddenly, it went quiet for a moment._

_The cries of a baby was heard. Karma started to feel excited. His younger brother or sister was born!_

_His father came out of the room looking relieved and holding one of his hand in pain. "Karma, come in and meet your baby sibling."_

_Karma nodded and walked into the room. Nurses were walking around and on the bed, was his mother looking tired but happy. In her arms was a bundle of blanket that was keeping his sibling warm. The boy walked to his mother's side looking at his new sibling. The baby was sleeping and had a tuff of bright, red hair. _

_The woman smiled gently. "Say hello to your baby sister Karma. Here, you can hold her." The mother gently placed her newborn daughter into her son's arms. _

_Karma looked at his baby sister's sleeping face. "Kiyoko…" he whispered while gently smiling. _

_His parents smiled at their son's actions. It was at that moment where Kiyoko woke up._

_Karma stared at her eyes that matched his own eyes. The baby looked at him and started making happy baby noises. The room was filled with Kiyoko's laughter._

* * *

"Kiyoko…you're a teenager now…" said a stunned Karma.

"How did this happen Onii-chan?"

"That's my question. Hm. Did you eat anything weird? Did you get hit with anything?" he asked, a slightly panicked tone can be heard.

"I don't think so…"

"Hmm, we can ask Okuda-san. She might know what the Hell is going on…" said Karma thinking hard.

"Ne Onii-chan…I can help with the mission even more right? I'm bigger now…" she asked looking at him.

Karma looked at her. "_I guess but…"_ he looked her over "_She will be getting a lot of attention…"_

"Nope. I rather have you help out as a little girl!" Karma said giving her a closed-eye smile. There was an overprotective aurora around him.

* * *

Karma left the room and silently went downstairs to start making eggs and bacon. His mind was a wreck. "_How did this happen? How can I fix it? Will she be able to turn back into a little girl again? Will she be stuck like this forever?" _Thoughts kept running wild. He finished making breakfast and set it on the table. He finished pouring in orange juice in a glass for the two of them when Kiyoko entered.

"Ohiyo Onii-chan" she said.

"Ohiyo Kiyoko" he responded. Kiyoko walked up to him so that she was in front of him.

"You're still taller Onii-chan" she said. She barely reached his shoulder.

"Hahahaha good! You might be around thirteen-years-old Kiyoko. I'm fourteen!" snickered Karma.

Kiyoko just stuck her tongue out and went to eat her breakfast.

"I'm going to sneak you in as my twin sister. Can't have anyone knowing you got older now. You look a lot like me anyway. No one will question it."

"Okay. So what will my new name be? Oh and aren't we supposed to be the same height?"

"You choose and you're just short~"

"SO MEAN! Um….Hmmm…maybe Ichigo?" she said looking at Karma with a thoughtful expression.

"Eh~ Strawberry?" questioned Karma.

"Yeah!"

"Alright. So from now on, you'll be Akabane Ichigo. My twin sister and older sister of Kiyoko."

"Yeah!" Kiyoko now dubbed Ichigo said happily.

* * *

"_Maybe I didn't need the Wasabi…" _thought Karma.

Kiyoko was getting a lot attention from the males as soon as she entered the store. Karma was twitching to punch them in the face.

Kiyoko was getting uncomfortable from the stares. She gripped Karma's hand letting him know how she felt. Karma wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her as he guided her towards the wasabi section.

"Let's make this quick." He stated as he grabbed some bottles of wasabi.

Kiyoko nodded her head. She also wanted to leave.

**Okay thats enough sneak peek~**

Please feel free to suggest more baby Kiyoko. I need some more ideas~

I have Karma being told he is a big brother, Kiyoko is born, Kiyoko's first steps, Kiyoko's first word, Kiyoko's first prank, Karma is sick, Kiyoko's first birthday, Karma's birthday, and Kiyoko's first festival.


	23. End of baseball and Omakes

**This is my SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! I ran out of ideas on what to write and I'm like, ".-. Now what?" **

I12Bfree

So excited!XD

**Yay~ The chapter is coming out long, LIKE LONG! It was nearly 4,000 words and they haven't even reached the school yet! So most likely, it will be two parts? Not sure. **

**If you haven't read Grizzly and mine collab, please read it~ It is awesome, (long one-shot), funny, cute, OTP, Korosensei and Kiyoko bonding, and it was actually a guest's request~ We just took it up a notch! The request was a festival and bullies bully Kiyoko and then Karma shows up. ^^ Yay~ So go read it if you haven't! It's under Grizzly's published. **

**Can someone feed me? I'm hungry?**

**Disclaimer: (why I keep forgetting this?) We all know I down own this series… -cries in the corner-**

**Last chapter~**

"Pardon the intrusion." Said Gakuho Asano, the chairman of the school. "I am wondering why there is a non-student on my campus?" he continued staring at Kiyoko.

Everyone tensed up.

Kiyoko was on Karma's shoulders when she intelligently answered, "Hoe…?"

**Now~**

"I will repeat myself only once, though I am certain you heard me the first time. Why is there a non-student on my campus?" Asked Gakuho Asano.

"She is just here to watch the game. Is that so wrong?" Karma said, daring the man to say something.

"Yes, because only students and teachers are allowed to participate and attend this tournament." He replied icily.

Kiyoko just pouted as Karma glared at him.

The other students were nervous. What happens if their principal didn't allow her to come visit them anymore?

Karasuma and Irina were cornered. This is his school, and his rules apply to them as well. He allowed them to use his school for the assassination. That's not easy to come by.

Korosensei came up from the ground. "Nyfufufu, now now, there is no reason to be so uptight about this." Korosensei gently lifted Kiyoko from Karma's shoulders and held her in front of the principal. "I mean look at this innocent face!" Kiyoko did the puppy dog eyes.

The principal just glared icily at both of them making them twitch in fear. This man is scary. Korosensei returned Kiyoko to Karma.

"I have been an instructor for a long time. I have seen my fair share of puppy-dog eyes. I am quite immune to it" said the man.

Kiyoko just clicked her tongue a bit. That was her ultimate weapon. What an uptight man.

"I also request the girl to stay. She already knows this International Secret and is already part of it. She also aid us in this assassination." Karasuma said.

"So even our government of Defense is weak enough that a little girl can help. Tch. Then how about we settle this in the upcoming exams. Students who rank 1st in one of the 5 main subjects, let's say 3 out of 5, the girl may stay. Though I doubt these students can even be part of the Top 50 students." The chairman said. He then turned and walked away.

Silence.

"He's so strict…" Kiyoko said. The other students nodded in agreement.

"Well this turns out nicely~ Sensei was also thinking the same thing for your finals." Korosensei said grinning. The class turned to him in shock. "I was thinking of offering a tentacle if you place 1st in a subject."

The class chatted in excitement. Alright! Two birds with one stone! We can save Kiyoko and get a tentacle!

"Arigato minna" Kiyoko said. They were all doing this for her to stay. She likes being in Class E. It's better than being in the daycare she used to go when Karma had school and her parents were at work.

Kiyoko was snatched from Karma by Rio. "No problem! You are now part of this class Kiyoko-chan!" The rest of the class agreed.

"Now now class~ " Korosensei called out to get their attention. "The school day is over~ You may now go and change and head home~"

"HAI!" the class chorused in union. They followed his instructions and they all went home.

**THE END (For this chapter….Told you it was short.)**

**OMAKE! (Because I have nothing else to do now for this chapter ._.**

Staff Room

Kiyoko was with Karasuma-sensei because the class had English lessons with Bitch-sense. She was kicked out, they didn't want her to see the overly inappropriate woman's actions.

Kiyoko was on Bitch-sensei's desk coloring pictures while Karasuma was typing away on his laptop. Korosensei was away in America to watch a movie.

It was a hot day, not hot enough to make you stay in an ice-cold bath, but extremely warm.

Kiyoko started to smell something… " *sniff sniff* Something smells…yummy…" she said. This caught Karasuma's attention. What is the girl smelling?

Kiyoko hopped off the chair and walked around the room, trying to locate the smell. She then faced the wall.

*sniff sniff*

She then patted the wall. It was hollow. "P.E-sensei! Something is behind the wall! Let's see what it is? Please?!" Kiyoko asked the man.

Karasuma was also curious and punched the wall. Hey, he can pay for the damages later. (._. ;)

Inside was a treasure.

…

Well, for Kiyoko…-cough and for the author too cough cough-

IT WAS CANDY! FOREIGN CANDY! LOCAL CANDY! CANDY!

"CANDY!" Kiyoko cheered. Karasuma sweatdropped. The target hid a stash of candy in the room. The chocolate bars were melting in the heat, emitting the scent that drew Kiyoko in.

_"__Just 7 more months with the target…"_ Karasuma thought.

"Yay~ Finders keepers!" Kiyoko said as she took the candy that wasn't melting or ruined and put it in her backpack that she brought. She handed a pack of Pocky to Karasuma. "Here, for you! Since you broke the wall!"

"Mmm" said Karasuma accepting the candy.

The two went back to what they were doing. Karasuma went to make a call for someone to fix the hole. The lesson was over so Kiyoko went back to Class E, who was having a free period.

Kiyoko ran to Karma's side and tugged on his jacket. Karma had a manga on his face as he leaned back. Karma took off the manga off his face and look at his sister who was grinning in accomplishment. Karma raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

Kiyoko opened her backpack to show him the candy inside. "I found his candy stash, Onii-chan!" she said happily and proud.

"Pfft ahahaha!" Karma laughed.

It was at that moment where they heard a shriek.

"GYAAAAAA! WHAT HAPPENED TO SENSEI'S CANDY!? NOOOOOO! MY CHOCOLATE IS MELTING!"

The class turned to look at the Akabanes who were laughing so hard.

Korosensei barged into the classroom looking distressed. "Kiyoko-chan! Did you steal Sensei's candy!?"

"Ehhh~ You really shouldn't leave your stuff lying around!" Kiyoko answered. "Finders keepers!"

…Didn't Karma also responded something similar to that when he stole Korosensei's gelato?

"Noo! Those were Sensei's candy!"

"Mine now~" replied the girl.

The class just watched in amusement as the two bickered back and forth being from childish responses to witty comebacks to back again childish responses.

"Fine! I will just buy the candy again!" Korosensei said teary-eyed. He left the class at Mach 20.

Silence.

"Onii-chan, didn't you take his money yesterday?" Kiyoko asked a smirking Karma.

"I did~ Guess he didn't check his wallet~" Karma said. "Now, let's eat the candy~"

"Hai!" Kiyoko said as she offered the candy to the classmates to want some candy. Some didn't want candy stolen from their teacher. Oh well, their loss.

In Italy, candy store

"NOOO! THEIR CLOSED!" cried Korosensei. He checked his wallet.

-poof-

A cloud of smoke came out of it. It's empty.

"Karma-kun! You sneaky brat!" cried Korosensei.

**THE END**

**Omake #2 (This is for Grizzly and I collab. Why do these ideas come to me late T^T)**

It's Saturday mid-morning! The day after the festival~

Karma was on his bed just chatting with Nagisa over the phone.

"So yeah, let's go and-" Karma was cut off.

BAM!

The door flung open and the next moment Karma was tackled by a red blur.

"Woah!"

"ONII-CHAN! You meanie! You took it didn't you!? WHERE IS MY PICTURE!?" yelled a furious Kiyoko.

At Nagisa's bedroom

Nagisa held his cell phone far away from his ear. Woah, he went deaf for a second. Who knew Kiyoko can scream that loud? Poor Karma for being right next to the girl.

He can hear Kiyoko demanding where her picture is.

"_I should hang up…Let Karma deal with this…" _Nagisa thought as he hung up.

Karm's room~

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE ONE! ONII-CHAN!" Kiyoko said as she glared at her brother.

Karma just grabbed Kiyoko by her collar and held her like a cat.

"Oi…it's too early for this Kiyoko…" Karma said looking sternly at his sister.

Kiyoko gave him a pointed look, "Onii-chan…its 10:30. It's not 'too early'."

"It's early." Karma repeated.

"(._.) …You're just lazy Onii-chan."

"Your point is?"

"Where is my picture?"

"Ehh~ I think I burned it~" Karma said smirking.

Kiyoko glared at him. That was her precious blackmail! "You didn't…you liked it. Even though you were red…"

Karma just pinched her cheek to keep her quiet.

"See that proved that you like the picture~" Kiyoko said smiling at her success.

Karma just flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" Kiyoko yelped as she rubbed her forehead.

"Now run along," Karma said shooing her out of his room. Kiyoko pouted and glared as she stomped out of his room.

She closed the door and headed to her room.

Kiyoko smiled in glee the second she entered her room.

"_Onii-chan really shouldn't leave things just lying around his room!"_ Kiyoko thought as she held her precious blackmail. It was the photo of Okuda kissing Karma on the cheek and the boy blushing. She quickly hid the photo in a hole her stuffed rabbit had.

Just in time too.

"KIYOKO!" she heard Karma yell.

Laughing, Kiyoko ran around the house and Karma chased after her.

And Karma said it was "too early", heh.

It's never too early for chaos!

THE END!

BONUS:

It has been three hours since the call.

"Hmm, Kiyoko-chan must have been furious…" Nagisa concluded. Still no call back. Oh well. Maybe go check on them is a good idea…

At the Akabane's house

Kiyoko was corned. She was on top of the fridge glaring at Karma, who was smirking. Karma was sitting on the counter, waiting for Kiyoko.

The two panted. They were out of breath.

"You know you have to come down eventually Kiyoko~" Karma said.

"Grr!"

"You'll get hungry eventually. Or go to the bathroom. And I would be here waiting~" Karma smirked.

Kiyoko just pouted. She leaned over the fridge and pulled the freezer handle. She carefully grabbed a tub of ice cream.

"I have food now~" Kiyoko sang.

Karma just glared.

Ding dong!

Kiyoko used that as a distraction and quickly jumped off the fridge. Karma got shocked for a moment. His sister just did something dangerous. Reckless Kiyoko!

Thankfully, Kiyoko wasn't hurt and ran to the door and flung it open.

"Nagisa-nii-chan!" Kiyoko yelled out in surprise and jumped on him. Thankfully Nagisa didn't drop her.

"Hi Kiyoko-chan." Nagisa said.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun, nice timing." Karma said appearing at the doorway. "Thanks for holding her for me~"

Karma then tried to snatch her up. Keyword, tried.

Kiyoko held onto Nagisa tightly.

"Never!" Kiyoko said smiling.

Yeah, mornings are eventful~

**Yeah short chapter today. Gomen! BUT YOU GOT TWO OMAKES! –shoots fireworks-**

**Well next chapter is the Teenager chapter! It might be split off into two parts since it is currently…4289 words long. Jeez that's long. **

**After the Teenager Kiyoko, I will write the over-due chapter of "Karma has another one!?"**

**TheFlowersWeSawThatDay will be helping me make the Takaoka chapter awesome~ Since a lot of people are kinda excited for that one. But not nearly enough like the teenager one XD It's currently being written! Whoo! Doing stuff early!**

**…****Why can't I do that for my schoolwork ._.**

**Ugh back to college prepping…**

**-cries tears and read fanfiction-**


	24. Teenager Kiyoko Part 1

**It is the long awaited teenager chapter~~ Whoooo! -throws fireworks!-**

**Reviews**

Guest

That thing with candy I can see that happen and it was funny  
it fits perfectly

**When I first came up with that, I was like, that's so me...and Kiyoko! Time to write! xD**

I12Bfree

Hilarious~!  
This was my favorite chapter in this whole story!XD

**Thanks! ^^ YAY I'm glad~**

I12Bfree

Looking forward to the teenage Kiyoko arc and the collab of Takaoka chapter!  
and I love it how you put in Karma and Kiyoko momentsXD  
They were acting like real siblings and it was so cute how they teased and blackmailed each other!XD

**Well wait no more~ Teenager Kiyoko Part one is here~ I just finished the Takaoka chapter~ It is being revised and edited by TheFlowersWeSawThatDay~ Moments like those are adorable~ Karma's soft(er) side~ I'm glad I am doing that right ^^ I am an only child so I am just guessing and going through my memories with my cousins who were kinda like siblings too me. **

JayForDJ

OMG THE OMAKES WERE HILARIOUS!  
I'm really looking forward for your other fanfics about Kiyoko and Karma. JUST HILARIOUS I really need to work on my story but inspiration how do you find them?

Ps. You know what I'm gonna say. YOUR THE BEST  
PPs. Sorry I havent reviewed alot lately. My phone broke GOMENASAI!

**Yayyyyy thanks! Oh the Kara one o.o Yeah I need to get my lazy butt in gear and write that...maybe in 2 weeks I'll update it. You do! It's been a month but I can't talk since Kara hasn't been updated in a month too ^^; Inspiration? I just read a crapload of stories and I get little ideas from them. Or I just think about what if this happen and stuff like that. One thought can lead to another too~**

**ahahaha No not the best :P I'm just lazy**

**Ah it's alright~ Hope it gets fixed!**

**OK TIME FOR THE TEENAGER CHAPTER THAT I POURED MY HEART AND SOUL TO IT**

**Thanks to Captain Aron for reading this over~ :D**

**Also thanks to TheRoseShadow21 for a few of the ideas she gave me :D**

"_Karma, we have something to tell you."_

_Nine-year-old Karma looked at his mother and glanced at his father, who was behind his wife._

"_You're going to become an older brother" announced his mother._

_That shocked the little boy. He thought it about it for a minute. A little brother or sister. He can have someone to play with. He is mostly alone since both his parents are always working, leaving him alone most of the time. If it's a boy, he can teach his brother about pranks. The chaos they'll cause together! If it's a girl, she wouldn't be much into pranks. That will suck. But he'll protect his sister from boys. Karma knew he is considered handsome and if he has a little sister, she will be very beautiful…Well! He will be punching guys who will have crushes on his sister._

_Karma looked at his parents and nodded. His parents sighed in relief. Their son accepted the news._

"_You want to name your sibling, Karma?" asked his father._

"_Eh?"_

"_That's a wonderful idea, dear!" exclaimed his mother. "Go ahead and come up with names Karma!"_

_Karma thought hard about it._

"_Hmm… If it is a girl, Kiyoko since it means 'pure child.' 'Kiyoshi' also means pure but it's a boy's name. Or maybe Kenji because it means intelligent second son and it also means strong and victorious. "_

_His parents nodded. "They are wonderful names Karma" said his mother._

_Karma nodded. "Yeah."_

…_._

_Karma was sitting outside of a room. His mother's yells were heard and doctors telling her to "Push!" His mother was giving birth to his new sibling. They have not yet told him the gender of his sibling, saying it will be a surprise. Suddenly, it went quiet for a moment._

_The cries of a baby was heard. Karma started to feel excited. His younger brother or sister was born!_

_His father came out of the room looking relieved and holding one of his hand in pain. "Karma, come in and meet your baby sibling."_

_Karma nodded and walked into the room. Nurses were walking around and on the bed, was his mother looking tired but happy. In her arms was a bundle of blanket that was keeping his sibling warm. The boy walked to his mother's side looking at his new sibling. The baby was sleeping and had a tuff of bright, red hair._

_The woman smiled gently. "Say hello to your baby sister Karma. Here, you can hold her." The mother gently placed her newborn daughter into her son's arms._

_Karma looked at his baby sister's sleeping face. "Kiyoko…" he whispered while gently smiling._

_His parents smiled at their son's actions. It was at that moment where Kiyoko woke up._

_Karma stared at her eyes that matched his own eyes. The baby looked at him and started making happy baby noises. The room was filled with Kiyoko's laughter._

…

_Ten-month-old Kiyoko was sitting on the ground while her parents were in front of her._

"_Come here Kiyoko! Come to Papa!"_

"_Kiyoko-chan, don't go to Papa! Come here to Mama instead!"_

_While they try to get their baby daughter to walk over them, no one noticed Karma coming home from school._

_Karma walked towards them looking at what he was seeing. His parents were acting stupid and his baby sister was looking at them weirdly._

"_I'm home~" he announced._

_Kiyoko turned around to look at him since he was behind her. The girl smiled and shakily got up from her sitting position. Their parents were still bickering in the background and only Karma noticed what was happening. Kiyoko was shaking as she tried to balance herself. When she found her balance, she smiled and shakily took a step to Karma, making the boy's eyes widen. Her arms were reaching towards him as she took another step. Their parents took notice that their daughter was taking her first steps._

"_Karma! How could you steal the moment!" said their mother playfully as the family watched the youngest member taking another shaky step._

"_My baby girl is taking her first steps! Gotta record this!" said the father as he whipped out his phone to record his daughter walking towards her older brother._

_Kiyoko was making happy baby noises as she took another step. Karma smirked and crouched down to her height. "Come here Kiyoko~ Come to Onii-chan" he said. That made Little Kiyoko happy._

"…_Karma you're just mocking us aren't you…" said his mother._

_Karma just laughed as his sister reached him and started tugging on his sleeve. She looked at him with her big, innocent eyes and she smiled at her accomplishment. Karma just picked her up, as he also lifted himself from the ground, and settled her onto his hip. Kiyoko started making happy baby noises again and the parents of the siblings smiled at their interaction._

…

_Karma was playing a video game where he had to shoot the enemies. He was on the final level and there was a lot of enemies to shoot and not to mention, he was down to his last life._

_His mother was in the garden planting some roses while his father was working._

_Kiyoko was playing with a soft, bunny toy a few feet away. She was having fun with the toy but it wasn't enough. She looked towards Karma who was focusing on the game._

_Kiyoko opened her mouth to let out a few noises to get his attention but it didn't work. Kiyoko was pouting. She wanted his attention. She started making a few more sounds but still, the kid would not move his eyes away from the screen._

"_Nii-cha!" she yelled out._

_Karma turned his head so fast that he was lucky he didn't get whiplash. He looked at his sister who was smiling happily and clapping her hands in success at getting his attention._

"_Nii-cha! Nii-cha! Nii-cha!" she yelled out happily as the "Nii-cha" was shocked beyond belief. Kiyoko said her first word and it was him._

_The words "GAME OVER" flashed at the screen._

…

"_Happy Birthday Kiyoko!" said the birthday girl's parents._

_Kiyoko laughed in her high-chair. Her parents gave her gifts of adorable baby clothing that will make her look like a princess and a doll._

_Karma came in holding a stuffed rabbit toy that had a top hat and a ribbon around the neck. It also had an eyepatch but Karma decided Kiyoko wouldn't like it so he cut it off. It was a Phantomhive toy rabbit (__**AHAHAHA I'M SORRY I HAD TOO! xD).**_

_Kiyoko immediately reached out to it. She started to play with it at once. Well, we now know what present she likes the most._

"_Karma! Get that smirk off your face!" their mother said._

…

_Karma rushed to the hospital. Great, the one time he needed his parents, they weren't home._

"_Nii-cha, hot." Kiyoko said softly making the boy run faster. She was gripping his neck tightly._

_Karma could feel his three-year-old sister burning up. Kiyoko was running a fever._

"_You'll be okay soon." Karma said to Kiyoko. Kiyoko just whimpered._

_Karma barged into the hospital making client's heads turn at the loud noise. Karma ignored them and ran up to a nurse._

"_My three-year-old sister caught a fever and she is burning up." Karma said as he panted._

"_Hai!" The nurse went to grab Kiyoko but the girl wouldn't let go of Karma's neck._

"_Nii-cha! No! Stay with you!" the girl cried._

"_Kiyoko, let go." Karma said. The girl was close into snapping his neck._

"_NO!"_

"_You can stay with her, she seems incorporative. It's better if you can stay with her." The nurse said._

_Karma nodded as he followed the nurse. Kiyoko whimpered as she attached herself to her big brother even more. Karma rubbed his sore neck._

_When the nurse and doctor needed to check her temperature and more, Kiyoko refused to remove herself from Karma. Karma sighed and pried her off his body and had her in his lap, facing the staff. Kiyoko was in a daze from the movement which the doctor took advantage of._

_After the check-up, the nurse gave him some medicine in a bag while the doctor gave him instructions._

"_Now, give your sister a teaspoon of this medicine every four hours. When feeding her, give her something soft and easy to digest. For now, she should rest and when she wakes up, feed her and start the medication." The doctor said as the nurse gave Karma and Kiyoko some lollipops._

"_Hai. Thanks." Karma said._

"_No problem, young man. You are a good older brother." The doctor said as he waved them off the hospital._

_Kiyoko, once again, attached herself to his neck while sucking on a lollipop._

"_You feeling better Kiyoko?" Karma asked as he sucked on his own lollipop. He deserves the lollipop dang it! His neck hurts and Kiyoko was running a high fever._

"_Little bit" Kiyoko answered._

"_That's a relief" Karma muttered._

…

_It was Christmas and Karma's thirteenth birthday. His parents were out of the country, but they did send him gifts and cards._

_Kiyoko sneaked into his room in the morning. The girl always woke up before Karma since the boy liked sleeping in. The girl jumped onto his bed, surprising the boy._

"_Nii-cha! Happy Birthday! Merwi Chrismas!" Kiyoko said happily as she hugged the boy's torso._

"_Kiyoko? It's 7 in the morning. Too early…" Karma grumbled._

_Kiyoko whined and shoves a piece of paper to his face._

_Karma, sleepily took the paper. If he didn't, he would have to deal with Kiyoko's tantrum. It's way too early to deal with one of those. He opened the paper and found stick-figures of, he guessed, himself and Kiyoko. There was also a Christmas tree in the corner and balloons on the top of the paper. He almost laughed in how bad the picture was. He looked at Kiyoko, who was looking at him expectantly._

"_Thanks" Karma said as he rubbed her head. Kiyoko shined in pride and happiness. Yay~ Karma liked her drawing._

_Karma then set the drawing on his table and grabbed Kiyoko and laid her down on his bed._

"_Now, go back to sleep." He commanded._

"_Nii-cha! NO! Up!" Kiyoko said squirming under his grip._

"_No" Karma said closing his eyes as he felt Kiyoko struggling under his arm in attempt to free herself, which she could never accomplish._

…

_Four-year-old Kiyoko was sitting in the kitchen table watching as her mother was preparing herself some tea. Thirteen-year-old Karma was sitting on the kitchen table next to her working on some homework._

_Their mother finished making the tea and set it down on the table. She took a sip of it. "Hmm, needs more sugar…" she said to herself._

_It was at that moment where the phone started ringing making her stand up to get it._

_Kiyoko went to get the salt shaker and the sugar bowl. She then switched the contents like she sometimes see her big brother do when he is pranking._

_Karma watches this and smiles proudly as he sees his sister is pranking their mother. Imagine the pranks they'll do when she is older!_

_Kiyoko smiles happily when she is finished. Karma got up and picked Kiyoko up while grabbing his homework. He then walked out of the kitchen smirking when they saw their mother returning to the kitchen._

_He quickly walks up to his stairs holding a giggling Kiyoko._

"_KARMA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TEA!?" the duo heard their mother screaming from the kitchen._

_They both started laughing and Karma patted her head. "Nothing! It was Kiyoko!" he yelled back._

…

_Karma was in bed with a fever. His parents promised they will be home, from work, soon to take care of him. Kiyoko was told to stay away in fear she will catch the cold too. But would Kiyoko listen? LOL NO!_

_She took a towel from the bathroom and wet it in the bathtub. She then headed towards Karma's room, water from the towel was trailing behind her. She remembered a cartoon she watched where the mother would take a towel and wet it and then place it on the sick child's forehead._

"_Onii-chan!" she yelled out as she entered the room with the soaking towel behind her._

"_Kiyoko what are you doing? You're making a mess. Didn't Okaa-san said not to get near me?" said the red-faced boy._

"_Yeah, but I saw on T.V. that you need a towel. So here is a wet towel, Onii-chan." She said handing him the towel._

"_Hehe, thanks Kiyoko."_

"_Yay!" Kiyoko then climbed onto the bed. "I'm tired from getting the towel. Good night…" she said while closing her eyes and laid her head on his pillow._

"_Idiot, you might get sick too." He said while getting the towel and covered his forehead. "But thanks" he said while smiling and then falling asleep._

_The next morning, Karma felt better, but he was still sick. This time, he will have company though. Kiyoko also caught his fever. At least this time, their mom was home from work to take care of them._

…

_The Akabanes were heading towards the countryside to visit their grandparents. Karma was playing a game on his 3DS while Kiyoko watched the view._

"_What's that Onii-chan? A party?" asked Kiyoko glancing at a crowd of people._

_Karma glanced at what his sister was talking about. "Oh. It's a festival."_

"_Can we go?"_

"_That sounds like a nice idea. Karma, take your sister. We can unpack our stuff at my father's house. We can pick you two up in 2 hours." Their mother said, smiling._

"_Yay!" said the four-year-old._

"_I don't mind." Karma said. His mother handed him 5,000 yen._

_Their parents stopped the car and Karma jumped off as Kiyoko climbed down. The two then headed towards the festival._

_Kiyoko gripped Karma's hand as the pair became surrounded with older kids and adults._

"_What do you want to do Kiyoko" Karma asked._

"_Ummm…" Kiyoko started out as she saw something that caught her attention. A stuffed rabbit. "I want the bunny!"_

_The stall which had the toy was a simple Toss-the-Rings game. Karma then led her to the game which he (easily) won the game._

"_Here" he said as he gave the toy to his sister._

_Kiyoko's were glimmering in the delight as she took the rabbit and hugged it. "Arigato Onii-chan!" she said as she also hugged him._

_Karma just patted her head. A soft, small smile was on his face._

…

"ONII-CHAN!"

Karma woke up from his sleep, with a start. He ran out of his room to his sister's room. He barged the door open, "Kiyoko?!"

Instead of a small, little girl on the bed, it was a teenager.

"Onii-chan! What happened to me!?" the teenager asked looking at her hands in confusion with a trace of fear laced into it.

"…Huh? …Kiyoko?" said a confused Karma, somewhat shocked.

The teenager looked up. "Yeah."

The girl had long, red hair that reached to her waist. She had a few traces of baby fat on her face but she did have high cheekbones. Her bright, golden eyes were narrowed in confusion. She had long legs and a slender body. Her long nightgown that used to reach her ankles, now covered her thighs.

"Kiyoko…you're a teenager now…" said a stunned Karma.

"How did this happen Onii-chan?"

"That's my question. Hm. Did you eat anything weird? Did you get hit with anything?" he asked, a slightly panicked tone can be heard.

"I don't think so…"

"Tch."

"I do remember seeing Kyubey in my dream though…maybe he wants me to turn me into a magical girl?" Kiyoko said. Karma ignored what she said. She was talking about anime.

"Hmm, we can ask Okuda-san. She might know what the Hell is going on…" said Karma thinking hard.

"Ne Onii-chan…I can help with the mission even more right? I'm bigger now…" she asked looking at him.

Karma looked at her. "_I guess but…"_ he looked her over "_She will be getting a lot of attention…"_

"Nope. I rather have you help out as a little girl!" Karma said giving her a closed-eye smile. There was an overprotective aurora around him.

"…Hai Onii-chan. What do I wear now?"

"…Crap." Of course, no clothes of Kiyoko will fit her now. What to do…

"Ah. You can wear an old hoodie of mine and I think Okaa-san has an old skirt that might fit you." Said Karma before leaving to quickly get the clothes.

"Here" he said before tossing her an old, black hoodie of his, a plain, white skirt, and a black tank top.

"Arigato."

"No problem. I'm going to make breakfast now. Come downstairs when you're changed alright."

"Hai~"

Karma left the room and silently went downstairs to start making eggs and bacon. His mind was a wreck. "_How did this happen? How can I fix it? Will she be able to turn back into a little girl again? Will she be stuck like this forever?" _Thoughts kept running wild. He finished making breakfast and set it on the table. He finished pouring in orange juice in a glass for the two of them when Kiyoko entered.

"Ohiyo Onii-chan" she said.

"Ohiyo Kiyoko" he responded. Kiyoko walked up to him so that she was in front of him.

"You're still taller Onii-chan" she said. She barely reached his shoulder.

"Hahahaha good! You might be around thirteen-years-old Kiyoko. I'm fourteen!" snickered Karma.

Kiyoko just stuck her tongue out and went to eat her breakfast.

"Where's Okaa-san and Otou-san?" asked the now teenaged girl.

"Okaa-san is in California for something work related and Otou-san is 2 towns away since his job made him in charge of something." He said uninterestedly.

"Oh."

"Well, it's good that they are away" Karma said while eating his breakfast.

"Why?"

"It will be hard to tell them that you are a teenager. And I have an artificial-created creature as my homeroom teacher. Plus add to the fact he'll destroy the Earth at March, they would hardly believe all of this."

"Oh! I get it now."

"Yeah and also, I'm going to ask Okuda-san if she can do something about this." He said while thinking it over. The chemist girl might know. She does make weird and awesome concoctions.

"Hai Onii-chan! Yay Okuda-nee-chan!" said Kiyoko.

"Also…"

"Hoe…?"

"I'm going to sneak you in as my twin sister. Can't have anyone knowing you got older now. You look a lot like me anyway. No one will question it."

"Okay. So what will my new name be? Oh and aren't we supposed to be the same height?"

"You choose and you're just short~"

"SO MEAN! Um….Hmmm…maybe Ichigo?" she said looking at Karma with a thoughtful expression.

"Eh~ Strawberry?" questioned Karma.

"Yeah!"

"Alright. So from now on, you'll be Akabane Ichigo. My twin sister and older sister of Kiyoko."

"Yeah!" Kiyoko now dubbed Ichigo said happily.

"Alright, let's finish breakfast. I still need to go to the store. I'm running low on Wasabi."

"Hai~"

The two finished breakfast and Karma went to wash the dishes. Kiyoko went upstairs to raid her mother's closet for shoes.

Kiyoko came downstairs after getting black flats that fit her. Thank Kami-sama their mother has tiny feet.

"Onii-chan~, tie my hair," she asked handing him hair ties and her usual white ribbons.

"Hai hai." Karma started to do it in its usual hairstyle but…since she has longer, thicker hair, it was more difficult. "You know what, screw it. I'm trying something else…"

"Eh…?"

Karma tied the two ribbons together to make it larger. He then tied the ribbon on the back of her head. "Done."

"I like it. Let's go Onii-chan!" said Kiyoko.

"Coming~" said Karma trailing after her. He got his school bag and left the house with Kiyoko by his side.

…

"_Maybe I didn't need the Wasabi…" _thought Karma.

Kiyoko was getting a lot attention from the males as soon as she entered the store. Karma was twitching to punch them in the face.

Kiyoko was getting uncomfortable from the stares. She gripped Karma's hand letting him know how she felt. Karma wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her as he guided her towards the wasabi section.

"Let's make this quick." He stated as he grabbed some bottles of wasabi.

Kiyoko nodded her head. She also wanted to leave.

Karma decided to get even more wasabi and some travel size tubes. He had a feeling he better get them.

They quickly went to the cashier who was female. Karma paid for the wasabi and left the store.

They headed towards school.

"Kiyoko, I'm going to teach you something…"Karma said holding up a tube of wasabi.

Kiyoko just nodded her head, always happy to learn something from her Onii-chan. Karma put the tube in her hand.

He was interrupted when the siblings heard a whistle. There was a pair of high schoolers next to them.

"Hey girlie, ditch the guy and come with us~" one of the boys said.

"Yeah, we can show you a _real_ fun time" the other said.

Kiyoko, confused and scared, shook her head no, and went behind Karma, who was ticked off.

"Oi…"Karma said, his bangs shadowing his eyes, "You shouldn't have done that."

The older students clicked their tongue in irritation. "Oi, don't think you are high and mighty."

"Yeah! Mind your own business!" the other student said as he reached out to grab Kiyoko's wrist.

Karma intersected it and grabbed the student's wrist. "Don't touch her" Karma seethed as he gripped it tightly and hearing a –snap- sound.

"OW! You bastard!" the student said as he held his broken wrist.

Karma just punched him in the face sending the student back a few feet, knocking him to his friend. The two then hit a pole and were fighting hard to stay awake.

Karma was about to go over there and give them a few more punches and kicks, if he did not feel a tug on his jacket.

"Onii-chan…Let's go to school." Kiyoko pleaded. She never did like Karma fighting delinquents. Sure a few hits and it was ok, but going over that? She gets scared and uncomfortable.

Karma just stood there with his head tilting down. He would like it if he can finish off these two punks for their actions towards Kiyoko.

"Onii-chan? Please…We need Okuda-nee-chan to turn me back to normal." Kiyoko said tugging his jacket a bit more. "The faster the better."

Karma nodded and took her hand as the two continued their way to school.

"Oh right, let's resume your lesson is wasabi~" Karma said smiling evilly.

"Yay~" Kiyoko said as she held up the tube of wasabi.

"Alright, first things first, when a –" Karma continued to lecture her as the girl payed attention.

Once they reached the school, Karma had Kiyoko hide in an empty room that is rarely used.

"Kiyoko, you stay here alright. I'll bring Okuda-san and remember, your name is Ichigo." Karma said.

"Hai~"

"Good" Karma left to go find Okuda.

…

Karma walked to the classroom to try and locate the chemist. Thankfully, Okuda just arrived and was about to enter the classroom.

"Okuda-san!" the prankster called out to her before she opened the door.

The chemist looked up in surprise. "Ah, Karma-kun. Good morning."

"Morning. Okuda-san, I need your help" Karma said.

That's surprising. Karma usually doesn't need any help.

"E-eh? What's wrong K-Karma-kun?"

"Kiyoko. Come on." Karma then lead her to the room where he left her. "Something happened to her and I was wondering if you can help her with your science expertise." Karma said.

"E-eh? What's wrong with her?" Concerned laced her voice.

"In the morning, I woke up to find her as a teenager. Maybe around thirteen-years-old." Karma explained.

"Karma-kun, that should be unscientifically impossible" Okuda said.

"I know that, but help me?" Karma said, a slight desperation tone was heard. "Besides, look at our homeroom teacher, _he_ should be unscientifically impossible but he isn't.

"…Yes that's true...I will do my best." Okuda said.

"Thanks. Oh and Kiyoko is going by the name, Ichigo now. I don't want a lot of people knowing what happened."

Karma opened the door where Kiyoko was but found she wasn't alone..

**What happened earlier when Karma left.**

Kiyoko sat down on a desk waiting for her brother to return.

She then heard the door open. Strange. Karma left only a minute ago.

Isogai and Maehara entered the room.

"Thank you for helping me bring in the supplies Maehara-kun" Isogai said.

"No problem man!" Maehara said. He then turned to find Kiyoko. "E-Eh! Who are you?!"

Isogai also stared. "I'm sorry but how did you get here?"

Kiyoko replied, "I'm Ichigo. I'm waiting…for someone…"

Maehara came to her. "Ichigo-chan~ you're pretty cute, you know that right."

"Hai." Ichigo said happily.

"Maehara-kun." Isogai sweatdropped at his friend's actions.

"Ichigo-chan, let's go on a date~" the playboy said.

"Hmm," Ichigo tapped her chin in a cute manner. "First close your eyes!"

Maehara, confused, complied.

"Hehe, now open your mouth" Ichigo said happily.

Maehara, extremely confused, complied again.

Ichigo, smiling evilly, quickly squeezed the bottle of wasabi she hidden under her sleeve, and into the boy's mouth.

"Ahhhhhh!" Maehara screamed as the wasabi burned his mouth.

"Maehara-kun!?" Isogai yelled out in surprised as he dropped the box of supplies he came to get. "What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his friend's back.

Maehara didn't say anything as he pointed to Ichigo. The girl was smiling innocently as she held the empty bottle.

"Self-defense" she simply said. Hey, that's what Karma told her to use.

Karma and Okuda entered the room to find Isogai looking at Kiyoko strangely and Maehara choking.

"U-Um excuse u-us for t-the in-intrusion..." Okuda said.

"Guess you two met her…" Karma said. Really, out of all people, it was the playboy? Eh guess he was lucky the ikemen was also there.

"Ah, Onii-chan!" Ichigo said happily.

"O-Onii-chan!?" The two boys exclaimed.

"Karma, you have another sister!?" Maehara said.

"Yeah. This is my twin sister, Ichigo." Karma said pointing at the girl.

"Hello!" Ichigo said as she waved happily.

"Couldn't you tell?" Karma said raising an eyebrow.

The two boys facepalmed. They really should have known. The girl was basically a female Karma. Just with longer hair.

"Twin? So shouldn't she be in the same school as ours?" Isogai said. Damn smart Ikemen.

"Classified." Karma said.

The boys raised their eyebrow. Alright then.

"Well we will be going now...Don't be late to class." and the boys left with the supplies.

"Kiyoko-chan?" Okuda muttered in shock and uncertainly.

"Hai Okuda-nee-chan?" Kiyoko answered.

"Ehhh..." Okuda said in confusion.

"So can you help her?" Karma asked.

"I'll try my best." Okuda said.

**WHOOO THAT WAS PART 1!**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Please review~**


	25. Omakes!

**Oh you guys going to hate me ^^;**

**I haven't finished the teenager chapter yet. (I only done about a quarter.) GOOD REASON FOR THIS THOUGH!**

**I went on an omake spree~ So yeah! You get 4 omakes!**

**Also sorry about the late update. I was at a party yesterday. It was boring =A= No wifi, bad food, bored. But there was cider and some candy so it was ok. I also started another omake that you guys will enjoy. I got the okay from another author on Tumblr to let me use her one-shot. It is Karmanami but it's so funny XD**

**Reviews~**

I12Bfree

I bet classE would be like "Just how many sisters does he have?!"  
Please update soon and Ichigo was a good idea!

**I know right! XD He already hid Kiyoko now "Ichigo" bwahaha **

**^^; I'll try and thanks. **

JayForDJ

Can't wait for part two of this story. Self defense hehehehi. The best self defense ever. You just gave me an idea and its about hot sauce hehehe.

Ps. BEST EVER  
PPS. Will you tell us how did it happened to Kiyoko-chan.  
PPPS. I'm obbsessed with Kuroko no Basuke

**I'll work on it! Sorry for my laziness and distraction. It is the best self-defense XD oHHH can't wait! ^^**

**lol no**

**of course**

**ahaha awesome XD never seen it though. But saw the dudes. :D**

**Okay that's all the reviews for today.**

**OMAKES:**

**When Kiyoko learns Karma is dating Okuda! (If you know me, you know I am a ****_huge_**** shipper for this pairing!) (Also thanks TheRoseShadow21 for this idea!)**

Kiyoko stared at Karma and Okuda. The two wanted to talk to her and now here she is sitting in front of them. Okuda had a blush on her face and was very nervous. Karma, on the other hand, had his laid back attitude.  
"Am I in trouble? " Kiyoko asked, scared. The situation is pretty awkward for her. She's never been in a position like this.  
" Eh no no no" Okuda said.  
"Oi Kiyoko, I need to tell you something" Karma said.  
"Hoe?"  
"Manami is my girlfriend now." He said watching his sister's reaction. Okuda blushed, not used to him calling her by her given name.  
Kiyoko just blinked and tilted her head. "Manami...Karmanami. That makes much more sense..." Kiyoko said. "Is that what Octopus-sensei meant when he writes 'Karma x Manami' in his book?"  
The couple eye's widen. "Kiyoko...what book?" Karma asked slowly, his rage building.  
"A book titled 'Class E otps'. What's otp Onii-chan?" Kiyoko asked.  
Karma ignored the questioned and muttered how he will destroy the octopus.  
Kiyoko turned to Okuda and raised her arms indicating she wants to be carried. Okuda carried her.  
"Ne I get to be flower girl right?" She asked the chemist.  
"Huh?"  
"For the wedding of course." She said happily.  
The couple blushed. Karma just had spots of red on his cheeks and Okuda had red covering her face.  
Okuda was spluttering nonsense and Karma flicked her forehead.  
Kiyoko held her forehead in pain. "Ow! Okuda-nee-chan! Onii-chan hurt me!" She whined. "He's a bully! Make him stop!"  
Okuda sweat drop and tenderly soothed her forehead.  
Karma decided to change the subject, "Oi, you hungry? It's almost dinner."  
Kiyoko immediately turned around, "Yeah! I want food!"  
"I'll help out" Okuda said and tried to set Kiyoko down but the girl held on to the chemist tightly.  
"No! Play with me Okuda-nee-chan!" Kiyoko said. "Let's play with my toy bunnies!"  
"Just go with her. I'll be fine," Karma waved her off when she looked at him helplessly.  
"Alright" and the two then headed upstairs to Kiyoko's bedroom.  
"This is Nagisa-nii-chan!" Kiyoko said as she held up a light blue bunny that is similar to her classmate's color.  
Okuda giggled at the name.  
"And this is your bunny! This is Okuda-nee-chan!" The girl said as she showed the chemist a black bunny with a purple ribbon around it's neck and purple button eyes.  
Okuda looked embarrassed but honored at being named after her precious toys.  
"Ne, Okuda-nee-chan...take care of my Onii-chan?" Kiyoko said as she stared at Okuda with the toy in her arms.  
Okuda looked surprise at the sudden question. The siblings only relied on each other and had only each other. Okuda smiled at the girl with a faint blush. "Of course I will Kiyoko-chan!" She said determinly.  
Kiyoko stared at her for a moment before becoming satisfied and handing over the toy. "Yay! Now let's play!"  
The two played and waited for Karma yelling at them that dinner is ready.  
"Hey...you two never answered me." Kiyoko pouted and puffed her cheeks. "When's the wedding?"  
Okuda turned red. "E-e-eh!? We a-are n-not getting m-m-married!"  
Kiyoko pouted. "Yet! You'll be married! I'll make sure of it!" Kiyoko promised. "I want you to be in the family!"  
Okuda's whole head and neck became red as Kiyoko laughed at the older girl's embarrassment. Hey Okuda is not denying it. :D

**The Akabane new pet cats! (Mischief belongs to Ying-and-Yang-67. Luna and Artemis are real kittens I had before I found them homes. How Mischief was found is how I found my second dog, but with a quicker approval of keeping him.)**

"Oi Kiyoko," Karma called out.

"Yeah?" Kiyoko said as she entered the kitchen.

"Take this to the trash." Karma said as he handed her a bag of trash.  
"Okay" Kiyoko then walked outside to throw away the small bag.  
Kiyoko threw away the trash in the can. Something moved from behind the can.  
"Eh?" Kiyoko's eyes widen.

...

"Onii-chan..."  
Karma turned to face his sister. Kiyoko had that face that told him she wanted something. "Yeah?" He said with a slight tone of caution.  
"Umm..." Kiyoko had her hands behind her and rocked on her feet. "Can we have...a pet?" She said with hope in her eyes.  
"Huh?"  
"Look look!" Kiyoko took his hand and lead him to the trash cans. "Come come! Look Onii-chan!" she pointed behind the trash can. A black, sleek cat came out. It had yellow eyes and looked at them.  
"Meow."  
"Isn't it cute? Can we keep the cat Onii-chan? Please? It even has our eye color!" Kiyoko begged with puppy dog eyes.  
"Alright" Karma shrugged. He didn't mind the cat. It will keep Kiyoko happy and busy. The cat doesn't require a lot of work. Just food and a place to do his business. Kiyoko will give it plenty of love and affection. That much is certain. Plus maybe he can train it to use in pranks.  
Kiyoko petted the cat who seemed to like her and purred. Kiyoko laugh in delight.  
"Onii-chan is it a boy or girl?"  
"Boy," Karma said.  
"His name is Mischief!" Kiyoko said proudly.  
"Alright then, let's go back inside and eat."  
"Hai~ come on Mischief!" Kiyoko said as the cat followed them.  
Turns out that Mischief likes to have a lot of freedom. He would leave the house and wander around the streets. But the cat would come back eventually. Kiyoko had a hard time accepting that fact. The girl would sometimes wake up to find the cat by her pillow or by the window. Months have passed and Mischief has been mysteriously staying longer than he usually does.  
"Hey Onii-chan?" Kiyoko said as she stepped into Karma's room.  
"What's wrong? Hungry?" Karma asked pausing his game.  
"Where do babies come from?"  
-crack-  
Oh someone is going to need to fix his game system. "Why?" Karma said as his bangs shadowed his eyes.  
Kiyoko, confused at his actions, answered, "Mischief brought home baby cats," Kiyoko said.  
"Wait what?" Karma said shocked.  
"Look look!" Kiyoko took his hand and lead him into the backyard where Mischief had a blanket and a pillow to sleep on. In the blanket was two baby cats. A black kitten with a white face, paws, and a white tipped tail. The other kitten was the exact opposite. It was white with a grey face, paws, and a grey tipped tail. Both cats had blue eyes.  
"Look Mischief has baby cats!" Said Kiyoko in happiness.  
"Meow" said Mischief as he cuddled with the baby cats.  
"Ehh kittens huh," Karma commented as he rubbed Mischief's head.  
The cat purred under his touch.  
"Meow" came from above them. It was a white cat with blue eyes. The cat had a grey mark surrounding her eyes, making it look like a mask. She gracefully jumped behind Mischief and licked her babies. She was cleaning them.  
"Hmm looks like the mother is here." Karma commented on.  
Kiyoko went to pet the mother which started to hiss at her.  
"Eh?" Kiyoko took a step back.  
Mischief then started meowing at the white cat. The white cat answered back.  
Then the white cat started to stare at Kiyoko and meowed at her.  
"Try petting her again Kiyoko" Karma said.  
Kiyoko went to pet her again which the cat allowed her. Kiyoko giggled.  
"Her name is Bandit!" Kiyoko said. Bandit meowed at her new name. "The baby cats will be...Luna and Artemis! The black one is Luna and Artemis is the white one!"  
"Isn't that from an anime?" Karma said amused.  
"Yeah! Sailor Moon!" Kiyoko said happily. "Ne, we are keeping them all, right?" She asked in a worried tone.  
"I don't see why not." Karma said. Mischief already brought his kittens here. So it's kinda late. Plus Kiyoko would throw a tantrum and a puppy dog eye look.  
"Yay! You're the best!" Kiyoko said happily as she jumped up and down from excitement and hugged the older Akabane.  
Karma just patted her head. I mean what's the worse that can happen?

...

"Onii-chan, I'm pretty sure Mischief is laughing at you." Kiyoko said.  
Indeed, Mischief was looking pretty amused at what he is witnessing. Bandit was also amused at the sight.  
The two learned early on that Luna was a climber and a cuddler. She would climb on your leg and pull herself to your shoulder to cuddle with your face. That is exactly what the black kitten was doing with Karma who was washing the dishes.  
Karma just clicked his tongue in irritation.  
"Haha you look cute Onii-chan! With Luna climbing onto your head!" Kiyoko said happily as she played with Artemis. Artemis was the kitten who kept playing and playing making him the perfect companion for Kiyoko. The two would often nap together.  
" Don't call me cute Kiyoko" Karma growled. Luna was meowing happily.  
"Ahahaha I love you!" Kiyoko said happily.  
Karma sighed. "Yeah yeah yeah" he said as he pinched her cheek.

**When the mother comes home... (A request from Grizzly-kun!)**

"Karma, Kiyoko, I'm ho-eeek!" Said a voice. Four pair of eyes stared at her.  
The two adult cats hissed at the intruder in their territory. The two kittens meowed.  
"Oh welcome back" Karma said coming down the stairs with Kiyoko behind him.  
"Hi Okaa-San" Kiyoko greeted.  
"Karma! Kiyoko! What is the meaning behind this? " their mother said pointing at the hissing parents.  
"Our pet cats?" Said Kiyoko confused.  
"Karma! Why did you let her keep cats? Not one but four!?" Their mother said.  
"Well it started with one but he brought home his mate and they had kittens." Karma said in a bored tone. In all honestly, the cats been living with the siblings for months. Their mother will only stay for maybe a day or two then leave. To Karma, his mother's opinion about the cats doesn't really matter to him. Plus, Kiyoko usually listens to him than their parents. That's what happens when you practically raised your sister by yourself. His parents were much more around her when she was a baby but as she grew older, they went back to their old ways.  
"Karma I'm alright with one but four?!" Their mother exclaimed. The cats started to meow again.  
Kiyoko ran up to them and cuddled with them in attempt to calm them down.  
"What? It's not like they cause trouble." Karma said as Mischief jumped into his arms.  
"Ugh fine. But it's your responsibility that the house is still in one piece." Their mother said rubbing her forehead.  
"Okaa-san...they been with us for months." Kiyoko said from the floor as Bandit licked her cheek and Luna was on her head. Artemis was in her arms meowing happily at being carried by her playmate.  
"Months!?" Their mother exclaimed. "And you two haven't told me!?"  
"Well you never check on us" Karma shrugged.  
"Fine..." their mother said as she rubbed her throbbing headache. "I'll be in my room." She said and headed upstairs.  
"Ne Onii-chan, what happens if she didn't let us keep the cats?" She asked Karma.  
"Easy, we would have kept them. Hide the cats when okaa-san or otou-san come home" he said waving his hand in dismissal.  
Kiyoko smiled at him, "Okay!" And she went back to playing with the cats. Mischief rubbed his face to Karma's cheek getting a chuckle from him.  
No one is separating the cats from the Akabane siblings.

**The cats are truly Akabanes...**

"Onii-chan!" Kiyoko called out happily. "I finished their training!"

Karma smirked, "Perfect~ let's begin tomorrow!"  
Kiyoko mirrored his smirk. "Hai~"

"Good morning Karma-kun" Nagisa said as the red-head boy sat down.  
"Morning Nagisa-kun."  
"Eh? Kiyoko-chan didn't come today?" Asked Kayano.  
"She's here, she is just in the staff room." Karma said.  
"She's usually here first period..." Nagisa commented.  
"Hehe, Kiyoko has a plan today." Karma said proudly.  
"Assassination?" Kayano asked.  
"Nope!"  
"Good morning class~ time to begin your lesson" Korosensei said entering the room.

"Good morning Pretty Lady, P.E.-sensei." Kiyoko greeted as she entered the staff room.  
"Morning" replied Karasuma.  
"Good morning my little Angel! What's in the basket?" Irina asked.  
Kiyoko had a basket with a lid on it in her hand.  
"Just something that will help me on my mission. Nagisa-nii-chan said Octopus-sensei has candy stashes. I'm going to try and find them!" Kiyoko said as she opened the lid. Out came Luna and Artemis meowing happily. "You know what to do! Go find the candy!" Kiyoko said to the cats. The cats meowed and wondered around the room sniffing.  
"Kittens?" Irina questioned.  
"Yeah! This is Luna and Artemis!" Kiyoko said introducing them.  
"Kiyoko, you are not allowed to bring pets without permission." Karasuma said sternly as Artemis sniffed him.  
"Ehhhhh? It's only for today.I just want to see if their training paid off..." Kiyoko said gloomily.  
"Why candy?" Irina questioned.  
"Onii-chan is training their parents to deliver wasabi and spicy mustard bombs."  
Both adults quickly massaged their heads. They feel an upcoming headache.  
The kittens started circling around a floorboard.  
"Meow meow nyaa" they said.  
Kiyoko opened the loose floor board. Inside was candy which she quickly took and put it in the basket.  
"Bye bye, I'm going to find the rest of the candy!" Kiyoko said to the adults as she left the room, the kittens following her.  
"That brat of a brother is going to be the death of me" Irina grumbled as she rubbed her forehead.  
Karasuma agreed. He took a headache relief pill and offered Irina one which she gratefully took. It was only 1st period too.

So far, Kiyoko and the kittens found 3 more stashes. They were located in the changing room, hallway, and home econ room. The kittens were headed towards the classroom. Kiyoko opened the door.  
"Ah hello Kiyo-Nyuaa?!" Korosensei said. The kittens entered the room, meowing at Karma.  
"Kiyoko-chan, you shouldn't bring your pets to school" Megu said sternly as she crossed her arms.  
"Eh~ it's only for today!" Kiyoko whined. She pushed the basket to Karma.  
The kittens ran up to Korosensei, sniffing him.  
"They are so cute!" He said as he picked them up. The kittens didn't like that and begun to scratch him which disintegrated his tentacles. "Nyuaaaa?!" He cried out in alarm. The cats jumped off of him and walked towards Kiyoko with their tails raised high.  
"Ahahaha it worked!" Kiyoko said happily. The cats rubbed themselves to her legs. "I dipped their claws in antisensei material!"  
The cats then circled around Ritsu meowing.  
"Looks like they like Ritsu-chan" said Kurahashi.  
"No it's not that" Karma said smirking.  
"Eh? Ritsu-nee? You're hiding candy?" Kiyoko said sadly.  
Ritsu virtually sweat dropped and opened a compartment that held a chocolate stash.  
"My chocolate!" Korosensei said in horror as the girl took his chocolate. The cats hissed at him to not get near the girl. Kiyoko added the chocolates in the basket.  
"Kiyoko trained the kittens to hunt down candy" Karma said proudly.  
The class sweat dropped as the girl giggled in happiness. At least it's candy...nothing harmless.  
"...Class you have a free period. I now have to restock my chocolate" Korosensei said zooming off.  
"Nagisa-nii-chan, how many candy stashes does he have?" Kiyoko asked as Luna climbed onto her head and Artemis in her arms.  
"Around...6 I believe." Nagisa said.  
Kiyoko smiled. "Yay! Then one more stash to go~" The cats purred at her happiness.  
"So who are these little guys" Kayano asked.  
"That is Luna and this is Artemis" said Kiyoko pointing to the cats.  
"Sailor Moon?" Fuwa asked amused.  
"Hai!"  
The class then started playing with the kittens. Eventually the kittens decided to nap along with Kiyoko who got into candy coma. Kiyoko fell asleep in Karma's lap as the kittens fell asleep on top of his desk.  
"Aw you are such a good older brother" mocked Terasaka.  
Before Karma can retort, something unexpected happened.  
To everyone's shock, Terasaka was engulfed in green smoke.  
"What the!?" The teen cried out before coughing.  
The class also started to cough. Only Karma was spared as he quickly covered his nose and mouth with his hand and covered his sister's face with his handkerchief. Kiyoko woke up from her nap and the kittens went inside the basket for cover.  
Once it was over, confusion rang. Mutters of confusion was heard.  
"Karma you bastard! That was you wasn't it!" Accused Terasaka.

"Hissss!" Was heard near the window.

It was a black cat and a white cat.  
"Ah! Mischief! Bandit!" Cried out Kiyoko in happiness.  
"Meow!" The cats jumped inside the classroom and went towards their owners.  
"Karma! Kiyoko! Don't bring your pets!" Said an angry female rep.  
"Now now calm down, the two cats came here on their own" Isogai said.  
"So is this the kittens' parents?" Nagisa asked as he saw the cats purring at Kiyoko's petting.  
"Yup" Karma said popping the p. "This is Mischief the black cat and Bandit the white cat." Karma smirked, "Mischief must have dropped the wasabi bomb~"  
The class eyes' widen. WASABI BOMB!?  
"What the Hell Karma!? What is with your messed up head!?" Terasaka yelled.  
This made the cats hiss again at the threat (to them).  
"Stop making them angry Terasaka-nii!" Kiyoko said pouting. At this time, the kittens came out of their basket and went towards their parents' side.  
"I'm not making them mad Chibi! Not my fault they are the stupid cats are protective of you and Karma!" Terasaka yelled.  
"Don't call my cats stupid! You're a baka!" Kiyoko said pointing at him. Karma snickered. Oh Kiyoko is always making things better.  
"What you call me you brat!?" Terasaka yelled in rage standing up. The class stiffen at his bloodlust. A fight is about to start.  
The four cats hissed at the boy. Their claws were showing in warning. Even Karma narrowed his eyes.  
The tension vanished as Korosensei appeared in the front of the class. "I'm baaack~ what I miss?"  
What he got in response was assassination attempts.  
Kiyoko tugged Karma's jacket. "Ne I'm going to find the last candy stash and maybe go look for his newly bought sweets."  
"Sure. Take all the cats with you." Karma said setting her down. "Oh and later send Mischief to drop a bomb on Asano~"  
"Hai Onii-chan!" Kiyoko left the room with all the cats following their youngest owner. The hunt for the candy continued.  
Later...  
Asano walked peacefully, head held high, to the school's gate.  
"Meow"  
At his feet was a kitten, a black kitten with some white in her coat. As the kitten got Asano's attention, Mischief made his way towards the unsuspecting boy with a bomb in his mouth.  
Luna ran off as Mischief tossed the bomb and scramed.  
Asano didn't see the bomb near him and it went off. He was engulfed in green smoke and started to cough. He was furious! Someone pranked him. His eyes started to water from the wasabi smoke.  
"When I find who did this..." he left the threat hanging.  
Meanwhile Kiyoko was laughing behind her hands as she and the cats hid behind a tree.

Yup. Karma taught Kiyoko and the cats well.

**How did you like them :D sorry if it shows weird spacing between the story. I wrote these on my notes on my phone and emailed it to myself and copied it to here. Yeah...not the best method...**

**Oh also sorry if Terasaka or Karma is being a little OC. I am not very good at their thoughts and actions. **

**Please review!**


	26. Teenager Kiyoko incomplete 2 and news

**Going to be quick. I am not finished with this so consider this a major sneak peek. I am at a lost on how the class should find the siblings so please give me some ideas. More announcement at the end. But reviews.**

JayForDJ

BEST. CATS. EVAH. I wish I have pet cats Nekos are like my favourite but still I'm okay with them training the cats into finding candy but delivering Wasabi and Japanese mustard bombs that is the next level man. If you can have those cats for one day, I would totally prank my friends with them. Nekos for the win.

Ps. BEST EVAH  
PPS. What do you think of my new chapter in my book?  
PPPS. Soo lazy to get up in my bed. If you don't have this yet. Can you make a story where Karma is Sick?

**Dang no one would mess with you XD cats cats cats! YES PRANK PEOPLE WITH THESE CATS!**

**NAH~**

**I liked it! Magic!**

**OMG I KNOW THAT FEELING! Well you know that answer to that one ;) It's in the works. I am planning a chapter when Kiyoko is sick but that is a Karmanami chapter. **

I12Bfree

XD Kiyoko-chaaaaan!  
So clever using cats on Asano, that bit was hilarious and Asano getting really angry at a child's prank made it more funny~!

**Kiyoko: Yes? **

**Me: -gives her candy- Nothing~ Go back to pranking people with your big brother.**

**Kiyoko: OKAY! -runs off-**

**ahaha but he doesnt know it's a little girl's prank xD ;) **

AssClassRulez

Only on chapter three but this is really good. Besides a few language and spelling errors  
This is really good! Keep it up!

**NEW PERSON! HI! Thanks! Yeah...grammar is not my best. I'm always using past tense. It's just automatic for me. BUT THANKS!**

Conan1412 chapter 25 . Aug 15

LOVE YOUR STORY!  
I can't wait until the next chapter

**ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! HELLO~ Thank you! ^^ I try my best!**

**ok so here is the sneak peek. Please send me ideas on how the class should see the siblings. I already planned how the class knows it is Kiyoko. Have a shopping scene with Kiyoko and the girls. Pfft Karma is going to go broke XD And then I have the ending planned :D it will reveal how Kiyoko is a teenager!**

Okuda checked Kiyoko over. She asked the girl questions on how she is feeling, any pains, what she ate yesterday, and etc.

"I had a dream about Kyubey. Maybe I was too little to be a magical girl…and he wanted me to be one so he made me bigger. I might be a magical girl later...I get to fight witches." Kiyoko said with excitement. Karma just flicked her forehead. She was just talking nonsense again (or is she?).

"Kiyoko, stop talking about magical girls. You ain't fighting witches." Karma said. Kiyoko just pouted. Which made her really cute even more. Karma just growled at the thought. He is going to be busy in the future, he is going to teach Kiyoko how to fight when she is actually older.

"Karma-kun, class is starting in a minute." Okuda said looking at him.

Karma clicked his tongue in annoyance. No way is he leaving Kiyoko alone. "I'll stay here and skip classes Okuda-san. Thanks for your help."

"N-no problem. I will come back later to test anything strange in her system." Okuda said. She was always happy to help out.

"Arigato Okuda-nee-chan." Kiyoko said as Karma just nodded. Then the chemist left.

Karma turned to his sister who was playing with her hair, "Oi Kiyoko, what happened when I left?" he said while smiling evilly.

Kiyoko said, "Isogai-nii and Maehara-nii showed up to get some supplies. They asked who am I and what I am doing here." Kiyoko then tilted her head. "Maehara-nii said I was cute and asked me on a date." Karma's fist tightened and Maehara felt a shiver down his spine. "I didn't get what he meant but I did what you taught me in the morning with the wasabi." She held out the empty bottle. "I need more!"

Karma took the empty bottle and handed her 3 more bottles. "Just in case, have more. Remember, if a guy makes you uncomfortable, use the wasabi."

Kiyoko happily took them. "Hai Onii-chan!" she said as she close eyed smiled at him. Karma just patted her head as she giggled in happiness. Moments like that is when she is back into an innocent five year girl for him.

"Now what?" Kiyoko as she looked at him from under his hand.

"Just relax~" Karma said as he leaned back on his chair into a comfortable position.

"...You're so lazy Onii-chan…"

"You are too energetic Kiyoko." Karma said.

Kiyoko pouted. "I wanna plaaay."

Karma didn't bring his game system. So he just handed her his phone to keep her occupied as he relaxed.

Karasuma walked into the room with Irina following him, clutching on his arm.

"Ne ne Karasuma~ You shou- What are you doing here brat!?" Irina said snapping at the red hair boy.

"Hoe?" Kiyoko said as she paid attention to the adults.

"Karma! Who is she!?" demanded Karasuma as he glanced at Kiyoko.

"Mah, my sister Ichigo." Karma said bluntly.

Irina walked towards 'Ichigo' ignoring the glare she is getting from Karma. "You're so kawaii! Ne, want to be my apprentice?"

Karma grew several tickmarks along with Karasuma.

"Sure!" Kiyoko said happily. "Yay I get to work with the Pretty Lady!"

Silence.

Kiyoko covered her mouth. Karma slapped himself. Irina smirked in success and Karasuma was a bit shocked.

"Gotcha~" Irina said and pinched her cheeks. "You can't hide from me Kiyoko-chan."

Karma yanked Kiyoko from the woman's grasp. "Like Hell is she being your apprentice" he growled out.

Before Irina can retort back, Karasuma interrupted them. "Stop your bickering and _explain_ why is Kiyoko a teenager!"

"I woke up like this P.E.-sensei" she piped up. "I still say that Kyubey is behind this…"

Karma hit her head with a weak karate chop. "Ow!"

"It's true." Karma said ignoring the whimpers. "I burst into her room to find her like this."

Irina and Karasuma were shocked. Waking up and finding out you are a teenager? Weird and not possible.

"Okuda-nee-chan is gonna help me turn back into a five year old again." Kiyoko said through her whimpers as she rubbed her head.

"No! I was really telling the truth! Be my apprentice! I will teach you all my techniques! You wil-OW YOU STUPID BRAT!" Irina yelled out as Karma kicked her.

The two then had a glare off leaving Karasuma and Kiyoko to sweatdrop.

The man turned to Kiyoko. "So do you feel alright? No pain or anything?"

Kiyoko shook her head. "Nope, I don't feel weird at all. I feel okay."

Karasuma nodded in acceptance.

"Onii-chan is hiding the fact that I'm not little anymore. Only you, Pretty Lady, and Okuda-nee-chan knows. I'm saying I'm Onii-chan's twin, Ichigo."

"I'll see what I can do." Karasuma said.

"Wait but Kiyoko-chan looks so beautiful right now! She's a model!" Irina examined. Kiyoko blushed at the compliment and Karma looks ready to murder someone. "Still say she should be my apprentice. She would be perfect!"

"Let's go Kiyoko" Karma said dragging his sister out of the room.

"O-okay" Kiyoko stuttered out as she tried to gain her balance again.

"Tch, overprotective brother" Irina grumbled when the siblings were out of the room. Karasuma just rubbed his head. It's going to be a _long _day.

**ALRIGHT ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT! It is actually bad news. **

**This is the last weekly update. (Yes I know it is late. I was at the park with a friend and there was a festival. Good day. And found out my new dog has a chip and had to give him back to his owners :'( He looked so sad when I was leaving him alone T^T )**

**College starts next week so I will be preparing for that. (I JUST NOTICED I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY CLASSROOMS ARE OMFG I BETTER GET THERE EARLY).**

**Updates will now be random though. BUT DO EXPECT A LOT OF OMAKES IN BETWEEN THE STORY. I write them on my phone when I am bored or just waiting in line. So yeah...**

**I should just create a new story just filled with Omakes huh...That is an idea. Keep this story a little organized...what do you guys think?**


	27. Isogai and Maehara

**After living for 24 hours without wifi, I LIVE! Kinda! Only able to read my fanfiction...oh well. Better than nothing. SO GUYS I moved and tomorrow is my orientation. 31st is when I start so yeah.**

**I am writing a lot of omakes on my phone cause no wifi and I can't upload...BUT I'M AT A LIBRARY AND THAT'S WHY YOU GET AN UPDATE!**

**So this is the series of Kiyoko interacting with characters. Kawaiichoneko helped me with this! It's a collab! And TheRoseShadow21 also contributed in this.**

**OH YEAH! Because my laptop has no wifi, I am working on 'Karma has another one!?' FINALLY! Now...how will I upload it is the problem...**

**REVIEWS**

Guest

kyubey that little bastard, I've seen enough Madoka Magica to know where this is going. Plus Karma keep her away from Bitch-sensei

**Ahahahahaha yeah. :3 I know xD Weird fact: Everytime I try and draw Kiyoko...she comes out looking like Madoka..**

Guest

Please still try to update often. It's going so~~ good ~~

**I will try! I now have more freetime I mean...less distractions...**

JayForDJ

OVERPROTECTIVE BROTHER! If I had a little brother or sister I would feel protective of them. I'll be like 'YOUR INNOCENCE MUST BE PROTECTIVE' Lol. I feel you about going to a new school. I'm starting highschool in a few weeks and I don't where my classes are.

Ps. Best  
PPS. Can't wait for the sick!Fic

I12Bfree

That's a great idea to keep your stories organized  
and omg bitch-sensei guessed Ichigo was actually Kiyoko! She must be smarter than most people think she is

**Woman's intution! Most likely spelled that wrong. This library computer doesn't have spell check. :/**

I12Bfree

Wasabi is a must have item for the Akabane siblings, isn't it

**Well Kiyoko grew up with Karma and grown to like wasabi~ for pranks! so yes it is a must have item. **

**WELL reviews are done! STORY TIME**

**Story 1 of this...series? Kiyoko interacting with Class E!**

**Isogai and Maehara! **

"Onii-chan~" Kiyoko called out as she entered Karma's room. "Let's go to the park please?" she asked as she held up a bag with various toys. "I'm bored."

Karma also felt the same way. There wasn't nothing to do. "Sure." Maybe he'll nap in a tree at the park. He rose from the bed and Kiyoko smiled in happiness.

...

The park was nearby so it wasn't long before they reached it.

"Onii-chan, push me in the swings?" Kiyoko asked looking at him, ready to pull the puppy-dog eyes if he denied her request.

Karma shrugged, "Alright."

Kiyoko immediately brighten up and ran to the swings. She sat down and waited excitedly when her big brother would push her.

Karma took his time and when he did reach Kiyoko, he pushed her on the swings. Kiyoko's yells of happiness was heard. Yup, his sister was his soft spot.

A few minutes passed and Kiyoko jumped when she reached the peak of the arc. She landed without any injuries but still got a light scold from Karma. "Warn me when you are going to do that."

"Haiii" she said as she ran off to the monkey bars. "Onii-chan!" she called out and pointed to it indicating that she wants him to help her.

"Fiiine"

As Karma lifted his younger sister up so she could grab hold of the monkey bars, he felt his phone vibrate. "Oh it's Nagisa," mumbled Karma, setting his sister down, "Hold on. I'll be under that tree over there." Kiyoko pouted as she watched her brother's back and decided that if he wouldn't play with her now, she'd just have to find new friends. Looking left and right, she spotted two kids about her age. One was a girl and one was a boy. They both had raven hair and soft gold eyes.

"Oh! Hey, wanna play?" asked Kiyoko as she rushed over to them, being careful not to dirty her new cherry red shoes that her Onii-chan had gotten her. The two kids looked at each other until the boy, who looked just a little older than Kiyoko and the other girl, nodded.

"Sure!" he replied, smiling, "I'm Youichi and this is my sister Maaya." He helped his sister up and she brushed some sand off her skirt.

"My name's Kiyoko!" shouted the now ecstatic girl.

"What are we gonna play?" asked Maaya looking shyly at her new friend. Kiyoko grinned.

"I brought some extra water guns!" exclaimed the red head, "and my Onii-chan loves to play games with me! I bet we could play with him! Oh, just don't shoot it at each other though..."

"Why not?" asked Youichi curiously as Kiyoko handed the two blue and red wasabi water filled guns.

"_Um..._" thought Kiyoko, "Well...I added a secret ingredient inside and it wouldn't be good if we shot each other."

"Ehhh?" pouted Maaya, frightened, "We're gonna hurt people?!" Kiyoko whistled nervously.

"Well...not really since my Onii-chan is super good at dodging," replied Kiyoko, reassuring Maaya.

"Do you think our Onii-chan and his friend can play too? I think he's around the park somewhere and it'd be more fun with more people," reasoned Maaya, smiling. Kiyoko nodded and the three ran tiny steps around the park, looking for their Onii-chan and friend.

They reached a corner of the park and Kiyoko's new friends pointed at a couple of older kids.

"That's our Onii-chan and over there his friend, Maehara-nii." Youichi said.

Kiyoko's eyes widen. Well now that she thinks about it, her new friends did look like Isogai-nii.

"Ah it's Isogai-nii and Maehara-nii! This will be even better!" Kiyoko said smiling.

"Eh? You know them?" Maaya asked.

Kiyoko nodded her head. "I go to visit my Onii-chan's class a lot. They are my Onii-chan's classmates!"

"Lucky!" The two said in envy. "We should go too." Maaya said.

"I don't know about that..." Kiyoko thought. "Anyway! Let's go hide behind that tree! Then strike! Then run back to the playground and meet at..." Kiyoko looked back to the park. "To the big ship! I will also try and get my Onii-chan!"

"Hai!" the two said.

Kiyoko smirked on the inside. "This is going to be soo much fun~" she thought.

The three children prepared themselves as Kiyoko found their first target: Maehara-nii. Nodding towards the two, she pointed to the blonde who was conversing with the girls.

"Aren't you cute today?" Kiyoko heard as Maehara-nii spoke to a girl. Kiyoko had often heard from her brother that the blonde was weakest when he was talking to other girls. Kiyoko couldn't remember the word but she remembered the octopus calling it 'wooing'. This was probably Maehara-nii's mating call.

"Three.." whispered Youichi.

"T-two..." stuttered Maaya.

"ONE!" cried Kiyoko as the three pulled their triggers. A green liquid sprayed through the air and hit Maehara as the two girls ran away, disgusted. Although Maehara disliked the wasabi stinging his eyes, he was more crestfallen over the two girls that were long gone.

"GOTCHA MAEHARA-NII!" cried Kiyoko happily, "Next target!" Youichi and Maaya looked equally satisfied and felt like they had just completed a very important mission.

"Let's find Yuuma-niichan next," suggested Maaya.

"Aniki is usually near the trees where he can do his schoolwork," said Youichi.

"My Onii-chan is there too!" shouted Kiyoko and they ran away, leaving Maehara to crawl after them.

...

"Ja ne Nagisa-kun" Karma said as he hung up. He looked up and try to find his sister. She wasn't anywhere in his sight which worried him.

"Oh, what a nice surprise to see you here Karma-kun" a voice said.

Karma looked at his side and found Isogai waving at him and in his arm is a backpack.

_"Must be here to do his schoolwork"_ concluded Karma as he lazily lifted an arm to greet. "Yo Isogai."

"Hey. Are you here with Kiyoko-chan? Maehara-kun is doing his usual flirting" sweat drop Isogai at his friend's actions.

"Typical playboy. Yeah, she wanted to come here. But she ran off somewhere." Karma said.

"I am also here with my siblings. They should be- Eh?! Where are they?" Isogai said in a worried tone.

"So your siblings are also missing..." Karma said in a thoughtful tone.

...

The trio giggled. They scattered in bushes and flower patches. Kiyoko nodded at Youchi and Maaya. They aimed their wasabi guns at their siblings and held a finger to the trigger.

"ISOGAI! KARMA! WATCH OUT!" Maehara yelled out in warning.

"Huh" the two older brothers said in confusion.

"NOW!" Kiyoko said and the three blasted their brothers.

The two brothers had a split second to figure out what was going on before they were drenched in light green water. Kiyoko sure does wasabi water...

"RUN!" the trio of mischief yelled out as they ran around and quickly went to their hiding spot without the older boys noticing them.

"...I blame you Karma. Teaching Kiyoko pranks." Maehara said to the drenched red head.

"Not my fault she showed talent for it at the age of four." Karma grumbled.

"Well...I guess we found them" Isogai said trying to squeeze the water out of his hair. He still looked fabulous though.

"I was in the middle of hitting some chicks!" the playboy muttered.

"You deserved that" Isogai and Karma said with straight faces.

Maehara jumped up and charged at the three proud looking children. "GET OVER HERE!" he shouted, laughing. Kiyoko and Youichi ran away while Maaya, who was too frightened to move, got caught by the blonde.

"St-stop tickling m-me!" the raven hair girl shouted in between laughter, "You're g-getting th-the green stuff all over me!" Maehara was merciless and refused to stop.

Meanwhile, Isogai had caught up with Youichi and the air around them got tense. Youichi looked down as his older brother prepared to scold him. "Youichi," said Isogai sternly, "That wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry Aniki," replied Youichi playing with his fingers, "I'll go apologize to your friends later." Isogai nodded approvingly and gently patter Youichi on his head. As Isogai was about to reply, he heard a little girl squealing and the two turned their head towards the trees.

"Kiyoko-chan~," gushed Karma as he was squishing the girl in a tight hug, "That was such a nice prank~! I'm soooooo proud of you." Kiyoko grimaced as her older brother got the wasabi all over her and when no one was looking, he pinched her cheek. It looked so odd from a distance that even Maehara and Maaya stopped to stare. It honestly looked like Karma was a lolicon.

"Now, now," ushered Maehara, "They're just kids. Now look at them! They're all sad. Do you guys wanna see a magic trick?" Kiyoko, Youichi, and Maaya nodded enthusiastically as they watched the wasabi covered blonde make a coin disappear and reappear again.

"Is Maehara-nii a magical boy?!" asked Kiyoko as her Madoka Magica fantasy popped up. Maaya looked at Kiyoko.

"You watch that too?" asked the girl excitedly, "Do you think we can make a contract with Maehara-nii?" Youichi rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Maehara-nii just has some kind of secret slot in his hand," suggested Youichi, grabbing the blonde's finger, "I'll pull it off and see it there are hidden coins inside!"

"Hey!" shouted Maehara pulling his finger back, "I don't have holes in my fingers Youichi-kun. I'm also not a magical boy." Maaya and Kiyoko looked crestfallen.

"He could've been the perfect Mami," pouted Maaya, pointing at his hair.

"All we needed to do was to remove his head," agreed Kiyoko. Maehara gulped as color drained from his face.

Karma just laughed at his sister's comment.

"Then we will need..." Maaya started to say and looked at Isogai who gulped,knowing what his sister wanted. "Onii-chan! Wear the hoodie we got you for Christmas!" Youichi snickered and even Maehara tried to hide a laugh.

Isogai miserably took out a Kyubey hoodie and put it on. Karma whipped out his phone and took a picture while Kiyoko was jumping in joy. "Isogai-nii looks cuuute~"

Just then an ice cream truck came by and played the tune.

Like a lighting bolt, Kiyoko was gone. Karma sighed and went to the truck because he knew Kiyoko was there.

Isogai looked down and saw his siblings staring at him, asking for ice cream.

"I got this! I can get them ice cream and you tutor me when the next exam comes up as payment." Maehara said, knowing his friend doesn't have money for ice cream.

"Thanks" Isogai said as Maehara gave Youichi money to buy himself and his sister ice cream.

"No problem~"

"Thank you Maehara-nii" the kids said in union.

"Gomen for spraying you with...whatever was in the watergun." Youichi said.

"G-Gomen" said Maaya.

"It's alright~ I wouldn't be paying for your ice cream if I was still mad at you right? Now go my little chibis~ Go to the ice cream truck!" Maehara said waving them off.

"Haaiii~" and the two said and ran off.

Once they were gone, Maehara turned to Isogai. "Hey do you think Youichi is a good match for Kiyoko-chan?"

Isogai was startled at his friend's words. "Um...I guess? But I think it's too early for that. They just met today...and besides this is a six-year-old and a five-year-old we are talking about here."

Maehara shook his head, "It's never too early for love~"

"This is Karma's little sister we are talking about here." Isogai said giving a huge point.

"And?"

"He will kill you if he finds out you are trying to set up his little sister." Isogai said with a pointed look.

"That's why he will never know about this."

"You have a death wish."

"I do not!

...

Kiyoko, Youichi, and Maaya sat on a bench as they finished their ice cream. Kiyoko and Maaya, who had became best friends through the power of magical girls, both got strawberry while Youichi had vanilla.

"I'll be talking to Maehara and Isogai," Karma said as he pointed back at the trees, "If you guys are in trouble just yell or something."

Kiyoko and Maaya talked excitedly about their favorite character, Madoka, while Youichi threw out his trash. He looked left out and wanted to play something together so he took pieces of chalk out of green backpack. (Holding the box up and looking very prideful, the captions 'Youichi has obtained a box of colorful chalk' appeared.) "Wanna write on the sidewalk?" Kiyoko and Maaya jumped to their feet and nodded enthusiastically.

The three looked for an empty spot where not a lot of people were walking on and they picked out their favorite colors. Kiyoko: red, Maaya: pink, and Youichi: green.

"What should we write?" asked Maaya curiously. She looked over at her older brother who was busy doodling a very detailed green...pig and she looked very unsatisfied. She looked over at Kiyoko to see if her new friend had a better idea than pigs. "What are you writing Kiyoko-chan?"

Kiyoko looked up, grinning mischievously. The two raven haired siblings studied the red writing closely.

"My Onii-chan likes a tiny, but kind witch that makes poisons?" read Youichi outloud. Kiyoko nodded smiling.

"W-witch?!" gasped Maaya, "Karma-nii likes a witch?!"

"Onii-chan likes a really kind witch," soothed Kiyoko, "You'll like her. She can make fizzy things out of orange juice probably...HEY LET'S ALL WRITE THINGS OR PEOPLE THAT OUR ONII-CHANS LIKE!" Youichi and Maaya looked at each other hesitantly, unsure if it was a good idea or not. Seeing the hesitation, Kiyoko put on her puppy eyes and the two agreed in a flash.

Youichi moved a few steps away from Kiyoko's large writing and took his green chalk. Steadily, he wrote, 'Maehara-ani likes a girl that does lots of flips.' Maaya wrote closer to Kiyoko and wrote, 'Isogai-nii likes a pretty mermaid!'

After some time, Kiyoko noticed a few girls walking towards their sidewalk. It was Rio-nee, Hinata-nee, Megu-nee, Fuwa-nee. Behind them was Kayano-nee, Kanzaki-nee and Okuda-nee-chan.

"Ne, people are coming, let's go and hide! Let's see what they will do when they read this!" Kiyoko said smiling mischievously. Youichi and Maaya, agreed because they didn't know that the girls coming was the boys' love interest. The black hair kids hid behind a tree while Kiyoko hid in a flower patch.

...

The Class-E girls were walking back home after a day of shopping. They even managed to drag the shy chemist with them which is an impressive thing.

"That was fun~" Rio said smiling. The blond had the most bags out of the group.

"I'm surprised you had that much money to spend" Megu commented.

"Maybe she steals money?" said Fuwa in detective mode.

"Hey!" Rio snapped.

"Well we got some cute clothes!" Kayano said.

Kanzaki looked at Okuda, "I'm glad you decided to come."

"U-um t-thank you for i-inviting me..." Okuda said shyly.

"Well Rio wasn't taking no for an answer" Hinata said.

"Hey, Okuda-chan needed to come!" Rio said.

The girls gave her a straight face, besides Okuda. The girls knew she just wanted to dress the shy girl up.

Kayano skipped ahead and came to a complete stop. She looked at the sidewalk, stunned at what she read.

"What's wrong?" Megu said as they caught up to their green haired friend.

Kayano didn't say anything but pointed at the floor.

The girls' eyes widen in shock.

...

The three little kids were smiling in their hiding places.

...

"Witch?" asked a confused Okuda.

"Mermaid?" Megu asked.

"A girl that does a lot of flips?" Hinata said with her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Kids. This was clearly done by kids. We are near a park." Kayano said pointing at the park.

"These kids sure are creative then!" Rio smirked.

Fuwa stepped up. "Well it's obvious that they are talking about you, Hinata-chan, Megu-chan, Okuda-chan." she said smirking.

The girls in question blushed.

"'Onii-chan', 'Isogai-nii', and 'Maehara-ani'" Kanzaki said out loud.

"I'm not sure about Isogai-kun, or Maehara-kun, but Onii-chan." Rio said smiling evilly. "That is Kiyoko-chan."

"Are you sure?" Kanzaki asked.

"Yup! It sounds like something she would do. Who would have thought she write about her own big brother." Rio said happily as she took pictures of the writing. She was sooo going to blackmail the boys during class. "Besides, it says small and kind. That is Okuda-chan! And let's not forget poisons~" Okuda blushed at her words.

"Wait! Why are you taking pictures!" said a panicked Hinata.

"Nothing~"

"Hey...doesn't this area smell like wasabi?" asked Megu.

"It's only further pointing my point that this is Kiyoko-chan's doing. The girl carries wasabi all the time. Remember that time when she squirted wasabi at Terasaka?" Rio said gaining flinches from the girls.

"Doesn't Isogai-kun have siblings?" Fuwa said. "Maybe this is them? This writing is fairly fresh..." Fuwa looked around at the park. "Which means that the culprit or culprits are near..."

...

Karma yawned for the umpteenth time as he and Maehara watched Isogai work on some paperwork for Class-E. "Jeez," taunted Karma, "All you do is paperwork. I wouldn't be surprised if Kataoka-san got jealous of the paper." Maehara stifled his laughter.

"Hey, sometimes Yuuma gets jealous of the water that Kataoka swims in," joked Maehara earning him a very stern glare from the ikemen.

"At least I didn't have a love life that started out with chloroform," replied Isogai pointedly to the red head.

"Well the way I see it, we're both on the right track unlike that flirt there who already has a girl," stated Karma. Maehara chuckled sheepishly.

"Why don't we check up with Kiyoko-chan, Maaya-chan, and Youichi-kun?" suggested Maehara desperately trying to change the subject, "After all, they have been gone for a while." The two loving older brothers agreed, mainly because they were sick of watching or doing paperwork. The three boys walked towards the sidewalk as other people passing by avoided the strong sent of wasabi. Suddenly, they saw a group of girls near it. Most of them were snapping pictures of the...ground with their phones as three of them stayed back. Curious about what was so interesting about gum covered concrete, the three boys walked closer. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair turned and they instantly recognized her face.

"You guys~!" called out Rio, smirking and pointing to the ground, "come and check THIS out."

...

Kiyoko sneakily made her way to the tree. Good thing P.E.-sensei sometimes teaches her a few tricks when Pretty Lady has to teach Class-E.

The trio have been laughing quietly. The fun ended when they saw the boys walking towards their work.

"Uh-oh..." Maaya said in a worried tone. They saw the blonde beckoning the boys to where she and a few others were taking pictures.

"Yup, we're screwed" said Kiyoko.

"S-should we hide?" Maaya asked.

"Won't that get us more in trouble?" Youichi asked.

"Later. But not now...so um..yeah let's run and hide." Kiyoko said.

"Where?" the little ikemen-in-training asked.

"Etto...umm...we can hide...in the garden?" Kiyoko said pointing at a community garden. It was a huge garden with a paths. It was like walking through a forest. "The flowers and fruit growing there can help hide the scent of wasabi" Kiyoko said. She learns a lot from the constant assassination attempts on the Octopus. Hiding was something she really payed attention too. It comes in handy when pranking or playing with Karma.

"Good point. Let's go!" Youichi said taking the girl's hands and running towards the garden's entrance.

The trio found a patch of sunflowers and decided to hide there if they see the boys coming.

Or at least they thought they were hiding. The boys could see the sunflowers moving and her it rustle and deadpanned at the naïve hiding attempt. "Kiyoko-chan~!" called out Karma, faking a kind tone, "I wonder where she went..."

"I can't find Youichi-kun or Maaya-chan anywhere either," replied Isogai pretending to look around, "Have you seen them anywhere Maehara?"

"I haven't Isogai," said Maehara as the three began sneaking up behind the sunflowers.

"Nii-chan," whispered Maaya tugging Youichi's sleeve, "How come it seems like they're getting closer and closer?" Youichi and Kiyoko turned around abruptly...only to find three angry faces behind them.

"Ki~yo~ko~chan~" drawled out Karma, "did you use red chalk to write something about me?" Kiyoko nodded nervously as her older brother picked her up. She started yelping as Maehara tackled down Maaya and started tickling her.

"Maaya-chan~" said Maehara threateningly, "I hope what you wrote in pink wasn't about me and some other Maehara..."

"I should snap all your chalk," scolded Isogai as he shot Youichi his ikemen death glare. In the midst of the death fest, Kiyoko realized something.

"B-but I saw Onii-chan with Okuda-nee-chan at the festival doing lip things," pouted Kiyoko. Karma released an angry aura.

"Yeah and when I was playing on Maehara-nii's phone, Hinata-nee kept texting you heart signs," stated Maaya in between gasps of laughter. Maehara's tickling intensified.

"Didn't you and Megu-nee go out for ice cream yesterday?" asked Youichi catching on with the other two. Isogai's ikemen level lowered.

"That's not the point," muttered the three angry boys, glaring angrily. The three children cowered in fear. Suddenly, the edges of Kiyoko's mouth turned upwards and she whispered something into the other two's ears.

"Ready, go..." started Youichi.

"So you don't like them?" the three said together said in unison.

"Yeah guys," said a voice from behind them, "So you don't like us?" The three boys turned around to find Okuda, Hinata, and Megu waiting patiently for an answer. They were so dead.

"Fuck" ran through the boy's heads. Yes even the ikemen.

The kids took that chance to escape Hell and high-tailed out of there.

"That's your problem now~ Your welcome! I LOVE YOU!" Kiyoko called out as she and her friends ran away.

"You're so DEAD!" Karma yelled out to his sister before facing a blushing Okuda.

...

The kids ran away far from the garden and into the playground again. The trio panted as they were out of breath.

"So I think we just made three weddings happen" Kiyoko panted out gaining looks of shocks from the black haired kids.

"What should we do now?" asked Maaya as the three boys were currently preoccupied.

"Let's go draw their weddings," suggested Kiyoko apparently not learning her lesson.

"Is that ok?" asked ikemen jr, "They didn't look very happy." Kiyoko nodded reassuringly.

"We're bringing love and peace to the world Youichi-kun!" Replied Kiyoko. Upon hearing this, Nakamura grinned.

"Why don't you guys let me help you?" asked Nakamura,"The more the merrier right?" The three chibi children gladly accepted her help and their new mission. Nakamura led them to another less crowded sidewalk and they took out their trusty chalk. "Let's see...Kiyoko-chan, draw your Onii-chan and Okuda-nee in a witch outfit. But make it cute. She can be holding a potion while your Onii-chan is watching her. Very intently."

"Can it be a love potion?" asked Kiyoko who already started drawing.

"Go for it," replied Nakamura happily, "Next is...Maaya-chan~! Why don't you draw Maehara-nii and Hina-nee together?"

"But Maehara-nii is always using his mating call on other girls," pouted Maaya. Nakamura almost choked on the juice she was sipping.

"Then draw Hina-nee fighting off the other girls!" Shouted the blonde as she pumped a fist into the air. Maaya saluted and began doodling. "Lastly, Youichi-kun, why don't you draw your Onii-chan with Megu-nee as a mermaid?"

"B-but if Aniki is with a mermaid he'll drown," stammered the boy, "and if a mermaid is on land, she'll die!" Nakamura thought for a moment.

"Then they can be on the surface of water right?" suggested the older girl.

"Oh!" shouted Youichi, satisfied, "Aniki is always talking about a yellow octopus...can I draw it in as the ursula to this little mermaid story?" Nakamura gave him a thumbs up and studied their work.

She couldn't wait for the guys to come back.

Rio smirked as she admired the little kids' work.

"Oi, you shouldn't have encouraged that..." Fuwa said.

"It's fine it's fine~" Rio said lazily.

"They sure are having fun." Kanzaki said calmly.

"I know right! This is sooo cute~" Kayano said admiring the kids drawings. She took pictures of it.

"Rio-nee! Should Onii-chan be a devil? I hear you guys call him a devil." Kiyoko said tilting her head.

"Because he is Kiyoko-chan. And you're a little devil sometimes~" Rio said pinching her cheeks. "But you're an Angel too. So yess~ Draw your brother as a devil. A devil and his witch~ Perfect."

Kiyoko saluted and continued with her drawing.

Maaya was giggling as she drew Hinata holding a rifle.

Youichi was putting the final touches of his merman brother.

"Oh yeah!" Kiyoko said suddenly. "Youichi-kun!"

"Yes?"

"The yellow Octopus has small dot eyes and a big smiling grin that shows his teeth!" Kiyoko informed him.

"...Alright..." the boy said unsurely.

As the three boys walked back toward the kids, girlfriend in hand, they saw the three little troublemakers draw on the sidewalk AGAIN. Just when they thought they fixed everything between them and their girlfriends. Okano was completely ballistic at Maehara while Megu demanded the poor ikemen for straightforward answers. It was rather awkward for Karma due to Okuda being rather shy, but polite, saying that it was absolutely alright if he didn't like her even though it wasn't.

"Oi," said Karma between gritted teeth. The kids looked up, startled yet proud looking. "What are you guys drawing this time?" The little chibis quickly scurried away so that the three boys could see their hard work.

"Rio-nee helped us!" explained Kiyoko gleefully. Nakamura took a step back and hid behind a sweat dropping Kayano, "Do you like it?" Isogai gulped and Maehara looked like he was about to die of laughter and shame. Karma was the one that looked most dangerous of all.

"Is that me...and..." started Isogai, "A mermaid...? Wait! Is that Megu...er...I mean Kataoka-san?" Youichi nodded. "What is that yellow octo-oh." Isogai shot an ikemen glare at Nakamura for bringing their alien teacher into it. Meanwhile, Maehara covered his mouth in complete shock.

"So let me get this straight..." started the blonde, "That stick with yellow mop hair is me...and that girl with a long rifle fighting off the other girls is...Okano?" Maaya nodded, smiling.

"I even made the girls Hina-nee is fighting off look like the two other ones you were trying to talk to while hug earlier today!" replied Maaya. Okano looked at Maehara, furious.

"I-I can explain..." mumbled the player, backing away.

"Onii-chan!" shouted Kiyoko, "Okuda-nee-chan is the witch and you're the red thing with pointy horns! Oh and that bubbling red stuff is a love potion Okuda-nee-chan made for you!"

"L-love potion?!" stuttered Manami, face turning red.

"Oi..." muttered Karma, "You brats have some explaining to do..." On the inside, he thought that she should have drawn Okuda cuter but what was done was done. Suddenly, the three boys pulled out water guns.

"Guess what's inside!" shouted Maehara as the three chased after the scrambling chibis.

"They'll find out soon enough," smirked Isogai as he pulled the trigger. A dark reddish liquid sprayed through the air and landed onto poor Maaya, forever staining her pink dress.

"B-blood?!" the three gasped and ran away even fasted. Karma smirked.

"I knew ketchup would work."

**Who ships Kiyoko with Youichi? -raises hand along with Maehara and Kawaiichoconeko and other people from Quotev who ships them!- Whoooo -gets blasted by Wasabi and Spicy Mustard by a glaring Karma-**

**THEY ARE SUCH A CUTE LITTLE PAIR! I'm going to write about them~ My Kiyoko is growing up ToT -gets shot by Karma-**

**-dead-**

**Alright! Ja ne~ See you next time!**

**I'm coming to this library a lot...HOPE THEY HAVE MANGA!**


	28. What is with this author and Omakes?

**WHAT IS WITH THIS AUTHOR AND OMAKES!? JUST FINISH THE TEENAGER CHAPTER ALREADY**

**That's what you guys are thinking huh? ^^;**

**I just love writing these short stories. I write these like 1 in the morning or 5 in the morning or just throughout the day. No will to finish the teenager one T^T GOMEN**

**But I feel SO bad that I haven't updated in like 3 weeks. It's three weeks right? I dont know. **

**REVIEWS**

Oh Awesome One

Love this ! It's too cute!, at least it would be if that was possible!

**Best username! lol thanks! You know what's cuter? A baby Kiyoko in the arms of 9-year old Karma. Or Chibi Karma and Chibi Kiyoko together ^^**

JayForDJ

I seriously love this Fic and both of them would be a really cute pair just watch out for Karma because you know protective brother. You are a really awesome writer. I can't wait for what's happening next-ssu! :3

**I have that omake in the works. Teenager Kiyoko and Teenager Youichi (and Maaya). Bwahahaha Lol it took me years to get to the level I am. Still a rookie. **

I12Bfree

THIS WAS THE BEST CHAPTER EVER!  
It was so hilarious and every moment made me laugh  
The chibi trio should appear more~!  
And I really loved the ending when the 3 older brothers(Maehara is kinda like an older brother so yeah) took out waterguns or should I say ketchup guns and chased the chibi trio  
And I think kiyoko x youichi is cute  
Right now they're young so they won't have romantic feelings yet but if they grow up...they'll be childhood friends(lovers)! So cute  
And you can tell when Karma's about to release hell on Kiyoko he suddenly calls her "Kiyoko-chan~!" And I think it would be really cute if Karma punishes Kiyoko by stretching her cheeks like mochi cakes~!

**Thanks! It was fun working with KawaiiChocoNeko! They will in a spin-off :D The trio all grown up -sobs- growing up so fast! Oh that scene xD Thank Mami 2.0 (I call KawiiChocoNeko this.) She wrote that scene :D**

**YESS Kiyouichi ship is sailing! Oh yeah! :D But Kiyoko will still be innocent and dense! (Kinda like Manami...) ahahaha Yeah! XD Kiyoko-chan! Guess who suggestion made it into an omake! ;D**

Guest

Really liked this story  
And aniki does mean older brother but in a different way  
Its normaly used by gangsters i think just meaning aniki isnt a term forsiblings but is used by people who uses it to who they respect its kinda like boss

**Thanks!**

** EH REALLY!? WHAT!? I thought it meant honorable brother!**

**That's all the review.**

**ONTO THE OMAKES (no seriously, I have problems with omakes now. An addicition -_-)**

**...**

**Youichi-koi!? **

The Assassination Classroom was relaxing. They had a free period while their teachers were doing their own thing.

Kiyoko was happily eating pudding with Kayano and Nagisa. Karma and Okuda were chatting carefree with one another. Isogai and Megu were using the time to do their duties as representatives. Maehara was flirting with Hinata resulting him getting kicked by his blushing girlfriend.

Kiyoko hopped down from Kayano's lap and walked to Isogai. The girl tugged his sleeve to get his attention. She innocently asked the ikemen, "Ne Isogai-nii, when can I play with Maaya-chan and Youichi-koi again?"

If Isogai was drinking something, he would have taken a spit take., instead he stared at Kiyoko with wide eyes. Karma turned to face his sister at the speed of light and glared.

"U-um...what did you call my little brother Kiyoko-chan?" Isogai said nervously as he tried his best to ignore the glare from the devil.

Kiyoko tilted her head in confusion. "Youichi-koi?"

The class stared at the 5 year old in shock. DID THEIR INNOCENT LITTLE ANGEL GROW UP AND FOUND HERSELF A LOVER!?

"Kiyoko, why are you calling him that" Karma said through gritted teeth.

"Hoe? I was told that if I liked a boy near my age, the honorific is -koi. I like Youichi-koi! He's super nice!" Kiyoko said happily.

The room got cold and the class shivered. Okuda tried to calm the raging, overprotective brother to no avail.

Megu decided to step in to the war zone. "Kiyoko," she said sternly. "Do you liked him or do you like _like_ him?" she asked in a way to make her understand.

"Eh there is two different likes?" Megu face palmed. The girl was too innocent for her own good. How is she surviving with Karma?

Kayano decided to try. "It's like pudding!" she said raising her cup of pudding. "You like pudding right?"

"Yeah! I LOVE pudding!" she said as she ran to her side.

"Then do you like Youichi-kun like how much you love pudding?" Kayano asked.

Kiyoko had a thoughtful expression. "I guess not. I love pudding more." she concluded. That made several students sweatdrop. The girl chose food over a boy. **(Like her creator bwahaha)**

"Then don't use the honorific -koi alright. Use it when you like a boy who you really like as much as you love pudding." Kayano said patting her head.

"Haiii" Kiyoko said happily.

"Oi, Kiyoko, who told you that anyway." Karma said looking nonchalant but you can feel the bloodlust coming from him. The class suddenly felt blood was about to spill.

"Maehara-nii."

The class turned to look at Maehara before noticing he was gone. He must have escaped while he still had a life to live. Well not for long.

"_He is SO dead_." thought the class.

Karma calmly stood up and swung a bag over his shoulder and left while smiling. The hunter was off to hunt.

"R.I.P. Maehara-kun" said Nagisa.

"R.I.P." chorused the class but Kiyoko who looked confused. She just ate happily with Kayano and Nagisa as she resume eating her pudding.

Later the class found a beaten Maehara, who was unconscious. He also had wasabi stains along with spicy mustard. His lips were red and swollen, a result from ghost peppers. Yup, Karma went all out. The class, yes, they did worried for him...but he did deserve it for messing with Kiyoko's head.

Lesson learned.

Don't mess with the Devil's precious, little Angel.

_Flashback~_

_Maehara was hugging his girlfriend, Hinata, and using his mating call. **(How can you NOT laugh when you first read this in the omake? Oh Mami 2.0 xD)**  
_

_"Hinata-koi~ You are so cute today~"_

_Hinata just blushed a storm and tried to get out of grip. "Sh-sh-shut up!" She then kicked him and freed herself. She then ran away._

_Before Maehara chased after his girlfriend, he heard a voice._

_"Maehara-nii!" Kiyoko said from outside. She was climbing through the open window._

_"Kiyoko-chan?!" He then lifted her up and set her down. "What are you doing?" he asked bewildered. He didn't expect Karma's little sister to be outside. Last time he saw her, she was sleeping on Nagisa's lap._

_"Hoe? I was playing Hide and Seek with Kanzaki-nee and Kayano-nee." Kiyoko said. "I was hiding behind a bush, near the window. Ne ne ne, what's -koi?"_

_Maehara just had a brilliant idea! This could work to his advantage. _

_"You use that honorific for someone the opposite gender and who is near your age. So, to someone near your age and a guy. Someone who you think is a nice person!" Yup, Maehara is going to try hook Kiyoko and Isogai's little brother together._

_"Hoe? So like Youichi-kun?" Kiyoko asked tilting her head._

_"Yeah! Exactly!" Maehara said happily. "Now say 'Youichi-koi' come on, don't be shy!"_

_"Youichi-koi?" she said uncertainly. _

_"Yeah!"_

_"Youichi-koi!" she said happily._

_Maehara was also happy. His plan worked! "Now come on. Time for class. I think we are having free time."_

_"Haiii!" She then jumped into the startled boy's arms. She started to laugh as he placed her on his shoulders. The two were oblivious at the chaos they will create later._

**Sick Karma and Nurse Kiyoko! (For JayforDJ)**

When Karma woke up, the first thing he saw was worried, golden eyes.  
"Onii-chan?" Kiyoko said in a small, scared voice. She was on her toes leaning towards him.  
Karma felt a massive headache. It feels like he was run over by a truck. What happened last night?  
"Onii-chan...you're red...you're sick..." Kiyoko said.  
Oh right. Last night the two went out to eat dinner at a diner. It started raining and Kiyoko was wearing a dress at the time. Karma removed his jacket and wrapped it around her small body. No way is he letting Kiyoko get sick; she gets extremely without a jacket, he ran in the rain,with his sister in his arms, as he made his way back home.

Kiyoko woke up and started her routine. She made her bed as best she could and went to change. She then went downstairs to watch her anime.  
Kiyoko always woke up early and just waited until Karma gets up.  
"Hoe?" Kiyoko looked at the clock. It was already 8 and Karma still hasn't woke up. So the girl went upstairs to check on him.  
She got worried after she opened the door and he didn't move because Karma always sensed her presence. The more she walked closer the more worried she got. Once she was at his side, she knew he was sick.

"Ne Onii-chan? You should rest..."  
Karma groaned. "No...I have to make you...breakfast..."  
Kiyoko quickly shook her head. "I can just eat snacks in the lower cabinet..."  
Kiyoko then quickly went into the bathroom to get a small towel and rinsed it. She then put the towel on Karma's forehead.  
"Thanks" he muttered.  
The girl then went downstairs and went through the kitchen getting some snacks. She found yogurt, juice boxes, and granola bars. She also found some medicine and took it upstairs.  
She found that Karma fell back asleep. She set the food and medicine in the stand. She then read the instructions on the box.  
-beep-  
Karma's cell phone went off. Kiyoko quickly took the phone and made sure it didn't wake Karma up.  
'Hey Karma-kun, are you ditching class today? Bitch-sensei is not happy that Kiyoko-chan isn't here,' It was a message from Nagisa. Kiyoko went downstairs to call Nagisa.  
"Ah good morning Karma-kun-" Nagisa was cut off.  
"Nope it's Kiyoko!" She said.  
"Ah Kiyoko-Chan! Good morning. Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. Karma not answering his phone but his sister is a bad sign.  
"Onii-chan is sick Nagisa-nii-chan..." the girl said worriedly.  
"Eh? Are you going to be okay by yourself? How is Karma-kun feeling" Nagisa asked.  
"Onii-chan is asleep. He woke up awhile ago and fell back asleep after I got snacks and medicine." Kiyoko reported. "Ne how does Advil work? How many pills do I give Onii-chan?"  
After Nagisa gave her basic instructions, he told her that he needs to drink water, not juice with the medicine. Then he hanged up.  
Kiyoko went to the kitchen and dragged her plastic stool to the counter. After some jumping, she was able to sit on the counter. She opened a cabinet and took a cup out. She crawled to the sink where the water dispenser was and filled it with clean water.  
"Okay...how am I gonna do this" Kiyoko muttered to herself. She set the cup to the side and climbed down onto her stool. She grabbed the cup and carefully stepped down so the cup would not spill. She made her way upstairs.  
"Onii-chan?" She called out as she entered his room.  
Karma stirred from his sleep and groggily woke from his nap.  
She set the cup on his dresser and passed him snacks. "Eat first. Nagisa-nii-chan said to eat first then medicine."  
" Nagisa-kun?" Karma muttered as he took the snacks and ate them.  
"He called...well he texted you and I called..." Kiyoko said as she climbed onto his bed with a juice box. After all her hard work, she deserved a break.  
She smiled in happiness and laughed when Karma rubbed her head in appreciation.  
"Thanks." Karma said with a small smile. He then took his medicine after eating his fill with the snacks. "Oi I'm going back to sleep alright. Don't do anything reckless."  
The girl pouted and puffed her cheeks. "I'm not going to. Cause I'm taking a nap with you!" She declared as she snuggled in his blankets.  
"...-sigh- you won't leave won't you."  
"Nope."  
Karma just went back to sleep as Kiyoko slept peacefully at his side.

**When Kiyoko gets injured. (Woke up around 4 AM. Lazy to get up and couldn't go back to sleep so wrote this. Didn't get up until 6 because.. had to get ready for college)**

"Onii-chaaan!" Kiyoko wailed as she entered the kitchen from the backyard, wobbling. She had tears running down her cheeks. "It hurts!"  
Karma paused in his cooking, he was in the middle of making yummy looking burgers **(because clearly the author is writing this when she is hungry).** He saw a scrape in his sister's knee and it had blood. He kneeled down, "Kiyoko what did you do..." he asked as she wobbled into his arms.  
"I fell from the tree!" She wailed as she hugged him for comfort.  
Karma sighed and scooped her up and headed towards the bathroom where the first aid kit was kept. He set her on the sink and grabbed the kit.  
"This is going to sting" Karma muttered.  
"Wait what?" Kiyoko looked at him through her puffy, red eyes.  
Karma quickly dabbed her wound with disinfection ointment resulting a crying Kiyoko.  
"That hurts! Get it off!" She said squirming and kicking. Good thing Karma had already finished and took a bandaid out.  
"Oi, Kiyoko. Stop whining." Karma said sternly as put the bandaid on her knee. "See, you're done."  
Kiyoko still whimpered as she now looked at her bandaid knee. She nodded and raised her arms.  
Karma lifted her up and position her in his hip. Kiyoko promptly laid her head on his shoulder and an arm around his neck and fell asleep. Her crying had tired her out.  
Karma sighed. "Oh well. More burgers for me" he muttered and smirked.

**Can babies eat ice cream? (No seriously, can they? I don't kno****w.) (I12Bfree Mochi cakes!)**

_"Karma! I'm going to the store! We are running out of baby food! Feed your baby sister her last jar for me!" Karma's mother yelled out as she walked out the door._  
_"Hai." Said the brother as he locked the door behind her._  
_Ten-year-old Karma walked to the kitchen to find his one-year-old sister on her highchair._  
_Kiyoko started to make happy baby noises as soon as she saw her big brother._  
_Karma patted her head as he walked to get the baby food. He then took out a baby spoon and a bib._  
_Karma tied the bib around Kiyoko's neck. He then opened the jar and dipped the spoon in._  
_Kiyoko happily opened her mouth as she recognized the situation. She was about to be fed by Karma! Yay!_  
_Karma smirked. It's easy to feed a baby._  
_Not._  
_Kiyoko quickly closed her mouth as she laid her eyes on the green stuff. She pouted and puffed her cheeks and stared at Karma._  
_Karma raised an eyebrow at her behavior. She usually loves being fed by him. He held the spoon right in front of her mouth._  
_Kiyoko turned her head and backed away as far as she can. She whimpered and shook her head._  
_Karma, not having it, pinched her cheeks and stretched it like mochi cakes. Something he liked to do when messing with Kiyoko or as punishment. He then inserted the spoon in her mouth._  
_Kiyoko immediately started to cry and throw a tantrum as she tasted the baby food. It was being dripped out of her mouth and onto her chin and bib._  
_"Kiyoko!" Karma scolded. It didn't matter, she still continued to cry. He scratched his head in confusion. Kiyoko usually loves to eat. He seen it plenty of times when he or his parents fed her. What's the difference today? Karma glanced at the baby food. Peas and carrots. He took a sniff at it and flinched. This stuff smells terrible! No wonder she is refusing to eat it. He quickly threw it away. No way is he feeding her that._  
_Karma cleaned his sister's face with a slight damp napkin. Kiyoko calmed down, only whimpering, as she saw Karma didn't have the green stuff anymore._  
_Kiyoko's stomach then grumbled and began to cry again. She's still hungry._  
_Karma then rummage through the kitchen. Kiyoko won't stop crying until she gets fed, that much is certain. Karma started to get worried. He couldn't find anything suitable for a baby._  
_Karma then halted in his hunt. "I wonder..." he thought as he went to the freezer and took out chocolate ice cream. "Can babies eat ice cream?"_  
_Karma shrugged and scooped a bit in a bowl. He mircowave it a bit to make it softer to eat and less cold._  
_"Alright Kiyoko, open wide," Karma said as he held a new, clean baby spoon with ice cream._  
_Kiyoko stopped crying and hesitantly opened her mouth as she looked at the brown stuff._  
_Karma put the spoon in her mouth and waited for a reaction._  
_Kiyoko happily ate the ice cream once she tasted the creamy goodness. She made happy baby noises as Karma let out a sigh of relief. So Kiyoko can eat ice cream._

_..._

"And that's your first time eating ice cream." Karma said as he finished his story and ate his ice cream.  
"Oh okay Onii-chan." Kiyoko said eating the last bit of ice cream in her bowl. She looked at him, "I want more please!"  
Karma sighed. "I wonder what would happen if I didn't give you the ice cream" he said as he got up.  
Kiyoko looked at him seriously, "I would have been a sad child."  
Karma couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

**A fluffy moment between the siblings!**

Thirteen-year old Karma sulked in his room. Earlier his view on teachers crashed. His teacher said he will always support the troublemaker. Karma knew only his grades mattered to the teacher. He rescued a senpai from bullies and that senpai was a Class E student. Karma hated how Class A-D looked upon the end class. Who cares if you are in that class.  
Karma thought his teacher would support him. Oh how wrong he was. It was like he was in the wrong. His teacher said the students he beat up are ones with a future. Not like that Class E senpai Karma saved.  
Karma lost it. He attacked his teacher and his view on teachers and authority figures changed.  
To make it worse, when he got home, his mother yelled at him. She got a call from the school that her son was suspended until 3rd year started and was going to be dropped into Class E. She didn't care about the class change. She never understood it or cared. But she did care about the suspension.  
She yelled about him being a bad role model for his four-year-old sister and his behavior needs to stop. Karma just glared at her and walked away.  
"Karma!" She yelled after him.  
Karma didn't say anything and shut himself in his room. He stayed there until he had the urge to punch something and sneaked out. He didn't want to see his mother at the moment.  
He headed towards the park and went towards a secluded area. He let his frustration out and punched a tree. Once done, he stared at his hands. It was covered in his blood.  
"Tch" Karma then wiped his hands. His knuckles were bruised and scratched but he didn't care. He then headed home to sneak into his room.  
Karma yawned when he reached his bed. He refused to sleep though. Still angry.  
The doorknob jiggled. After a few moments, Kiyoko came in dragging the Phantomhive rabbit he got her on her first birthday.  
"Onii-chaaaan" she said during a yawn. "Let's take a nap together..." she said sleepily. She came back from visiting the strawberry farm with her father. After a long day of picking strawberries, she wants to take a nap with her favorite person. Her big brother, Karma. :3  
"Not now Kiyoko." Karma said with a slight undertone of grumpiness.  
Kiyoko didn't listen and climbed onto his bed.  
Karma sometimes envies Kiyoko. She doesn't need to worry about anything but being fed. "She is such a glutton" he thought. At least she won't have to suffer teachers for another two years.  
"Nap time...Nii-cha."  
Referring him as "Nii-cha" is a sign she is about to pass out.  
Karma sighed at his sister's actions. He then noticed the slight tug on his sleeve.  
"Nii-cha, no more... mad an...sad k? Hand feel better soon?" She muttered as she crawled to his side. She looked at him with heavy eyelids, waiting for his answer.  
Karma stared in wonder at his sister. He had a poker face so he wouldn't show anyone how he felt. Yet Kiyoko, who was sleepy, easily noticed. Karma smiled at her.  
"Yeah, my knuckles will feel better soon." That made her smile. "Hey...don't trust teachers k. You'll regret it." Karma whispered as he set her and himself side by side. He didn't want Kiyoko to go through what he did. Never. Kiyoko deserves the best.  
Kiyoko snuggled into his arms and the bunny and closed her eyes. She sleepily answered, "I twust...onwee Nii-cha...cause I love...Nii-cha" then fell asleep happily.  
Karma just stared at his sister. He felt a lot better now. He smiled and rubbed her head.  
"...Yeah...love you too...you glutton" Karma brought her closer into his arms and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile on his **(handsome)** face.

**Notes about this Omake, I wanted to write about the time Karma got suspended. That led the conversion between him and Kiyoko with the teachers and not trusting him. I feel like he would say that to her, like to protect her from it. I read a manga called 'Me and my brothers.' I'm serious. That's the title. That grammar! I'm not a huge grammar Nazi but that kind of error bothers me, unless it is being said by little kids. Since they don't know better. Well, I was reading the manga and there was a mini scene between the main character as a 3-year-old and wanted to nap with her favorite brother thus inspiring me with this scene. I liked the manga. I am still reading it. It gives me ideas. Not gonna lie. Kiyoko can be a glutton. LIKE ME! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed these omakes! I'll work on teenager soon (hopefully).**

**Also, I drew Kiyoko and Youichi together. It is on Quotev. Link**

**quotev story/ 6322685 /Karma-has-a-what /27/ (Remove the spaces)**

**ALSO CHECK OUT KNIGHTFAIRY569 ART! It's soooo cute! She drew Kiyoko and her as a teenager in her cheer outfit!**

**Kiyoko as a 5 year old: wattpad 164861732- art-drawings-not- a-story- akabane- kiyoko-oc (Remove the spaces)**

**Kiyoko as a teen in cheeroutfit: wattpad 165093068- art- drawings-not-a -story- kiyoko- cheerleader- outfit (Remove the spaces)**

**Well hopefully the next chapter is the teenager one!**

**See ya later!**


	29. Update on author's life and song-fic

**-Slowly climbs up from the grave called University-**

**Hi guys...I am so fricken tired. Test test, math, chemistry, lab I'm like -plops dead on bed-**

**Anyway! I have half of the next chapter done. But issues came up.**

**1\. Obviously university is killing this poor author. **

**2\. Computer issues. It won't even let me open Mircosft so I am like ready to smack my computer. The next chapter was saved on my computer and not on Google drive. **

**3\. My schudule is like right now 1)University 2)Do some homework 3) SLEEP/ HIBERNATE LIKE A BEAR 4)Study 5) feed myself -stomach grumbles- 6) read fanfiction/manga because I procrastinate like I am not even kidding.**

**4\. Stress level is HIGH LIKE HEAVEN. **

**anyway that's my update on my life.**

**Reviews. Wow I have a little to answer**

I12Bfree

OMG Youichi-koi!  
So innocent kiyoko-chan~!  
and the mochi bit! Mochiiiiiii  
I can just imagine kiyoko's face being ripped off as Karma pulls it XD

**AHAHAHA YASSS forgot how I came up with the idea but I loved it!**

**:D **

**YES MOCHIIIII WHICH I WNAT SOME RIGHT NOW! FOOOOOOD!**

**xD that's a scary thought actually xD **

JayForDJ

OMG thank you for making that fic. I LOVE IT SO MUCH. I just like how you keeps saying that you made this when you were hungry and that made me HUNGRY! Oh the craves for bacon and ice cream is too much.

Ps. You may be a rookie but your writing is awesome.  
Pps. The BEST I LOVE IT

**Sorry it took forver! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**I am hungry right now xD anyone who knows me for a few hours will know that I have a bottomless pit and always hungry. Ice cream *Q***

**It actually helps with school xD my professor even said so! Im like Nyaaaa~ Yay! xD**

**Shhhhh nope.**

**-dances cause my throwback song came up- Sorry listening to music. Childhood~**

**If you were hispanic and like in the 2000s you know like paulina Rubio and her songs. Like sorry I am just having a throwback when I got an album from Spotify and like THE MOMEORIESSSS**

**anyway. Teenager chapter!**

**FOCUS ANIMEANDMANGAFANGIRL**

**ok so it's halfway done. Last time I worked on it...I think it was a quarter done ^^? Just need "EHH ITS KIYOKO!?", "LETS GOOO SHOPPING" and "OMFG IT'S -the cure-"**

**ok thats it.**

**ALSO. I went to a 15th birthday party, I do not know how to spell it. It's a hispanic tradition for a girl when she turns 15 WHERE AM I GOING WITH THIS OK BACK ON TOPIC. So i heard a song and I'm like THATS SO FREAKIN BEAUTIFUL so found it on youtube and cried. Then my fanfiction mind came and this is what happened. AN OMAKE**

ALL ABOARD THE FEEL TRAIN! 

Warning: Karma is kinda….really out of character here. Just warning you…

Song: Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman

This is my feel song. I cry everytime. My very first song-fic!

Oh yeah, this is a father daughter song. I know it's weird for a sibling relationship but it works! Just keep reading it. 

Karma worked on 2nd year math material. He was into one month of his 1st year of middle school but the content was so easy. He tried 2nd year math material for fun and to pass the time. Karma then felt a tug on his jacket.

"Onii-chan I need you!" It was his little four-year-old sister, Kiyoko. Last time he saw her, she was playing with her rabbits and spinning around the living room while music played in the background.

"There's a ball at King Rabbit's castle and I have been invited!" She held a bunny that had a paper crown on its head. "I need to practice my dancing! Please Onii-chan?" She had a happy grin on her face as she repeatedly tugged on his jacket. "Please?"

Karma just looked at his sister's face. He bent his head low so she doesn't see his small smile. A better way to pass the time. "Alright you spoiled princess." He said as he got up and picked his sister up making her drop the bunny.

Kiyoko laughed as she held Karma's hand and put her other hand on his shoulder.

Karma took his sister's hand with his larger hand. _"What a tiny hand…_" he thought as he softly held it.

Her laughter rang throughout the room as Karma twirled them around.

**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays**

**Without a care in the world**

**And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders**

**It's been a long day and there's still work to do**

**She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!**

**There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited**

**and I need to practice my dancin'**

**Oh please, Daddy, please!"**

**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

Karma came back home from a long day of work.

"I'm back" he called out as he took off his shoes and loosen his tie.

"Welcome back Onii-chan!" Seventeen-year-old Kiyoko said as she walked to the living room with a bouquet of flowers.

Karma stared at the flowers in her hands and narrowed his eyes.

"Onii-chan... Prom is a week away…" Kiyoko said nervously as she looked at him.. "Um...help me practice with my dancing?"

Surprised at her request, Karma looked at his sister's nervous state. "Sure." He can deal with her date later.

Kiyoko immediately smiled. "Yay! Arigato Onii-chan!" she yelled out in happiness as she left the flowers on a nearby table. She then ran to him and held his hand as she dragged him to the center of the room.

Karma looked at their intertwined hands, "_Her hand got...bigger…_" he thought.

…

"Onii-chan! What about this dress?" Kiyoko asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Karma's eyes widen a bit. She had a strapless, green, flow-y dress that went down to her knees. A white ribbon was tied to the left side of her waist. His sister looked beautiful.

"Do you like it? ...I like it…" Kiyoko asked as she fiddled with the hem of the dress.

"…Yeah, I like it."

Kiyoko beamed.

….

Karma waited for Kiyoko to come out of her room. She wanted him to see her all dressed for prom.

"Kiyoko, you almost have to go. Youichi should be here soon, knowing that Ikemen Jr." Karma said as he knocked on her door.

The door opened and a princess shyly peeked out.

Kiyoko wore her dress with silver open toed heels. Half of her hair was tied to the back of her head clipped with a silver, sparkly clip. Her long waist length hair curled as well. Her nails had a simple white tip. She wore little make-up, having only eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and blush (thank you Pretty Lady and her make up tips). She wore earrings and necklace that matched the clip.

"Um...how do I look?" Kiyoko asked as she tightly held her purse.

Karma just smiled softly as he took a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Like a princess...a spoiled princess..."

Kiyoko smiled widely after she pouted at him and gave him a closed-eye grin.

Karma hugged her, as she froze, surprised at his display of affection and action.

"Onii-chan? What are you…?"

She pauses as she realizes that her big brother would always be there to protect his "princess".

**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed**

**She wants to know if I approve of the dress**

**She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away**

**And I need to practice my dancin'**

**Oh please, Daddy, please!"**

**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

"Hey... Kiyoko?"

Kiyoko turned around to face her beloved boyfriend. "Yeah?"

The next moment, her eyes widen in shock. She held her hands to her mouth to cover her opened mouth as she teared up and blushed.

**She will be gone**

"Onii-chan?"

Karma turned around only to be hugged by his twenty-three-year-old sister.

"Kiyo-What's wrong?!" Karma yelled out as he hugged his shaking sister.

"Onii-chaaan!" She cried out loud. She smiled while tears ran down her pink cheeks. She showed him her left hand. Karma only stared at her hand...

...A diamond wedding ring.

He held her left hand. "_It got bigger again ..."_ he thought.

"I can...right,Onii-chan?" Kiyoko asked for his approval.

Karma lowered his head and his eyes were shadowed by his bangs. "...He makes you happy right? You're happy?"

Kiyoko immediately nodded her head, "Yes."

"He takes care of you...he protects you...he's been with you through rough times...you knew him since you two were five-years-old..." Karma continued to mutter. Kiyoko quietly and nervously waited him to end. At this point, the overprotective brother was just reassuring himself.

Karma took in a deep breath, jeez he hates that he's going to do this, "Then I approve..."

Kiyoko smiled happily and nervously tugged his shirt. "...We planned it to be in Spring..."

"_Damn Ikemen for planning ahead!_" Karma thought.

"That's six months ahead..." Kiyoko's voice got quieter, "But...I need to practice my dancing..." She looked into his eyes, "So help me?"

Karma just patted her head. "Always." He then gave her a goofy smile, "Then milady, may I have this dance?"

"Hai!" Kiyoko happily said as she firmly took his outstretched hand.

"_My spoiled princess grew up..._" the brother thought as he took the lead and started to dance with his beloved little sister.

The dance ended. The two stood there awkwardly before Kiyoko hugged him.

"Kiyoko?"

"Arigato Onii-chan...for everything..." she said in a whisper. "I love you..."

Karma had a small smile on his face before he kissed her head. "You're worth it..." he muttered. "Love you too..."

Suddenly, Kiyoko started crying loudly.

"Why are you crying?" Karma asked as he helped her wipe the tears away.

"I-I-I d-don't know!" She wailed out in between tears.

"...Baka" he muttered as he pulled her into a tight hug. She clung to him as he rubbed her back while she sobbed.

The two never noticed the tears sliding down Karma's cheek.

**But she came home today with a ring on her hand**

**Just glowing and telling us all they had planned**

**She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'**

**Oh please, Daddy, please!"**

**So I will dance with Cinderella**

**While she is here in my arms**

**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**

**Oh I will dance with Cinderella**

**I don't want to miss even one song**

Karma and Kiyoko danced in the middle of the room with family and friends watching them. The entire Class E crew were also watching them along with Karasuma and Irina. Korosensei was crying wildly in the corner.

Karma was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. His sister wore a sweetheart neckline white poofy dress. She wore white gloves with lace on top and it ended at her middle fingers. She looked like a princess ready to become a queen.

They continued to dance until the climax of the song where Karma twirled Kiyoko and handed her off to the groom, Youichi Isogai. Youichi gratefully took her hand and continued the dance. Karma silently walked away.

Manami went to stand at his side and smiled at him. The two watched the newlyweds happily dance with one another.

Soon, Kiyoko Akabane became Kiyoko Isogai.

Karma's beloved little princess soon became a beautiful queen much to his dismay. Much too soon for his liking...but...she was happy. And...he didn't regret it at all.

**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight**

**And she'll be gone**

I cried so much when I wrote this. Enough tears to water my plants. I literally went through a box of tissues. I'm an emotional person.

Did I do this right?

I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review :D

**This is what happens when I procrastinate and not do an essay I was supposed to do. Wooooow BUT THE ESSAY GOT DONE SO IF YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT THAT ITS FINE.**

**anyway.**

**I get lonely so chat with me! Helps with stress so thanks Grizz, Aron, and animeisheart for chatting with me :D **

**I'm usually alone when I am not in school cause I live by myself and no one likes anime so its like...WHERE IS THE ANIMELOVERS**

**anyway BUT BUT on the library board, it asked "Whats your favorite show to watch on HULU or NETFLIX?" AND SOMEONE PUT ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM! LIKE KYAAAA WHERE IS THIS PERSON! YOU MUST BE MY FRIEND.**

**I do have friends but its like "Hey, You get the homework" and yeah. Another friend is awesome but she's not into anime but shes the closest one I have right now. My room/dorm mate is awesome as well but its like we lock ourselves in our room all day so like -shrugs-**

**ANYWAY gotta go back to do homework. BYE BYE**


	30. What if there was another sister oo

Kiyoko was playing outside of the daycare she stays at. Her parents were at a trip and her older siblings were at school. All in all, it is a boring day. It was nap time and the other kids fell asleep, not Kiyoko though. She snuck out, the five-year-old was climbing a tree like her oldest sibling taught her.

"Kiyoko-chan~" she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hoee?" Kiyoko said because her older sister, Kurumi should be at school, not here in front of her at the daycare. "Rumi-nee-chan?"

The older girl smiled mischievously, "Came to break you out! Let's go to Onii-chan's school to prank some people!" and held out a backpack filled with various materials.

The younger girl smirked, "Hai!" Way better than napping and climbing a tree! And the two sisters left the daycare in secret and headed towards Kunugigaoka.

The two mischievous girls arrived at their beloved Onii-chan's school. "Now, where should we start?" asked the older girl.

"I'm thirsty, Onee-chan." Kiyoko whined.

"Okay, let's get some drinks before we prank people." Kurumi held Kiyoko by her hand then went to the vending machine. "What do you want, Kiyoko?"

"Apple juice~!"

"Okay!" Kurumi smiled at her little sister then bought two juice boxes. Strawberry and Apple. "Well, little sister..shall we start?" The girl mischievously grinned after sipping some of her strawberry juice.

"Hai~!" The smaller girl pumped her small fist in the air.

The two girls sneakily made their way towards the front door.

"Ne, let's set a trap here Onee-chan." said Kiyoko looking at the door.

"Sure~" Kurumi said as she opened the backpack.

"Wasabi or mustard?" Kiyoko smiled, "Why not both?"

"Good call!" the two girls went to work.

Let's just say the next person who goes through the doors will need a major shower.

The girls sneakily made their way down the hall. Classes were still in session so they were in the clear. "

I found these in Onii-chan's room. I think they are stink bombs." Kurumi said holding out a few round, green balls."Let's put it in the lockers!"

"Hai~" Kiyoko followed and the two put the bombs in random student's lockers. "Ne, I heard Asano Gakushuu is the most popular person here. Let's write love letters~" Kiyoko said giggling.

Kurumi smirked. "That will be fun~"

"How do we tell it's a girl locker?" Kiyoko asked.

Kurumi stared at Kiyoko. "It will be both girls and boys! We need more yaoi!"

"What's yaoi Onee-chan?"

"Boy loving a boy!"

"Oh okay" Kiyoko said. The two then quickly wrote a few letters and dropped them in student's locker that haven't been planted a bomb with.

The two then ran when the bell rang.

Students quickly ran out of their classrooms in hopes to get to the lunch line first. They dropped their backpacks in the lockers…

"GYAAAA!" was heard from the hallways.

Meanwhile, two little redhead were busy keeping their laughter in.

…

Nagisa and Kayano were walking pass the main building campus. The two went out to get some juice at the vending machine since theirs is broken as usual. While they were there, they heard things.

"Nagisa-kun...do you think..." Kayano asked the blue haired boy.

"...It sounds like him...but he was in class today...he didn't skip too..." Nagisa said.

The things they heard the students complaining sure sounded something like their prankster friend would do. Wasabi traps? Stink bombs? Spicy Mustard?

_ "But the letters sounded something he won't do..."_ Nagisa thought.

"Should we ask him?" Kayano asked.

-ping-

Nagisa just thought of someone who also can be the culprit. Or two.

"Yeah let's go and quickly. Karma-kun needs to hear this."

The two ran back to Class E.

"Karma-kun, did you do any pranks today at the main campus students?" Nagisa asked when he entered the room.

Karma smirked. "Ah Nagisa-kun, I didn't know you want me to prank them~"

Kayano shook her head. "No it's not that. They already been pranked. It seems like something you would do. Like wasabi, mustard, and bombs..."

Karma raised an eyebrow. "That something I would do...but I didn't- crap..."

"You think so too?" Nagisa asked.

"Must be them then." Karma said as he got up from his seat.

….

"Rumi-nee-chan~ I'm hungryyyy~" Kiyoko's stomach grumbled. The two were hiding in an unused club room.

"Me too.." Kurumi grinned then picked her little sister up. "Let's get some food shall we?"

"Aye!" Kiyoko cheered.

(Time skip)

"That's Onii-chan's rival.." Kiyoko pointed at the orange hair student.

Kurumi observed Asano Gakushuu who was eating with his Virtuosos. "Onii-chan is smarter and more handsome… Don't get cocky purple eyes!" She threw a plate of lasagna at Gakushuu.

"Rumi-nee-chan! Why did you do that?"

"He's Onii-chan's enemy!"

"Oh.." Kiyoko reached for a plate of pie and TRIED to hit Gakushuu. But due to her small arms, she hit Sakakibara Ren.

"Who threw that!?" Ren shouted.

Kurumi sneaked behind a group of guys. Their attention was on Gakushuu so they didn't notice her. "I did! 'Cause I'm more good looking than you!" Kurumi yelled, sounding like a guy.

"Why you-!

" And then, the food fight started…

Kurumi and Kiyoko sneaked pass the kitchen then outside. They both laughed.

"Onee-chan that was really mean~" Kiyoko grinned.

"You know what Onii-chan always say~ When you prank-"

"Prank to the fullest!" Kiyoko continued.

"I did say that but I didn't teach you two to skip school and daycare..."

"Eeek! Onii-chan!" Kurumi and Kiyoko backed away from their brother.

Karma sighed. "You two will receive your punishments later…For now...Let your Onii-chan help you." He grinned.

"Yay!" The two girls cheered.

"So it really was you two." Nagisa said as he appeared behind Karma. Kayano looked at them curiously.

"Nagisa-nii-chan/Nagichii!" The two then tackled the blue headed boy.

As Nagisa fell from the extra weight, Karma busied himself with aiming a plate of pizza at his rival. With a perfect aim and time, the pizza landed on the student council's face.

Just before the target exploded from rage and humiliation, a bigger problem emerged.

"What's going on here?!" The principal roared.

It went dead silent.

Kiyoko silently handed her sister something in her hand.

Kurumi gently felt the object and grinned.

"Who is responsible for this?!"

Kurumi took the object and set it on the floor. She then aimed and kicked.

The principal was engulfed in green smoke.

Karma scooped his sisters in his arms while Nagisa took Kayano's hand and they all high tailed outta there.

Once they reached the bottom of the mountain, the two red hair girls burst into laughter.

"That was fun!" Kurumi said.

"Again!" Kiyoko agreed.

"What was that?" Kayano asked.

"Was that my stink bombs?" Karma asked.

"Yeah!" Kiyoko said.

"You need to get more soon Onii-chan!" Kurumi said.

"Where did you get them Onii-chan?"

"I want some too!"

"Did you take them all?" Karma asked.

Kiyoko shrugged and Kurumi shook her head, "I didn't take them all, I left a few for you~"

Karma sighed. He'll have to ask Okuda for more stink bombs.

"You have sisters Karma-kun?" Kayano asked.

Kurumi got out of Karma's grip. "Yeah! I'm Kurumi! Nice to meet cha!"

"I'm Kiyoko." Kiyoko said as Karma set her down.

"Your sisters are cute!" Kayano squealed.

"Don't be deceived by their angelic faces. They're little devils." Karma karate chopped the two red-haired girls. "What were you two thinking? You might have been caught by someone!"

"But we didn't, so it's fine." Kurumi smiled. "We just want to see our beloved Onii-chan!"

"But Onee-chan wanted to get revenge on Rival-onii-san first." Kiyoko added.

"Ku-ru-mi.." Karma glared at his little sister.

"What? Nagichii said that that guy is arrogant and he always try to mock your class so I wanted to kick his ass." Kurumi said proudly. "And he looks like he's one of those types who think that they're the greatest guy in the world...so I wanted him to know that Onii-chan is more handsome than him...and that lasagna are delicious."

Kiyoko laughed. "That was awesome Onee-chan! You hit Rival-onii-san's face with lasagna!"

Karma smiled. "As much as I want to punish you two troublemakers...I can't since I don't want to hurt my cute little sisters..."

"Yay!" Kiyoko cheered. "No punishments!"

"Thanks Onii-chan!" Kurumi hugged her brother. "Now…Where's this so-called girlfriend of yours..?" Dark aura was suddenly felt around Kurumi.

"You mean Okuda-nee-chan?" Kiyoko tilted her head.

"Onii-chan..." Kurumi gripped Karma's hands. "I only approved of Nagichii as your potential lover. I need to meet that girl first before I approve of her. I don't like her, I'll force you to marry Nagichii…"

"Kurumi-chan…" Nagisa sweatdropped. "You're still going on about that…"

"Of course! KaruNagi forever!" Kurumi shouted.

Karma sighed then put his hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Don't worry...she'll forget about it after she meets Okuda..."

"Okuda-nee-chan is pretty! She's also smart like Onii-chan! She likes science-stuff!" Kiyoko started telling Kurumi about Okuda. "She even made me chocolate flavored strawberries once."

"What?" Kurumi said speechless.

"Yeah, it was yummy and weird."Kiyoko shrugged.

Karma gave Kurumi a piggy back ride to their classroom while Nagisa carried Kiyoko and Kayano followed after them. Kurumi scanned Okuda as soon as Kiyoko dragged her towards her Onee-chan.

"Braids and glasses…" Kurumi muttered. "Okay! You're cute enough! Please take care of my Onii-chan!"

"I-I will!" Okuda responded a bit confused about the situation.

Karma sighed again. "This day is so tiring…I should've skipped…"

"Onii-can you hypocrite! How come you can ditch school and not me?!" Kurumi asked. Kiyoko still hasn't entered school so she was excluded from this hypocrisy.

"I wanna skip daycare too!" Kiyoko chimed in. Or not...

"Because I'm awesome, smarter, and older" Karma said as he flicked their foreheads.

While the siblings bicker, the class wondered about the younger girls.

"Psst Nagisa, who are they?" Maehara asked.

"Karma's sisters. The oldest one is Kurumi-chan and the youngest one is Kiyoko-chan." Nagisa answered.

"Eh sisters?!" A few students shouted in surprise.

"Eh? Onii-chan you haven't told them you have two adorable sisters?!" Kurumi asked puffing her cheeks out.

"No. It never came to my mind." Karma shrugged.

"Well then! I'm Kurumi! And this is my little sister."

"I'm Kiyoko!" The two girls gave the class a closed eye grin. They look so innocent and adorable!

Ha, if only they knew.

"So whatcha doin here?" Yada asked.

"Visiting Onii-chan!" Kurumi said happily.

"And pranking!" Kiyoko added making the class twitch.

Jeez they already have Karma and his pranks. He is terrifying by himself. But with three? Kami-sama help them.

**THE END**

**BOUNUS:**

Kiyoko went through Karma's backpack as Kurumi distracted Karma.

The youngest one found what she was looking for and grinned. In her hands were stink bombs, wasabi, spicy mustard, hot sauce and mayo. She quickly scurried off with the items.

Once Class E ended their lunch time, they went out to P.E.

"You two stay here and don't leave the classroom." Karma said sternly.

"Hai Onii-chan!" The two girls said happily.

"You step out of this classroom and I'll shove wasabi down your throats."

The girls covered their mouths with their small hands.

"Good." Karma patted their heads and walked off.

Silence.

"You got them right?" Kurumi asked once the footsteps were gone.

Kiyoko pulled put the items, "Yeah!"

The two girls grinned and little horns popped out of their heads.

The two quickly got to work.

…

Class E were walking back to their classroom when suddenly,

"GYAAAAAAA!" soon followed by laughter.

The class quickly entered only for their jaws to drop.

Kiyoko and Kurumi were in the corner laughing like mad. They held their stomachs in pain and tears formed into their eyes at the sheer level of their laugher.

Koro-sensei stood their draped in wasabi, spicy mustard, hot sauce and mayo. He also stank not only from the condiments but as well as from the stink bombs.

"O-octopus-s-sensei is n-now su-su-shi" Kiyoko said through hiccups. Kurumi was pounding at the wall just dying of laughter.

Koro-sensei was dying of embarrassment.

The class stood there not knowing what to think.

One thing is for sure though…

…Akabanes are pranksters and devils.

** Hey guys! So this is a collaboration I did with FioreKuberick! She owns Kurumi! Check out her story, "Starry Sky" if you haven't! It's on wattpad. It's an Itona x OC which I find refreshing since so many are Karma x OC. Itona needs more love x)**

**Also! I think the next chapter is a one-shot! **

**If you read Nagisa snaps, you know how unique that story is xD The author gave me permission to include Kiyoko in it. The original was done in Nagisa's POV most of the time. How I did it will be in the reader's POV. i added a few extra scenes cause Kiyoko is in it and yeah. It is almost done! So expect it within two weeks or less xD God I put Kiyoko through so much crap MY CHILD**

**Warning: I kinda cursed a bit when writing it. Just a few words here and there. **

**REVIEWS**

JayForDJ

This story...WHYYYY WHYYYY DID YOU MAKE THIS. Same with you I'm an emotional person. I cri eviri tiem. WAAAAHHH...but it's beautiful. A masterpiece. Watching younger siblings grow...but that was emotional. So beautiful.

Ps. You are the best. -

**I asked myself the same thing after I went through half the tissue box xD Yay! Thanks! It's a masterpiece cause this went through soooo many rough drafts xD unlike the chapters where it is like my schoolwork (but better). Like write it once and then boom done. (then wait for people to edit it and final draft). I really did hope I got this down cause I'm an only child/youngest child,(I have a halfsister but I rarely see her) so I have no experience in that area of emotions? Feels? Yeah...**

**I AM THE BEST No no no jk jk jk thanks though :D I'm the bets in baking though ;)**

I12Bfree

Im ready to water the plants too TT  
Hey animeandmangafangirl lets go water some plants  
This songfic is just too touching  
And Youichiiii! You did it man!

**-watering so many plants with you that it was enough to fill a garden- Yay thanks! I heard it and after the 10th time it was -PING- THIS IS PERFECT FOR KIYOKO AND KARMA**

**I laughed way too hard at that comment xD yasss he did it! He survived through Karma xD**

**Ok bye bye~ See you next time!**


	31. Sniper Duo and Kiyoko!

**Hey guys!**

**Long time no see huh. Heh, two weeks I said. Month passes. whoops. Sorry xD University is taking its toll on me. **

**Ok so I am a bit in a hurry cause I have to study for my next final so I will answer reviews next time. **

**I know I said Nagisa Snaps is next but my phone acted up and deleted a few parts! MY HARD WORK! AHHHHHH!**

**So while I try to rewrite that, I will give you the next installment of Kiyoko interacting with Class E.**

**Kiyoko interacting with Class E snipers!**

**TheRoseShadow21 made this beautiful masterpiece. I just typed up the story and she made my...however many words it was to this work of art! THANK YOU SENPAI!**

**...**

During free periods, the two known as 'the sniper couple' would often go to the edge of the forest to practise their shooting. Today was no exception. They had set up their targets, selected their guns from the wide range they could use, and had been practising solidly for about half an hour.

"Bulls-eye." Chiba couldn't help but mutter in satisfaction as his bullet hit the target once again. A few seconds later, a single satisfied laugh from Hayami indicated that she, too, had hit her target again. Lowering her gun so that it was hanging by her side, Hayami walked over to Chiba, a soft smile lighting up her face. Today's practise session was proving to be a fruitful one.

"Perhaps we should move our targets further away." she suggested, gesturing to the boards.  
Chiba nodded, and they put their weapons down on the grass. Then, they walked towards the wooden targets they always took with them to shooting sessions when a sneeze stopped them in their tracks. They both whirled around to see Kiyoko staring at them innocently, bunny backpack on her back. Both of them simultaneously breathed out a sigh of relief. Karma's little sister was fast becoming a fixture in the classroom. A welcome one, at that. Surprisingly ,she'd even been of some help with assassination attempts, although naturally Karma had limited the extent to which that occurred.

"Hey, Chiba-nii, Hayami-nee." Kiyoko chirped. Hayami blushed at the seemed she enjoyed being referred to as 'Hayami-nee', Chiba noted with some amusement. He couldn't blame her. The little girl was fun to be around.

"Hey." Chiba replied. "You okay?" Kiyoko nodded earnestly, smiling. Chiba smiled back at her, as did Hayami, even if both were still slightly baffled at her presence.

"How long have you been here, Kiyoko?" Hayami asked curiously.

"Not long. Just watching you." she informed them, bouncing on the spot happily. "Ah, and Onii-Chan said it was okay so don't worry." she giggled suddenly, making both snipers grin at her.

Silently, the two of them agreed on a new spot for the target boards, and then put them down. Then, they walked back towards their guns and picked them up again. That was when Hayami noticed that Kiyoko was still standing in the same spot. A spot that would now be in the line of fire. The bullets were designed to only kill Koro-sensei, but still...

"Kiyoko, you're in the way standing there." Hayami informed her shortly. Kiyoko pouted and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whyyyyy?" she whined, refusing to budge. Hayami sighed, and planted her hands on her hips, ready to deal with what was clearly another cheeky mood of Kiyoko's.  
Recognising the potential for a spat or a tantrum brewing, Chiba sighed. Then, he put his rifle down again and walked up to Kiyoko. Squatting down, he scooped her up in his arms and adjusted her so that she was resting on his side, similar to the way he'd once seen Karma carry Kiyoko when she had been crying about something or other. Then, he started purposefully walking, holding her tight as he did so.

"Chiba-nii...what are you doing...?" sounding utterly baffled, Kiyoko squirmed and wriggled impressively, but Chiba managed to keep his grip as he found a grassy, safe spot, and put Kiyoko down. Then, he returned to Hayami, who had been staring at him the entire time looking utterly baffled. He gave her a calm look.

"There's one way of dealing with things..." she deadpanned. Chiba just shrugged.

"Chiba-nii! Hayami-nee!" Kiyoko was sitting on the grass and looking a little annoyed. "What were you doing?Why did you do that?"

"It's dangerous for you to be standing their while we practise." Hayami explained kindly. "But we'll be done in about ten minutes, so we'll come be with you after that, okay?"

" Okay, Hayami-nee!" Kiyoko said, suddenly cheerful again. "I can still watch though, right?"

"Of course." Chiba said, enjoying the laughter that response elicited. Kiyoko settled herself on the grass, and took off her bunny backpack, pulling out some toys. Then, she pulled a silly face that reminded Chiba of the ones she would often distract him with when she sat with him in class. In response, he gave her two thumbs-up, and then both he and Hayami returned to their practise, while Kiyoko watched them and played with her toys. A few moments went by where the only sounds were that of their breathing, and anti-sensei pellets hitting wood. Then, Kiyoko spoke up again.

"Hey, hey, Hayami-nee, Chiba-nii? Could you two teach me to shoot properly?"

"Eh?" The two gawped at the tiny girl, surprised. Kiyoko tilted her head, confused, and she bit her lip doubtfully.

"You dont want to?" She asked, looking sad.

Instantly, the sniper duo hurried to cheer her up. Obviously because she was a good kid and they didn't want her to be upset, but also because an angry Karma was not something they wanted to deal with. Ever. And Kiyoko's sadness made a very angry Karma.

"Its not that, its just a surprise..." Chiba placated her before trailing off, not sure how else to put it. He flicked a glance at Hayami, hoping she'd fill in for him, which she did.

"Yes, that's right, but don't you already know a thing or two?"

Hayami thought of of all the times when Kiyoko had managed to watch in on their lessons, not to mention the number of in-class assassination attempts she'd had the honour of witnessing. Kiyoko nodded at this.

"Yeah but I wanna get better. Onii-chan is good but you two are the best!" She happily said. "I wanna learn from the best!"

Chiba and Hayami gave each other a look. Certainly, the flattery was quite nice, especially when it was the genuine, unedited flattery of a child. But therein lay the problem- should they even be teaching a little girl how to shoot? Was that the right thing to do?

"Besides, imagine the pranks I'll do! Onii-chan will be happy and proud!" Kiyoko bounced at this, and the sniper duo gave each other another look, stifling a giggle as they thought of suspicious-stuff-filled water pistols. In the end, Hayami just rolled her eyes and Chiba shrugged before coming to a decision.

"Sure." Chiba conceded. Just like that, Kiyoko hurtled at him and jumped into his arms. Letting out a brief surprised laugh, he steadied her as she flung her little arms around his neck and laughed in joy.

"Yay! Thank you, Chiba-nii, Hayami-nee!"

Hayami nodded solidly, hiding the soft fuzzy feeling Kiyoko's laughter stirred in her. "Get your gun."

Kiyoko hopped down from Chiba's arms and grabbed her bunny backpack. After a moment of searching, she took out her mini anti-sensei gun, the one which was designed to be more like a water pistol in shape and colour-after all, she was still a five year old- and then she zipped up the bag and put it down again. She followed them as they walked closer to the target. It was only 12 feet from them.

"Let's start here. Try shooting the target." Hayami ordered.

"Hai Hayami-nee." Kiyoko said as she aimed for the centre, narrowing her eyes in exaggerated e held the gun in her hands the way she'd seen her brother, the sniper duo and the others in the class do, then let off a shot. The pink bullet hit nearly dead centre, only a few inches off from the bulls-eye.

"Hoee." Kiyoko turned to look Chiba and Hayami to see what they thought of this.

"Not bad." Chiba said, nodding, suitably impressed.

"Aim again but don't shoot this time." Hayami said as Kiyoko followed her order, anticipating. After a moment, Hayami moved her arms a bit while Chiba told her to relax her shoulders. They spent a little more time adjusting the child's posture before stepping back to allow her to try once more.

"Shoot." they said in unison. The bullet went closer to the bullseye this time around.

"You're improving." Chiba told her before turning to confer with Hayami. "She is, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. Still, she needs more practise." Hayami wrinkled her forehead in concentration. "Perhaps..."

"Kiyoko, are you comfortable standing up when shooting?" Hayami asked suddenly, making the little girl turn around. Kiyoko thought for a moment.  
"Not really, I just don't mind it." Kiyoko wrinkled her nose, bunny-like. "Why?"

Chiba, understanding what Hayami was going for, took over at this point and had Kiyoko sit on the ground.

"Try to get comfortable as possible." he told her matter-of-factly. She nodded and beamed, then shifted and changed her position many times, fidgeting and adjusting until she was lying on her stomach. Then, she held the mini-gun out in front of her.

"Hehe its like watching anime." She grinned. The randomness of that statement had both snipers trying their hardest to not giggle. Kiyoko, naturally, was oblivious to this.

"Alright now try to shoot the target."Hayami said. Kiyoko aimed and made her shot, which flew towards the board...and hit the bullseye. Instantly, Kiyoko scrambled up in joy.

"Yay! I did it, I did it!" she cheered repeatedly as she jumped up and down. Chiba couldn't help think she was being just like the bunny rabbits she so adored. Hayami just found it incredibly cute...and slightly exhausting. All the same, they both smiled at each other as Chiba went to clear the target up. When he came back, he nodded at Hayami. At that point, Hayami told Kiyoko to carry on practising, both standing and sitting, and that is exactly what she did, bouncing and giggling all over the place. Neither sniper commented on her hyperactiveness, instead focussing on correcting her method and praising what she got right. Then, after a while, Kiyoko calmed and settled into deep thought for a moment. Chiba and Hayami assumed that this would be the end of the practise, and decided to start clearing up so they could have their own private time, when Kiyoko suddenly zoned in on a tree and started to head towards it.

"E-eh? Kiyoko, what are you doing?!" Hayami demanded as the five-year-old showed she was part monkey by skillfully climbing towards the top with no fear. Flummoxed, Hayami began to climb the tree as well. She caught up just as Kiyoko settled herself on a thick branch.  
Chiba opted to stay on the ground, waiting near the base to catch either of them if they fell. Kiyoko puffed her cheeks out when she noticed Hayami's semi-outraged expression.

"I just wanted to see if I can shoot the target from the tree. You said beings comfortable is important. I feel comfortable sitting on a tree!"

The duo sighed and let her be, as that was not a type of logic that could be argued with. At least Chiba was on the ground as a safety measure.

"Alright then. Shoot." Hayami said as she settled herself near the child. Kiyoko smiled and aimed. This time, it didn't land as close to the bullseye as it had before, but it was close enough that both Chiba and Hayami were once again suitably impressed. Clearly, learning things quickly was in the Akabane blood.

"Yay!" Kiyoko cheered.

Apparently, however Kiyoko wasn't content with her success and had decided that what she really wanted was to give the sniper duo heart attacks, so that was precisely what she did by suddenly letting herself fall so that she was dangling upside immediately gripped her legs and Chiba held his arms up, ready to catch one or both of them if needed.

Kiyoko just ignored them and quickly fired off another bullet. Bam! The bullet ended up very near to the one she had shot before, and once again, she was overjoyed.

"Yay! I can do it upside down too!" Kiyoko cheered as Hayami (somewhat roughly) pulled her back in a sitting position.

"At least warn us you're going to do that!" Hayami said sternly.

Kiyoko pouted impressively at this, peeved, but she was astute enough to note that Hayami seemed like she had actually been stressed out. So she sighed in an exaggerated manner, in an manner reminiscent of Karasuma sighing at Korosensei's various antics and nodded solemnly.

"Hai Hayami-nee." Kiyoko said as she aimed again and fired.

"You're getting better, Kiyoko." Chiba called from down below, still concerned that the little girl would tumble out of the tree, and still poised for that eventuality.

"So the trick is getting comfortable?" Kiyoko asked, smiling happily, waving the mini-gun at them casually, as if it were really no more than a water pistol.

"Certainly, being comfortable helps." Hayami answered.

"Hoee~ maybe now I can aim Wasabi at Onii-chan." She giggled while the snipers grimaced at the image. "Let's all hang upside down while shooting!"

Hayami looked at Chiba, then at Kiyoko before returning her gaze to her fellow sniper. Then, she shrugged, figuring that it was alright. Chiba grinned back, then began to climb the tree with a casual skill and ease. Once he had got there, he passed Hayami's gun to her, then readied his own. Then, Hayami settled Kiyoko in between them, as that way they could keep an eye on her and they'd be able to intervene if she did lose her balance. Then, after smiling at each other, they allowed themselves to all fall upside down and start shooting. Kiyoko was having fun practicing the shooting, thinking of how she'd get to prank her big brother, and telling Chiba and Hayami all sorts of funny stories. As for the two snipers, they were still baffled but found this new position to be amusing, not to difficult but a twist on their usual practice. That, and little-girl chatter had its own cuteness/entertainment value. In other words, they were having fun. Not to mention, this new position even had possible assassination plan possibilities. What was not to like about that?

...

As it had been more than an hour since Kiyoko left to watch Chiba and Hayami practice, Karma was starting to wonder where she was, and began to watch through the window for any signs of his young sister.  
"What's wrong, Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked, picking up on his unrest.

"Ah nothing, really. Just wondering if Kiyoko went to prank someone or something." Karma snickered as he thought of this. Lately, Kiyoko had been pranking Terasaka or that damned octopus teacher. Her excuse was that they had the best reactions to the pranks and well...Karma couldn't disagree. Nagisa sweat-dropped, also fully aware of the pranks that Kiyoko had been carrying out. Then, he noticed someone arriving at the doorway.

"Well, I don't think she was this time." He pointed at the doorway as a way of explanation, and Karma turned to look. Chiba came through the doorway first, Kiyoko asleep in his arms and clinging onto the collar of his shirt in her sleep. Her hair was tousled and she looked like she was dreaming happy dreams. Hayami followed behind, carrying Kiyoko's bunny backpack, which she proceeded to put on Karma's desk as Chiba transferred Kiyoko from his own arms to Karma's.

"How was it? Nagisa asked, curious as to how the sniper duo would have fared with an energetic five-year-old girl hanging around them.

"Taking care of her was easy as shooting a 100 meter target." Hayami stated. Chiba nodded resolutely at this, and then seemed to remember something,

"Oh, Karma, be careful around any wasabi. She's most likely up to something."

"Let her try!" Karma smirked, even as he continued to adjust his hold on the sleeping child so that she wouldn't wake up. He was always up for a prank war. The sniper couple just nodded at this, and went back to their seats as the bell rang. After all, they were not about to admit how much they enjoyed having Kiyoko around, even if she did seem to enjoy giving them heart-attacks.  
And they were certainly not about to admit how having Kiyoko around made them feel like the parents they hoped to be some day, either.

**Hope you guys loved this ^^**

**Also IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**So you guys probably realize that the second part of the teenager chapter is still not released. Sorry about that. Im just lazy and busy. So that one-shot will be on hold. **

**Also, I realize how freakin busy I am with schools, procrastination, and my social life (-nods head- I dont really have one xP), so I decided that for "Karma has a what" I wont follow the main story. Instead I'll just add Kiyoko in arcs that I like. So instead of inserting Kiyoko in the entire story line of Assassination Classroom, I'll just do arcs and scenes. Like the island arc. Kiyoko is SO going to that trip :D **

**I will still do omakes and one-shots and Kiyoko interacting with Class E. I think the next person will be either Okuda (which is a Karmanami of course) or Kayano. Still havent decided. Or finished them ^^ They are like halfway done. **

**I still do requests btw. Might take months -cough cough years cough- but eventually I'll get to them. Like that request for Knight karma, black sage Nagisa and White sage Kiyoko. something like that against Asano. I still haven't forgotten it! I am just waiting for that inspiration to hit me like a ton of bricks. **

**Also, Im murdering myself by writing ANOTHER STORY. Snake from Black Butler having a little sister :D I like these sister stories. I have like the first chapter done, which is out, and like the next...3 chapters. I wrote like the whole background and that took me like 10 notes on my phone. O.O**

**Ok i need to go now and study for my chem final and finish presentation for bio final. BOTH ARE TOMORROW LIKE WTF! And the bio presentation is like 7 in the damn morning like wtf! SLEEEEEEP!**

**ok Ja ne!  
:D love you guys!**


	32. December 25 Morning

Kiyoko woke up with a smile. She got up from her warm bed and took a bag from under the bed.  
It's Christmas which means two things...Christmas and Karma's birthday.  
The energetic girl ran out the room and barged in Karma's room.  
"Onii-chan! Happy birthday!" She cried out as she dropped the gift by the door and hurled herself to his bed. "And Merry Christmas!"

Karma was peacefully sleeping until he herd of Buffalos running and then a slam.  
He woke up to find his sister running at him full speed while yelling.  
Ain't no one got time for this.  
During her jump, he immediately plucked her from the air and wrapped her in his blanket. He then set the burrito Kiyoko and placed her next to him.  
"It's too early..." He groaned out as he felt Kiyoko struggle under his grasp.  
"Nooooo~"  
"Kiyoko, it's..." Karma peered at his clock by his bed, "7:16"  
"Yeah. Happy birthday Onii-chan!" Kiyoko said facing him from the blankets. "You're old!" She laughed.  
"That last comment was not needed." He deadpanned. "You're staying in that burrito."  
"Boo!"  
"Back to sleep. Kids are great heaters..." Karma commented as he yawned.  
"Onii-chaaaaaan" The burrito girl whined. She knew it was hopeless to escape from the blanket. "Open your present from me..."  
Karma groaned knowing she would keeping asking him to open her present. "Fine..." He unraveled (sings Tokyo Ghoul OP) her and the child bolted from the bed.  
"Open it!" She chanted as she handed him the bag.  
Karma opened it and pulled out a plastic container holding...chocolate cake with two strawberries on top and a (weird) snowman with a balloon.  
"Hara-nee helped me bake it and she made the fondent thingie while I created the snowman and balloon! A strawberry for your birthday and one for Christmas!" Kiyoko happily explained while clapping. "Octopus-sensei delivered it so you won't see it! Happy birthday! Merry Christmas!"  
Karma smiled and ruffled her hair, "Thanks."  
Kiyoko glowed under the appreciation.  
"Your present is at the bottom of your dirty clothes bin."  
Kiyoko was gone like the wind to find her present.  
Karma chuckled and placed his cake on the table by his bed. He then let himself collapse and enjoy the next few minutes of sleep.  
He softly smiled as he heard his sister's yells of happiness as she yelled out thank you for her Madoka Magica cosplay of...well Madoka!

**HEY GUYS! Going to make this quick because my pastries are almost done and I have to get ready for family!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO!**

**if there is weird spacing...blame copy and paste.**

**Extras~**  
Karma was sleeping happily, enjoying the blissful sleep until he heard his sister yelling again.  
"Onii-chan! Octopus-sensei is in my room!"

What. The. Heck.

He got up to see what the Hell his teacher wants.  
"He's Santa! He brought presents from Class E! He's also going to deliver our presents!"  
Well that explains it.  
He opened the door to find his teacher dressed as Santa Claus. Kiyoko was giving him her presents (drawings) for him to deliver!  
"Merry Christmas Karma-kun! And happy birthday!" Korosensei said as he handed presents to him from himself and the class.  
Karma silently took it and Kiyoko's presents from the class was on top of her bed. That huge one must be from the Bitch.  
"Well I'm off to deliver! Good bye~" and he was out the window.  
Karma glanced at his sister who opening the huge present. "What do you want to eat?"  
"Pancakes as a snowman!" She requested as she pulled out a huge white rabbit beanie bag the size of her whole body.  
"Sure thing." He then went downstairs to begin making breakfast.  
And that's how the Akabanes spend their Christmas this year!


	33. Nurse Okuda, Doctor Karma, Patient Kiyok

**Happy NEW YEAR FROM LOS ANGELES!**

**Reviews will be put off once again. Sorry! I will answer all! MORE GOOD NEWS!**

**MY LAPTOP IS FINALLY FIXED! MY ONESHOTS ARE RESTORED! KIYOKO TEENAGER WILL BE ONE DAY FINISHED AND ALL THE OTHER STORIES AS WELL. Finally, Karma has another one will be updated.**

**So this is the KARMANAMI CHAPTER.**

**Kiyoko interacting with Okuda.**

**One thing led to another and me being sick (still am) and the result led to this. Idk wtf happened. My mind went crazy xD **

**Spacing might be weird since it's once again copy and pasted from my memo. **

**Also. This is set after the pool is built and Terasaka pushed Karma into the water. So, when Karma got wet, the wave also reached Kiyoko.**

Class E learns new things every day. Korosensei's weakness, skills, school work, etc. It's always new.

Today they learned something about their constant visitor, Kiyoko.

"Achoo!"

She's extremely sensitive to water.

She has been splashed with water when the class were having fun in the pool. Who knew the energetic girl who loves to carry water guns would be sneezing her head off. It was ironic.  
Kiyoko is currently sitting on Karma's lap as she kept on sneezing while she laid her head on his chest. When her face began turning red, Karma got up and packed his stuff. He was going to skip the rest of the school day to take care of her before her health gets worse.  
The class felt guilty as they didn't know the girl's sensitivity towards water. They were just having fun. No wonder Karma kept a careful eye on her.  
"Where we going?" Kiyoko asked in a daze as Karma picked her up.  
"Home."  
Kiyoko smiled and turned to face the class, "Bye bye! We're skipping."  
Her cheeriness eased the class's guilt as some also said their goodbyes.  
Once Karma closed the door, Kiyoko wrapped her arms around his neck. Karma sighed as this was one of the signs that this will be a long day.

"I'm back! California is quite cold in this season." Korosensei reported. **(Ain't that the truth.)**

He then had to dodge anti-sensei bullets aimed at him.  
"At least bring back presents!" Maehara yelled out.  
"Don't you know how expensive things are over there?!" Korosensei whined. "My wallet is empt- where's Karma-kun and Kiyoko-chan?"  
"Sensei, Kiyoko-chan started to sneeze so Karma-kun took her home." Isogai reported. "She's sensitive to water."  
Korosensei deadpanned before turning pink and giggled. The class felt uneasy. Their crazy teacher is cooking up some trouble.  
He then went back to normal and started their lesson. The class slowly followed his lead. Might as well ignore it for now. Their exams are coming so they need to be ready.

...

"Um, you needed to see me Sensei?" Okuda asked shyly.

The octopus has asked her to stay behind after class so she felt nervous. She didn't do anything wrong so what could he want?  
"Yes Okuda-san." Korosensei patted her head in an attempt to calm her down. "I need you to drop off Karma-kun's homework since he left before I had a chance to give it to him."  
Okuda smiled. "Hai Sensei!"  
Korosensei chuckled and handed her the stack of homework. "Wonderful. This is also his address." He gave her a slip of paper with an address on it. "Have a safe trip and tell Kiyoko-chan Sensei is wishing her a fast recovery!" He called out when the chemistry genius walked out the door.  
Silence  
Korosensei then furiously scribbled on his OTP book in the Karmanami section. This is going to be good!

...

When Okuda knocked on the door, she was surprised at the scene in front of her when the door opened.  
Kiyoko had red cheeks and with half closed eyelids. She wore a bunny onsie with the hood up and sleeves passed her hands. Karma had a black apron over his shirt and a wooden spoon in one hand as the other arm supported his sister who clung to his neck.  
"Ah Okuda-san." Karma said genuinely surprised to see his classmate.  
"Hi Karma-kun. Korosensei asked me to give you your homework." She said as she showed him his homework. "Kiyoko-chan, Korosensei wishes you a speedy recovery."  
Kiyoko didn't seem to hear her until after a few moments and then she slowly nodded her head. Okuda wrinkled her eyebrows as she worried for the child.  
"She's like that when she's sick. It's normal." Karma said to lessen her worries. He put the spoon in a pocket of the apron as he took his homework. "She gets delirious."  
Okuda' worries didn't lessen when she heard that, in fact, it increased. "Oh, I went to the store to buy a few snacks for her and some children's med-hmph" Okuda blushed when Karma covered her mouth with his large hand.  
Karma shushed her as he glanced at Kiyoko who seemed to be in a daze and oblivious to them. He sighed in relief. "Gomen, but she freaks out when she hears the word. She hates it."  
"A-ah gomen" Okuda stuttered.  
"Kiyoko, Okuda-san brought you snacks."

At the mention of snacks, Kiyoko's head met the chemist's startled gaze and happily smiled. "Yatta! Arigato Okuda-nee-chan!" Kiyoko then reached out to hug her.  
Karma handed her to Okuda as he put his homework on a random nearby desk. He rubbed his sore neck from Kiyoko's constant contact.  
Okuda smiled as the child hugged her neck in thanks. Kiyoko giggled, she's happy. "Karma-kun, shouldn't she be resting?" Okuda asked curiously. Sick children should be in bed after all.  
"She should be, but she won't stay put. She gets clingy." Karma explained tiredly. "That's why she has that onsie. It keeps her warm."  
Okuda nodded in understanding. She looked at Kiyoko was rubbing her face against her shoulder. "You must have it rough."  
Karma scoffed. "You have no idea but it's okay. I'm used to it. I'm the one raising her after all." Karma said a bit glumly. It's true. Their parents are constantly away making him in charge of Kiyoko.  
"Do you need any help?" Okuda offered making the red head male glance at her. "I think Kiyoko-chan fell asleep..."  
Karma glanced at his sister who clung to Okuda but she's asleep. "Ah gomen about that." He tried to remove her but Kiyoko glued herself to the chemist.  
"It's fine. If you don't mind, I can help you." Okuda said when it became clear Kiyoko wasn't budging.  
"Sorry about that." Karma said as he invited the chemist in his house. "She takes naps a lot but they don't last long. She'll wake up in about 10 minutes. Do you want some food?" He asked when they entered the kitchen.  
Okuda shook her head, "Not right now thank you." The chemist looked around the kitchen. It was large and open and it smelled of delicious, hot soup. She sat down at the oak table with Kiyoko still in her arms.  
Karma's eyes became mischievous. "Does that mean you'll stay for awhile?"  
Okuda blushed, "If it isn't much trouble."  
Karma laughed "It's no trouble Okuda-san."  
"Plus..." Karma raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I want to help you. You help me a lot so I want to do the same. Lessen the burden."  
Karma didn't say anything as he turned around focusing solely on the food, trying to hide his blush.  
The next few minutes were silent with Karma finishing cooking and Okuda rocking Kiyoko.  
Karma finished with the soup and brought a bowl in front of Okuda.  
"You're going to wake up Kiyoko-chan? Okuda asked curiously as Karma got a spoon of soup ready by blowing on it.  
"Watch" Karma simply placed the spoon with steamy soup in front of Kiyoko's mouth. After a moment, Kiyoko's nose twitched and she slowly opened her mouth. She unconsciously ate the soup. Okuda giggled as she watched Kiyoko waking up after she swollowed the food.  
"Ni-cha...hungry" She sneezed.  
"Hai hai" Karma prepared another spoon as Kiyoko rubbed her eyes.  
"Oh...hi Okuda-nee-chan." Kiyoko noticed she was being held by the chemist. "Did you just come here? Are you a witch? What about a magical girl?"  
Okuda held her laughter in,"No I'm not."  
"Eh? Really?" Kiyoko opened her mouth as Karma gave her another spoonful. Kiyoko looked at both of them curiously.  
"What is it Kiyoko-chan?" Okuda asked.  
"...Are we playing house?" She asked while sneezing. "Onii-chan is papa and Okuda-nee-chan is mama and I'm the kid?"  
Both "parents" blushed at the comments of being parents.  
"Then I look like papa the most..." Kiyoko continued. "It works...papa, hungry." She opened her mouth waiting to be fed.  
Karma just continued feeding her trying to hold in the blush.  
"Mama's warm..." The child muttered. Okuda checked her temperature.  
"Kiyoko-chan, you're the one's whose warm."  
"I am?" Kiyoko placed her palm on her red cheek. "...it's the soup Papa is feeding me."  
Okuda glanced at Karma who was preparing a spoon of children's medicine. "Kiyoko."  
"Hoee?" Kiyoko found herself in Karma's hip.  
"Open up."  
Kiyoko obeyed thinking it was soup. Karma pushed the spoon in her mouth and hoped for the best.  
Once Kiyoko tasted it, chaos began.  
She immediately began rejecting the medicine and throwing a fit making Karma to hold her tight. She cried as Karma placed his hand over her mouth making her to swallow it.

Once Karma was certain Kiyoko swallowed all the medicine, he removed his hand. Her cries were now audible and she had tears running down her redden cheeks.

Kiyoko cried to her heart's content.  
"Y-you're s-s-so mean!" Kiyoko said in between her wails. "W-why d-did you do that?! Uwahhh!"  
Okuda sprung to feet to help Karma calm the child. When Kiyoko spotted the chemist within arm's reach and immediately jumped in her arms.  
"OKUDA-NEE-CHAAAAN!" Kiyoko bellowed. "Onii-chan is is is so mean!" She rubbed her face on Okuda's chest. Okuda patted her back as if carrying an infant.  
"Kiyoko, you need the medicine to get better." Karma said calmly as he cleaned the table. "Also, your soaking Okuda-san's coat. Stop it."  
"I don't mind Karma-kun." Okuda continued to comfort the child.  
Kiyoko whimpered as she reluctantly listened to Karma and wiped her tears. "It it doesn't even taste like cherry...they lied. Okuda-nee-chan can make...better medicine..."  
"That's a good idea. I can make some children's medicine."  
"Make it taste like candy?" Kiyoko asked through hiccups.  
"Sure!"  
"Yay!" She clapped her hands as Okuda wiped her face with a napkin.  
"That will make things easier." Karma commented. "That way I don't have to wait until Kiyoko is old enough to take pills."  
"Okuda-nee-chan makes a good mother."  
The two teens froze at the comment.  
"Wh-where did that come from?!" Okuda said.  
"Hoee, it's true. Right Onii-chan?" Kiyoko tilted her head and looked at Karma expectantly.  
"Yeah..." Karma said ignoring the big eyes his sister was making.  
"Are you still delirious Kiyoko-chan?" Okuda asked.  
"Hoee? What's that?" Kiyoko asked. "Ne...are we still playing house?"  
"Eh?" The two teens exclaimed.  
"We were weren't we?"  
Karma then smiled, promising mischief. We wrapped an arm around the blushing girl. "Yeah we were, right, mother?"  
Okuda began to stutter nonsense while blushing even more making Karma grin and Kiyoko giggle.  
"Then then...hoee? Mama, I'm tired..." Kiyoko said with droopy eyes.  
Okuda checked her, "The medicine is taking effect..."  
"Ehhh?..."The next moment, she went limp in her arms.  
"...She's asleep." Okuda stated.  
Karma removed his arm from the chemist's shoulder and picked up Kiyoko. He made sure her rabbit hood was up to keep her head warm. "I'll put her to bed. Thanks for your help Okuda-san."  
Karma started to go upstairs when Okuda timidly asked a question. "Ne Karma-kun, do you think Kiyoko-chan misses your parents? Or is she even remembers them?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
Okuda looked uncomfortable but she continued, "You said it yourself. Your parents aren't always here so she rarely sees them. She's at a young age and might not even remember them. Maybe that is why she likes to play house. Or maybe why she is close to Bitch-sensei is because she is the only female adult she ever really known. Kiyoko-chan once said she enjoys being around Bitch-sensei because she is really affactionate towards the child." Okuda took a deep breath, that took a lot out of her.  
Karma looked as if he was in deep thought. "...Never thought of it that way. But...you're most likely right. Hehe, and you say you aren't good at words." He chuckled. "Wanna help me take care of her? You're always welcome here Okuda-san."  
"Eh?" Okuda looked startled.  
"Kiyoko really likes you. I do too." He grinned.  
Okuda started to blush at the complement.  
"Come on." Karma tilted his head as to follow him.  
He led her upstairs to what was clearly Kiyoko's room. The room was littered with toys and rabbits. A small desk had drawings waiting to be finished. At the bed were two rabbits, a blue and black rabbit. On the headboard of the bed was a green rabbit.  
"She's been naming the rabbits after the class. The rabbits on the bed is you and Nagisa. That one in the corner is Kayano-chan's rabbit." He pointed at each rabbit. "She sleeps with them. The others...I don't know which is which yet." He said as he tucked Kiyoko in bed.  
Okuda felt a warm feeling in her chest as Kiyoko immediately latched on to the Okuda rabbit.  
"It's getting late." Karma said taking her attention away from the sleeping child. "I'll walk you home."

Okuda took a moment to process this. "Wait, are you going to leave Kiyoko-chan alone?! **(Don't do this people)**  
Karma pointed at the window where 4 cats started climbing in. "They'll keep an eye on her. They're like guard dogs instead of cats. Yo Mischief." Karma greeted the father of the cats.  
Mischief meowed back as he and his family stretched after a long day of exploring. The kittens, Luna and Artemis, hopped onto Kiyoko's bed and curled up by her feet. Bandit, the mother, followed after them and laid on top of them and slept. Mischief jumped by Kiyoko's pillow and curled up, still awake and keeping an eye on all his family.  
"See? Come on. I don't want you to go home late." Karma said and Okuda agreed.

The two walked home in a comfortable silence. The sun was setting and the sky is a beautiful orange hue. The pair walked to a simple home with green grass and a colorful flowerbed.  
"Thanks for walking me home Karma-kun." Okuda said at the gate.  
"No biggie. Thanks for helping me out with Kiyoko and bringing me my homework."  
"Oh right, I forgot about that." The chemist shyly chuckled making the boy blush. Not like she saw it though. "I was having fun so I forgot about that."  
"Let's meet up next week to create an assassination plan. I have a few ideas." Karma grinned evilly with his devil horns popping up and tail swishing. "Kiyoko also had a few plans that involves cupcakes that explode." Cupcake bombs!  
Okuda smiled happily. "Sure. Eh? Does that mean you're not coming tomorrow?"  
Karma leaned in closer, "Ehhh~ Does that mean you want me to come Okuda-san?" He was an inch away from her blushing, stuttering face. "I'll gladly do it" He said backing up, "But Kiyoko will stay sick for another 2 days for the most part."  
"You need any help? I'll also bring you your homework as well so you don't get behind on schoolwork!" Okuda said determinedly.  
Karma smiled and patted her head. "Thanks Okuda-san. You're the best. Ja ne. Good night! See you after school tomorrow."  
Okuda waved him off and went to her house.  
The two never saw their homeroom teacher furiously writing in his OTP book the whole time.


	34. What if

**Reviews~ for like 3 chapters! o.o I want to get this over with.**

**If I replied and you see the review again here, sorry. I literally forgot who i replied and stuff.**

...

Autistic-Grizzly

that was fun, never expected a third Akabane child though, and I take it this was before all of Class-E met Kiyoko?

**I found another OC on wattpad and we just had to put our two OCs together xD This was just a small one shot so nothing important just fun. **

qweenashleyfox

Nice to see you back and give me more okuda and karma

**nice to be back, hai hai hai**

SilverSapphire34523

I'm on my friends phone and she only allowed me to go on it for 10 mins so I better type quick! My life without my electronics TT anyway loved this chapter I can imagine Asano with lasagna and pizza in his hair wouldn't it be awesome if all of karma's family appeared at class-e all at the same time to visit him hahaha so much chaos lol

**lmao, good friend. electronics is a must now. oh lord. imagine all the OCs put together? like all of Karma's sisters and brother. HA forget about Korosensei xD you gotta stop the akabanes xD**

SapphireCookieFairy

This is awesome!But you could have made Kurumi and Kiyoko find BB pellets in Karma's bag along with the other things and used them on the prank on Koro-sensei.

**-slaps self- damnit. I should have thought of that.**

I12Bfree

I read nagisa snaps too!  
It was really unique and fun so I'm looking forward to your version!

And I think Kurumi is so cuuuuute!

**YAY! xD thanks! She is cute! :D you should check her out! If you havent...cause this oneshot was posted two month ago xD**

**;^; Its been so long**

JayForDJ

So there's like four Akabanes right? Next we might know pigs are gonna fly lol Oh I love this fanfic so much especially their adventures. KarNagi where did you get that idea. I mean I'm one of those fans. Getting stuck into your OTP trying to find fanfics about them *sighs* my life is just that. Hmmm I wonder what's next Can't wait about it

Ps. Your the best. About Baking, I LOVE BAKING TOO ALSO COOKING.

**Not really. Kurumi was just making an appearance. I dont own her. It was for wattpad but...why not on this site too xD**

**Yay! Thanks! It means a lot! (o.o)? What idea? Karnagi is taking over the fandom. like 50% of the fanfics here on fanfiction is karanagi. where is my karmanami ;^;**

**Nope xD I say the best is those who can update every few days and go to school and go to work. LIKE DAMN ARE YOU A ZOMBIE!?**

**BAKING BUDDY!**

n1ghtdr34m3r

Ah! Chiba x Hayami! One of my favourite ships. I love how they both enjoyed being with her. When they entered I expected someone to tease them about how much they look like parents. I enjoy your chapters where Kiyoko interacts with certain students. Can you do one with Maehara? I can totally imagine him using Kiyoko for a day to get some girls. I'm sure Kiyoko wood attract some to her being the cute little bunny she is. Keep up the good work and update soon please!

**YES! RYURIN! xD someone should but these are the snipers. they will snipe is they said anything like that xD Maehara eh? I already did him with Isogai but I do love the idea! Working on it xD along with many other one shots o.o THANK YOU~~**

I12Bfree

Yayyy!  
I've been waiting for the next chapter  
Glad its finally out!  
Hayami X Chiba XDDDDDD they're so cute  
And good luck on your finals!

**Thanks for being patient! :D**

**THEY ARE! RYURIN!**

**Thanks! I felt dead afterwards. Like cry cry cry. and sleeeep~**

TheRoseShadow21

Sisters are awesome lol. A pain at times. But awesome. But anyway, I'm just going to sit here for a moment and glow with pride at seeing this fun one-shot as a complete chapter, as well as being considered a sempai- gotta love Chiba and Hayami, eh? *glowing* :) :) :)

**I hear ya! My half sister =A= I want to slap her sometimes. XD SENAPI! I think youre older than me xD plus you are better at writing than me so...SENPAI!**

Autistic-Grizzly

that was nice and fluffy. It had me smiling all the way through

**Yay~ Thanks!**

SilverSapphire34523

Cute!

**Thanks! ^-^**

qweenashleyfox

How could you not have a lovey dovy romace chapter with okuda and karma (starts cry and doesn't stop for hours)you betrayed me (starts crying again)your no okuda x karma supporter (still crying)and you left us fans down JUST KIDDING

**Basically why I decided to finish the Karmanami chapter xD**

I12Bfree chapter 32 . Dec 24, 2015

Awwwwww! This is so sweet!  
I really liked this chapter  
And I like the burrito Kiyoko so muchXD  
It sounds so cute~!

**ahaha! We all need one in our lives xD I wanna draw that now O.O how do I draw that? now that is the question.**

TheRoseShadow21

THE CUTENESS FROM THIS IS OVERFLOWING! I adored the whole Kiyoko-as-a-burrito bit. Also, Korosensei as Santa Claus is just perfect 3

**YAY! THANKS! hehe burrito Kiyoko. I feel like he would do that xD be Santa xD**

IHaveNoName and IDC  
I KEPT SMILING LIKE A MANIAC. Please make this fic Karmanami. They are just the perfect couple~ Even Kikoyo agrees! I live your story! I heard that there'll be a 2nd season. Ermergherd. I wish it's true! Karma-kun! /

**There will be moments~! xD Thank you! YES AND I CANT WAIT! THE FANDOM IS GROWING AND AHHHHHHHHHH ANIME WATCHERS WILL NOW GO THROUGH THE SH*T MANGA READERS WENT THROUGH! THE FEELS! DRAMA!**

**/slaps**

**I need to calm down xD**

Autistic-Grizzly  
that was so cute, especially the scene where Kiyoko basically told them to get married

**XD yes! *with the entire fandom for karmanami* YESSS**

TheRoseShadow21  
Haha, cat guards! I want cat guards lol. Also, ysy, Karma/Manami shiping :) 3

**That would be cool. Cats can be guards. protective things they are xD KARMANAMI! XD**

I12Bfree  
I12Bfree:I know this is mean but I like it when Kiyoko's sick cuz then it meams more Karmanami moments!XD

**XDXD lmao xD im laughing way too hard at this.**

**...**

**THAT WAS A LOT! Sorry for not responding and putting it off.**

**So This is dedicated to ****Autistic-Grizzly!**

**You guys, if you read this fanfics, can tell this is old xD Wrote this when pairing files #3 were being published. THEN LAPTOP HAD TO DIE (;^;) LIKE COME ON!**

**And teenager chapter too! This was why afterwards, most were omakes and oneshots. **

**So this is bascially, what happens if Kiyoko found the pairing files~ ahahaha! Chibi Akabane having the files! Imagine?**

**WELL DONT CAUSE I DID THAT FOR YOU~**

**...**

**Im weird today. -shrugs-**

**...**

The students were kept busy by their teacher, Karasuma-sensei, to prepare them to assassinate their octopus of an alien teacher. Nagisa was focusing on his lesson when he got a shiver down his spine.

_"…Something just went wrong…_" he thought.

He was correct. On the other side of the mountain was Karma's little sister, Kiyoko. The girl was chasing after a squirrel and ended up in the forest.

"Nooo" Kiyoko whined as the squirrel climbed a tree. She then decided to climb after the animal. She managed to climb halfway before her target jumped to another tree.

"Ughhh!" Kiyoko groaned. She moved to climb down but her hand caught an opening. "Hoee?" She then moved to see if anything was inside the opening. To her surprise, she pulled out a file. "Paring files? Edition Three…" she read out loud. She quickly climbed down the tree to continue reading.

Once she hit the ground, she opened the file. "Hayami-nee and Chiba-nii? Isogai-nii and Megu-nee? Maehara-nii and Hinata-nee?" she read the titles as she flipped a few pages. She flipped a bit further and read, "Ooooh Nagisa-nii-chan and Kayano-nee! Onii-chan and Okuda-nee-chan!?" Kiyoko grinned as she now realized the treasure she was now holding. She had heard about the files that Octopus-sensei created and the chaos it caused. Maybe…she can sell it…she did want to get a Kyouko magical girl cosplay. Karma said he will get it for her on her birthday which was too far away in Kiyoko's opinion. "Yeah, I can do that…after I read these files!" She grinned. "Though…Ima keep Onii-chan's file for blackmail…" she muttered.

A whistle was blown and the sound was echoed into the forest. Kiyoko quickly stuffed the files into her rabbit backpack and made her way back to the classroom.

…

After school, Nagisa quickly made his way to his secret hiding place where he hid the paring files.

"NO!" he cried out when he noticed it was gone. He went berserk and looked everywhere for the files. It was too late. Someone took his precious files.

"Oi Nagisa-kun, you look like Kayano-chan and Kiyoko when the Octopus ate their pudding." Karma said. His hands were in his pockets and walked towards his friend. Sugino was also with him.

"Yeah, the two went crazy when that happened. What's wrong with you?" Sugino asked.

"The files are gone! Edition three! Someone took them!" Nagisa said while trying to find the files under the floorboards,

"Dude! What the hell man!" Karma said. Great, now the files are gone. His blackmail!

"How did you even lose it!? We still don't know where you hidden the other two files!" Sugino yelled.

"I found it this morning and put it in a safe place! Didn't think no one would take it!" Nagisa cried.

The boys then tore down the school looking for the files.

Meanwhile, the one who had the files was happily eating sweets with Kayano. Her bunny backpack was securely on her back.

…

Kiyoko started reading the files once she got home. She reached her room and locked the door. No way is Karma getting her treasure.

She read the best she could. She kept reading and grinning at a few passages. Though she didn't quite understand a few things. What does first base or second base mean? Were they going to play baseball?

"Oh, I remember that time." Kiyoko muttered when she read Hara-nee's file. She was there when Karma gave Hara the wasabi file. They laughed when she was out of earshot.

"Oi Kiyoko! Dinner is ready!" Karma called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Kiyoko yelled out as she quickly hid the files.

When she went downstairs, Karma had a few drinks for them. "Oi, what were you doing?" Karma asked.

Kiyoko smiled, "Playing Magical Girl Onii-chan! My bunnies are the witches!"

Karma raised an eyebrow. The two then ate their dinner.

…

It was nearly 11 PM and Kiyoko was getting sleepy. She never really stayed up this late but the files were so interesting to read.

She sighed in relief when she finished it. She took Karma's and Okuda's file and folded it in a very small piece. She took a rabbit that had a hole in the neck. It was the same rabbit that had the picture of Okuda kissing Karma on the cheek during that festival. She took the file and shoved it into the hole. She then took a ribbon and tied it around the neck. She grinned at her accomplishment.

Kiyoko looked at the files scattered on the bed. She sleepily piled them in the folders and put them in her backpack. She is going to make a lot of money tomorrow. Soon she will be able to dress up as Kyouko.

…

Chiba was lagging behind. He forgot his scope in the classroom during P.E. and went back to get it. Strangely, it wasn't attached to his sniper rifle.

"Here it is." He muttered as he found his scope in the corner of his desk.

His legs was then tackled by a blur. "Chiba-nii!"

Chiba glanced down. It was Kiyoko hugging his leg tightly and smiling in happiness. "Ah. Kiyoko. Gomen. No time to play, I am running late to class already."

He tried to pry the girl off his leg but she had a strong grip.

Kiyoko then smiled darkly. Chiba flinched slightly at the change of behavior. "Ne ne Chiba-nii, Hayami-nee first lunch to you wasn't good huh. But she did improve and had a better lunch for you. Too bad she mixed it up huh."

Chiba's eyes widen from under his bangs. "How do you know that?" He asked carefully.

Kiyoko just giggled. "Ne ne, if you give me 2,000 yen, I'll tell you and you can have it."

Chiba then realized it was Kiyoko who took the Pairing Files. He found out through the noise Nagisa, Sugino, and Karma were making. Now the whole class knows that the blue hair boy lost it. "You have the files don't you…" he said nervously.

"Yup!" Kiyoko said happily.

"And you'll give it to me?"

"If you give me 2,000 yen. Then you have your file and no one will read it. Though…I did read all of them…"

"Not even Karma-kun right?" Chiba said nervously. That prankster would have been overjoyed if he had the files. But no, it was his sister.

"Onii-chan doesn't know I have the files. Shh don't tell him." Kiyoko said putting a finger to her lips, turning back into the innocent child she was, unlike a few moments ago.

"…Deal." He then took out 2,000 yen and handed it to the overjoyed child.

"YAY!" Kiyoko quickly unzipped her backpack and took out his file. "Here you go." She said as she took the money. She put the money in the stomach of the rabbit. "Bye bye Chiba-nii!" She then ran out the room.

Chiba just stood there. He just got blackmailed by a five-year-old.

….

"Kimura-nii~" Kiyoko called out to the boy.

"Ah, what is it Kiyoko?" He said unsure. He never really did interact with little kids so he wasn't sure what she wanted from him.

"So you like cheerleaders?" She asked with a smirk which sent shivers down his spine.

"Um, I'm not sure what you are talking about?" He got a bad feeling about this.

"According to Octopus-sensei's file you do." She said casually.

"What?!" Kimura started to panic.

"And that you like to play baseball with Yada-nee." She pulled out the file from her backpack.

Kimura immediately knew what she meant and thank the gods that she didn't know the real meaning of it. Karma and the girls would have his head in a silver plate. No, not even! Gold plate! "You have the file?! Can you give it to me?" He asked in hopes to get it away from her.

Kiyoko smiled, "Sure!"

Kimura sighed in relief.

"For 2,000 yen!"

"...DEAL!" He quickly pulled the money out and handed to her. He didn't care that he got blackmailed at the moment. He just needed to destroy the evidence and fast.

"Bye Kimura-nii! Thanks for the money!" She skipped off to find her next target.

...

"Isogai-nii!" She cried out as she jumped into his arms.

"Woah! What is it Kiyoko-chan?" The Ikemen asked.

"..." Kiyoko stared at him. "You get a discount." She declared.

"Eh?"

...

"Maehara-nii!"

...

"Omajima-nii!"

...

Kiyoko then did the same thing to the other guys. Let's just say, she was getting richer by the passing hour. She had plenty of money to get her cosplay and maybe get a Kyubey cosplay as well**.**

...**.**

Sugino was sulking. He had given Kiyoko 2,000 yen for his files that is now safely tucked into his backpack. He was going to burn it the minute he gets home.

Nagisa walked in a bit unhappy. He had his hand in his pocket with a firm grip. Kiyoko offered his file and had no choice but to take it or she'll tell what the file was about to everyone. He sighed as he sat down.

Sugino looked at his friend. "No way, you too?"

Nagisa looked at him in shock, "You too?"

Sugino nodded. "She really is Karma's sister huh."

Nagisa snorted. "After this stunt, the resemblance in looks and personalities is scary."

Karma then walked in with the Chibi Devil sleeping, in his arms.

"Yo." Karma said in greeting.

The boys didn't answer as they stared at Kiyoko's happy, peaceful expression.

"One minute devil, next minute total Angel." Nagisa muttered.

Sugino nodded.

Karma raised an eyebrow.

"Wait you didn't know Karma-kun?!" Sugino yelled in shocked.

"Sweetie, Kiyoko-chan is sleeping. Don't yell." Kanzaki scolded her boyfriend.

"I guess the girls didn't know either." Nagisa muttered.

"Know what Nagisa?" Kayano asked.

"So only guys knew? Well except Karma…" Sugino said.

"Guess so" Chiba said.

"Know what?" Rio asked.

"Kiyoko-chan made a ton of money today blackmailing." Nagisa said. He got a shiver down his spine. He was going to regret that.

"Ooooh~ that seems fun. She should have let me join in though." Karma said.

The boys sweatdrop. Karma really didn't know.

"Um…Karma-kun…Kiyoko-chan found the pairing files." Nagisa nervously stated.

The girls and Karma looked at Kiyoko who was still sleeping. What? This sleeping angel found the files that driven everyone in a searching frenzy yesterday!?

Karma took her backpack off and opened it. Sure enough, there was one file left. It was Karasuma-sensei's and Bitch-sensei's file. It was quickly taken from his hand by the girls who emerged themselves into the file of their teachers.

Karma then opened the stomach of the rabbit and good lord Kiyoko made a lot of money. But…where was his file?

Karma just clicked his tongue in annoyance and took out a tube of wasabi from his pocket. The boys backed off. Karma set his sister down on his desk and stretched her cheeks to wake her up.

Kiyoko whined at the sensation and woke up.

"Nii-cha! Why you do that!" Kiyoko said sleepily as she rubbed her cheeks.

Karma just held the wasabi right in front of her mouth. That woke her up. "Kiyoko-chaaan~ I heard you found the files."

Kiyoko pouted. The one who opened his mouth will get pranked when she finds out who did it.

"So, where is _my _file?" Karma held the tube closer.

Kiyoko tried to back away but Karma glared at her making her stay. "It's gone."

"You and I both know that is a lie." Karma knew after the festival incident, Kiyoko has grown fond of blackmailing him sadly.

Kiyoko just pouted. "Fine…" No use lying. "I hid it."

"Where?"

"You have to find it!" Kiyoko said boldly before Karma squirted some wasabi in her mouth when she least expected it.

As you can expect, Kiyoko started coughing and crying. The boys mentally cringed. Karma can be so mean to Kiyoko but what can they do, it is between siblings. The crying grabbed the attention of the girls who were still focused on the file.

The girls always thought of Kiyoko as their little sister/child/kohai/angel. Her crying is a sin.

"Karma! What did you do!?" Rio yelled as Kayano and her grabbed the crying girl.

Kayano quickly tried to calm her down and lessen her cries. Manami came up to her and gave her a bottle of water. Kiyoko quickly drank half of the water.

Just then, before a war breaks out, Bitch-sensei and Karasuma came in.

"Hey you brats! What's with all the- WHY IS KIYOKO-CHAN CRYING!?" screeched Bitch-sensei as she dashed forward to cradle the crying girl.

Karasuma just raised an eyebrow at Karma.

"What? Kiyoko found the pairing files. Didn't want to give me mine so I punished her. Oh, your file is somewhere among the girls." Karma said lazily. "She's been blackmailing for money. She made a lot of money." He then sat down. "Makes me wonder if I should be proud or angry."

"What is she going to use the money for anyway?" Nagisa asked. She easily made over 20,000 yen.

"Hmm, I think it's for a cosplay outfit she wanted." Karma said looking at the ceiling.

"I APPROVE!" cried out Fuwa scaring the crap out of the boys with her outburst. "What were you going to cosplay as?!" she asked turning to Kiyoko.

Kiyoko smiled happily, "Kyouko from Madoka Magica!" The tears were gone.

The girls then chatted happily about how perfect it was for her.

"…Wasn't she crying a second ago?" Isogai stated.

"Hmmm, she could have been fake crying." Karma said gaining looks of shock from the boys.

"She can do that?" Chiba asked.

"Depends on the day. Sometimes she can, sometimes she can't. That's why I wasn't too worried when she cried." Karma said smirking.

The boys sweat drop. The girls didn't hear him as they were absorbed in the conversation of the file, Kiyoko's crying, and cosplay.

"Sooo," Nagisa said turning to Karma. "Can we have our money back?"

Karma just grinned. "No way! Kiyoko worked _super_ hard to get this." He smirked, "Might as well get her the cosplay…"

The boys grinned. Aw Karma loves Kiyoko!

"Nah, I need to buy a new game system." He grinned. Hey, the one he has cracked. Not his fault Kiyoko asked him where babies come from when their cat, Mischief, brought home kittens. He didn't expect that.

The boys' grins faded. Wow, nice way to show your love Karma. Real nice.

"Kiyoko, seriously, where is my file?" Karma said glaring at his sister.

Kiyoko looked at her brother and pouted. "Not telling you."

"Kiyoko…"

She stuck her tongue out. "Usagi-chan ate it!"

What. The. Hell.

Kiyoko took her chance in the midst of confusion and got out of Pretty Lady's grasp and into Manami's arms. Hey if anything, Manami will lower her chance of punishment. Payback is fun (and dangerous considering this is Karma she is dealing with).

"Which Usagi-chan?" Karma said playing along with her. He knew she meant her stuffed rabbits. Some of her toys were old and might have some holes. He seen Kiyoko asking their mother to sew her rabbit when there is a rip. Now, which one though?

"The one that is fluffy!" She said happily as she hugged Manami's neck making Karma twitch. Though if it was because of the answer he received or the fact she is hugging Manami, we may never know.

Manami was oblivious at the tension. She made it worse when she happily cuddled with Kiyoko.

"Well, I better get going!" said a few boys. They didn't want to be part of this mini war.

"Bye bye!" Kiyoko yelled out waving a hand.

"Hey Karma-kun, what is she talking about?" Nagisa asked.

"Huh? Oh. She stuffed it in one of her rabbits. But problem is, she has a ton filling up her room." Karma explained.

Kiyoko took her chance and left. She went to follow Karasuma who decided not to get involve in his situation and blast the octopus as a stress reliever.

"That sucks. Maybe it is an old rabbit toy?" Nagisa suggested.

"Most likely. She hates it when a rabbit is dirty or torn an- where did she go?" The boys noticed Kiyoko wasn't in Manami's arms anymore.

The girls were now gossiping about their teachers' file. No Kiyoko in sight.

"She escaped." stated Nagisa.

Karma just grumbled how this was going to be a pain.

...

Kiyoko was sitting happily in the staff room watching Karasuma trying to stab Korosensei. Bitch-sensei also came in to help him. Korosensei was happily eating dango occasionally tossing one to Kiyoko.

"Just stay still Target!" screeched Irina.

His yellow face now had green stripes as in indicator of mocking them which fueled the teachers' anger.

Kiyoko nibbled on a dango as Octopus-sensei mocked them. Then a workbook appeared in front of her. She pouted. Octopus-sensei wanted her to do some early schoolwork. Ughhh.

Oh well. It's better to do something instead of nothing.

Besides...

she has time to spare.

Until Karma finds her...

which hopefully...

...would take hours.

She isn't ready to give up her blackmail yet ^-^


	35. On hold

Hey guys.

So this story is on hold. I know its sudden but my life took a turn for the worst.

I might not upload for some time.

I just need to fix my life. Im having issues with computer that i now know why but no money. I am having issues with parents. University is around the corner. Today is a really bad day for me.

I just need some time off from fan fiction.

I just..idk. im going through a lot.

And i dont want to even think about writing even though that is my stress reliever. It takes up a lot of my time. And sleep. But yeah. My parents may take away my computer, phone, and tablet. So i cant write and yeah.

See you next time i upload

-animeandmangafangirl


	36. Surprise: More Omakes!

**Hey guys! I am back!**

**Few announcements!**

**1\. The hold. Reason: I got information stolen from me. Like credit card and stuff. It is getting fixed. It just made me stressful and stuff. And yeah, parents were mad but it's all better now. Thanks for worrying about me. It may not seem like a big deal but for me, it does. I just felt really bad because the people stole nearly 500 dollars from me ;-; I'm a college student. Leave me alone. I'm poor. I have enough stress in my life.**

**2\. I'm back in prison/University. So random updates like usual. I missed when I updated weekly...**

**3\. I noticed that I have been only updating omakes and one-shots. I am soooo sorry! I just didn't notice about the actually story. So after this, it will be the Takaoka chapter! Last omake...for now.**

**4\. I actually planned to update the 'Karma has a what' first but...technology happens. IT DELETED ALL MY FREAKIN WORK! AHHHHHH! Like really!? Goddamnit!**

**5\. I got a review recently. It asked for more stories with Kiyoko and Assclass. Not sure what you mean. Like oneshots? Omakes? Because I have plenty of those xD So I thought, why not do what Grizz did and do crossovers! ahahaha! Clearly I am going insane. So I will do something like that. Crossovers~ and 2 minutes after that idea...I banged my head to the wall. I thought of writing a crossover with Future Diary.**

**FUTURE DIARY!**

**If you know the series, you know it is a messed up ****beautiful ****series. If you don't know the series, you probably recognized one of the main characters. Gasai Yuno. The definition of a yandere. The pink hair girl with pink eyes...her. Shes is the queen of yanderes. Or the well known one. So, Im writing a crossover of that...one day. I spent two hours brainstorming it. I have a page of notes. Never did that before. So this will be good. ...omg what have I done...**

**Plus those updates might take LONG. I am writing one for it. Like damn, I thought the teenager one was long. Which reminds me, I need to finish that up.**

**6\. Assclass manga: I WASN'T READY FOR THAT! PLEASE TELL ME EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY! At least the dude died. ._.**

**Is anyone else going to be me for this week episode? Like point at the dude and scream "IT'S HIM!" **

**If only the anime started a bit more early. Then it would be like that time with the war. **

**Anime viewers are like KARMAGISA IS SAILING!**

**Manga readers are like NO MY SHIP IS SINKING!**

**That was hilarious. But it would something like**

**Anime viewers: I FEEL SO BETRAYED! HOW COULD YOU -insert character name-**

**Manga readers: NOO DONT YOU DIE -insert character name-**

**I need to stop**

**7\. This omake has been rewritten by TheRoseShadow21. Can you guys tell when it is not my work xD**

**...**

**Such a long author note. I am so sorry.**

**Did I answer all reviews? Please tell me when I don't because I feel so bad when I leave someone out. **

**...**

**Kiyoko and the cats (Lol I don't even know what to name this omake)**

43, 44, and 45!" Kiyoko counted the toy rabbits that were stacked against her door. Usually, the bunnies were scattered around her room (most on her bed or nearby), but today she had made a bunny wall, and she was proud of that. Looking at all the different coloured bunnies stacked on top of each other, she clapped in delight.  
"Meow?"

Kiyoko turned around to face Luna who woken up from her nap. The rest of the cats continued sleeping. Luna stretched and dragged herself over to her currently very happy owner.

"Hi Luna." Kiyoko said as she picked up the kitten and carried it over to the door. She rubbed her face against Luna's face and got a satisfied purr in return.

"I made a wall of bunnies!" She stated proudly to the kitten, making her look at the piece of art. Luna meowed back and licked her cheek. Whether she had any understanding of what a wall of bunnies was debatable, but of course, Kiyoko didn't care about that. She just giggled as Luna licked her and purred while she continued to admire her creation.

And then Karma decided that it was apparently a good time to open the door.

"Hey Ki-WOAH!"

The second Karma opened the door, the rabbits fell atop of him, burying him. Kiyoko stared dumbly at him before bursting in laughter. Luna also seemed amused as she meowed happily. The other three cats woke up to the commotion the siblings were making.

"Onii-Chan, Onii-Chan! You had 45 bunnies falling on top of you!" Kiyoko informed him, giggling.

"Thank you for that." Karma managed to deadpan as he made his way out of the pile of bunnies gradually. "It's way too many, as far as I'm concerned. What were you doing with them anyway?"

"I made a wall of bunnies!" Kiyoko bounced as she said this, and Luna wiggled out of her arms to go and meow at the other cats. After some meowing, they all sat in a line to watch the siblings. Karma sweat dropped slightly when he noticed this, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure he could say anything to such weirdness.

"Right, whatever. Just clear it up, okay?" Finally free, he stood up and dusted down his trousers.

"Ehhh?" She pouted.

"Hurry up too. We have to go to Isogai's house. To plan an assassination with the others."

Kiyoko's eyes lit up at the thought of going over to the Isogai's house. Not just because Isogai was her favorite ikemen, but because his two siblings were her best friends.

"Hai! Luna, help me!" she turned to the lined up cats, who were still staring at her. Luna just meowed back like she was saying, 'lol what?'. Kiyoko blinked, a little nonplussed. But this did not deter her in her mission to recruit the cats in the clean up operation.

"You too! Artemis! Help me! Mischief? Bandit? Help meeee." She whined out and poked each cat in turn, then squealed as the cats lazily swatted her hand and turned tail to go back to their basket. Karma then left her to go get a snack. He didn't want to get involved with the crazy bunny clean-up. At all.

Eventually the cats seemed to come around to the idea, and helped her put all the rabbits back to the bed. They each took a rabbit by the ear and dragged it to the bed with their mouths before stalking off and leaving her to do the rest. Kiyoko didn't mind though.

"Yay! Thanks!" Kiyoko said to the cats who immediately fell asleep. "Oh well. Nighty night."

Once Kiyoko had completely finished, she found her backpack and chucked the things she would need for the day in it, and then scampered off to find Karma in the kitchen.

"Onii-chan Im ready!" She cried out to her older brother.

"Huh? Oh. They canceled it." Karma said casually while sipping strawberry milk. He inwardly laughed at his sister's depressed face.

"I can't play with Maaya-chan or Youichi-kun?" Her lips quivered and her eyes filled. Karma sighed and shrugged. He could hardly let the joke drag on now. So he finished his milk before going over to poke her cheek affectionately.

"Just kidding. Let's get going. We'll have breakfast on the go." He stuck his tongue at her as she cutely glared at him. Then, he turned and walked towards the door, knowing that Kiyoko would follow very soon. And sure enough, he heard the familiar sound of her tiny feet running. But a few seconds later, something soft hit him with a surprisingly hard whack.

"What the...?" No doubt it was one of Kiyoko's 45 bunnies (and even as he realised this, he wondered why he was bothering to memorise the total), so he turned around with the intention of picking the stuffed rabbit in question up and throwing it back at her (softly, of course). But all such plans screeched to a halt when he saw the actual toy in question, and all Karma could do was stare at it in complete utter astonishment.

It was a soft medium-sized bunny, slightly pudgy in the tummy with floppy ears and a rainbow coloured ribbon around its neck. Which would have been fine. Except that this bunny was bright yellow. That, too, wouldn't have been so weird, as Kiyoko had all sorts of bunnies in many colours. But not only was it yellow, but in place of the usual rabbit nose-and-mouth deal, this bunny had a hand-stitched version of a very familiar smile...

"Kiyoko...why do you have...a Korosensei bunny?"

...

**Hayami-nee! Meet my cats!**

Hayami sighed as she walked in the forest. She accidentally left her small handbag during a training session with Chiba. Since P.E. was over, and she was going back into the forest, Karma asked her to see if his sister was still in there. Kiyoko entered the forest with the mission to make flower crowns. Karma said she might have fallen asleep during her task thus not coming back when P.E. was over.

Hayami went along with the request. She quickly found her bag and wondered a bit to find the child. She went towards the nearest flower patch.

There she found a spot of bright red hair in the field of white, blue, and yellow flowers. Hayami sighed and went towards her. She quickly realized Kiyoko wasnt alone.

By her sleeping figure, there was four cats. Each had a flower chain around their necks. The two kittens were playing with each other while the parents looked over them and their sleeping owner.

When Hayami came closer, she noticed all the cats stopped and stared at her. The two adult cats had their eyes narrowed. The kittens looked at her with curious eyes.

She bent down and allowed the cats to sniff her. Inwardly she smiled at their dog like nature. They seem to guard Kiyoko. Then, the kittens began to climb onto her.

The black kitten with splashes of white, climbed onto her shirt. The white kitten with bits of gray, climbed onto her skirt. They meowed curiously and rubbed themselves onto her.

Hayami tried to hold it in and with a quick sweep of the area, she made sure no one was watching her and Kiyoko was still asleep. She then picked up the white kitten gently, as the two adult cats were still staring at her, and rubbed her face against the kitten.

It meowed in confusion and had his eyes bug out a little in surprise. He was not the one for affection like this. He only tolerated it. The black kitten meowed loudly as she wanted the affection too. She was the one who lived for this affection.

Hayami then held both kittens and hugged them. She was very happy that she had blushed. She then rubbed her cheek against the black kitten who meowed loudly in happiness.

"Hayami-nee?"

Hayami immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at Kiyoko.

Kiyoko rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. The adult cats were licking her face as if to say, 'Good morning.'

The kittens in Hayami's arms got out of her hold and dashed towards their owner. Hayami calmed herself and made sure she didn't have red cheeks.

"Good morning Hayami-nee..." Kiyoko said sleepily and petted her cats.

"Kiyoko, its the afternoon..." Hayami said.

"Good afternoon Hayami-nee." The child corrected herself and stretched like a cat making Hayami stifle a laugh.

"P.E. is over. Karma sent me over to check on you as you never came back. Lets go." Hayami said in a business like way.

Kiyoko nodded. "Ne you like my cats?"

"Don't ever speak about that." Hayami said in a tsundere way.

"I'll introduce you to them!" Kiyoko said. "This is Mischief! He is the father!" She held up the black cat who meowed. "This is Bandit! She's the mommy!" She held up the white cat with gray mask up. "This is Luna~" She hugged the black kitten with bits of white. "And this is Artemis!" She hugged the last kitten. Kiyoko giggled and held a flower crown. She then put it on top of herself. She clapped in accomplishment. The child then held Hayami's hand and placed a crown. "For you."

Hayami gently smiled and took it. "Thanks."  
Kiyoko looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Wear it."

**...**

**Ahaha that's it~ See ya next time. I'll update the Takaoka chapter next time. I'll also finish the 'Karma has a what" chapter.**

**Bye bye~**

**p.s. does anyone play Line Play? The app? It's taking over my life ;-; I made Kiyoko~ Or at least, the closest I can get xD why they no red hair!?**

**If you see an avatar with the name Kiyoko Akabane, xD it's me**


	37. Kiyoko meetsTAKAOKA!

**I AM CRYING! THE LASTEST CHAPTER! I HAVE CREATED A MINI POND IN THE LIBRARY! The man next to me was like wtf xD**

**Ugh the tears won't stop! NOBODY WAS READY FOR THIS!**

**-eats ice cream and sweets- I feel like the stereotypical girl going through a break up. **

**ok back to this. Review**

_**I12Bfree **_

YayyyXD  
Hope you're getting better!  
And Hayami is sooo cute! And I also wanted to see Kiyoko with Isogai's little siblingsXD

**Thank you! Hayami is always cute ^_^ The cute tsundere.**

**...I should upload that one-shot xD its basically Youichi's POV of his and Kiyoko's life. ahahaha. I wrote it long ago but never published it. I'm terrible. **

**So thank you Skullcandyklive for looking over my work!**

**Kiyoko meets Takaoka!**

**(I swear I'll work on the spin off. I swear ._. I just lost half of the work and I'm a lazy person.)**

**OH! I also swear a little bit...**

**...**

"So…we are getting a new P.E. teacher, Pretty Lady?" asked Kiyoko.

"That's right, my little angel. It's July and the target is still alive "Explained the assassin. "The government decided to add additional help. He will be coming today."

"Hoee…

The two females watched, from the window, as Karasuma evaluated the students as they fought against him. He was currently fighting against Karma.

"YAY! Onii-chan's turn!" Kiyoko said as she paid attention to the fight.

Karma tried to swipe Karasuma with his 2 knives. Karma was skilled at using knives but in the end, Karasuma swiped his leg making Karma fall.

Next was the girls' evaluation.

"Wah, Nagisa-nii-chan is awesome!" said Kiyoko as they saw the blue-haired boy managed to sneak up behind him. Too bad Karasuma elbowed him sending him flying.

"You think he is okay?" asked Kiyoko to Irina.

"He is. Though I'm surprised Nagisa managed to get the upper hand of that man." Said Irina.

It was at that moment where the door opened. A large, chubby man entered holding boxes of sweets and a suitcase.

"Hello! I'm Takaoka Akria! I'm the new P.E. teacher starting today!" he said. "I just came in to drop my suitcase off here and introduce myself to the students!"

Kiyoko immediately didn't like him and jumped into Irina's arms. Irina looked at her, worried about her sudden actions. Kiyoko shook her head; she had a bad feeling about the man.

"Eh, I didn't know there was little kids here as well." Questioned the smiling Takaoka.

"…There isn't. Just her but she is part of the assassination as well. I'm Irina Jelavic. This is Kiyoko Akabane. " said Irina.

"Here Kiyoko-chan, have some candy! Would you want that?" said Takaoka as he stretched out his hand to give her some candy.

Kiyoko shook her head. "N-no thank you…"

"Ehhh? That's too bad. I'll just leave them with you just case you want them." He said as he patted her head. Irina felt Kiyoko stiffen from that pat and held her tightly.

"Well I'm going to introduce myself to the students. See ya later!" and the man left.

Kiyoko let out a breath she has been holding.

"So you also didn't like him, huh my little Angel." Irina said rubbing her head.

"No…I got a bad feeling about him. Onii-chan tells me to always trust it." Kiyoko said. Irina nodded.

"_At least the brat gives her good lessons…" _Irina thought.

"…I think we only need you and P.E.-sensei, Pretty Lady." Kiyoko said looking at Irina.

Irina looked shocked at her confession. Irina hugged Kiyoko close to her and patted her head while she closed her eyes in bliss. No one ever told her anything like that.

"Thanks, my little Angel." Irina said softly. Kiyoko just hugged her.

**Outside**

"Karasuma-sensei~ Do you want to come with us to eat at a café after school?" Kurahashi asked.

"…I appreciate the offer but I am expecting a communication from the Ministry of Defense after this." Said Karasuma.

He then continued to walk to the building.

The class sighed at his rejection. Just like his fighting style, his private life doesn't have any openings.

The door suddenly opened and Takaoka stepped out catching Karasuma off guard.

"Yo, Karasuma!" Takaoka said as he walked passed him and to the students. His hands held bags of sweets and drinks.

"Who's that guys?"

"…He's huge."

"He is carrying sweets…"

Students muttered to themselves about the new guy.

"Hey there! I'm Takaoka Akira! Starting today, I'll be working here to help out Karasuma." The man introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Class E!" He then set the bags down.

"Wh-what the heck?"

"There's sweets of all kind…"

"Even drinks too…"

The students surround the boxes of sweets. Some looked into them while others were skeptical.

"!" Kyano had hearts in her eyes. "These are elicars from "La Hermes!" And these are cream puff!" The girl was happy and drooling over the delicious food.

"Is it alright to eat all this expensive food?" asked Isogai.

"Sure! Eat up! I already planned to empty my wallet!" Takaoka said cheerfully. "Food always taste better when you share with others!" He took a bite out of a pastry.

"…Um Takaoka-sensei, you sure know your brand of sweets." Yada said as she ate some pudding.

"Well I love sugar to be honest."

"That's cute coming from a huge guy." Commented Rio.

Korosensei was drooling at the sight of all the delicious looking food.

"Na, eat up Korosensei!" Takaoka said handing him a slice of cake. "Even though I might end up killing you."

"You and Karasuma are totally different even though you work together" commented Kimura.

"Yeah, you are like a neighborhood father" said Hara.

"Ahaha that's not bad! I like that!" said Takaoka. Korosensei was eating happily. "You know, since we will be working together, in the same classroom, we are kind of like a family huh." He said as he hugged Rio and Mimura.

The class settled down on the grass to munch on their sweets.

"So starting today, I will be in charge of the class. Karasuma will focus on office work. It will be fun since we are family!" Takaoka said. He then started playing soccer with the class while Korosensei was still eating the sweets.

Karma quietly snuck out. He didn't like him. He will just skipped the remaining time of school to go back home. He would come back later. Kiyoko, knowing her, also must have not liked the fatass. She would stay clear from him, making him less worry. He then headed towards the staffroom where Kiyoko was last seen. Then they both can go home.

**Back in the staffroom:**

Irina was leaning against the wall with Kiyoko who was in her arms again. Takaoka returned with Karasuma behind him. Irina had put some distance between her new co-worker and herself.

"I saw the results of your training, Karasuma" said Takaoka looking at the students through the window. "After 3 months, they should be further ahead. In the army, their current level could be achieved in a month."

"Don't confuse them with professional soldiers. Their role is a junior high student." Karasuma said sternly. "Any more training and it can interfere with their studies."

"Geeeeez you are so laid back." Takaoka said as he shook his head. "The fate of the world is at stake."

"Says the one giving out sweets…" muttered Kiyoko. Irina, being the only one who heard, laughed a bit.

"Listen Karasuma, what you need is enthusiasm. The training might be harsh but they will soak it all up since they respond to enthusiasm. When the instructor gives his all, so does the students." Takaoka said pulling out a photo of him and a few shirtless men. They all bared muscle. All of them were smiling.

"Just you wait Korosensei. We will have your head in no time after I train the students" Takaoka said as he tossed some candy to him. "I'll turn them into first-rate assassins in no time. Faster than Karasuma can."

Kiyoko shivered as he said that.

He then left.

"Nurufufufufu! What a naive sensei!" Korosensei said as he ate the candy.

"I don't want to hear that from the one being fed sweets." Karasuma said sternly as he glared at the target.

"As far as P.E. is concerned, both of you are adamant about it. I'll leave the matter to you. I am not criticizing the leadership but I believe no one is capable of being Class E P.E. teacher besides you." Korosensei said as he crawled out the window. He then flew off.

"…Are you really alright with this?" Irina asked. "That big guy's personality seemed kinda force."

"P.E.-sensei…make the other man go away. I don't like him. He gives me a bad feeling." Kiyoko said with pleading eyes.

Karasuma didn't say anything. His hands were tied in this situation.

Irina sighed and went outside. Kiyoko, not wanting to be near Takaoka, stayed with Karasuma.

Karasuma watched Takaoka teach the students through the window. Kiyoko was too short to see from the window and she doubts Karasuma will carry her at the moment. She pushed a chair to the window and stood on it to see the class.

"_Eh, where's Onii-chan? …He better not have left me alone here" _Kiyoko thought.

**Back with Karma:**

Karma headed towards the staffroom. He noticed Takaoka earlier and took the long way. Now that he saw the fatass outside again, he entered the staffroom.

"Kiyoko" he called out.

"Onii-chan!" Kiyoko said as she jumped down from the chair and ran towards him. Karma picked her up and settled her on his hip. The two then walked out.

Karasuma rubbed his temple. Guess the two will skip the remaining of the day. He then kept watched as Takaoka was winning over the class with his attitude.

Karma was walking down the hall with Kiyoko in his arms.

"Kiyoko, you saw the new guy right? What do you think of him?" Karma asked.

"I don't like him. He's bad. He scares me…" Kiyoko said confirming Karma's gut feeling. At least he wasn't the only one.

"Let's go home" Karma said.

"Eh? We are not going to stay?" Kiyoko asked.

Karma halted his steps. Kiyoko usually never question his decisions of going home early/skipping school. "Nope, I rather not have you near the fatass."

Kiyoko tilted her head. "And if I don't go near the fatass?"

Karma sighed. He really should watch his mouth when he is with his sister. He can't help it. It's just natural. "No."

Kiyoko pouted. "But don't you care about the others? I don't trust the fatass. Let's stay and make sure he doesn't do anything bad!"

Karma chewed his cheek from the inside of his mouth. Of course he cared for his precious people. He just didn't want his sister to get hurt. She already got kidnaped once. Karma, since then, kept a watchful eye on her. Karma groaned slightly in defeat. "Fine, we will stay near, out of sight, but we are just going to watch and keep quiet. Got it."

Kiyoko grinned. "Hai!"

The two then headed towards the forest where it was easy to spy on the class yet remain unseen. Karma climbed up with Kiyoko on his back like a Koala. He then sat on a high branch that hid him from view and Kiyoko then went on his lap as he sat crisscross style. Karma wrapped his arms around Kiyoko holding her tight so she doesn't fall. The two then watched the scene before them.

**At School:**

Karasuma found a picture. He was starting to wonder if Takaoka was a good change and will do better than him for Class E. But the picture changed everything. It showed Takaoka smiling as 4 soldier's backs were shown to have whip marks and scars. His eyes widen in terror. This man was going to teach the students now. He quickly left the room leaving dust to rise from the ground.

**In the Fields:**

The students just received their new schedules. They were shocked. Training till 9 P.M.!? No way!

"The chairman also approved of it. He says that since the fate of the world is at stake, it is alright!" Takaoka said smiling. "With this program, you will improve by leaps and bound!"

Maehara stood up. "Wait! We can't do this! It's impossible!" The class nodded in agreement.

"Huh?"

"Of course the chairman approved of this! With this much time going into our training, our grades will drop! There is no time for studying or have fun! We can't afford to have our grades drop! Kiyoko* is also at risk!" Maehara said voicing out everyone's thoughts. "There is no way in Hell we can do this!"

He was then kneed into the stomach.

"It's not 'We can't' it's 'We will'" Takaoka said tossing the boy back into the crowd of frightened students. "I told you didn't I? In this family, father's words are absolute." He said with a crazed look in his eyes.

He then clapped his hands. "Well, let's start with 3 sets of 100 squads each! I don't want to lose anyone of you. We are family after all. We must save the world." He hugged Kanzaki and Mimura who both were stiff from fright. He then turned to Kanzaki. "You will follow father's words right?"

Kanzaki was shivering. She was a nervous wreck. "U-um…Well…I" she started to say. The then stood straight and smiled sweetly. "I don't want to. I rather have classes with Karasuma-sensei."

The girl was slapped hard across the face and flew across the field.

"Kanzaki!" yelled Sugino as he went to her care followed by Nagisa and Kayano.

"You don't seem to get that all I should hear is 'yes'" Takaoka said.

The students were scared. Seriously, what's wrong with him?

Karasuma came running. "You two okay?" Karasuma questioned Kanzaki and Maehara. The two nodded.

"Don't worry Karasuma, I held back! Can't hurt my precious family after all~" Takaoka said.

A black tentacle then gripped his shoulder.

"No…they are not your family. They are my students." Korosensei said. His face was shadowed. He was ticked off!

The class sighed in relief. Korosensei came to save them from this demon.

"Eh, you are trying to question me monster? I was put in charge of this class. My punishments go according to me. It's normal to have different views" Takaoka said while grinning. The class shivered at the sight.

What he said was true. No one can question it. So it was back into Hell with this monster.

Karasuma and Korosensei stayed to watch over the students. Bitch-sensei also appeared. They couldn't even stop him.

"Karasuma, I said you are the only one who is capable of teaching these students into assassins to kill me" Korosensei said. "I know we have different teaching views but still, I say you are the best."

Karasuma stayed silent.

"I mean, look at this schedule! I have no time to play with the students!" Korosensei said while angrily showing him the schedule.

"Yeah! I can't have the boys carry my shopping bags anymore!" Bitch-sensei said agreeing with the Octopus.

Who was the most mature out of the three teachers? Yup, the one with a throbbing headache. Karasuma rubbed his forehead. The man needs a 3 day paid vacation.

Too bad it will have to wait.

He heard Kurahashi call out to him.

Takaoka appeared in front of the girl. "Children should solely rely on their father. Karasuma is not part of this family." He then went to punch her.

Karasuma grabbed his wrist.

"Don't be any rougher with the students. If you want to get violent, I will be your opponent." Karasuma said.

"Karasuma-sensei!" the students cried out in relief. They were happy to see him interfere.

"Oi, Karasuma, don't get in my way. I am just doing my way." Takaoka said. "But if you so strongly disagree with my way of training, let's see how you trained them. The results of your training." He then pulled out an Anti-sensei knife. "We will decide with this!"

"An Anti-Sensei knife?" Chiba said uncertainly.

"Choose one your students. If they manage to hit me with it, I will acknowledge your training better than mine. If they win, I will back out. I never back out of my word!" The twisted man said. "But instead of this little thing," he then tossed the green knife away. "We will use this one." The man pulled out a _real_ knife out of his bag. "Even if the student stops before the knife touches me, I will still count that."

"Takaoka! Stop! These students are not prepared to use a real blade! They will freeze up before they can move!" Karasuma cried out.

"I will be unarmed. That's my handicapped. So… Choose Karasuma! Choose one of your students!" The man said.

**In the forest:**

Karma held his sister close to him. Kiyoko was shaking. The man was a tyrant. A devil. Monster.

Kiyoko shrank herself and cuddled to Karma for comfort.

"That was his plan huh Onii-chan…" Kiyoko said softly. Karma barely heard her.

"Yeah, he must have done this before." Karma muttered. Karma would gladly jump down and volunteer to fight against the fatass. He was the class's best chance. But, Kiyoko would be alone for some time. It's dangerous to leave her in the tree alone at this height. He would _not_ take her with him if he did go down and fought. She right now needs him.

"Onii-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Who do you…think P.E.-sensei will choose?" Kiyoko asked with scared eyes.

"…Not sure. Everything will be okay." Karma said trying to reassure her. He softly rubbed her head.

Kiyoko nodded her head slightly.

"Should we leave?" Karma asked.

Kiyoko was tempted to say 'Yes' but she also wants to see what happens next.

"Eto…um…No…I want to see…what happens next…" Kiyoko stuttered.

Karma stared at her, determining her answer. She was unsure but a bit confident of her choice. "…Alright…"

The two then watched the scene. Just in time too.

Nagisa stepped up towards Takaoka with the real knife in his mouth.

**In the Fields:**

Nagisa prepared himself much to the shock of the others.

Nagisa and Takaoka faced each other. The Devil was smiling sadistically. Nagisa fidgeted a bit, unsure of himself, but then did the unexpected.

He calmly walked towards his opponent with a smile on his face. It was like he was walking towards school on a sunny day. He reached Takaoka and bumped into his arm.

Silence.

Quick as a snake, he took a swipe at Takaoka's face which he narrowly dodged. The man's balance was off which Nagisa used to his advantage and tugged on his shirt. The man then fell. It is easy to counterattack and defend from the front so Nagisa, swiftly as a snake, went to the back and held him down. He then held the back of the knife at Takaoka's neck with one hand and covered his eyes with the other hand. Nagisa smiled and stick his tongue out in a cute way.

"Gotcha."

Silence.

Holy sh*t.

Everyone was in shock and surprise. The Akabane sibling's eyes were widened in what they witnessed.

Innocent, adorable Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota. The shortest male student. Just kicked ass. What happened to our Nagisa!?

Karasuma was the most in shock. Nagisa had a talent. A talent that you can never find in an ordinary life. A talent for…assassination.

Nagisa then noticed the silence.

"Eh? Karasuma-sensei? Was I not supposed to use the back of the blade?" he asked. A few students felt like they want to bang their heads against the wall.

"That's enough!" Korosensei said appearing before Nagisa and took the knife from him.

"Seriously?" Korosensei said eating the knife. "Making students use real knives. What is wrong with you!? He could have hurt himself."

"Hehe" chuckled a nervous Nagisa.

The class than horded around their classmate.

"That was amazing Nagisa-kun!"

"Whooo you did it!"

"Who knew you had it in you!"

"You little sneak~"

Maehara came up to Nagisa and without saying a word, slapped him.

"Ow!" Nagisa yelped as he held his bruised cheek in pain. "What was that for Maehara-kun?"

"Ah! Gomen Gomen!" Maehara slugged an arm around Nagisa's shoulder. "But I just couldn't believe it was you for a second. But thanks Nagisa! The assassination was really awesome!"

"You are just a carnivore in disguise aren't cha Nagisa-kun~" Rio said winking at him.

The boy blushed in embarrassment. "No I am not. I am relieved it went well."

Too bad the celebration ended.

Takaoka appeared behind Nagisa, pissed beyond belief.

"You little brats! Turning against your father! Happy over a fluke like that! Let's have a re-match! This time, I won't let my guard down!" the man said through gritted teeth. He was seething with rage.

Karasuma was about to step in to interfere the oncoming slaughter but Korosensei put a tentacle on his shoulder.

What happened shocked the stoic teacher.

"If we fought again, I am sure to lose. But to make it clear, Korosensei is our "_classroom teacher_" and Karasuma-sensei is out "_training instructor_" and it will never, absolutely not change. I feel that Karasuma-sensei who devotes himself into being professional with us, is much kinder than Takaoka-sensei who forcefully passes himself as our father. But overall, thank you for trying to make us stronger" Nagisa said as he bowed. "But, I'm sorry. Please leave."

The man was fuming. The class smirked.

"Hey, what am I to you?" asked Irina.

Takebayashi answered, "Our Bitch."

"You think I will listen to that crap…An adult listening to a kid!?" Takaoka asked getting angrier and angrier by the second. The man was about to pounce on Nagisa but Karasuma was in front of him in an instant and elbowed Takaoka in the jaw making the man fall onto the ground hard.

"I apologize for my co-worker's actions. I will talk to the higher ups to have me resume my job as your instructor. If needed, I will also threatened them with my gun." Karasuma said.

"Karasuma-sensei!" The students cheered. They were happy to have their teacher back in his position.

"Ugh, like Hell I will let you. I will talk to them first!" Takaoka said.

**In the forest:**

Kiyoko tugged on Karma's shirt. "Onii-chan, the chairman is back…He entered the building…" She pointed in the distance where he was.

Karma nodded as he held her close. The man threatened his sister into not coming back to Class E. That automatically makes him in Karma's list of hated people. It's not like he wasn't on that list before but still. Forever on that last. For all of enterally.

**In the Fields:**

"Negations won't be necessary."

Just like Kiyoko said, the chairman appeared.

"Why are you here….?" Korosensei asked.

"I came here to see how the new teacher is. I was interested in his abilities, you see." The chairman said while smiling.

This is bad. Considering how Takaoka is, he will approve of anyone who will help lower the academics of Class E.

"But you know, your classes are incredibly dull. You are worse than a third-rate. Fear is essential for instructions. A top-notch will know how to effectively use that skill. You combine it with violence. That is why your classes are not first-rate. Once you lose that brute force that is weaker than your own, your lessons are not stripped out of power. "The chairman said as he took a piece of paper out and wrote a few things down. He then shoved it down Takaoka's mouth. "This is your notice of dismissal. You are no longer able to teach here."

The Chairman walked away with an air of confidence and cockiness. "The Ministry of Defense are allowed to appoint teachers here, but do not forget that this is my school."

With that, he left.

Takaoka is a volcano now. He bolted out of the place with his suitcase. He left cursing his heart out. Kiyoko had her ears covered by Karma when the swearing man came near their tree. Sure Karma sometimes curse in front of Kiyoko by accident, but not to that extent and vocabulary. No way is he allowing Kiyoko to learn new swear words.

"Takaoka got the boot" Kimura commented.

Chiba said, "That means Karasuma-sensei will be our instructor…"

"AWESOME!" the class cheered in happiness. "WHOOOOOOO!"

Sugino happily said, "The chairman can also do good things once in awhile."

"But that's somehow scarier…"Nagisa said while sweatdropping.

"Ne ne Karasuma-sensei~" Rio called out. "Since we got your job back, I think we deserve an award~" Rio said happily.

Kurahashi clapped her hands. "Yes! That is the one thing Takaoka-sensei was good at."

Karasuma sighed. "Heh…I don't know much about sweets besides the ones I see Kiyoko eat but, I got my wallet out. Just tell me what you want when we get to town."

"Hell yeah!" the class cheered even Bitch-sensei.

"Nyuaaa~ Sensei also wants a part of that reward!" said Korosensei.

"Eh? Why? You didn't do anything to deserve it." Hinata said while turning away from him.

"Yeah, you didn't do much." Maehara said while leaving him behind.

The class then headed towards the building to get their things and then head to town.

"Wait wait! I let Karasuma know the joys of being a teacher! I also helped him supervise!" Korosensei called out, desperate for free treats.

"Ignore him Karasuma-sensei~ Let's go~" Kurahashi said.

Karasuma smiled briefly and nodded. He also patted Nagisa's back.

Korosensei still didn't give up. He followed them in dogeza-style.

"EH!? Korosensei is following us! While bowing dogeza-style! Is he that desperate!?" The class yelled out.

**In the forest:**

Kiyoko and Karma smirked as they watched the octopus's actions.

"Ne, let's also meet them in town! You think P.E.-sensei will buy us treats too?" Kiyoko said smiling at Karma.

"Hehe, we'll make him. Let's go!" Karma said as he lifted Kiyoko to his back and she attached herself to him. Karma climbed down the tree and headed towards town before the class caught up.

"Oi, Kiyoko."

"Hai?"

"Let's not mentioned that we spied on them alright?" He grinned.

"Hai Onii-chan!" She said happily.

By the time the class reached the town, the two redheads were happily eating ice cream in an ice cream parlor. The class never suspected a thing.

*** If you forgot (which I don't blame you since it's been like half a year. I'M SO SORRY) the principal said Kiyoko is allowed to stay if the class takes 1st place in a subject. She is not allowed on school property since she is not a student and yeah.**

**If you excuse me, I have to head home and cry. Korosensei...**


	38. Request and reaction(?)

**HI GUYS! **

**OMG SO THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF THE SERIES CAME OUT AND IT LEFT ME IN A DRUNKEN STATE!**

**Reviews next chapter because...It's midnight and I'm tired. And a bit drunk on feels.**

**This was actually a request. I forgot who asked for it and I'll update this once I find out who requested it. I'm the worst at requests lol. **

**Maehara and Kiyoko!**

**(I suck at titles lol. Someone come up with a better name please?)**

Kiyoko patiently waited at a dining booth with one of her rabbits. She swung her legs back and forth to keep herself busy.

She and Karma were going to go eat lunch together at a restaurant. Karma got a call from their parents and went to go take it in private. He then had to go to the bathroom as well leaving his sister to wait. He strictly told her to stay there.

She played with her white rabbit toy as she caught sight of a familiar shade of orange.

…

Maehara stepped into the restaurant to get some food while also keeping an eye on pretty girls. He noticed a pair of girls who were standing in line. They were twin sisters with long black hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

Just as he was about to go and flirt with them, he heard a cry.

"Maehara-nii!"

He whipped around to find Kiyoko grinning and waving at him from a booth.

Maehara also waved back with a grin. What caught his attention was the sisters he was checking out earlier were laughing and smiling. With a glance, Maehara noticed they were looking at Kiyoko. The girls were gushing over the chibi. He grinned with an idea popping into his head.

Maehara walked towards Kiyoko. "Hey whatcha doing?"

"Waiting for Onii-chan! Then we can get some food! He's busy right now and will be back soon! Our parents called so yeah!" She said happily, blissfully unaware what the playboy was planning.

"Eh really? How about I get you some ice cream?" Maehara suggested. He just wanted to stand in line with the twins. "Let's go~"

Kiyoko happily nodded before remembering what Karma said. "Onii-chan told me to stay here in the booth though…"

"But I'm a friend so it's okay. Plus it's not like we are leaving the place. We are just getting some ice cream here" Maehara said.

Kiyoko thought about it for a moment before nodding. She was still in the restaurant but in line. Then Karma can be in line with them to get their food!

She got startled when Maehara picked her up and set her on his hip. "Maehara-nii...what are you doing?" She asked as she adjusted herself.

"What? I can't carry you?" He asked as he made his way towards the line.

"...You never do. Only Nagisa-nii-chan, Chiba-nii, and the girls."

"_Smart Chibi_" Maehara thought. "Well there is a beginning for everything!"

Kiyoko happily nodded. She likes being carried anyway.

"Wait Chiba picks you up?" Maehara asked in surprise. It's hard to picture the business-like sniper with a hyper 5 year old.

"Sometimes, when I'm with him and Hayami-nee."

Maehara placed himself near the sisters as Kiyoko mindlessly chatter about random things. The playboy nodded from time to time.

"I might name this rabbit Itona-nii cause you know it's white and Itona-nii's hair is white too!" Kiyoko happily shook her rabbit.

"Do I get a rabbit named after me?" Maehara asked.

"No!" Was Kiyoko's cheerful reply.

Maehara looked like he been slapped in the face. The sisters hid their laughter behind the hands.

"Well, maybe" Kiyoko said thoughtfully. "If I get another orange rabbit. I have one but I named it Kurahashi-nee. Buy me a rabbit?"

"Sure! After we get ice cream." Maehara smiled. He didn't really plan to get her a toy rabbit. Just saying it to impress the girls.

Kiyoko cheered and that finally made the girls talk to them.

"Hi, we can't help but notice your little sister." The twin sister on the right said.

"Yeah, she's really cute! You're such a good older brother!" Said the other one. "Oh I'm Yuki by the way."

"I'm Yui. Nice to meet you two."

"Hoee? I'm not his-"

Kiyoko was cut off by Maehara, "Hello~, I'm Maehara. This is Kiyoko! Nice to meet you!" He kissed the girls' hands as they intended to shake his.

The girls blushed and giggled. "Why not join us to eat?" Yuki asked.

"Oooh great idea!" Yui clapped in glee.

"But-"

"Sure! That sounds great. The more the merrier." Maehara was ignoring the cute glare he was receiving from the chibi.

"Ne, can I hold Kiyoko-chan?" Yui asked.

Kiyoko stiffen at the thought of a stranger holding her. Maehara didn't seem to notice this as he agreed. Kiyoko immediately shook her head and gripped on Maehara's arm. The girls looked crestfallen at her actions.

"Oi Kiyoko-chan, let them hold you. I'm still here." Maehara said as he pried her hands away.

Kiyoko gripped even harder making the playboy wince. "No! I don't know them! I don't want to be carried by strangers!"

"Didn't Nagisa carry you and you didn't even know him?" Maehara said through gritted teeth. The sisters were looking quite sad by now. He was losing his chance!

"That's cause- ONII-CHAN!" Kiyoko yelled out when she noticed the furious brother behind Maehara.

Maehara winced as he felt the glare he was getting from the devil.

Kiyoko was taken from the playboy's arms as Karma continued glaring at Maehara. Kiyoko on the other hand was quite happy getting away from the awkward situation. She swung her small arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Really?" Karma deadpanned and raised an eyebrow. "I leave for a few minutes and you are using my little sister to pick up some girls, playboy?"

The sisters now looked very interested at the news. They now glared at the sweatdropping boy.

"No...I was going to get your sister some ice cream here…" chuckled Maehara as he rubbed his head.

"And an orange rabbit too!" piped Kiyoko. "Ow!" She cried out when Karma flicked her forehead. "What's that for Onii-chan?!"

"For not staying in the booth." Karma stated as Kiyoko rubbed her forehead with one hand as the other was tightly gripping the toy rabbit. "Well we're leaving. Ja ne Maehara" grinned Karma when the twin sisters looked ready to pounce the orange hair boy.

"Wait, what about food?" Kiyoko asked as Karma carried her away.

"We'll eat somewhere else."

They could hear the girls yelling at Maehara before hearing a punch. Oh...

...

The next day, Karma chuckled when seeing the bruised playboy enter the classroom.

"Learned your lesson have you?" Karma snickered.

"Shut up." Maehara grumbled and waved off Isogai's concerns. He didn't know the girls were learning karate. Curse his luck.

"What happened to you?" Nagisa asked.

"Did you get beat up by some girls you tried to flirt?" Hinata asked.

"Are you jealous?" Maehara asked with a smirk.

Before Hinata could respond with a kick, Kiyoko chirped, "He did!"

"Hush Chibi!"

Kiyoko stuck her tongue at him and Maehara did the same right back at her.

The door slammed open and Bitch-sensei walked in. "Morning brats!"

"Morning Bitch-sensei/Pretty Lady!" The class greeted.

"Let's start your…" Bitch-sensei looked at Maehara's bruised face.

" Don't even go there." Maehara grumbled.

"Failed at flirting? Just because of that, that will be our lesson today!"

The class groaned and Karma sent Kiyoko out to bother Karasuma-Sensei so she won't see their "lesson".

What an eventful... " lesson" it was. They did it all because Maehara used Kiyoko as a tool to flirt with girls.

He learned his lesson. Never again will he use the Chibi to pick up girls.

**Can you guys tell I didn't even know how to end it ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SPOILER ALERT. JUST HOW I REACTED TOWARDS CHAPTER 179**_

_**(Just cause. I just wanted to share)**_

**Still can't believe it's second to last chapter like omfg. My children (;-;)**

**THEY GREW UP! OMG**

**Damn they got great luck lol. (Like me) they don't even look different from their middle school appearance xD it's been 7 years like damn. I'm in University and found my old 5th grade picture. I just grew taller lol xD I have a baby face!**

**OKAY THIS IS WHERE I LOST IT **

**THEY MARRIED OMFG IRINA AND KARASUMA I CAN'T I -mentally freaking out-**

**AND WHERE IS MY KARMA AND MANAMI!? THEY DIDN'T SHOW UP! When I first read it, I'm like **"**ARE THEY MARRIED?! DATING?! IS KARMANAMI CANNON?! DID WE BEAT KARMAGISA?! WHERE ARE THEY!? YATOOOO I HAVE A WISH AND 5 YEN! I NEED NEXT CHAPTER!"**

**My shipper self exploded in happiness. I literally got up and left the library and looked like an insane smiling person. I was walking drunk too. I would like sway on the sidewalk? Like left and right and left. I don't know how to describe it. I was drunk on happiness that I was walking AND a car was in the middle of the driving through the parking lot. Like whoops. Pretty sure they cursed at me. BUT WHO CARES! My head was just filled with Karmanami **

**God I'm in this to deep.**

**It was hours later when I calmed down that I realized they probably won't be married and stuff ? like I have to think logically. Oh well. -still prays- please let karmanami be Cannon. Did I even spell that right omg. My friend would be upset with me xD im still innocent in tumblr stuff.**

**But...that end...will Nagisa use it for his own classroom?! PLEASE LET IT BE TRUE!**

**What else...that is it. Just wanted to let it all out to you guys. I would feel really bad if I just posted this and not a chapter. So I uploaded a request that I finished xD still not really proud of it :/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

** .**

**.**

**OKAY! SO ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Okay. Look at the date.**

**Uh huh.**

**Now look at the date I published this fanfiction.**

**See it?**

**IT'S ALMOST MY ANNIVERSARY! **

**Of course I'm planning something special ^-^ and my goal is to update the spinoff before it.**

**I FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO WHERE I LOST ALL MY WORK! DAMNIT GOOGLE! YOU HAD ONE JOB! DON'T LOOSE ALL MY WORK!**

**So yes. I plan to update soon. Don't get to high expectations. It's more filter and a bit more progress.**

**Ha. 2-shot. What a lie. Lmao. **

**Okay I'm reaching my limit.**

**GOOD NIGHT!**


	39. Where has this useless author been?

1\. LINE PLAY app  
2\. Pokémon Go app  
3\. TUMBLR FOR SERVAMP  
4\. Laziness and author's block  
5\. House hunting and school.

That's basically why I haven't updated ? I'm sorry Dx  
I have started on the spin off. If you read that, you realize, it's only 3 chapters in a spam of...a year? WHICH IS UTTER RIDICULOUS! So I'm trying to update more for it while also writing for the crossover one for Servamp. And I'm also writing servamp drabbles ? ﾟﾔﾫ  
Just letting you know, I haven't given up on this fanfiction (just yet)! Because I already got messages asking to adopt it ? that gave me my wake up call.

So please be patient and thanks for putting up with this useless author.

A few things:

1\. I might end the main story at the end of Season 1 just because I am fast losing interest in writing and just not finding the joy like I used to. I'll probably keep writing short omakes. Not sure.

2\. My best friend was bored last night and looked up Kiyoko's name to surprise me on wattpad and found something else too. Apparently Kiyoko has an Instagram xD She thought it was me until she saw Seraph things and realized that wasn't me. I don't even have a personal Instagram xD So yeah. I honestly don't know if I should be angry or flattered but they haven't posted any of my art and stuff so meh. Just letting you know that isn't me but just a fan ^_^)b

3\. School is starting so...less writing (Not like I have written anything Assclass this past 2 months).

Reviews: I will keep these short since most was the same and repeating.

**Guest **

**As a reader, I'm honestly a bit disappointed with how the story has turned out. Yes your omakes are all nice stories but you should have posted them all under a new name since this one went from being an actual story into a bunch of oneshote and snipits. You should've posted them separately because not all your readers will want to read all these omakes when they are looking to continue the story, while others might prefer the omakes but the first 20 or so chapters are all one story. I'd like to ask if you can start separately posting your omakes away from the middle of the actual story.**

I did ask about this and the majority wanted omakes in the main story. So thats why I continued with it without making a separate story. I have noticed that lately it is omakes. Mostly its stuff I've written before because I didn't want to go too long without posting anything. So I just upload omakes to show, "Hey I'm still here and alive." But yes, I will be focousing more on the mian story so don't worry about it.

**Guest**

**Uhm Im wondering if you're ever gonna get back to the main story...cuz lately it is just a lot of omakes..and I really would like for the main story to continue but so far it looks lke you gave up on it **

**Yuma **

**What's with all these filler chapters? Are you done writing the main story?**

Didn't give up. Just didnt have time. University was hard recently and stress piled up.

**Guest**

**Hi there! I must say that I LOVE your story! I can't stop reading until the end, and before I know it, I have reached this chapter in a mere 3 days!**

**I noticed that this story haven't been updated for a long time, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE can you update it! AARRRGGHH I CANT GET ENOUGH OF THIS! Thanks!**

Thank you~ :D I will try to update!

**Guest **

**I've actually had wasabi cupcakes before because someone made them. They were chocolate wasabi cupcakes with no icing and were actually really good!**

IT DOES OMG! I kinda want to try it...even tho I can't handle spiciness, BUT I LOVE CHOCOLATE! *q*

And holy crap, thank you animecutylover for the spam of emails! I don't know if I replied since it's been so long but yes. Thank you! ^/^


	40. Summertime

**I am sooo done with writing this chapter. I mostly just went from memory with this chap then halfway with the manga. I. Am. TIRED. **

**This is dedicated to Toastagmi for giving me motivation and love. ^-^)/ You rock, xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing minus my OC/child. I do this for free and no profit yada yada yada. Do I need to do this? I forget if I did this before .-.**

**ON WITH THIS DAMN CHAPTER**

"Kiyoko-chan, please stop it!" Korosensei said as he dodged a pink pellet.

"It's hooooot," Kiyoko whined from under the teacher's desk. She retreated back into the shade the desk provided. "Do something about it…"

"Sensei, she's right." Maehara said.

"Do something about it…" whined Kurahashi.

"We're melting over here," Rio stated while wiping her sweat.

"Not even I have the energy to take some pictures.." Okajima muttered.

"Sensei is also feeling this heatwave." The octopus fanned himself while trying to teach the lesson but to no avail. No one could focus at the moment.

It's summertime and that meant heatwaves. Any buildings without AC was Hell and that is what Class E was experiencing. No one had the energy to learn. How can they? It was just too hot. Even Ritsu started malfunctioning.

"Ara ara...I guess we need to cool off." Korosensei rubbed his head with the pointer stick in thought. "Everyone, please put on your swimsuits! Meet me outside in 15 minutes!" He then zoomed off but not before placing Kiyoko and a mini version of the girl's swimsuit on Karma's desk.

…

The class followed their teacher through the woods.

"Korosensei? Why are we headed in the forest? The pool is in the opposite direction," Sugino asked.

"It takes us 20 minutes to walk the way. With your speed, we can get there in an instant." Kimura pointed out. "I rather do that then be part of Class E Death March."

"The what?" Kayano asked.

"It's when Class E goes through a heat wave to reach the school's pool." Sugaya explained. "When they are done, after using all their energy, they trudge through the woods in the heat. Ravens and crows will wait until they drop dead to eat the remains."

"That's creepy," Hara added.

"Korosensei! Carry us to the pool!" demanded a few students.

"Maa, you shouldn't always rely on Sensei's speed," the octopus scolded.

"If we aren't going to the pool, I assume Korosensei will know another resource to use," tsundere sniper, Rinka said.

"Hmm," Chiba frowned, "The only other water source in the forest is a small creek. At best, it's only ankle deep."

Sugino sighed, "Better than nothing."

"Ne Nagisa-kun, I heard you were able to defeat the fatass," Karma said while adjusting his hold on his sister. Kiyoko sat on his shoulders.

Nagisa nervously chuckled. He bashfully rubbed his head, "It wasn't much."

"Karma-kun, you should have been there," Kayano said while entering the conversation. "Instead, you ditched," she pouted.

"I didn't want to be near the fatass," he stuck his tongue out in response. "Kiyoko, don't fall asleep." He nudged her leg.

"Hai Onii-chan," she muttered. She slowly rubbed her eyes. Heat makes her sleepy.

"Sensei has a solution but it took a long time."

"Eh? What do you mean Korosensei?" Nagisa asked.

"With your speed, anything should be fast…" Sugino added.

Korosensei laughed and moved aside a few branches only to reveal….A POOL!?

"I present to you, Class E's personal pool!" Korosensei proudly announced.

The class immediately ran into the pool and splashed in minus a few.

Karma entered the pool and slowly lowered Kiyoko in it. Hazama went to one of the benches and began reading. Kayano draped herself over an inflatable ring before pushing herself in the pool.

The class began playing in the water with their energy now rejuvenated. Students played volleyball, had races, and held their breaths in. Others relaxed and floated in the water.

Kayano sighed, "It sucks I can't swim. I don't even have a figure to show off…" She helped balance Kiyoko, who was on her lap.

"It's fine Kayano-chan," Okajima assured her, "I bet, some day, your figure will be ideal and in demand."

"Thanks Okajima-kun…" Kayano sweatdropped and helped the child balance a ball on her head.

A loud whistle suddenly rang through everyone's ears.

The beach ball fell from Kiyoko's head and floated away.

"Kimura-kun! Please do not run!" Korosensei yelled while wearing a life guard outfit. He was sitting on a lifeguard tower.

"Uh..sure…" Kimura halted in his run, unsure of what is going on.

Kiyoko got out of Kayano's lap and slowly swam to shore.

"Sugaya-kun! If this was a normal pool, that body art would NOT be allowed!"

Class E artists slowly nodded, his arm filled with henna tattoos.

Korosensei blew into his whistle once again. "Rio-san! Hara-san!" He flailed his tentacles around, "Please do not hold your breath under water! Sensei is worried you two will hurt yourself!"

He then continued to blow his whistle.

The class frowned. "_He is such a worrywart…"_

Kiyoko took out a water gun from her backpack and filled it with water from the pool.

Kurahashi smiled, "Ara Korosensei~ You need to relax! Have some fun!" She cupped her hands and filled them with water.

"Octopus-sensei, have some fun!" Kiyoko repeated.

The two girls then threw the water at the Octopus.

What they and the class didn't expect was their teacher screaming like a girl.

Silence…

"Ehh?" Kiyoko muttered while picking the watergun she dropped. The scream had startled her.

"Korosensei don't tell me..?" Nagisa started as he voiced everyone's thought.

Their teacher pouted, "Maa it's not like I am unable to swim and my tentacles absorb the water and reduces my speed. No. It's nothing like that." He crossed his tentacles, "Just not in the mood to get wet."

Kiyoko looked at her brother who sneakily started swimming towards Korosensei. He nodded at her and the child aimed her gun at Korosensei and fired.

"Ahhh!"

Karma suddenly emerged from the water and held on of the legs of the lifeguard tower. With his strength, he began to shake it while Korosensei was distracted with the water attack from his sister. He aimed the fall towards the pool below.

"Karma-kun!" Korosensei cried, fear in his voiced, as he hang on the rails for dear life. He kept being shaken while Kiyoko laughed at his misery and Karma smirked.

He panted as he slouched toward the ground and away from the water. "I thought I was going to die."

His class, stunned at their new discovery.

"But you have a kickboard...Mimura said while pointing to the object in Sensei's grip.

"This isn't a kickboard, it's fugashi," he then began taking a bite out of it as if proving it is fugashi.

"What is that?! Your afternoon snack!?" The class shriek in disbelief.

Korosensei can't deal with water, a huge weakness.

"Ahaha! An octopus that can't swim!" Kiyoko laughed at the irony.

"Sensei is so embarrassed," he covered his eyes and cried at Kiyoko's statement.

Kayano slipped off her inflatable ring and went straight into the water. Her arms flailed as she tried to balance herself to no avail.

Okajima had his jaw drop in astonishment, "Wah..You moron! What are you doing Kayano?!"

"Are you telling me you are so short that you can't even stand!?" Maehara yelled out as he swam his way towards her.

"K-Kayano-san!" Korosensei stuttered while stretching his tentacle,"Grab onto this fugashi…" He was at the edge of his pool in a sad way to save his student.

In a flash, Kataoka dived in with elegance and swam her way to her fellow classmate. The female ikeman held the pudding-loving girl afloat and assisted her onto shore. "You are alright now, Kayano-san. Let's go back where it is safe."

"Thanks Kataoka-san," Kayano gasped in relief. "I'm saved."

"Fufu, If we're in the water...then it is my turn to shine," the female class representative grinned.

"Octopus-sensei..you were useless.." Kiyoko deadpanned while watching Katoka take Kayano to safety.

Korosensei wailed when he realized she was right. He was useless to save his precious student and began crying a waterfall.

Karma swam towards them and picked up his sister with one arm and kept on swimming. Time to ignore the crying octopus.

…

After school, the class immediately had a meeting about the new weakness they learned and reviewing previous weaknesses.

"First off, the real question is this," Hinata said in a form tone, "Can he actually swim?" She frowned, "We know his head gets bigger in humid weather."

"The only places that swelled were where the water him," Isogai voiced out his observation. "If his whole body is temporarily swelled up with water...even if it's not enough to kill him..in theory, wouldn't he have a hard time to move?"

Kataoka then stood up," So this is what I have been thinking guys."

The class immediately gave the female class rep their full attention.

"During the summer, we somehow pull Korosensei under the water. That alone won't kill him but we should lower defensive reflexes before it. Then, when he is all bloated, there should be students who have been in the water and go for the kill."

"Ohhh I guess you will be the one to do it?" Maehara grinned.

Kataoka removed her barrett, "I keep an anti-sensei material in my bereet. I'm the class's best choice to assassinate him underwater." She grinned, displaying her confidence.

"We'll continue this soon. We will have him assassinated by the end of summer!" She raised her fist in the air having a few of the classmates mimic her action.

"Yes!" The class cheered as some grinned and nodded.

In the background, a few students didn't seem please about the situation.

**Yeah I know it' short and I just really wanted to stop writing this chapter before I lose my damn mind. Not the place I want to stop but meeeeeh! Also happy holidays and happy late new year~**


End file.
